Trap In Konoha
by Arisa risarisarisa
Summary: Sejak penyerangan akatsuki berakhir Naruto*past yang pergi mencari pengendali para pain belum juga kembali hingga Naruto*future khawatir dibuatnya. Pencarian terhadap Naruto*past pun dimulai, sementara itu teman-teman Naruto*future semakin gencar mencarinya. Lalu bagaimanakah akhir dari orang-orang dari dua masa yang berbeda itu?
1. Chapter 1

**TRAP IN KONOHA**

**A fiction by Arisa Risarisarisa**

**Naruto****©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Adventure, action, friendship**

**Rated : Teen **

**Warning : Typo, OOC, ide pasaran**

**Please enjoy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Konoha, salah satu desa _shinobi_ terkuat diantara lima negara elemental, desa yang biasa aman dan damai itu kini terlihat porak-poranda karena penyerangan _akatsuki _beberapa jam lalu, para petinggi _akatsuki_ atau yang kita sebut dengan Painlangsunglah yang menyerang desa daun itu, mereka mencari _jinchuriki kyuubi_ yang tak lain adalah Naruto Uzumaki, namun sayang, siapapun tahu kalau ninja penuh kejutan itu sedang berada digunung Myoboku untuk melatih _sage mode_-nya

Pain Tendou, saat ini ia sedang mencekik seorang _shinobi_ Konoha karena tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan sederhana yang dilontarkan olehnya

"Sekali lagi aku tanya padamu, dimana Uzumaki Naruto?" tanyanya tanpa melepas cekikannya

Tiba-tiba Iruka datang dan menghentakkan tangan Pain Tendou hingga cekikan Pain Tendou pada _shinobi_ itu terlepas

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Iruka khawatir.

Pain Tendou mendekati Iruka dengan besi yang keluar dari salah satu lengan jubah _akatsuki_-nya

"Dimana Uzumaki Naruto?" pertanyaan yang sama kembali dilontarkan oleh Pain Tendou, namun Iruka hanya menatap sinis Pain Tendou yang kini menodongkan besi itu kewajahnya

"Heh…kau tidak akan mendapat jawaban apa-apa dariku," jawab Iruka dengan nada sinis

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan membunuhmu."

Pain Tendou semakin menodongkan besinya untuk menusuk Iruka, namun disaat yang bersamaan Kakashi datang dan langsung menggenggam besi Pain Tendou sebelum besi itu menancap diwajah Iruka

"Iruka-san bawa dia pergi dari sini," ucap pria tinggi dengan masker yang menutupi separuh wajahnya. Pria yang dikenal dengan nama Kakashi Hatake yang kini menahan besi panjang yang keluar dari lengan jubah Pain Tendou yang diarahkannya pada wajah Iruka

Mengangguk sebentar, Iruka lalu memapah _shinobi_ yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri itu dan segera melompat pergi menuju rumah sakit Konoha

Kakashi masih terus menggenggam besi itu dengan kuat tanpa ada niat melepasnya, irisnya yang berbeda warna juga turut menatap tajam _rinengan_ milik salah satu Pain terkuat itu, "Lawanmu adalah aku," ucap Kakashi pelan

Tak…

Dengan sekali dorongan besi itu kini patah menjadi dua. Pain Tendou menendang Kakashi, namun karena refleksnya yang sangat baik ia dengan mudah menghindar dan langsung membuat _handseal_

"_Doton: doryuuheki_," ucap Kakashi sembari menghentakkan kedua tangannya ketanah.

Seketika sebuah dinding muncul dibelakang Pain Tendou dan menjepitnya diantara dinding dan Kakashi

"_Raikiri_!"

Ditangan kiri Kakashi terbentuk listrik, ia lalu mengarahkan tangan kirinya itu kedada Pain Tendou, namun Pain Tendou hanya diam tak bergeming, ia malah menatap datar Kakashi yang akan meluncurkan serangannya itu

Tatap…

Tatap…

Braaak…..

_Raikiri_ Kakashi meleset dari sasarannya hingga menghancurkan dinding batu dibelakang Pain Tendou

'_tadi itu….apa?'_ batin Kakashi _shock_ karena serangannya yang meleset akibat menatap mata _rinengan_ Pain Tendou

"_Copy ninja no_ Kakashi… suatu kehormatan dapat bertarung denganmu," ucap Pain Tendou dengan suara _baritone-_nya.

Pain Tendou merentangakan tangan kanannya dan dari dalam lengan bajunya keluar sebuah besi panjang berwarna hitam, dengan cepat ia tusukkan besi itu kebahu kiri Kakashi yang sedang lengah

"Ukh…" ringis Kakashi pelan

"_Shinra tensei_."

Kakashi yang bahunya masih tertusuk besi milik Pain Tendou terpental kereruntuhan dibelakangnya dan tertimbun oleh reruntuhan itu karena kuatnya gelombang penolak yang dikeluarkan Pain Tendou

Perlahan Kakashi keluar dari reruntuhan itu dan segera mengaktifkan jurusnya

'_jika serangan tadi tidak berpengaruh bagaimana dengan ini'_ ucap Kakashi dalam hatinya sembari mengalirkan listrik dalam jumlah besar hingga listrik itu menyerupai anjing yang berlari menyerang Pain Tendou dengan gerakan zig-zag, anjing listrik itu melompat untuk menyerang Pain Tendou namun Pain Shurado segera datang dan melindungi Pain Tendou dengan perisai yang ia buat

'_apakah dia salah satu pain juga? Sial! Akan sulit bertarung dengan mereka berdua'_ Kakashi menyiapkan kuda-kudanya untuk menyerang Pain Shurado, namun ia dikejutkan dengan munculnya dua wajah Pain Shurado disisi kiri dan kanan Pain itu dan sebuah senjata tajam yang berukuran besar yang mirip dengan ekor dari belakang tubuhnya

Pain Tendou mengarahkan tangan kanannya pada Kakashi, "_Bansho tennin_," ucapnya

Kakashi merasa dirinya ditarik seperti magnet yang berpusat pada Pain Tendou, ia lalu merogoh kantong senjatanya dan mengambil sebuah rantai dengan pemberat disalah satu ujungnya, membuat gerakan laso rantai itu terlilit disebuah batu untuk menahan tubuh Kakashi yang seperti tertarik oleh Pain Tendou, namun kekuatan 'tarikan' itu terlalu kuat hingga pegangan Kakashi pada rantainya terlepas dan ia melayang menuju Pain Shurado yang mengarahkan senjata yang mirip ekor itu tepat kedada Kakashi

Jraaaassshhh…

Ekor milik Pain Shurado menusuk tubuh Kakashi hingga tubuh itu kini berlubang, namun tubuh Kakashi yang tertusuk meremang dan menghilang digantikan oleh sengatan listrik yang besar pada tubuh Pain Shurado

'_raiton kagebunshin?'_ tanya Pain Tendou dalam hatinya, ia melirik sebentar tempat Kakashi tadi muncul lalu segera mengalihkan pandangannya keatas dan melompat kesamping kirinya

Braaaakkk…

Dua buah tinju raksasa menghancurkan tempat Pain Tendou tadi berdiri dan Pain Shurado yang tidak sempat menghindar hingga tubuh Pain Shurado hancur kecuali pinggang keatas walaupun wajahnya tertanam ketanah

"Apakah kita berhasil?" tanya seorang pemuda bertubuh tambun entah pada siapa, pemuda itu adalah Chouji Akimichi yang tadi meninju kedua Pain bersama ayahnya yang juga bertubuh tambun, Chouza Akimichi. Kedua _shinobi_ itu bersama dengan empat _shinobi_ lainnya mendarat dengan sempurna tidak jauh dari tubuh hancur Pain Shurado

"Satu sudah tumbang," ucap Chouza pelan, "Kau baik-baik saja… Kakashi?" tanya Chouza sedikit menyahut, reruntuhan tempat _bunshin_ Kakashi tadi muncul bergerak saat seorang pria keluar dari dalamnya, pria yang tidak lain adalah Kakashi sendiri

"Begitulah," jawab Kakashi sekenanya, ia lalu berjalan mendekati Chouza dan timnya

"Kakashi apa kau masih punya cukup _chakra_ saat ini?" tanya Chouza tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya

"Aku menggunakan _raikagebunshin no jutsu_, jadi kira-kira hanya tinggal setengahnya, tapi aku rasa aku mengetahui sedikit kemampuannya."

"Tou-chan! Dia datang!" seru Chouji saat melihat Pain Tendou yang berlari kearah mereka

Keempat _shinobi_ yang datang bersama Chouza langsung menyerang Pain Tendou dengan _jutsu_ mereka dari empat arah yang berbeda, namun Pain Tendou yang dikelilingi oleh jurus-jurus ninja itu tetap tenang seolah semuanya bukanlah hal yang harus dikhawatirkan

"_Shinra tensei_," ucap Pain Tendou pelan

Dhuaaaaaarrrrrr…

Keempat serangan itu terpental begitu saja dan menghancurkan sekitarnya tanpa mengenai Pain Tendou sedikit pun, ditengah-tengah ledakan yang diakibatkan oleh keempat serangan itu Chouji melihat Pain Tendou yang terus berlari kearah mereka

"Disana!" teriak Chouji sembari melempar tiga buah _kunai_ pada Pain Tendou yang sayangnya dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah

'_dia menghindarinya? Dan bukannya menolak serangan seperti tadi?'_ batin Kakashi sambil mengambil sebuah _kunai_ dengan bom asap yang saling terhubung dengan tali lalu melemparkannya pada Pain Tendou

Tring…

_Kunai_ Kakashi memantul didepan Pain Tendou seolah ada yang melindunginya

'_tepat seperti dugaanku'_ batin Kakashi lagi

Booofffhhhttt…

Asap kuning menyebar dari bom asap yang terhubung dengan _kunai _yang tadi dilempar Kakashi, dan kesempatan itu digunakan oleh Kakashi untuk menarik Chouza dan Chouji untuk bersembunyi

"Apa yang dilakukannya?" tanya Chouza pelan

"Dia membelokkan semua serangan," jawab Kakashi tak kalah pelan, "Dia memiliki kemampuan untuk menarik dan mendorong sesuatu tanpa alat bantu dengan dia sebagai pusatnya."

Chouji melirik dari balik batu tempat ia, Chouza, dan Kakashi bersembunyi saat ini, matanya sedikit membulat saat melihat keempat _shinobi_ yang datang bersamanya tewas akibat serangan yang mereka luncurkan sendiri

"Tapi sepertinya dia tidak mampu melakukannya secara terus-menerus, aku yakin ada _interval_ waktu agar dia bisa melakukannya lagi"

"Semua orang tewas karena serangan terakhir! Jika dia mampu membelokkan serangan bagaimana kita bisa mengalahkannya?" tanya Chouji yang wajahnya terlihat sedikit panik

"_Interval_ waktunya pasti sangat singkat, kita tidak bisa terlalu dekat dengannya."

"Aku punya ide…dan aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian, bisakah aku mengandalkan kalian?"

Pain Tendou terus berjalan lurus tak mengindahkan mayat-mayat _shinobi _yang tergeletak tak berdaya disekitarnya

Krek…

Pandangan Pain Tendou teralih ketanah dibawahnya yang terdapat retakan besar, ia mengernyitkan dahinya saat retakan itu semakin besar

Zwuuuusssshhhh…

Tiba-tiba dari dalam tanah muncul Kakashi sembari menghunuskan _kunai-_nya pada Pain Tendou yang terlihat sedikit terkejut dengan aksi Kakashi barusan

"_Shinra tensei_."

Seketika itu juga Kakashi harus terpental untuk kesekian kalinya hingga beberapa meter dari Pain Tendou

"Aaarrrggghhh..."

Pain Tendou mendekati Kakashi dengan besi panjang yang sudah ada digenggamannya. "Keberadaanmu akan menimbulkan masalah besar bagiku nantinya, membunuhmu adalah pilihan terbaik, bukan begitu… Kakashi-_san_?"

'_sekarang..!'_

Dua buah bola raksasa menggelinding kencang menuju Pain Tendou dari arah yang berlawanan, "_Doburu_ _nikudan sensha_!" teriak kedua bola raksasa itu yang tak lain adalah Chouza dan Chouji

Pain Tendou yang hampir terjepit kedua bola raksasa itu hanya menyilangkan tangannya dengan telapak tangan yang menghadap pada kedua bola itu. "Kalian terlalu lambat."

Perlahan gerakan kedua bola itu melambat dan keduanya langsung terpental begitu saja, namun tanpa diduga Chouza dan Chouji menarik rantai yang sebelumnya sudah ditanam kedalam tanah, rantai itu langsung melilit tubuh Pain Tendou tanpa bisa dihindari olehnya

'_jadi dia sudah menyiapkan perangkap ini heh…menarik'_ batin Pain Tendou.

Kakashi menyerang Pain Tendou dengan _raikiri_ yang sudah aktif ditangan kirinya

Bruugh… kiiiiingg….

Tiba-tiba Pain Shurado muncul didepan Pain Tendou dan melindunginya dari _raikiri_ Kakashi sehingga ia lah yang terkena serangan mematikan Kakashi itu

'_sial!' _umpat Kakashi dalam hatinya, namun ia terus menekan tangan kirinya agar tertanam lebih dalam ketubuh Pain Shurado

'_dia pain yang tadi, bagaimana dia masih bisa bergerak?'_ batin Chouza bingung

"_Shinra tensei_."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Kakashi harus terpental, bahkan kini sebagian tubuhnya tertimbun reruntuhan hingga membuatnya tak mungkin bergerak, berbeda dengan Chouza dan Chouji, Chouza pingsan karena melindungi Chouji dari serangan Pain Tendou barusan sedangakan Chouji? Dia baik-baik saja tanpa luka yang berarti

"Dilihat dari lukamu, aku yakin kalau kau bukan _bunshin_."

Perlahan Pain Tendou berjalan mendekati Kakashi yang tak lagi bisa bergerak dan berhenti tepat diatas kayu yang terdapat sebuah paku, Pain Tendou mengarahkan telapak tangannya kepaku itu, perlahan paku itu tertarik dan melayang tapi segera ditangakap oleh Pain Tendou

'_untuk berjaga-jaga aku akan menjaga jarak darinya'_ batin Pain Tendou sembari membidik Kakashi

'_sial! Aku tak akan bisa menghindar darinya'_ batin Kakashi panik

Tanpa menunggu lagi Pain Tendou langsung melayangkan paku itu tepat kedahi Kakashi

Wuusshh…

Kepala Kakashi terhentak kebelakang begitu paku itu menyerangnya, namun kepala bersurai perak itu segera tertunduk lemas

Pain Tendou melirik sebentar tubuh Kakashi dan tubuh Pain Shurado sebelum melangkah pergi

.

.

.

.

Perlahan Chouji membuka matanya, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Chouza yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri disampingnya dan Kakashi yang setengah tubuhnya tertimbun oleh reruntuhan

'_tou-chan….Kakashi-sensei'_ perlahan Chouji bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk disamping tubuh Chouza yang masih belum sadarkan diri, air mata Chouji pun mengalir deras ketika melihat keadaan ayahnya, dengan kasar ia hapus air mata itu sambil terus terisak

"Huuu~~ _tou-chan_…karena melindungiku kau jadi seperti ini, aku memang lemah hiks….hiks…"

"Kau bisa menangis nanti…Chouji…" Terdengar suara parau dari tubuh Kakashi, Chouji yang mendengarnya pun segera menolehkan kepalanya pada Kakashi

"K-Kakashi-_sensei_?"

"Jangan terkejut sekarang, jika kau masih bisa bergerak katakan pada Tsunade-_sama_ tentang kekuatan Pain, dan cari cara untuk mengalahkannya," ucap Kakashi parau namun tetap terdengar tegas

"Ta-tapi…tapi…" gagap Chouji sembari melihat ayahnya

"Jangan biarkan pengorbanan Chouza jadi sia-sia….larilah dan katakan semua ini pada Tsunade-_sama_."

Setelah mendengar perintah Kakashi untuk kedua kalinya Chouji kemudian bangkit berdiri hendak pergi menuju kantor hokage, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat tubuh Pain Shurado yang bergerak

Krek…krek…

"Kalian benar-benar keras kepala….kenapa masih hidup heh?"

Krek…tlek…

Sebuah torpedo muncul dari tubuh Pain Shurado, torpedo itu mengarah pada Chouji yang masih menatap Pain Shurado dengan mata membulat penuh

'_sial! Dia mengincar Chouji'_ batin Kakashi seraya menatap khawatir Chouji yang masih belum bergerak seincipun dari tempatnya

"APA YANG KAU TUNGGU CHOUJI! LARILAH!" teriak Kakashi sekuat tenaga

Menatap Chouza sebentar, Chouji lalu memantapkan hatinya dan mulai berlari meninggalkan Kakashi dan Chouza

Kakashi menatap nanar torpedo yang mengikuti Chouji kemanapun ia pergi, ia lalu menutup matanya dan mulai merenung

'_dengan sisa chakraku sekarang tak mungkin aku membawa tubuh Chouji dan jika aku melakukannya lagi sudah pasti aku akan….mati, tapi hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk menyelamatkan Konoha saat ini'_ Kakashi lalu membuka matanya dan terlihatlah _mangekyou sharingan_ miliknya

"Hah….hah…sial benda itu terus mengejarku," umpat Chouji sambil terus berlari

Tiba-tiba kabut hitam muncul didepan Chouji yang masih terus berlari, walaupun kabut itu tidak mempengaruhi pandangan Chouji tapi pemuda bertubuh tambun itu tetap khawatir jika kabut didepannya adalah salah satu jurus lawan untuk menghabisinya

'_kabut apa itu?'_ batin Chouji dan Kakashi bersamaan

Broooooommmmm…

Terdengar suara aneh dari kabut itu diikuti dengan munculnya seseorang yang mengendarai sesuatu yang tidak mereka tahu apa itu namun kita kenal sebagai motor dengan kecepatan tinggi dari arah yang berlawanan dengan Chouji

'_dia akan menabrak Chouji'_ batin Kakashi sedikit panik

"AWAAAAAS!" teriak orang itu memperingati Chouji, mendengar itu Chouji segera menghindar kekirinya dan kini orang itu berhadapan dengan torpedo yang akan meledak bila mengenai targetnya, dan targetnya adalah orang yang baru saja berteriak itu

'_torpedo? Kenapa benda itu ada disini?'_ batin orang itu sedikit terkejut, orang itu lalu berdiri diatas motornya dan membiarkan motornya berjalan tanpa dikemudikan olehnya, setelah jaraknya dengan torpedo itu cukup dekat ia lalu melompat dari motornya dan membiarkan motornya menabrak torpedo itu hingga terjadi ledakan besar

DHUAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR…..

Bruk…

Orang itu jatuh dan berguling ditanah karena tak seimbang saat ia melompat tadi, sementara Kakashi dan Chouji hanya membelalakkan mata tak percaya akan aksi berani orang yang belum mereka ketahui identitasnya itu

'_dia… menolongku?' _batin Chouji tak percaya, matanya masih setia menatap orang yang perlahan bangkit dari jatuhnya itu

'_apakah dia sekutu?'_ batin Kakashi yang sudah menonaktifkan _mangekyou sharingannya_ karena tak lagi diperlukan

Orang itu membuka pelindung kepalanya atau yang kita sebut dengan _helm_ dengan kasar dan membuangnya kesembarang tempat hingga terlihatlah surai pirang _spike_ yang membuat Kakashi dan Chouji terkejut bukan main

"Naruto?" ucap Kakashi dan Chouji bersamaan dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajah keduanya

**Tbc**

**Haha… chapter 1 uda end. Bagaimana chapter ini? Kalian nilai sendiri lah**

**Terakhir silahkan tulis beberapa kalimat penyemangat, kritik, atau saran untuk Risa agar Risa semakin giat menulis ni fic, Ok?!**


	2. Chapter 2

**TRAP IN KONOHA**

**A fiction by Arisa Risarisarisa**

**Naruto****©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Adventure, action, friendship**

**Rated : Teen **

**Warning : Typo, OOC, ide pasaran**

**Please enjoy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tokyo, xx yy 3025**

Suasana pagi yang aman dan damai terpatri jelas di ibu kota negara Jepang ini, burung-burung kecil sudah berkicau sedari tadi untuk meramaikan suasana pagi itu, begitu pula dengan jalanan yang sudah mulai ramai oleh kendaraan atau orang yang berjalan kaki, tapi keadaan aman dan damai itu tidak terlihat dirumah bergaya kerajaan milik keluarga Namikaze

"NARUTOO….! Mau sampai kapan kau tidur terus huh?!" teriak seorang wanita yang memiliki rambut merah panjang yang digerainya hingga menambah kesan menyeramkan pada wanita itu, iris _green-_nya tersembunyi dikelopak matanya yang menutup akibat memarahi seorang pemuda _blonde_ yang masih asyik dalam dunia mimpinya, bukannya bangun sang pemuda malah semakin menaikkan selimut birunya untuk menutupi intensitas cahaya matahari yang masuk kekamarnya

"Lima menit lagi _kaa-san_…" ucapnya setengah sadar

"B**angun. Atau kubuang semua persediaan ramenmu,"** ucap Kushina dengan aura mencekam yang terlihat jelas menguar dari tubuhnya, mendengar ancaman mematikan dari sang ibu mau tak mau pemuda _blonde_ itu langsung membuka matanya dan menghambur kekamar mandi setelah mengambil handuknya, melihat itu pun Kushina hanya tersenyum lebar

'_ternyata bakatku masih melekat'_ batin Kushina tersenyum bangga, ia lalu keluar dari kamar anak semata wayangnya itu masih dengan senyum bangga yang menghiasi wajahnya

15 menit kemudian, Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya, rambut _spike_ _blonde-_nya menjadi layu akibat tersiram air, jelas dari wajahnya yang tampan itu menunjukkan kalau ia masih kesal dengan cara Kushina membangunkannya tadi

Setelah selesai berpakaian Naruto lalu berdiri didepan cermin yang memiliki tinggi yang sama dengannya, ia menatap _intens_ tubuhnya yang saat ini berbalutkan jas berwarna merah dengan kemeja putih didalamnya, jas itu memiliki lis emas dari kerahnya hingga kebagian tengah jas tempat ia mengancingkan jasnya, begitu pula dengan bagian bawah lengan jasnya yang panjang, ia lalu memakai dasi berwarna sepadan dengan jasnya, pada bagian kerahnya terdapat ukiran kepala kuda berwarna emas pula, ia lalu mengambil _emblem_ perak berbentuk perisai dengan tulisan 'JMA' dan memasangkannya didada kirinya, selesai menatap tubuh atasnya ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada celana merah yang pada bagian bawahnya terdapat lis berwarna emas serta sepatu kets putih, ia lalu menatap wajahnya yang memiliki kulit tan serta tiga pasang garis _horizontal_ dimasing-masing pipinya, iris _saphire_ indahnya itu pun tak luput dari pandangannya

"Aku tampan," ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya, ia lalu mengambil kantong berisi kubus yang ia kaitkan disaku belakang celananya serta kunci motornya yang lalu dimasukkannya kedalam saku celananya, sebelum keluar dari kamarnya ia mengambil amunisi yang lalu ia masukkan kedalam tasnya. Jika Naruto membawa amunisi kesekolahnya artinya ia juga membawa senapan atau pistol kan? Itu wajar ia lakukan karena ia adalah siswa _Japan Military Academy_ atau yang sering disingkat dengan JMA, sekolah yang melatar belakangi pendidikan pertahanan dan cara berperang, ya negara metropolitan seperti Jepang ini memang rawan kejahatan, bahkan belakangan ini semakin banyak tindakan kejahatan yang sulit dicegah dan untuk itulah sekolah ini didirikan, untuk memberantas kriminalitas yang semakin merajalela

Setelah selesai sarapan Naruto lalu pergi menuju sekolahnya dan tentu ia berpamitan dulu pada ibunda terkasihnya

"_Kaa-san_…aku pergi ya," ucap Naruto dari halaman rumahnya dengan menaiki motor besar berwarna _orange_ miliknya

"Hati-hati ya sayang," ucap Kushina yang lalu mencium pipi Naruto sekilas

"_Kaa-san_ apa-apaan sih," gerutu Naruto sembari mengusap pipinya yang tadi dicium oleh Kushina, sementara Kushina yang melihat wajah kesal Naruto hanya terkikik geli, selesai urusannya dengan Kushina, Naruto lalu memacu motornya menuju sekolahnya

'_anakku sudah besar rupanya'_

**Naruto POV**

Ah pagi yang tenang…pikirku saat membelah jalanan kota Tokyo dengan motor kesayanganku ini, oh aku belum memperkenalkan diri ya? Maaf… e-ehm namaku Namikaze Naruto, putra tunggal dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina, _tou-san_ adalah presiden disebuah perusahaan produksi senjata terbesar di asia dan _kaa-san_ adalah aktris laga yang pensiun setelah aku lahir, usiaku? Tentu aku masih muda hahaha…

Oh ya aku sekolah di JMA, sekolah yang mengajarkan cara berperang, menyelidiki suatu kasus, merakit senjata, menjinakkan bom, melacak seseorang atau benda dan masih banyak lagi yang berhubungan dengan kejahatan dan cara pemberantasannya, tapi meskipun begitu kejahatan didunia ini seperti tak ada habisnya, tapi tak ada salahnyakan mencoba untuk mengurangi tingkat kejahatan itu, karena itu aku selalu ingin menjadi penegak hukum, dan sebentar lagi itu akan tercapai karena sekarang aku seorang _knight_, di JMA ada beberapa level untuk setiap siswanya, level yang terendah itu _pawn_, lalu _rook_, _bishop_, _knight_, dan yang tertinggi itu _king_ dan _queen_ yaitu orang-orang yang memilki kecerdasan, ketangkasan, serta cara bertarung yang baik, tapi jarang ada siswa JMA yang dapat mencapai level _king_ atau _queen_ karena banyak yang tewas saat menjalankan misi atau dibunuh oleh sekelompok teroris atau kejahatan lainnya, orang yang aku tahu telah mencapai level _king_ hanya Uchiha Itachi, kakak dari Sasuke sahabatku, dan _queen_-nya adalah Neji Hyuuga, tolong jangan berpikir kalau _queen_ itu hanya diperuntukkan untuk wanita, tidak, setiap akan naik level setiap siswa akan ditandingkan, dan pemenangnya akan naik level, dalam kasus Itachi-_nii_ dan Neji-_nii_ juga sama, mereka bertarung dan pemenangnya adalah Itachi-_nii_, maka ia naik ke level _king_ sementara Neji-_nii_ yang kalah dari Itachi-_nii_ naik ke level _queen_. Dan aku…aku akan mencapai level _king_ apapun yang terjadi

Aku terus memacu motorku dengan kecepatan tinggi, aku harap bisa sampai disekolah tepat waktu tanpa harus dihukum oleh Kakashi-_sensei_ yang terkenal sebagai guru _killer_ seantero sekolah itu

Eh? kabut apa ini? Pikirku saat pemandanganku dihalangi oleh kabut hitam yang muncul tiba-tiba disekelilingku

Tanpa tahu arah aku terus memacu motorku memasuki kabut hitam yang mengelilingiku

Hal pertama yang kulihat setelah kabut itu menghilang adalah tempat porak-poranda seperti habis dibom dan seorang pria bertubuh tambun yang berlari kearahku, berlari? Kearahku?

'_sial! Aku akan menabraknya jika dia tak menghindar'_ batinku kalut karena jarakku dengan pria yang berlari itu sangatlah tipis

"AWAAAAAS!" teriakku memperingati orang itu, kulihat orang itu segera menghindar kekirinya, tapi sialnya kini aku berhadapan dengan benda panjang yang kukenal dengan…torpedo. Hah…? Tunggu dulu! Kenapa ada torpedo disini? Ah sial! Benda itu pasti akan meledak jika mengenaiku, apa yang harus kulakukan?

Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung berdiri diatas motorku dan membiarkan motorku berjalan tanpa kukemudikan, setelah jarakku dengan torpedo itu cukup dekat barulah aku melompat dari motorku dan membiarkannya menabrak torpedo itu yang kuyakin akan terjadi ledakan besar, huu…motorku yang malang

DHUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR….

**End of Naruto POV**

DHUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR….

Bruk…

Naruto jatuh dan berguling ditanah karena tak seimbang saat ia melompat tadi, sementara Kakashi dan Chouji hanya membelalakkan mata tak percaya akan aksi berani orang yang belum mereka ketahui identitasnya itu

Naruto membuka pelindung kepalanya atau yang kita sebut dengan _helm_ dengan kasar dan membuangnya kesembarang tempat hingga terlihatlah surai pirang _spike _yang membuat Kakashi dan Chouji terkejut bukan main

"Naruto?" ucap Kakashi dan Chouji bersamaan dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajah keduanya

"APA-APAAN SIH?! KENAPA ADA TORPEDO DI…" ucapan Naruto terhenti saat ia menatap sekitarnya yang seharusnya adalah jalanan ramai sekarang menjadi tanah tandus

'_tempat ini benar-benar sudah dibom, tapi… dimana ini?'_ batin Naruto sambil celingak-celinguk hingga ekor mata _saphire-_nya menangkap Kakashi yang masih menatapnya dengan tubuh yang setengah tertimbun reruntuhan

'_syukurlah, Naruto sudah disini, sekarang semua akan baik-baik saja dan aku harus segera menemui Tsunade-sama'_ batin Chouji. Ia lalu melanjutkan berlarinya yang sempat tertunda tadi menuju kantor _hokage_

"Kakashi-_sensei_? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Naruto dengan raut khawatir yang terlihat jelas diwajahnya

'_sepertinya aku diselamatkan oleh Naruto'_ batin Kakashi dengan senyum kikuk

"Pain menyerangku dan jadinya yah…seperti ini, bagaimana kau bisa kemari Naruto?" Naruto mengambil kayu yang berukuran cukup besar yang berada tak jauh darinya

"Ada kabut hitam yang mengelilingiku tadi saat dijalan, ketika kabut itu hilang eh aku malah berada disini, ukhh…" ucap Naruto yang diakhiri dengan lenguhannya karena mengungkit batu yang menimpa sebagian tubuh Kakashi dengan kayu yang tadi diambilnya, "Nah…sekarang kita ada dimana _sensei_?" tanya Naruto sembari membuang kayu yang digunakannya untuk menolong Kakashi dan membantu Kakashi keluar dari reruntuhan itu

Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendapati pertanyaan aneh muridnya itu. "Tentu saja ini Konoha Naruto."

"Konoha? Haha…candaanmu lucu sekali _sensei_…siapapun tahu kalau Konoha adalah tempat wisata haha…"

"Kenapa kau berpikir Konoha adalah menjadi tempat wisata?"

Naruto sedikit membulatkan matanya ketika melihat wajah serius Kakashi yang menjadi tanda kalau ia tidak sedang bergurau saat ini, "Kau bercandakan _sensei_?" tanya Naruto untuk memastikan

"_Akatsuki _datang dan menyerang Konoha untuk mencarimu."

"Mencariku?"

"Mereka ingin mengekstrak _kyuubi_ darimu." Perkataan Kakashi barusan semakin membuat Naruto bingung dengan keadaannya

"Aku tidak mengerti _sensei_, apa kita sedang _study tour_? Dan _kyuubi_? Bukankah _kyuubi_ hanya legenda?" kini giliran Kakashi yang membulatkan matanya atas pertanyaan beruntun Naruto barusan

"Astaga Naruto…apa latihan digunung Myoboku membuatmu _amnesia_ kalau kau _jinchuriki kyuubi_ hm?" tanya Kakashi seraya berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih kebingungan

"_Jinchuriki_?"

'_sepertinya aku pernah dengar soal jinchuriki ini tapi dimana yah?'_ batin Naruto

.

.

.

.

Sementara disuatu tempat yang dipenuhi dengan katak terlihat seorang pemuda yang kita kenal dengan nama Naruto Uzumaki tengah berbaring dengan santainya diatas sebuah daun raksasa

Hup…

Seekor katak hijau yang terlihat sudah tua melompat keatas daun tempat Naruto beristirahat

"Ternyata kau disini Naruto, aku lelah mencarimu kemana-mana," ucap katak itu dengan nada jengkel

Naruto yang mendengar gerutuan katak tua itu hanya menghiraukannya saja, ia masih asyik dengan acara bersantainya

Jengah dengan keadaan diam yang _awkward_ menurut katak tua itu, ia pun memutuskan untuk memulai percakapan. "Naruto, bagaimana kalau kita memulai latihan _fusion_? Ayo cepat kesini!"

Naruto melirik sebentar katak tua yang telah menjadi gurunya itu lalu duduk bersila dengan wajah yang menunduk dalam

'_ada apa dengan anak ini?'_ batin katak tua itu khawatir

"Bagaimana dengan mereka ya?" gumam Naruto pelan

"Hm?"

"_Akatsuki_, mereka mencariku kan? Kupikir mereka pasti menuju Konoha dan mencariku."

"Dasar bodoh!" sentak katak tua itu keras, "Ada banyak ninja hebat di Konoha, jangan terlalu dipikirkan! Kau hanya harus melakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan!" Naruto tersenyum mendengar penuturan gurunya barusan

"Ok! Ayo kita berlatih _fusion_!" teriak Naruto dengan semangat membara

.

.

.

.

Chouji melompat tinggi saat melihat sekelebat sosok Tsunade diatas menara _hokage_

Tap…

"Tsunade-_samaaaa_!" seru Chouji panjang, "Saya membawa info yang berhubungan dengan Pain," ucap Chouji serius sembari berlutut dihadapan sang _godaime hokage_ itu

"Katakan," titah Tsunade tak kalah serius nan tegas

"Salah satunya adalah seorang pria berambut _orange_ dengan wajah yang dipenuhi dengan _piercing_, ia memiliki kemampuan untuk menarik dan mendorong sesuatu sesuai dengan kehendaknya dengan dia sebagai pusatnya. Tapi ada sekitar _interval_ 5 detik setelah ia menggunakan kekuatannya sebelum ia bisa menggunakannya lagi," jelas Chouji panjang lebar

"Hanya 5 detik?" tanya seorang _anbu_ memastikan dan dibalas anggukan cepat dari Chouji

"Ah satu lagi, Naruto sudah datang, saat ini ia sedang bersama Kakashi-_sensei_"

"Naruto?" ulang Tsunade seolah tak percaya dengan pendengarannya

"Benar, dia muncul begitu saja didepanku dengan mengendarai sesuatu, dan langsung menabrakkan kendaraannya itu dengan torpedo yang mengejarku, hingga aku selamat seperti sekarang," jelas Chouji dengan nada ceria

Tsunade mengangguk tanda mengerti dengan penjelasan Chouji barusan, lantas ia pun menyuruh Chouji untuk menjemput Chouza dan membawanya kerumah sakit yang disambut dengan air mata bahagia dari Chouji karena ayahnya masih dapat diselamatkan

.

.

.

.

'_jinchuriki adalah sebutan untuk orang-orang yang menjadi wadah untuk makhluk berekor yang dianggap berbahaya pada zaman shinobi dulu"_ penjelasan Iruka yang merupakan guru sejarahnya disekolah tentang sejarah dunia _shinobi_ yang dipelajari Naruto di JMA terus bermain diotaknya bagaikan kaset yang sudah rusak _'dan tadi Kakashi-sensei menyebutku jinchuriki kyuubi? Makhluk berekor paling kuat itu? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?'_ batin Naruto bingung

Saat ini Naruto dan Kakashi berjalan tanpa tujuan, yang jelas saat ini keduanya tengah memasuki desa Konoha lebih dalam, yah itu akan terlihat jelas jika saat ini desa Konoha tidak hancur lebur seperti sekarang

Tiba-tiba keduanya merasakan guncangan yang sangat besar, lantas kedua pria berbeda usia itu melihat keatas mereka dimana terdapat seorang pria berambut _orange_ yang mengadahkan kedua telapak tangannya pada Konoha

"_Shinra_ _tensei_."

DHHUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR….

Sekali lagi ledakan besar terjadi dan semakin membuat Konoha luluh lantak tak berbentuk, dalam guncangan besar itu Naruto mengambil _emblem_ JMA-nya dan mengarahkannya kedepan

"_Shield: active._"

Seketika _emblem_ itu mengeluarkan sinar biru yang membentuk kubus dengan Naruto dan Kakashi didalamnya yang dilindungi dari puing-puing atau batu saat ledakan besar terjadi

"Apa yang terjadi Kakashi-_sensei_?" tanya Naruto setelah menonaktifkan perisai di-_emblem_-nya

"Sepertinya _akatsuki_ benar-benar ingin menghancurkan Konoha," ucap Kakashi yang kemudian berlari

'_sial! Aku sama sekali belum mengerti situasiku sekarang ini!'_ walau mengutuk atas ketidakmengertiannya pada situasinya itu Naruto tetap mengikuti Kakashi berlari dibelakangnya

Naruto dan Kakashi berhenti berlari ketika melihat sebuah kawah yang sangat luas dengan keenam Pain dan Tsunade ditengahnya, keduanya lalu bersembunyi dibalik batu yang lumayan besar

Naruto menyipitkan matanya dan fokus pada Tsunade _'itu…Tsunade-baachan…apa yang dilakukannya disini?'_ lalu matanya beralih pada Pain Tendou yang berdiri dihadapan Tsunade _'dia… sangat mirip dengan Yahiko-nii,benarkah itu dia? Ya tuhan….sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disiniiiii!'_ jerit Naruto dalam hatinya

"Kakashi -_sensei_, yang disana itu Tsunade-_baachan_ dan Yahiko-_nii_ kan?" tanya Naruto sambil melirik Kakashi yang berada disampingnya

"Yahiko-_nii_?" tanya Kakashi dengan tatapan bingung yang ditujukan pada Naruto, Naruto yang melihat wajah bingung gurunya itu segera mengalihkan wajahnya dari Kakashi dan kembali fokus pada Tsunade dan keenam Pain

"Lupakan, apa yang mereka lakukan disana?"

"Sepertinya akan terjadi pertarungan diantara mereka."

"Ha? Kenapa?"

"Keenam orang yang ada disana itu orang-orang terkuat _akatsuki_, dan _akatsuki_ ingin menangkapmu untuk mengambil _kyuubi_, pertarungan ini untuk melindungimu," ucap Kakashi dengan nada lirih diakhir kalimatnya

'_melindungiku? Apa tidak salah? Aku bahkan bukan jinchuriki'_ batin Naruto sambil melihat Tsunade dan keenam Pain dengan pandangan kosong

"Tapi Tsunade-_baachan _dalam bahaya disana, jadi Kakashi-_sensei_ apa kita hanya akan berdiri disini?"

"Pain bukanlah lawan yang mudah Naruto, kita harus memiliki strategi untuk melawannya"

"Pain?"

'_rasa sakit? Itu nama atau julukan? Orang-orang disini menjadi aneh'_ pikir Naruto dengan dahi yang berkerut

.

.

"Aku adalah _godaime hokage_! Dan aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan mereka yang telah menghancurkan Konoha!" seru Tsunade yang sudah siap dengan posisi bertarungnya

"_Hokage-sama_!" panggil seorang _anbu _seraya melompat mendekati Tsunade

'_tanda didahinya sudah hilang, sial! Ini akan jadi semakin buruk'_ batin _anbu_ itu

Naruto semakin memicingkan matanya saat melihat Pain Shurado hendak menyerang Tsunade

"Sepertinya kau telah sedikit mengerti tentang rasa sakit tapi…aku tidak memiliki urusan denganmu…" ucap Pain Tendou datar

Pain Shurado hendak menyerang Tsunade dengan berbagai macam senjata tajamnya, Naruto yang melihat itu pun segera mengambil sebuah kubus dari tas kecilnya yang terisi penuh dengan kubus lalu menekan salah satu permukaan kubus bermotif spiral kotak itu

"_Dagger: active."_ Setelah Naruto mengucapkan semacam mantra kubus itu kemudian bertransformasi menjadi sebuah_ dagger_ berbentuk seperti sekop dan berukuran besar ditangan kanannya, Naruto kemudian berlari menuju Pain Shurado dengan _dagger _besar itu ditangannya

"Naruto!" panggil Kakashi namun sepertinya dihiraukan oleh pemuda _blonde_ itu

Sebelum Pain Shurado sempat menyerang Tsunade, Naruto telah melompat kearah Pain Shurado dengan ujung _dagger_-nya yang mengarah pada tubuh bagian tengah Pain itu

Kraaakkk….

Tubuh Pain Shurado terbelah menjadi dua setelah terkena serangan Naruto barusan, Naruto menatap tubuh hancur Pain Shurado sebentar lalu menatap tajam kelima Pain yang justru menatapnya datar

"Tak akan kumaafkan kalian yang berani menyakiti keluargaku," desis Naruto tajam, sementara Tsunade yang melihat kemunculan tiba-tiba Naruto hanya mampu terpaku dengan aksi Naruto barusan

'_dia sangat berbeda'_ batin Tsunade seraya tersenyum lembut kepada cucu tersayangnya itu, _'tapi juga ada yang aneh padanya, chakranya….'_

"_Jinchuriki kyuubi_ heh? Kau sudah disini jadi aku tak perlu repot mencarimu," ucap Pain Tendou datar

'_tapi aku tidak merasakan chakranya….aneh'_ batin Pain Tendou

Kakashi tiba-tiba muncul disamping Tsunade dan memapah tubuh Tsunade yang mulai menunjukkan efek penuaan

"Kakashi Hatake…jadi kau masih hidup hm?"

"Yah…dewi fortuna masih berpihak padaku," jawab Kakashi sekenanya

Ditengah interaksi Kakashi dan Pain Tendou, Naruto tengah berpikir keras untuk menjelaskan keadaannya saat ini, dan hal paling masuk akal yang bisa dipikirkannya adalah ia berada di MASA LALU, meskipun itu juga bisa dikatakan lebih tidak masuk akal, tapi semua yang terjadi disekitarnya saat ini menguatkan dugaannya itu dan memang itulah kebenarannya. Naruto semakin mengeraskan rahangnya ketika kembali mengingat bagaimana ia bisa sampai didunia _shinobi_ saat ini

'_sial! Ini semua karena kabut itu aku jadi harus terlibat perang seperti ini! Dengan Yahiko-nii pula, oh kami-sama ini mengerikan….aku masih cukup waras untuk tidak berurusan dengan manusia seberbahaya dia. Tapi jinchuriki? Kyuubi? Aku ingat saat Iruka-sensei menjelaskannya dikelas kemarin, tapi demi tuhan….itu hanya ada pada zaman shinobi, ah atau…atau…atau aku kembali kemasa lalu? Dan itu karena kabut hitam itu? Hehe… yang benar saja, mungkin aku sudah gila sekarang! Tapi bagaimana kalau itu benar? Bagaimana kalau aku memang terlempar kemasa lalu karena kabut itu? Bagaiamana aku bisa kembali kemasaku? Apa yang harus kulakukan! Kumohon tolong aku kami-sama, tolong keluarkan aku dari situasi mengerikan ini'_ batin Naruto menganalisis yang diakhiri dengan helaan nafas yang panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya

"Tsunade-_sama_ Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Kakashi yang khawatir pada Tsunade yang terlihat sangat kelelahan

"Kakashi-_sensei_ tolong bawa Tsunade-_baachan_ ketempat yang aman." Mata Kakashi sukses membulat penuh ketika mendengar permintaan muridnya barusan

"Naruto…" lirih Tsunade dalam rengkuhan Kakashi

"Aku tahu Anda adalah orang yang penting disini dan keselamatan Anda adalah prioritas utama kami bukan, jadi silahkan bersantai ditempat yang aman _baa-chan_, disini biar aku yang mengurusnya," ucap Naruto dengan nada bijak

"Apa kau sudah gila Naruto! Mau melawannya seorang diri? Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu!" teriak Kakashi murka

"Tolong mengertilah Kakashi-_sensei_…akan sangat sulit untuk bertarung sekaligus melindungi orang."

"Jadi menurutmu aku ini hanya pengganggu begitu?" teriak Kakashi semakin murka, ia sangat kesal saat ini karena sifat keras kepala muridnya ini kambuh lagi dan diikuti pula sifat sok heroiknya yang ia dapat entah dari mana

"Kakashi…" tegur Tsunade pelan, "Baiklah aku mengerti Naruto, aku akan pergi, tapi sebelumnya bawalah Katsuyu bersamamu, dia memiliki semua info tentang Pain," ucap Tsunade seraya menyerahkan katsuyu kecil pada Naruto

"_Konnichiwa_," sapa Katsuyu ramah, namun hal itu malah membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri

'_siput yang bisa bicara? Astagaaaaaaa…..aku benar-benar kembali kemasa laluuuuu….'_ Jerit _inner_ Naruto lebay

"Ayo pergi Kakashi," titah Tsunade tak bisa dibantah.

Dengan berat hati Kakashi membawa Tsunade pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang akan bertarung sendirian dengan para Pain

.

.

.

.

Sementara digunung Myoboku terlihat Naruto dan katak tua atau Fukasaku yang telah menjadi gurunya sedang berlatih _fusion_, namun sama seperti sebelumnya, kali ini pun katak tua itu kembali terlempar dari tubuh Naruto

Bruuk

"A-ayo kita coba sekali lagi," ucap Fukasasku dengan tubuh sedikit gemetaran, dengan sekali lompatan Fukasaku kini sudah berada diatas pundak kanan Naruto dengan kedua tangan yang saling bertaut, kedua makhluk berbeda jenis itu menutup mata dan mulai berkonsentrasi, namun tubuh Fukasaku kembali gemetaran

"**GRROOOOOAAAAAA…"**

Bruk….

Tubuh kecil Fukasaku kembali terlempar dari atas pundak Naruto

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa selalu seperti ini?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah kesal

"Sepertinya sia-sia saja Naruto," jawab Fukasaku dengan wajah bercanda

"Si-sia-sia?"

"Sepertinya _kyuubi_ tak menerima kehadiranku sehingga terus melemparku."

"A-APAAAAAA…..TAK MUNGKIN! UNTUK APA AKU BERLATIH KERAS SELAMA INI!"

"Maaf tuan Fukasaku," sela seekor katak kecil yang muncul tiba-tiba disamping Fukasaku

"Ada apa?"

"Katak pembawa pesan yang kau kirim ke Konoha sepertinya sudah tewas," ucap katak kecil itu dengan suara sepelan mungkin, namun ucapannya barusan masih dapat didengar Naruto dengan jelas hingga membuat pemuda itu merasa khawatir dengan keadaan desa kesayangannya itu

'_aku harap semua baik-baik saja' _doanya dalam hati

"Apa? bagaimana bisa?" gelegar Fukasaku yang sangat terkejut

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi namanya hilang dari daftar," ucap katak itu sembari menunjukkan sebuah gulungan yang berisi daftar nama katak yang tinggal digunung Myoboku, dan disana terlihat jelas sebuah kolom kosong yang seharusnya terisi dengan nama katak pembawa pesan yang ia kirim ke Konoha

"apa itu berarti sesuatu terjadi diKonoha?" duga Fukasaku sembari menatap katak kecil dihadapannya

"Apa?" tanya Naruto tak percaya

Kedua katak itu lalu melompat menuju sebuah kolam kecil yang menghubungkan Konoha dengan gunung Myoboku

"Aku bergantung padamu, kau harus menyampaikan ini padanya," ucap Fukasaku yang dibalas anggukan dari katak kecil itu, katak kecil itu lalu melompat kedalam kolam

Fukasaku berbalik dan melompat menjauhi kolam itu menuju tempat Naruto yang tadi ia tinggalkan

"Jadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Naruto dengan raut muka serius

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti, yang jelas sesuatu sedang terjadi di Konoha dan kau harus berlatih dengan sungguh-sungguh, kita harus berhasil melakukan _fusion_ ini," ucap Fukasaku tegas, setelah itu keduanya kembali berlatih

**Tbc**

**Nah…bagaimana chapter ini? Kalian nilai sendiri lah**

**Untuk informasi,**_** Dagger**_** itu senjata sejenis pedang, tapi pedangnya lurus dengan mata yang lancip, tidak seperti pedang samurai-samurai gitu, nah **_**dagger**_** yang digunakan Naruto disini adalah **_**dagger**_** berbentuk sekop dengan ukuran yang lumayan besar **

**Terakhir silahkan tulis beberapa kalimat penyemangat, kritik, atau saran untuk Risa agar Risa semakin giat menulis ni fic, Ok?!**


	3. Chapter 3

**TRAP IN KONOHA**

**A fiction by Arisa Risarisarisa**

**Naruto****©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Adventure, action, friendship**

**Rated : Teen **

**Warning : Typo, OOC, ide pasaran**

_**Attention**_**: perhatikan kata (***_**past**_**) dan (***_**future**_**) setelah nama Naruto, (***_**past**_**) berarti Naruto shinobi dan (***_**future**_**) berarti Naruto masa depan**

**Please enjoy reading **

.

.

**Japan Military Academy**

Adalah sekolah yang paling populer di Jepang, bukan hanya di Jepang, keunggulan sekolah militer itu bahkan terkenal hingga keluar Jepang, itulah sebabnya banyak pelajar-pelajar asing yang bercita-cita menjadi pasukan militer sekolah disana

Japan Military Academy memiliki sistem _level_ untuk setiap siswanya, dimulai dari _rook_, _bishop_, _knight_, _queen, _dan _king_, untuk mencapai suatu _level_ siswa akan bertanding satu lawan satu, lalu pemenangnya akan naik _level_ sedangkan yang kalah mengulang _level _setahun lagi, tapi hal itu tidak berlaku untuk _level queen _atau _king_, walaupun siswa sama-sama bertarung namun pemenang akan mendapatkan _level_ _king_ sedangkan yang kalah mendapatkan _level queen_. Namun sayang, sampai saat ini sejak berdirinya JMA yang tercatat sebagai _king and queen_ hanya beberapa orang saja, hal ini disebabkan oleh beberapa hal tapi penyebab utamanya adalah kematian saat menjalankan misi, berbicara tentang misi, siswa JMA mulai mendapatkan misi sejak mereka menjadi _bishop_ dan kasus yang sering terjadi adalah para teroris yang membunuh _knight_ sebelum sempat menjadi _queen _atau _king_

Japan Military Academy adalah sekolah yang sangat luas, sekolah ini dibagi menjadi gedung A dan gedung B yang terpisah, namun tetap dihubungkan oleh sebuah jembatan layang, jadi tidak merepotkan siswa maupun guru jika ingin menyeberang, gedung A dan gedung B masing-masing berbentuk seperti huruf L terbalik yang masing-masing gedung terdiri dari empat lantai, fungsi kedua gedung juga berbeda, gedung A yang seluruhnya terdiri dari ruang praktek dan galeri dan gedung B yang seluruhnya terdiri dari kelas-kelas untuk pembelajaran formal para siswa serta kantin dan ruang kepala sekolah dan ruang guru

Fasilitas-fasilitas yang disediakan sekolah menjadi salah satu keunggulannya, seperti ruang menembak, ruang memanah, ruang berpedang, ruang ilmu bela diri, ruang perakitan senjata dan perakitan serta penjinakan bom yang disatukan, ruang komputer, ruang kimia, ruang fisika, ruang biologi, galeri senjata, ruang kesehatan, perpustakaan, ruang seni musik, ruang seni rupa, bahkan galeri foto. Walaupun setiap harinya siswa selalu dijejali oleh ilmu militer yang keras namun mereka tetap mendapatkan pembelajaran emosional seperti seni rupa, seni musik, bahkan fotograpi

Japan Military Academy juga memiliki beragam fasilitas olahraga termasuk kolam renang, taman yang hijau dan asri yang memenuhi halaman sekolah itu menjadi salah satu tempat favorit para siswa setelah kantin untuk melepas kepenatan setelah belajar diruangan. Namun ada sebuah bangunan sederhana yang keberadaannya cukup jauh dari gedung A dan B, tapi keberadaan bangunan itu tak sekalipun menghilangkan kesan indah dan mahal pada sekolah populer itu, bangunan yang seperti rumah sederhana itu dimiliki oleh sekelompok siswa yang paling disegani disana jadi tak ada siapapun yang berani memasuki bangunan itu bahkan guru sekalipun

Saat ini diruang kelas 2-A dari gedung B tengah terjadi kericuhan karena salah satu dari mereka ada yang tidak hadir. Yah..kebetulan guru yang seharusnya mengajar mereka saat ini juga tidak hadir jadilah kelas yang biasanya adem ayem itu kini terdengar riuh seperti pasar yang sibuk. Ukiran kepala kuda berwarna emas dibagian kerah pada seragam laki-laki dan pada bagian kiri rok seragam perempuan menandakan kalau penghuni kelas ini merupakan _knight_

"Hah~ kemana sih si Naruto itu? Sudah jam segini belum juga datang!" ucap seorang gadis bersurai _blonde_ pucat sambil melirik jam tangan yang melingkar manis dipergelangan tangannya, Ino Yamanaka

"Dasar Naruto _no_ _baka_! Membuat orang kerepotan saja!" umpat gadis lainnya yang memiliki surai senada dengan bunga sakura, Sakura Haruno

"Sakura!" hardik seorang gadis berambut biru tua panjang yang digerainya dengan tajam, Hyuuga Hinata yang tak rela jika sang pujaan hati dikatai bodoh oleh orang lain, sementara Sakura menciut melihat sahabatnya yang sudah memasuki _mode_ _'evil'_nya

"Lagi pula apa kau tidak bisa menghubunginya Hinata?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga terbalik dikedua pipinya, Kiba Inuzuka

"Tidak bisa, dan sialnya lagi aku tidak bisa melacak Naruto-_kun_."

"Kau melacak Naruto?" tanya Ino dengan sebelah alisnya yang dinaikkan, tanda penasaran

"Kita ini pelacak Ino, kau seharusnya tahu karena itu salah satu tugas kita, dan lagi bukankah saling melacak antara penghuni JMA adalah hal yang lumrah? Kenapa harus diperdebatkan?" ucapan Hinata barusan sukses membuat Ino bungkam seketika

"Benar kata Hinata, dan saat ini kita perlu tahu dimana Naruto berada, padahal baru tiga puluh menit yang lalu dia ada dijalan menuju kesini," balas pemuda lainnya yang bergaya _emo_ dengan rambut _raven_ yang melawan gravitasi, iris _onyx_-nya menatap tajam layar monitor didepannya yang menunjukkan geografis lokasi yang dipantaunya, Sasuke Uchiha

"Dan menghilang tiba-tiba, ini aneh," celetuk gadis bercepol dua sambil mengotak-atik layar transparan didepannya, Tenten

"Setahuku tidak ada mesin yang mampu membuat orang menghilang dalam sekejap mata," ucap Kiba yang mendapat anggukan setuju dari teman-temannya. "Mungkin terjadi sesuatu padanya?" Semua mata yang ada dikelas itu menatap Kiba meminta penjelasan atas spekulasinya barusan

"Apa yang kau harapkan terjadi padanya?" tanya pemuda dengan _style_ rambut bob sarkastis, Rock Lee

"Diculik mungkin?" jawab Kiba sembari mengendikkan bahunya

"Cis…" Hinata mendesis geram mendengar jawaban Kiba barusan, lantas gadis yang menjadi kekasih Naruto itu pun melempar kepala Kiba dengan kotak pensilnya dan korban pelemparan hanya bisa meringis kesakitan tanpa berani membalas

"Jangan sembarangan Kiba, kau kira mudah mengalahkan Naruto? Ingat kalau Naruto pernah menghajar sepuluh orang bersenjata dalam waktu 15 detik," ucap Sakura yang langsung mematahkan spekulasi Kiba

"Mungkin _emblem_ JMA-nya hilang?" tanya pemuda bertubuh gemuk, Chouji Akimichi sambil menatap satu-persatu wajah teman-temannya

"Kalau _emblem_-nya hilang harusnya kita masih bisa melihat sinyalnya, tapi ini…tanpa jejak, Naruto seperti…menghilang," ucap Tenten dengan nada yang lirih diakhir kalimatnya

"Aku sudah mencoba menghubunginya beberapa kali, tapi selalu operatornya yang menjawab kalau diluar jangkauan, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam acak-acakan yang anehnya memakai kacamata hitam didalam ruangan, Shino Aburame

"Sejak tadi memang begitu, bagaimana kalau kita kerumah Naruto-_kun _nanti?" usul Hinata yang juga dibalas anggukan setuju dari teman-temannya

"Hoaam~ lakukan setelah pulang sekolah," saran pemuda yang masih asyik dengan dunia mimpinya, Nara Shikamaru

.

.

.

.

Dooorrr….dooorrr

Pain Shurado yang sudah dibangkitkan lagi kembali menembakkan rudal-rudalnya pada Naruto yang menghindarinya dengan susah payah, tak jarang Naruto membalas serangannya, namun karena _rinengan_ semua serangannya dapat dihindari dengan mudah bahkan mereka dapat menghindarinya tanpa melihat dari mana serangan itu berasal

'_mata itu adalah rinengan, mereka seperti bisa memberitahu kepada pengguna rinengan lainnya apa yang mereka lihat, makanya cara terbaik melawan mereka adalah satu lawan satu'_ penjelasan Katsuyu tadi masih terngiang-ngiang dikepala Naruto

Naruto bersalto saat Pain Jigokudo menyerangnya, ia kemudian mengokang senapan laras panjangnya

"Satu lawan satu Naruto-_kun_," ucap Katsuyu yang berada dipundak Naruto

"Tidak mungkin aku memisahkan mereka begitu saja."

Naruto lalu membidik Pain Jigokudo dan menembaknya dengan cepat

Dooorr… Dooorr…

Naruto menembakkan pelurunya pada Pain Jigokudo yang sayangnya mampu menghindarinya, namun peluru itu tertanam ditubuh Pain Ningendo yang tepat berada dibelakang Pain Jigokudo. Melihat itu Naruto hanya menyeringai senang

"Kau tahu Yahiko-_nii_… ini adalah sejata yang kau rancang untuk ayahku, seperti keinginanmu, satu peluru dari senjata ini bisa mengeluarkan sengatan listrik sebesar 5000 volt yang dapat menumbangkan beruang sekalipun dan aku baru saja menembakkan dua peluru pada temanmu itu yang artinya dapat mengeluarkan sengatan listrik sebesar 10.000 volt," jelas Naruto panjang lebar. "Dan tombol ini dapat mengaktifkan sengatan listrik itu, jadi…bersiap-siaplah."

'_10.000 volt? Itu sangat besar, aku bisa mati, sial!'_ batin Pain Ningendo panik, Naruto menekan tombol merah itu hingga mengeluarkan suara

Piii piii piii

Dan tubuh Pain Ningendo langsung menegang, sengatan-sengtan listrik terlihat dari tubuhnya yang menegang

"AAAARRRGGGHHHH…." teriak Pain Ningendo tak kuasa menahan sengatan listrik berukuran besar itu, tak lama kemudian Pain Ningendo ambruk dengan luka bakar yang sangat parah diseluruh tubuhnya yang kini kaku

"Kau berhasil Naruto-_kun_," puji Katsuyu yang mengundang cengiran lima jari Naruto

Pain Tendou menatap tajam Naruto yang masih tersenyum bangga, ia lalu mengadahkan tangannya kearah Naruto

"_Bansho tennin_."

Seketika Naruto merasa kalau dirinya tertarik kearah Pain Tendou

'_sial! Lagi-lagi dia mengeluarkan kekuatan aneh ini'_ batin Naruto seraya menahan tubuhnya agar tak tertarik pada Pain Tendou _'sial! Aku tak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi'_

.

.

.

.

"Shima-_sama_!" panggil katak kecil yang dikirim Fukasaku untuk ke Konoha, seekor katak betina yang merupakan istri Fukasaku menatap nanar Konoha yang sudah hancur tak berbentuk dari atas patung wajah hokage. "Fukasaku-_sama_ mengirimku untuk mengatkan sesuatu…"

"Kita harus melakukan _kuchiyose_," potong Shima cepat

"Itulah yang ingin kukatakan."

"Jadi apa mereka sudah siap?"

"Mereka siap Shima-_sama_" Shima hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban katak kecil itu

"_Kuchiyose no jutsu_!" seru Shima seraya mengarahkan kedua tangannya kearah para Pain

BHHHOOOOOOOOOOFFFFTTTT

Kepulan asap tebal tiba-tiba muncul diarea pertarungan Naruto vs pain, perlahan kepulan asap tebal itu menipis dan memperlihatkan tiga ekor katak raksasa dengan seorang pemuda _blonde_ yang berada diatas salah satu katak raksasa itu, pemuda _blonde_ yang tak lain adalah Naruto Uzumaki dengan Shima dan Fukasaku dikedua bahunya

"Hmm? Shima…kita ada dimana?" tanya Fukasaku sembari melihat sekelilingnya

"Konoha," ucap Shima pelan, mendengar itu Fukasaku dan Naruto*_past_ membelalakkan mata mereka

Dengan liar mata Naruto*_past _menyapu setiap pemandangan yang ada disekitarnya, namun ia hanya melihat reruntuhan, tempat itu tak dapat dikenali lagi sebagai desa kesayangannya

"Jangan bercanda Shima-_baachan_, aku tak bisa melihat gedung hokage, ini..ini hanya reruntuhan," ucap Naruto*_past _dengan nada bergetar

"_Akatsuki_ menghancurkan Konoha beberapa saat yang lalu."

"Apa?"

Naruto*_past_ benar-benar marah saat ini, rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat membumi hanguskan _akatsuki_, namun saat melihat seseorang yang sangat mirip dengannya sedang melawan salah satu dari Pain ia pun menjadi sangat penasaran dengan orang itu hingga melupakan kemarahannya

'_siapa dia?'_ batin Naruto*_past_

Naruto*_future_ yang masih menahan tubuhnya menatap kaget atas kemunculan katak-katak raksasa yang berada sedikit jauh dibelakangnya, terlebih melihat seseorang yang memiiki ciri fisik yang sama dengannya

'_dia…benar-benar mirip'_ batin Naruto*_future_, perlahan tubuh Naruto*_future_ terangkat dan melayang menuju Pain Tendou, "Aarrrgghhh…." teriak Naruto*_future_ sembari meronta-ronta ketika melihat Pain Tendou sudah mengeluarkan besi hitamnya

'_sial! Aku bisa mati jika benda itu menusukku'_ batin Naruto*_future_ panik, dalam kepanikannya itu Naruto*_future_ mengambil sebuah kubus yang memiliki corak yang rumit dari dalam kantong kubusnya _'find it, my little bom'_ ucap Naruto*_future_ dalam hatinya sambil menyeringai tipis, ia kemudian melempar kubus itu kearah para Pain yang tentu saja tidak menyadarinya

"A_ctive,"_ ucap Naruto*_future_ berbisik

Bom itu meledak pelan ketika mencapai tanah, kemudian sengatan-sengatan listrik menyambar para Pain yang berdiri disekitar bom itu hingga kontrol Pain Tendou pada Naruto*_future_ terlepas

"A-aarrgghh…." erang para Pain karena tubuh mereka yang terkena sengatan listrik

Dengan wajah yang menunjukkan kelelahan Naruto*_future_ tersenyum bangga atas keberhasilannya untuk melemahkan para Pain sementara waktu

"Kerja bagus Naruto-_kun_."

Naruto*_future_ membalikkan badannya guna melihat rombongan katak dan seorang pemuda yang mirip dengannya, tetapi yang didapatinya adalah pandangan aneh dari pemuda itu, dengan tertatih Naruto*_future_ berjalan mendekati pemuda yang masih setia dengan pandangan selidiknya itu, sementara Katsuyu yang masih berada dipundak Naruto*_future_ hanya bisa heran karena kemiripan dua pemuda itu

'_apakah mereka kembar?'_ batin Katsuyu sembari memperhatikan Naruto*_future_ dan Naruto*_past_ bergantian

'_siapa dia? Kenapa….kenapa kami begitu mirip?'_ batin Naruto*_past_ sembari menatap Naruto*_future_ dengan pandangan menyelidik

"Naruto…yang disana itu _bunshin_-mu?" tanya Fukasaku

"Bukan, kita baru saja tiba disini, bagaimana mungkin aku langsung membuat _bunshin_?"

"Kalau begitu dia adalah lawan"

"Eh? Tapi…tapi dia baru saja bertarung dengan _akatsuki_ kan?"

"Jika itu bukan kau lalu siapa dia? Mungkin ini hanya taktik _akatsuki _untuk mengalahkanmu, membuatmu berpikir 'Naruto' yang disana itu adalah kawan, lalu dia akan membunuhmu begitu kau lengah."

"Kau benar, kalau begitu aku duluan yang akan membunuhnya."

'_lawankah? Tapi… '_ batin Gamabunta sambil menatap Katsuyu yang berada dipundak Naruto*_future_

Naruto*_past_ menyiapkan posisi bertarungnya begitu melihat Naruto*_future_ semakin mendekat padanya

'_dia…mungkinkah dia…orang paling hebat dalam sejarah shinobi itu?'_ pikir Naruto*_future_ saat mengingat shinobi paling hebat dalam sejarah dunia ninja yang pernah dijelaskan oleh Iruka dikelasnya

Naruto*_future_ memberikan senyum terbaiknya saat berhadapan dengan Naruto*_past_, ia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk memulai perkenalan

"Anda nan…"

Duaakk…

Ucapan Naruto*_future_ terpotong karena Naruto*_past_ lebih dulu memukul ulu hatinya hingga menyebabkan Naruto*_future_ jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi bagian perutnya yang sakit

"Akh…."

'_oh my…sambutan yang menarik'_ batin Naruto*_future_ sambil berusaha berdiri

"Jangan bersikap sok manis dihadapanku PALSU," ucap Naruto*_past_ dengan memberikan penekanan pada kata 'palsu' diakhir kalimatnya

"Palsu? Apa mak…"

Duaakk…

Kali ini Naruto*_past _memukul rahang Naruto*_future_

Naruto*_past_ kembali mengarahkan tinjunya pada Naruto*_future_ yang sayangnya mampu ditahan oleh Naruto*_future_

"Hei…hei…berhenti memukuliku, pukulanmu sangat sakit apa kau tidak tahu itu?! Idiot!"

'_bagaimana bisa orang seperti ini menjadi pembawa perdamaian pada dunia ninja?'_ batin Naruto*_future_ sedikit kesal

Para Pain yang sudah berhasil menjinakkan bom listrik Naruto*_future_ atau lebih tepatnya setelah bom itu dihancurkan oleh Pain Shurado dan setelah mereka memulihkan tenaga, kini mereka memulai untuk menyerang kedua Naruto yang sibuk dengan aksi baku tinju mereka

Penyerangan dimulai dengan Pain Chikushodo yang men-_summon_ dua ekor badak raksasa yang berlari kencang kearah kedua Naruto

Kedua Naruto yang melihat itu segera menghentikan aksi baku tinju mereka, Naruto*_past_ segera membentuk _odama rasengan_ ditangan kanannya sedangkan Naruto*_future_ sudah membidik seekor badak didepannya dengan sebuah _bazoka_ yang ukurannya cukup besar diatas pundak kanannya

Kedua badak raksasa itu semakin dekat dengan kedua Naruto yang sudah siap dengan senjata masing-masing

Drap…

Drap…

Drap…

Dra…

"_Senpo: odama rasengan!/fire_!" teriak kedua Naruto bersamaan sembari meluncurkan serangan masing-masing

Braak…bruk…

Kedua badak raksasa itu terlempar jauh dari kedua Naruto setelah dengan telak terkena serangan mematikan yang diluncurkan keduanya. Kedua badak itu kemudian menghilang dengan suara 'bhooft' yang keras disertai dengan asap tebal yang mengelilingi kedua makhluk raksasa itu

Kedua Naruto lalu saling berpandangan dengan tatapan kagum yang saling mereka lempar

'_jadi itu jurus ninja… sangat hebat'_ batin Naruto*_future_ sembari menatap kagum Naruto*_past _disampingnya

"Tadi itu…jurus apa?" tanya Naruto*_past_

"Hanya teknik biasa," jawab Naruto*_future_ cuek

Pain Chikushodo kembali membentuk _handseal _dan segera menghentakkan tangannya ketanah sembari mengucapkan

"_Kuchiyose no jutsu._"

"Kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita nanti," ucap Naruto*_past _yang dibalas anggukan kepala dari Naruto*_future_

Beberapa ekor hewan raksasa muncul dihadapan tim Gamabunta yang sudah siap dengan senjata masing-masing

"Bun! Ken! Hiro!" panggil Fukasaku yang dibalas anggukan dari ketiga katak raksasa itu yang kemudian menyerang hewan-hewan _kuchiyose_ Pain Chikushodo

Pain Gakido menyerang Naruto*_past_, Naruto*_past _kemudian membentuk _handseal _namun segera dihentikan oleh ucapan Katsuyu

"_Ninjutsu_ tidak akan mempan padanya, dia akan menyerapnya."

"Kalau begitu aku akan melawannya dengan tangan kosong."

Naruto*_past_ segera membentuk tinjunya dan menghantamkan tinjunya kewajah Pain Gakido

Buaagh…

Pain Tendou menatap datar tubuh Pain Gakido yang terbaring disampingnya setelah dengan telak terkena tinju dari Naruto*_past_

'_hanya dengan sekali serangan saja lawan sudah tumbang? Mengagumkan'_ batin Naruto*_future_

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu," ucap Naruto*_past_ dengan tatapan tajamnya yang mengarah pada Pain Tendou. Ia lalu membentuk _handseal _dan mengucapkan, "_kagebunshin no jutsu_." Dua orang _bunshin_ Naruto*_past_ muncul disisi kiri dan kanan Naruto*_past_ yang kemudian membantu Naruto*_past_ untuk membentuk _rasenshuriken_

Suara kiiiing yang memekakkan telinga mengalihkan perhatian Gamabunta dari pertarungannya, mata katak raksasa itu sedikit membola ketika melihat sebuah _rasen-shuriken_ terbentuk dengan sempurna ditangan kanan Naruto*_past_, pandangannya kemudian beralih pada Naruto*_future_ yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto*_past_, dengan kecepatan penuh katak raksasa itu melompat kearah Naruto*_future_

"Berbahaya kalau kita disini," ucap Gamabunta yang lalu membawa Naruto*_future_ dan bersembunyi dibalik batu yang sangat besar

"Aku akan menghabisimu brengsek!" teriak Naruto*_past_ sembari melempar _rasenshuriken_-nya kearah para Pain yang kemudian melompat keatas agar terhindar dari serangan Naruto*_past_ kecuali Pain Chikushodo yang tubuhnya hancur karena _rasenshuriken_ Naruto*_past_

"Mengagumkan! Jurus ninja benar-benar hebat," ucap Naruto*_future_ yang mengintip dari balik batu tempat ia dan Gamabunta bersembunyi

"Kau berkata seperti itu, apa kau bukan ninja?" tanya Gamabunta yang ikut mengintip pertarungan Naruto*_past_ dengan para Pain

"Bukan. Ah ya, kenapa kau menyelamatkanku tuan katak?"

"Jangan memanggilku begitu aku punya nama! Gamabunta kau ingat? Ga-ma-bun-ta."

"Ya ya ya, aku ingat, jadi…kenapa kau menolongku?"

"insting."

"Hah?"

"Siput Tsunade-_sama_ ada padamu.."

"E-ehm…aku juga punya nama Gamabunta-_san_, Kat-su-yu, tolong ingat itu."

"Haha… ya, maafkan aku. Tsunade-_sama_ memberikanmu Katsuyu-_san_ artinya beliau mempercayaimu, jadi kau bukan lawan tapi kawan," ucap Gamabunta dengan nada bijak

"Terima kasih Gamabunta-_san_," ucap Naruto*_future_ dengan setitik air mata diujung kedua matanya

Pain Shurado mengeluarkan rudal-rudalnya dan menembakkannya pada Naruto*_past_ secara berbelok sehingga rudal-rudalnya akan mengenai bagian belakang tubuh Naruto*_past_

'_dia akan mati jika terkena semua rudal itu! Aku harus menolongnya'_ batin Naruto*_future_

Naruto*_future_ kemudian berlari sangat kencang kearah Naruto*_past _dengan _emblem _JMA yang sudah berada ditangannya

"Hei bocah apa yang kau lakukan?! Kembali! Disana berbahaya! Hei!" teriak Gamabunta memanggil Naruto*_future_, namun panggilan itu sama sekali dihiraukan oleh sang pemilik nama

'_semoga aku tepat waktu'_ batin Naruto*_future_

Jarak rudal-rudal itu semakin dekat dengan Naruto*_past_ yang hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa

"S_hield: active_!"

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR

"NARUTOOOOOOOO….!"

.

.

.

.

Disebuah gua yang berada jauh didalam hutan, terlihat empat orang yang berdiri mengelilingi sebuah ranjang dengan seseorang yang sedang bersandar pada kepala ranjangnya

"Bawa _jinchuriki kyuubi_ padaku," titah orang yang berada diranjang itu pada seorang bawahannya yang berdiri dihadapannya

"Baiklah tuan," jawab bawahan orang itu dengan seringai tipis diwajahnya, sementara tiga orang lainnya hanya diam setelah mendengar perintah sang tuan pada salah satu rekan mereka

**Tbc**

**Nah…bagaimana chapter ini? Kalian nilai sendiri lah**

**Terakhir silahkan tulis beberapa kalimat penyemangat, kritik, dan saran untuk Risa agar Risa semakin giat menulis ni fic, Ok?!**


	4. Chapter 4

**TRAP IN KONOHA**

**A fiction by Arisa Risarisarisa**

**Naruto****©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Adventure, action, friendship**

**Rated : Teen **

**Warning : Typo, OOC, ide pasaran**

**Please enjoy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang terjadi? Ledakan apa barusan?" tanya Shikamaru yang merasakan adanya ledakan besar yang terjadi cukup jauh dari tempatnya berlindung saat ini

"Pain menggunakan jurusnya untuk membunuh Naruto," ucap Katsuyu yang berada dibelakang tubuh lemah Shikamaru

"Naruto? Dia sudah kembali?"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto sekarang? apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino seraya mengobati luka dikaki Shikamaru

"aku…tidak tahu, maaf." Ucapan Katsuyu barusan membuat semua orang yang ada disana menunduk sedih

"Sudahlah, Naruto itu kuat, percayalah dia akan baik-baik saja, yang terpenting sekarang kita harus segera menemukan lokasi tubuh asli Pain untuk segera menghentikan semua ini," ucap Inoichi tiba-tiba yang membuat mereka semua penasaran

"Benar, tapi apa kau tidak bisa mendeteksi keberadaannya?" tanya Shikaku pada Inoichi

"Tak bisa, musuh selalu mengubah gelombang _chakra_-nya, dia benar-benar hebat."

"Tapi kita tak bisa membiarkan Shizune-_san_ seperti ini, kita harus memakamkannya," lirih Ino sembari mengelus rambut Shizune yang terbaring kaku ditanah

"Memakamkan mayat?" lirih Inoichi yang tak didengar oleh orang-orang disekitarnya, sedetik kemudian tubuhnya menegang dengan mulut yang terbuka cukup lebar

"Aku sudah tahu dimana lokasi tubuh asli Pain!" ucap Inoichi lagi yang membuat semua penasaran

"Dimana?"

"Saat membaca pikiran _shinobi_ Amegakure yang ditangkap Jiraiya-_sama_, dia bilang bahwa ia dan temannya selalu mengangkut mayat."

"Mengangkut mayat?" ulang Shikamaru

"Ya, aku mengerti sekarang, mereka mengangkutnya bukan memakamkannya, mereka selalu mengangkut mayat kemenara tertinggi di Amegakure dan lagi ada kabar yang beredar bahwa Pain tinggal disana."

"Berarti menara itu tempat pembuatan para Pain dengan menanamkan pemancar _chakra_ itu pada mayat," ucap Shikaku dengan tampang seriusnya

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan lokasi tubuh asli Pain?" tanya Ino yang juga memasang tampang seriusnya

"Dengar! Pertama pengirim _chakra_ haruslah berada didekat penerima _chakra_ dan lokasi idealis untuk mengirimkan _chakra_ dalam jangkauan yang lebih luas dan lebih jauh adalah tempat tertinggi."

"Berarti tubuh asli Pain ada ditempat tertinggi di Konoha."

"Kalau begitu kita harus segera mencari tahunya," usul Shikamaru yang dibalas anggukan setuju dari mereka semua

'_aku harus memberitahu info ini pada Naruto-kun'_ batin Katsuyu

.

.

.

.

Asap tebal yang memenuhi tempat terjadi ledakan besar tadi perlahan menipis, cahaya terang berwarna biru pada bagian atas tempat ledakan tadi terjadi mengawali penglihatan mereka pada apa yang selanjutnya akan mereka lihat, mereka atau para katak itu hanya berharap apa yang mereka lihat nanti bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk seperti tubuh hancur Naruto

"Naruto…" lirih Shima dengan setitik air mata diujung matanya setelah melihat kedua Naruto yang dilindungi oleh sinar biru berbentuk kubus yang tadi dibuat oleh Naruto*_future._ "Syukurlah…."

"Kau…melindungiku?" tanya Naruto*_past_ dengan nada tak percaya. "Kukira kau…"

"Musuh? Tidak, lawan kita adalah orang yang sama, kuharap mulai dari sini kita bisa bekerja sama untuk mengalahkan mereka," ucap Naruto*_future_ tegas yang dibalas anggukan semangat dari rekan masa lalunya itu. Bersamaan dengan menghilangnya asap tebal itu maka menghilang jugalah sinar biru yang melindungi kedua Naruto

.

.

.

.

**Tokyo, perjalanan menuju kediaman Namikaze**

Mobil-mobil mewah milik Sasuke cs melaju kencang membelah jalanan kota Tokyo disiang hari yang lumayan padat, karena saat ini memang jam pulang sekolah jadi jalanan sedikit penuh oleh orang-orang atau kendaraan lain yang berlalu-lalang, namun hal itu tidak membuat mobil-mobil mewah itu memperlambat lajunya

"Sudah siang begini Naruto masih belum juga ada kabarnya," lirih Hinata sembari memainkan ponselnya

"Tenanglah Hinata, kita akan menemukannya nanti," ucap Sakura menenangkan Hinata dengan mengelus punggung Hinata lembut

"Sebenarnya kemana si _dobe_ itu pergi? Membuat orang khawatir saja."

Mobil-mobil mewah itu kemudian berhenti didepan pagar besar milik kediaman Namikaze, menunggu pagar terbuka, setelahnya mobil-mobil yang dikendarai oleh anak-anak remaja itu memasuki halaman luas kediaman Namikaze dan berhenti didepan pintu utama rumah bergaya kerajaan itu, satu-persatu orang keluar dari dalam mobil-mobil itu dan berjalan mengikuti Sasuke yang terlebih dahulu mengetuk pintu rumah milik sahabat mereka itu

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang maid yang menunduk hormat pada Sasuke cs

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan bibi Kushina, apa dia ada?" tanya Sasuke dengan tampang datarnya

"Silahkan masuk Uchiha-_sama_, saya akan memanggil nyonya."

Dan dengan itu Sasuke beserta yang lainnya masuk kedalam rumah itu dan duduk diruang tamu yang letaknya memang didekat pintu utama

"_Ara_…tidak biasanya kau kemari Sasuke-_kun_, ada apa?" tanya sebuah suara _feminime_ yang lembut yang dapat diidentifikasi sebagai suara milik nyonya Namikaze, Kushina Namikaze

"Bibi apa kabar?" sapa Sasuke sekedar berbasa-basi

"Baik, silahkan duduk, teh akan disajikan sebentar lagi," ucap Kushina, iris _green-_nya kemudian mengobservasi satu-persatu wajah-wajah remaja yang ada disana yang dikenalnya sebagai sahabat putra tunggalnya, tapi ia sama sekali tak dapat melihat wajah anak kesayangannya itu hingga membuat sedikit rasa gelisah didadanya. "Mana Naruto? Apa dia tidak bersama kalian?"

"Itulah yang ingin kami tanyakan bi, Naruto…dia tidak kesekolah hari ini," ucap Sasuke dengan nada sepelan mungkin, takut akan menyakiti hati sahabat kedua orang tuanya itu

"Tapi tadi pagi ia berpamitan akan kesekolah, mana mungkin tidak sampai disana," sanggah Kushina lembut, namun tangannya mencengkram erat dadanya, rasa khawatirnya semakin menjadi-jadi

"Tapi nyatanya Naruto tidak pernah sampai kesekolah bi," ucap Ino yang mengundang emosi Kushina

"Jadi maksud kalian Naruto bermain diluar dan tidak kesekolah begitu? Naruto bukan orang yang seperti itu dan kalian tahu itu!"

"M-maaf mengganggu, silahkan diminum," ucap seorang maid sembari memberikan teh pada Sasuke cs dan juga Kushina. Terjadi hening selama beberapa saat diantara mereka

"Begini bi, 30 menit sebelum bel masuk Naruto memang ada dijalan menuju sekolah…"

"Tapi tiba-tiba menghilang," ucap Shikamaru yang memotong ucapan Sasuke yang dibalas _deathglare_ dari Sasuke

"Kami sama sekali tidak bisa menghubunginya ataupun melacaknya, jadi kami kesini, mungkin bibi tahu kemana Naruto pergi."

"Menghilang? Anakku… menghilang?" lirih Kushina yang mulai histeris dengan air mata yang mengalir deras membasahi pipinya

"Bibi…bibi tenanglah…kami akan mencari Naruto," ucap Hinata menenangkan Kushina dengan memeluk ibu kekasihnya itu

"Bibi tidak perlu khawatir, kami akan menemukannya dan segera membawanya pulang."

"Kumohon….bawalah kembali putraku hiks…hiks…" isak Kushina dalam pelukan Hinata

"Sebaiknya bibi memberi tahu paman, mungkin Naruto akan lebih cepat ditemukan." Kushina hanya mengangguk atas saran Sasuke barusan

"Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu, bibi kuatlah, dia pasti akan kembali," ucap Sasuke yang juga ikut menenangkan Kushina

Dan dengan itu mereka kembali kerumah masing-masing meninggalkan Kushina yang terpuruk sedih setelah mengetahui kalau putra kesayangannya menghilang tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun, ia lalu mengambil ponselnya, menekan beberapa angka, dan menunggu hingga panggilan tersambung

"Minato…"

"**ada apa sayang?"**

**.**

.

.

.

Didalam hutan yang tenang yang jauh dari pemukiman penduduk terlihat seseorang yang sedang melompati satu dahan pohon kedahan pohon lainnya, orang itu memakai jubah serta penutup kepala hingga tak ada siapapun yang tahu siapa dia

Orang itu terus melompati dahan-dahan pohon hingga ia sampai pada tempat tujuannya

…Konoha

Hal pertama yang dilakukan oleh orang itu ketika sampai di Konoha adalah bersembunyi dan menekan _chakra_-nya agar tak ada yang mengetahui keberadaannya

"_Akatsuki_," gumam orang itu ketika melihat pertarungan Pain dengan kedua Naruto, lalu matanya ia fokuskan pada Naruto*_future_. "Aku tak merasakan _chakra_ dari Naruto yang satunya….hanya orang biasa yang menyamarkah? Atau…"

Orang itu terus bersembunyi sambil memperhatikan setiap gerakan bertarung yang dilakukan oleh kedua kubu

.

.

.

.

Pertarungan sengit antara kedua Naruto dan ketiga pain terus berlangsung tanpa ada yang mau mengalah, Naruto*_future_ dan Pain Shurado terus beradu senjata, berkali-kali keduanya saling menembakkan misil masing-masing dan berkali-kali pulalah keduanya saling menghindar dari serangan lawan

Dooorrr…. Dooorrr….

Kembali Pain Shurado menembakkan rudal-rudalnya pada Naruto*_future_ yang menghindarinya dengan susah payah, tak jarang ia terluka karena peluru yang menggores kulitnya saat berusaha menghindarinya

'_sial! Kalau begini terus tak akan ada habisnya'_ batin Naruto*_future_ sambil mengambil sebuah kubus, dan menekan salah satu permukaannya hingga kubus itu bertransformasi menjadi sebuah _machine gun_ yang berukuran cukup besar

"Rasakan ini brengsek!" teriak Naruto*_future_ sembari menembakkan peluru-pelurunya pada Pain Shurado

Dooorrr…. Dooorrr…. Dooorrr…. Dooorrr…. Dooorrr…. Dooorrr…. Dooorrr…. Dooorrr…. Dooorrr…. Dooorrr….

"_ACTIVE_!" setelah teriakan Naruto*_future_ barusan muncul sengatan-sengatan listrik dari tubuh Pain Shurado yang terkena tembakan dari Naruto*_future_, namun sebelum Pain Shurado mati ia sempat menembakkan sebuah rudal yang cukup besar kearah Naruto*_past_ yang sedang sibuk bertarung dengan Pain Jigokudo dan Pain Tendou

'_ah sial! Dia salah sasaran'_ batin Naruto*_future_ sembari berlari kearah Naruto*_past _dan segera membawanya bersembunyi dibalik reruntuhan sebelum rudal itu mengenainya

"_Shinra tensei_," ucap Pain Tendou saat rudal Pain Shurado didekatnya, rudal itu terpental dan meledak ditempat yang cukup jauh dari tempat pertarungan

"Haah…haah…t-terima kasih Naruto," ucap Naruto*_past_ dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal

"_Yeah_, sekarang hanya tersisa dua orang, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Naruto*_future_

"Aku punya rencana…." usul Naruto*_past _yang kemudian menjelaskan rencananya

Naruto*_past_ keluar dari balik reruntuhan dengan sebuah _rasenshuriken_ ditangannya yang kemudian dilemparkannya pada kedua Pain yang masih tersisa, namun kedua Pain itu dapat dengan mudah menghindari _rasenshuriken_ dari Naruto*_past_, sekali lagi Naruto*_past_ beraksi dengan _taijutsu_ untuk bertarung dengan kedua Pain, dua lawan satu, terdengar tidak adil memang namun Naruto*_past_ mampu menghindari, menangkis, maupun membalas setiap serangan yang diluncurkan oleh kedua Pain itu

Sementara dibalik reruntuhan tempat tadi kedua Naruto bersembunyi terlihat Naruto*_future_ yang membidik salah satu Pain dengan dengan _riffle_-nya

'_gotcha'_

Dooorrr…. Dooorrr….

Karena sibuk bertarung dengan Naruto*_past_, kedua Pain itu tidak menyadari kalau Naruto*_future_ kini telah melubangi kepala Pain Jigokudo dengan pelurunya, penyerangan Naruto*_future_ tidak sampai disitu saja, berkali-kali ia menembakkan pelurunya pada bagian vital Pain Jigokudo, hingga ia tewas dengan tubuh hangus karena sengatan listrik yang berasal dari peluru yang tertanam ditubuhnya

"Sekarang hanya tinggal dia sendiri" ucap Naruto*_future_

"Chouji bilang ada interval 5 detik sebelum Pain itu mengaktifkan jurusnya lagi."

"Kalau begitu kita harus memanfaatkan 5 detik itu."

"Kalian benar-benar kuat, belum pernah aku serepot ini hanya untuk berhadapan dengan dua orang saja," ucap Pain Tendou sembari mengadahkan tangannya kedepan, tepatnya kearah Naruto*_past_, "_Bansho_ _tennin_," ucap Pain Tendou pelan, seketika itu juga tubuh Naruto*_past_ melayang mendekati Pain Tendou yang segera ditangkap olehnya

"Naruto!" panggil Naruto*_future_

Bruk…

Pain Tendou membanting tubuh Naruto*_past_ ketanah dan menancapkan besi hitam miliknya pada kedua tangan Naruto*_past_

Deg…

Naruto*_past_ merasakan perasaan aneh saat besi milik Pain Tendou itu tertanam dikedua tangannya, bayangan sebuah pohon besar yang terbuat dari kertas terbesit dipikarannya

'_pohon kertas? Tempat apa itu'_ batin Naruto*_past _bertanya-tanya

"Sekarang akan jadi lebih mudah untuk membawamu, _kyuubi_."

'_bagaimana dia bisa tahu?'_ batin Naruto*_future_

"Brengsek! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Naruto*_past_

Naruto*_future_ belari kearah Pain Tendou dan menghajarnya dengan tangan kosong yang mampu dihindari Pain Tendou dengan baik

'_dia benar-benar kuat'_ batin Naruto*_future_ sambil terus bertarung dengan Pain Tendou

Pain Tendou mengadahkan telapak tangannya pada Naruto*_future,_ "_Bansho tennin_," ucapnya. Dan seketika itu juga tubuh Naruto*_future_ melayang mendekati Pain Tendou yang langsung mencekik Naruto*_future_

"Keberadaanmu benar-benar membuatku repot," ucap Pain Tendou sembari menguatkan cekikannya pada Naruto*_future _yang mulai terangkat keatas dan terlihat tidak meronta, melainkan menyeringai

Dengan tubuh terangkat itu Naruto*_future_ membalikkan badannya sembari menendang leher Pain Tendou hingga cekikan pada Naruto*_future_ terlepas, namun Pain Tendou tidak menyerah, ia memberikan sedikit perlawanan pada Naruto*_future _yang menekan leher Pain Tendou hingga kepalanya menyentuh tanah, namun perlawanan itu tak berarti apa-apa bagi Naruto*_future_

"Menyerahlah Yahiko-_nii_…kali ini aku yang menang," ucap Naruto*_future_ dengan senyum meremehkannya

Pain Tendou sedikit terkejut mendengar panggilan dari Naruto*_future_ padanya, namun ia hanya menyeringai pada Naruto*_future_. "Aku tak sudi jadi _nii-san_ mu."

"Sayang sekali, padahal dulu kau selalu mengatakan '_nii-san_ mu ini akan selalu melindungimu Naruto!'," ucap Naruto yang menirukan gaya Yahiko saat mengatakan kalimat yang sama, sementara Pain Tendou terlihat geram karena ucapan Naruto*_future_ barusan, dengan sekuat tenaga ia berdiri hingga kaki Naruto*_future_ yang menahan lehernya terlepas

Pain Tendou mengarahkan tangan kanannya pada Naruto*_future_ yang hanya tersenyum aneh

"_Shinra tensei_." Dan dengan itu Naruto*_future_ terlempar cukup jauh

'_saatnya, interval lima detik itu akan menjadi serangan terakhir kami'_ batin Naruto*_future_ yang melihat Pain Tendou dari balik batu

Sebuah _rasenshuriken_ muncul dari balik batu tempat Naruto*_past_ tadi muncul

**5 detik sebelum pengaktifan jurus…**

'_apa? Bagaimana bisa?'_ batin Pain Tendou sambil melihat Naruto*_past_ yang tidak bisa bergerak karena besi yang menancap kedua tangannya tiba-tiba menghilang disertai dengan kepulan asap _'bunshin'_

Pain Tendou yang melihat _rasenshuriken_ yang mendekat kearahnya pun dengan mudah menghindarinya

**4 detik sebelum pengaktifan jurus…**

Sosok Naruto*_past_ yang asli muncul dari balik batu tempat ia tadi bersembunyi

'_jadi sejak awal dia sudah pakai kagebunshin'_ batin Pain Tendou sembari menatap datar Naruto*_past_ yang terlihat kelelahan

**3 detik sebelum pengaktifan jurus…**

'_sudah berakhir, dia sudah sangat kelelahan dan tidak mungkin menggunakan rasen-shuriken lagi'_ batin Pain Tendou

Pain Tendou bersiap menyerang Naruto*_past_ dengan _taijutsu_ sebelum muncul ratusan _bunshin_ Naruto*_past_ dari batu yang menyerangnya disaat yang bersamaan

**2 detik sebelum pengaktifan jurus…**

'_mengubah kagebunshin sebanyak itu menjadi batu?'_ batin Pain Tendou tak percaya saat melihat ratusan _bunshin _Naruto*_past_ menyerangnya dari segala arah, sementara Pain Tendou hanya merentangkan kedua tangannya

**1 detik sebelum pengaktifan jurus…**

Pain Tendou yang diserang oleh ratusan _bunshin_ Naruto*_past_ hanya bisa berharap kekuatannya kembali sebelum semua tinju itu mengenainya

**0 detik…**

"_Shinra tensei!_"

"Uaakh…"

"Urrgh…"

Ratusan _bunshin_ Naruto*_past_ yang tadi mengelilingi Pain Tendou kini terpental jauh, menyisakan Naruto*_past_ asli dan beberapa _bunshin_-nya

'_bisa bertahan?'_ batin Pain Tendou, sementara Naruto*_past_ dan kedua bunshinnya membuat sebuah _rasengan_ dan bersiap-siap melemparkan Naruto*_past_ pada Pain Tendou

'_dalam jarak seperti itu kekuatanku pasti akan kembali'_ batin Pain Tendou sambil merentangkan tangannya, menunggu lima detiknya habis, namun sebelum lima detik itu habis Naruto*_past_ yang tadi dilempar oleh bunshinnya muncul dihadapan Pain Tendou dengan sebuah _rasengan_ ditangan kanannya

'_apa?!'_

"_RASENGAN_!" teriak Naruto*_past_ sembari menekan _rasengan_-nya diperut Pain Tendou yang hanya berteriak kesakitan

"Aakhh…!"

'_bagus! Naruto berhasil'_ batin Naruto*_future_ sembari berjalan menuju Naruto*_past_ dengan _riffle_ yang masih berada ditangannya

"Ekh…sial kau! Uzumaki!" teriak Pain Tendou sambil menujulurkan besinya hendak menusuk Naruto*_past_, namun Naruto*_future_ dengan sigap membidik kepala Pain Tendou dan menembaknya sebelum besi itu melukai Naruto*_past_

Dooorrr….

Bruk…

"Sekarang dia sudah mati," ucap Naruto*_future_ yang muncul dibelakang Naruto*_past_

"Terima kasih, lagi-lagi kau menolongku."

"Itulah gunanya teman."

"Kalian hebat! Kau bahkan mampu mengalahkan Pain tanpa _mode sage_, Naruto!" puji Fukasaku pada kedua Naruto, mata kataknya kemudian beralih pada Naruto*_future_, "Maafkan aku karena sempat mencurigaimu nak," ucapnya setelah melompat mendekati Naruto*_future_

"Ehm…tak masalah," jawab Naruto dengan senyum canggung

"Kalau begitu, kami harus kembali karena tidak lagi diperlukan disini," ucap Fukasaku yang kemudian menghilang bersama dengan katak lainnya yang diiringi dengan suara bhooft yang nyaring dan asap yang cukup tebal, sementara kedua Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menganggukkan kepala sebelum para katak itu pergi

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu disebuah pohon tinggi yang terbuat dari kertas terlihat dua orang yang berbeda _gender_ sedang termenung hingga suara batuk dari si pria menyadarkan si wanita, mereka adalah Nagato dan Konan

"Uhuk…uhuk…uhuk…"

"Nagato, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Konan dengan raut khawatir yang terlihat jelas diwajahnya

"Uhuk…aku tak apa-apa…uhuk…"

"Aku sudah bilang padamu jangan memaksakan diri!" bentak Konan, namun tangan wanita itu tetap menghapus darah dimulut Nagato dengan sapu tangannya

"Uhuk…Pain yang terakhir telah dikalahkan."

"Apa?"

"Haah…sekarang uhuk…tidak ada lagi yang bisa kita lakukan uhuk…Konan."

"Yah…itu karena kalian gagal dalam tugas kalian bukan?" ucap seseorang yang baru datang dipohon besar itu, orang itu memakai jubah khas _akatsuki_ dengan topeng spiral yang hanya mempunyai satu lubang dibagian mata kirinya yang terpasang diwajahnya

"Madara!" desis Konan sembari memasang posisi bertarungnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Ah…hanya mengambil sesuatu yang harusnya menjadi milikku, _Rinengan_," ucapan terakhir orang yang dipanggil Madara barusan sukses membuat mata Nagato dan Konan membelalak lebar

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuh Nagato! Hyaah….."

Madara dan Konan bertarung sengit seolah tak ada yang mau mengalah, namun karena perbedaan kekuatan membuat Madara memimpin jalannya pertarungan hingga akhirnya ia mengalahkan Konan dan membunuh Nagato yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa serta mengambil _rinengan_ dari Nagato

"Kau berhasil Madara-_sama_," puji seseorang yang muncul tiba-tiba dari dalam tanah yang memiliki tubuh yang berbeda warna, hitam dan putih, Zetsu

"Ya, sebentar lagi perdamaian dunia akan tercipta," ucap Madara yang langsung menghilang bersama dengan Zetsu, meninggalkan pohon besar yang terbuat dari kertas itu hancur

.

.

.

.

Naruto*_past_ berjongkok disamping mayat Pain Tendou dan menarik salah satu besi yang ada dilengan Pain Tendou

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto?" tanya Naruto*_future_

"Aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat tadi dia menusukkan besi ini padaku."

"Jadi?"

"Saat dia menusukkkannya, aku seperti melihat sebuah pohon yang terbuat dari kertas."

"Para Pain dikendalikan oleh seseorang jadi apa yang kau lihat mungkin adalah tempat persembunyian Pain yang terakhir, lagi pula besi-besi ini adalah pemancar _chakra_ yang membuat ia bisa bergerak, jika kau mencabutnya, dia takkan bisa bergerak lagi," jelas Katsuyu panjang

"Jika dicabut dia takkan bisa bergerak?" beo Naruto*_future_ yang masih bingung dengan penjelasan Katsuyu barusan

'_chakra? Ah…jadi begitu rupanya, itu sebabnya dia langsung bisa membedakan kami'_ batin Naruto*_future_

"Pada dasarnya Pain adalah mayat yang dihidupkan dengan bantuan pemancar _chakra_ ini."

"Artinya Yah…maksudku Pain ini adalah mayat?"

"Benar."

"Kejam."

Naruto*_past_ kemudian melangkah pergi memasuki hutan, namun segera dihentikan oleh Naruto*_future_

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku akan pergi ketempat pengendali para Pain."

"Kalau begitu aku ikut."

"Tidak, aku akan pergi sendiri."

"Tap…haah yah sudahlah, melarangmu pun tak ada gunanya," ucap Naruto*_future_ yang diakhiri dengan helaan nafasnya

"Hmm…terima kasih atas bantuanmu hari ini Naruto," ucap Naruto*_past_ sembari mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung disambut oleh Naruto*_future_, keduanya lalu tersenyum lembut

"Yah…tapi setidaknya kau pakailah ini," ucap Naruto*_future_ sembari memberikan sebuah kancing berwarna hitam pada Naruto*_past_

"Apa ini?"

"GPS, jadi aku tahu kau berada dimana untuk mengatakannya pada mereka nanti," ucap Naruto*_future_ sembari menunjuk arah belakangnya dengan ibu jarinya, disana terlihat warga dan ninja Konoha sedang menuju kearah mereka

Naruto*_past_ lalu memasang kancing itu dibagian hitam bajunya. "Baiklah aku pergi dulu."

Dan dengan itu Naruto*_past _memasuki hutan, hendak menuju tempat persembuanyian pengendali para Pain

Didalam hutan terlihat Naruto*_past_ yang berjalan sempoyongan, terlihat seseorang yang sedari tadi mengamati jalannya pertarungan kedua Naruto dengan Pain mengikutinya dari belakang dan Naruto*_past_ menyadari kehadirannya, lantas ia berbalik untuk melihat orang yang mengikutinya, tapi yang dilihatnya adalah Naruto*_future _yang dipeluk oleh Sakura yang selanjutnya diangkat-angkat oleh warga desa, seulas senyum bangga ia torehkan diwajahnya yang menunjukkan kelelahan itu, walaupun bukan dia, tapi dia tahu saat nanti kembali ke Konoha, mereka akan mengakui keberadaannya, begitulah pikir Naruto*_past_

Tanpa disadarinya orang yang tadi mengikutinya kini mengeluarkan gulungan dan membukanya, seketika itu pula muncul beberapa ekor ular yang melata menuju Naruto*_past_, ular-ular itu kemudian menggigit kaki Naruto*_past_ yang membuat Naruto*_past_ pingsan seketika, orang yang sedari tadi bersembunyi kini memperlihatkan dirinya dengan berjalan kearah tubuh pingsan Naruto*_past_ dan membawanya pergi ketempat persembunyiannya dan sang tuan

.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah berhasil mengalahkan _akatsuki_, sekarang dimana kabut itu?" tanya Naruto*_future_ pada dirinya sendiri sembari mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah guna mencari sesuatu yang diduganya sebagai kabut yang membawanya kedunia _shinobi_, namun nihil, tak ada apapun disekitarnya kecuali tanah tandus bekas tempat ia bertarung tadi

"Haah…bagaimana aku bisa kembali sekarang?" lirih Naruto yang jatuh terduduk ditanah karena lelah dan sedih, tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya, lantas ia mendongakkan kepalanya

"Kau berhasil Naruto," ucap Kakashi yang tersenyum lembut dibalik maskernya

"Kakashi-sensei…"

"Lihatlah," ucap Kakashi sembari membantu Naruto*_future_ berdiri, dibelakang Kakashi ia melihat seluruh penduduk desa Konoha tersenyum bahagia padanya

"KAU HEBAT NARUTO!"

"KAU PAHLAWAN!"

Begitulah suara-suara kebahagiaan mereka karena desa yang mereka cintai kini selamat berkat orang hebat seperti Naruto, tapi tentu mereka juga tidak lupa pada _shinobi_ lainnya yang telah memperjuangkan kedamaian desa mereka

"Sakura?" panggil Naruto saat melihat Sakura mendekatinya dengan wajah garangnya, tiba-tiba Sakura memukul perut Naruto dengan sedikit perasaan

"Ukh…" erang Naruto sambil memegangi perutnya

"Apa yang kau pikirkan bodoh! Kenapa melakukannya sendiri?" ucap Sakura sembari memeluk Naruto erat, sementara Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu panik sendiri, iris _shapire_-nya bergerak liar mencari sosok kekasihnya, Hinata, takut kalau kekasihnya itu menendang Sakura karena telah berani memeluknya, namun yang dilihatnya adalah Hinata yang menangis bahagia, ia pun segera sadar satu hal

'_ini masa lalu, jadi Hinata-ku tidak mungkin berada disini'_ batin Naruto*_future_ tersenyum getir

"Terima kasih," ucap Sakura lembut tanpa melepas pelukannya pada Naruto, dan setelah itu seluruh warga desa mengangkat Naruto beberapa kali

**Tbc**

**Nah…bagaimana chapter ini? Kalian nilai sendiri lah**

**Terakhir silahkan tulis beberapa kalimat penyemangat, kritik, dan saran untuk Risa agar Risa semakin giat menulis ni fic, Ok?!**


	5. Chapter 5

**TRAP IN KONOHA**

**A fiction by Arisa Risarisarisa**

**Naruto****©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Adventure, action, friendship**

**Rated : Teen **

**Warning : Typo, OOC, ide pasaran**

**Please enjoy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tokyo, Pusat Jaringan Komunikasi dan Informasi**

"Aku benar-benar bingung, kenapa kita sama sekali tidak bisa mengetahui keberadaan Naruto? Jangankan melacaknya, menghubunginya saja kita tak bisa, padahal aku sudah meretas jaringan ponselnya, bahkan satelit sekalipun," sungut Tenten emosi

"Seolah ada pembatas yang membatasi antara dia dan kita," sambung Ino dengan jari-jari lincahnya yang mengetik _keyboard_ komputer, namun kemudian ia mendesah lelah saat melihat tulisan '_Not Found'_ yang tertera dimonitornya

"Oh ya bagaimana dengan proyek _dimention call_ yang sedang kau kerjakan Shikamaru?" tanya Chouji sambil memakan keripik kentangnya. "Mungkin kita bisa menggunakannya," sambungnya lagi

"Haah… aku sedang berusaha memasukkan beberapa program penunjang, jika sudah selesai kita mungkin bisa menggunakannya untuk menghubungi Naruto," jawab Shikamaru yang diakhiri dengan menguap lebar

"Padahal seharusnya ini adalah hal yang mudah karena emblem JMA yang dipakainya juga merupakan alat pelacak," ucap Sasuke

"Benar, lalu apa masalahnya?" tanya Sakura yang dibalas gelengan kepala dari teman-temannya

Helaan nafas berat terdengar dari remaja-remaja yang kembali gagal dalam melacak keberadaan sahabat mereka

"Ehm…Shikamaru, _dimention call_ itu apa?" tanya Sakura, gadis itu dan teman-temannya kecuali Chouji dan Ino menatap Shikamaru penasaran yang hanya menguap lebar, tapi sejurus kemudian tatapannya menjadi serius

"Kalian ingat aku pernah bilang pada kalian kalau aku pernah menghubungi seseorang dari dimensi lain," ucapnya datar, namun para remaja itu hanya menaikkan sebelah alis mereka

"Hahaha…" Tawa pun pecah diantara para remaja itu

"Kau masih mempercayai itu Shikamaru?" ejek Shino dengan pandangan meremehkan pada Shikamaru

"Ya, itu kebenarannya," balas Shikamaru santai. "Saat itu aku melakukannya tanpa sengaja, kemarin aku mencoba hal yang sama untuk menghubungi Naruto…"

"Tunggu dulu!" ucap Lee yang memotong penjelasan Shikamaru. "Kau bilang kau mencoba menghubungi Naruto dengan _dimention call_ yang ditujukan untuk menghubungi seseorang dari dimensi lain, jadi maksudmu Naruto ada didimensi lain?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, aku hanya penasaran kemarin untuk mencoba _dimention call_ pada Naruto."

"Lalu apa hasilnya?" tanya Hinata tak sabar

"A…ku tidak berhasil," jawab Shikamaru lirih

"Jelas saja! Mana ada dimensi lain, kau ini ada-ada saja Shika," ujar Kiba yang diakhiri dengan gelak tawanya. Ino yang berada didekat Kiba langsung memukul kepala Kiba hingga sikorban hanya bisa meringis kesakitan

"Itu sebabnya aku bilang pada Shikamaru-_kun_ untuk mengembangkan _dimention call_ itu, siapa tahu nanti bisa menghubungi Naruto!" ucap Ino semangat

"Sudah sampai mana pengembangan _dimention call_?" tanya Sasuke

"Merepotkan untuk kujelaskan." Sasuke mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban Shikamaru barusan yang tidak sesuai dengan harapannya

"Jadi sekarang bagaimana? Kita hentikan pencarian?" tanya Hinata dengan raut muka sedih

"Tenang Hinata-_chan_, Naruto pasti ketemu kok," hibur Sakura sambil mengelus punggung Hinata lembut

"Hn kita pulang sekarang, besok ada ulangan kimia," ucap Sasuke datar, tak lama kemudian para remaja itu pulang kerumah masing-masing dengan muka tertekuk

.

.

.

.

**Konohagakure**

Semilir angin pagi yang sejuk menyapu _training ground_ 7, disalah satu batang pohon yang terdiri dari tiga batang terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai _blonde_ tengah duduk sembari memperhatikan sebuah titik berwarna merah yang ditampilkan kacamata berlensa beningnya dengan wajah serius. Ini hari kedua ia berada di-era _shinobi_, tepatnya didesa Konoha, Naruto, nama pemuda itu, ia masih tetap memperhatikan titik merah dikacamatanya sejak dua jam yang lalu tanpa merubah posisi duduknya

"Ini aneh, sejak kemarin posisinya tidak berubah, apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?" gumam Naruto sembari memperhatikan awan yang berarak dilangit sana, kemudian terdengar helaan nafas panjang dari pemuda itu

Pertarungan dengan _akatsuki_ telah usai, kemenangan berada dipihak Konoha, lalu kenapa Naruto tetap merasa gusar? Ia mulai merasa gusar sejak kemarin malam, pasalnya 'kembarannya' yang katanya akan pergi menuju kelokasi pengandali para _pain_ malah belum kembali ke Konoha ditambah posisi Naruto*_past_ yang tidak berubah sejak kemarin malam, hal itu pun mau tak mau membuat Naruto*_future_ berspekulasi yang macam-macam

'_mungkin ia ditangkap dan dijadikan sandera?'_ pikirnya lagi, namun cepat-cepat pemikiran itu ia tepis dan mengatakan '_all is well'_ beginilah yang ia lakukan sejak dua jam yang lalu hingga ia tak menyadari entah sudah berapa lama gadis bersurai musim semi itu berdiri dibelakangnya

"Apa kau tidak bosan dari tadi hanya duduk disini saja Naruto," ucap gadis itu tiba-tiba hingga membuat Naruto terkejut bukan main

"Wuaaahh…Sa-Sakura-_chan_? Hufft…apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto sembari menyimpan kacamatanya cepat-cepat didalam tasnya yang tergelatak ditanah

"Itu harusnya kalimatku bodoh!"

Sakura, nama gadis itu, ia mengacuhkan pertanyaan Naruto dan segera mengambil tempat duduk disamping Naruto

"Euhmm…aku hanya bersantai saja kok hehehe…" ucap Naruto sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Kalau begitu alasan kita sama." Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Naruto kelangit biru yang terdapat awan yang bergerak pelan disana.

Glek…

Naruto menelan paksa liurnya ketika dibenaknya muncul ide untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada gadis disebelahnya itu yang merupakan sahabat dari rekan masa lalunya, hati dan pikirannya kini tengah berperang untuk menentukan jawaban mana yang harus ia pilih, jika ia memilih mengatakan yang sebenarnya kalau ia dari masa depan bisa jadi Sakura menganggapnya gila atau lebih parahnya lagi menganggapnya mata-mata musuh, tapi jika ia tidak mengatakannya maka ia akan terjebak dizaman ninja selamanya. Naruto menggenggam erat kedua tangannya dan menarik nafas panjang sekali dan siap untuk mengatakannya pada Sakura

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_…_eto_…ada yang ingin kukatakan." Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika mendengar nada gugup dari kawannya itu

"Apa?"

"Anu…itu…aku…aku…aku…"

"Yayaya, aku sudah dengar kau mengatakan 'aku-aku' tapi apa selanjutnya?"

"Aku…itu…sebenarnya…aku…"

Poofftthh…

Tiba-tiba kepulan asap kecil disertai dengan ledakan kecil muncul didepan Naruto dan Sakura hingga membuat kedua remaja itu terkejut

"Yo!"

"Kakashi-_sensei_!" teriak Sakura keras, sementara orang yang diteriaki hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan tersenyum simpul dari balik maskernya

'_haah…tadi Sakura-chan sekarang Kakashi-sensei, sepertinya orang-orang disini ingin sekali membuatku terkena serangan jantung'_ pikir Naruto yang terlihat bosan dengan pertengkaran kecil KakaSaku

"Melihat kalian disini, aku jadi ingin mengenang masa lalu," ucap Kakashi tiba-tiba yang mengundang raut wajah murung Sakura dan raut wajah bingung Naruto

"Mengenang masa lalu?" tanya Naruto

"Apa kau lupa kalau disini tempat kita melaksanakan ujian untuk merebut lonceng Kakashi-_sensei_, Naruto?"

Naruto membelalakkan matanya sebentar, "A-aahahaha….m-mana mungkin aku lupa, hanya…kurang ingat saja." Dan ucapan Naruto barusan pun sukses mendapat bogem gratis dari Sakura

"Hari itu…masih ada Sasuke kan," ucap Kakashi yang masih sibuk dengan nostalgianya

"Eh?"

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya?"

"Lakukan apa _sensei_?"

"Merebut lonceng ini dariku." Kakashi menunjukkan dua buah lonceng yang bergemericing dihadapan Naruto dan Sakura, kemudian menyelipkan lonceng itu disaku celananya

"Kami pasti akan merebutnya _sen~sei~_" ucap Sakura dengan nada _sing a song_

"Hoo…percaya diri sekali hmm? Baiklah mari kita lihat, ujian ini kita mulai dari….

Sekarang!"

Kakashi menghilang dengan kepulan asap kecil, Sakura bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak, dan Naruto masih berdiri mematung sembari memproses kejadian barusan, setelah _loading_ Naruto pun menampilkan seringai rubahnya yang cukup ampuh untuk menumbangkan beberapa orang wanita sekaligus

'_dasar Naruto bodoh! Kenapa dia masih berdiri disana?'_ batin Sakura yang kesal karena Naruto hanya berdiri tanpa melakukan apapun ditempatnya, namun gerakan kecil Naruto membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda _blonde _itu

Naruto merogoh kantung kubusnya, jari-jari tangannya sibuk mencari dua buah bola yang menjadi satu-satunya benda yang tidak berbentuk kubus dikantungnya, setelah mendapatkannya Naruto lalu melihat sebentar kedua bola hitam yang bercorak orange itu yang kemudian ia lemparkan kedalam hutan yang diduganya menjadi tempat persembunyian Kakashi. Tiba-tiba sepasang sayap transparan muncul dari kedua bola itu, kedua bola itu kemudian terbang menyusuri seluruh area hutan hingga salah satunya menemukan keberadaan Kakashi yang langsung ia beritahukan pada Naruto lewat kacamata berlensa bening milik Naruto yang ternyata menampilkan gambaran area hutan yang diambil oleh kedua bolanya, mata _shappire_-nya pun menangkap keberadaan Kakashi yang bersembunyi dibalik sebuah pohon

"_I find you, _Kakashi_-sensei,_" ucap Naruto yang kemudian mengambil pistol kembarnya dan berlari memasuki hutan

"Mau kemana dia?" gumam Sakura saat melihat Naruto berlari memasuki hutan, "Sebaiknya kuikuti sajalah." Sakura keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan mengikuti Naruto dari belakang

Seringai rubah tak henti-hentinya Naruto sunggingkan saat melihat setiap gerakan Kakashi yang selalu diikuti oleh bola miliknya

Pandangan Naruto tertuju pada Kakashi yang masih bersembunyi dibalik pohon, mempercepat laju larinya, kini Naruto berada dihadapan Kakashi dan siap menembakkan peluru bius miliknya

Doorr…Doorr…

Kedua peluru yang berisi obat bius itu pun sukses menancap dikedua bahu Kakashi hingga membuat seringai Naruto makin lebar, namun apa yang dilihatnya selanjutnya malah membuat Naruto berdecak kesal

Poofftthh…

Tiba-tiba tubuh Kakashi berubah menjadi sebatang pohon

"Tck…jurus ninja, sial!"

Brruuaagghh…..

Suara pohon yang hancur mengalihkan perhatian Naruto, disana ia melihat Sakura hampir berhasil menangkap Kakashi

"Sakura-chan?"

"_Team work?"_

"_Sure._"

Naruto dan Sakura terus bergerak sesuai dengan arahan dari kedua bola yang masih mengikuti Kakashi kemanapun ia pergi

Kakashi terus berlari atau bersembunyi untuk menipu bola aneh yang mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi, bahkan terkadang ia menyerang bola itu dengan berbagai _ninjutsu,_ tapi anehnya bola itu mampu menghindari setiap serangannya dengan baik. Ia kemudian melihat Sakura dan Naruto yang berlari kearahnya

'_oh great! Mereka sudah disini'_ batin Kakashi. Pria itu kemudian membalikkan badannya untuk melarikan diri

Sakura yang melihat Kakashi akan melarikan diri segera melompat tinggi dengan tinjunya yang sudah siap ia luncurkan

"Jangan lari Kakashi-_sensei!_ _SHANAROOOO!_" teriak Sakura sembari meninju Kakashi yang sayangnya dapat menyelamatkan diri tepat waktu

Kakashi berlari untuk menghindari Sakura, namun sialnya kini ia malah berhadapan dengan Naruto yang sudah menembakkan dua peluru bius tepat kearahnya, membelalakkan matanya sebentar, mengambil kunainya, lalu menangkis dua peluru bius Naruto hingga peluru bius itu kini menancap pada seekor tupai yang saat itu juga langsung jatuh pingsan

'_mereka benar-benar sudah berubah, mungkin ini akan sulit'_ batin Kakashi

Posisi yang menguntungkan untuk Kakashi karena saat ini ia berdiri diatas permukaan air danau, membuat _handseal_, lalu meletakkan sebelah tangannya yang menyerupai lingkaran disisi bibirnya, sementara Sakura yang menyadari hal itu segera menarik tangan Naruto untuk berlari menghindari serangan Kakashi berikutnya

"_Suiton: Teppoudama no Jutsu._" Peluru-peluru yang terbuat dari air melesat kencang kearah Sakura dan Naruto yang berlari untuk menyelamatkan diri, namun walau begitu beberapa peluru air tetap mengenai mereka hingga mementalkan mereka cukup jauh

'_uukhh…tubuhku rasanya sakit semua~'_ batin Naruto. Naruto kemudian berusaha berdiri walau merasakan sakit pada seluruh tubuhnya, tidak seperti Sakura yang kini telah berdiri tegak disampingnya

Matanya kemudian melihat Kakashi yang masih berdiri tegak diatas permukaan air danau, tapi tiba-tiba Kakashi menghilang dan muncul secara tiba-tiba pula dihadapan mereka

'_a-apa?'_

"Pelajaran pertama : _taijutsu_," ucap Kakashi sembari memukul perut Naruto dan Sakura yang masih kaget dengan kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba

Buugh…

"Akh…"

"_Kuso…_"

Naruto dan Sakura terseret cukup jauh, namun tidak cukup untuk menjatuhkan keduanya. Kakashi berlari sangat kencang kearah Naruto dan Sakura, ia kemudian menendang keduanya hingga keduanya terpental

Buaagghh…

"Argh…"

"Kyaa…"

"Kenapa hanya diam saja, Sakura? Naruto?" ucap Kakashi berusaha memancing emosi kedua muridnya

Sakura berdiri sambil menyeka darah disudut bibirnya menggunakan punggung tangan kanannya, ia kemudian memasang sarung tangannya, pertanda bahwa ia mulai serius, sementara Naruto hanya mendecih kecil saat melihat Kakashi yang memandang mereka remeh, pemuda itu kemudian menghentakkan kedua tangannya, lalu keluar sepasang trisula dari lengan bajunya yang kemudian sepasang trisula itu ia pegang erat-erat menggantikan pistol kembarnya yang sudah ia simpan sebelumnya

"_Let's start, sensei._"

Sakura dan Naruto menerjang Kakashi. Sakura berkali-kali meninju Kakashi yang berkali-kali pulalah berhasil menghindari setiap tinju Sakura. Sakura merendahkan tubuhnya dihadapan Kakashi, sementara Kakashi yang bingung kini tampak kaget saat ia diserang oleh Naruto yang muncul dari balik tubuh Sakura

Trang…tring…trang…

Kakashi dan Naruto terus mengadukan senjata tajam mereka, menjauh lalu mendekat dan menyerang lawan, begitulah pola pertarungan Kakashi dan Naruto yang sedikit dibumbui dengan _taijutsu_. Trisula Naruto merobek sedikit masker Kakashi, sementara kunai Kakashi merobek lengan jas Naruto. Dari belakang Kakashi tiba-tiba muncul Sakura yang langsung meninju wajah Kakashi hingga pria itu terpental jauh, tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan Naruto pun melempar kedua trisulanya yang sukses melukai Kakashi walau ia sudah berusaha menghindarinya

Naruto mengambil pistol kembarnya, lalu melirik pada Sakura, keduanya kemudian mengangguk kecil dan mulai berlari dengan gerakan zig-zag yang berlawanan. Naruto mengokang kedua pistolnya dan Sakura sudah siap dengan tinjunya

"_SHANAROOOOO!_" teriak Sakura sembari memukul tanah dibawahnya hingga tanah itu hancur secara _horizontal_ hingga ketempat Kakashi, sementara Naruto terus berlari sambil menghindari serpihan tanah bahkan terkadang ia menjadikan serpihan itu sebagai batu loncatan jika serpihan tanah itu terlalu besar untuk dilewatinya, seperti sekarang ini, Naruto tengah melayang diudara sembari membidik Kakashi

Doorr…Doorr…

Dua peluru bius kembali melesat kearah Kakashi dan Kakashi berhasil menangkis salah satunya, sementara peluru satunya hanya melewatinya begitu saja. Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu Kakashi langsung membuat _handseal_

"Pelajaran kedua : _ninjutsu_, _Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu_." Sebuah naga air menerjang Naruto dengan ganasnya

"Naruto!"

"Guaakkhh…"

Sakura kembali menyerang Kakashi, kini keduanya terlibat pertarungan sengit, Kakashi yang masih sibuk bertarung dengan Sakura tidak mengetahui kalau Naruto yang hampir mendarat itu menarik sebuah tali tipis yang ternyata terhubung dengan salah satu peluru biusnya, Sakura yang tentu saja menyadari hal itu hanya menyeringai tipis disela-sela pertarungannya dengan Kakashi

Naruto menarik kuat tali yang dihubungkannya dengan peluru bius yang tadi melewati Kakashi hingga peluru itu kini berbalik dan menusuk leher bagian belakang Kakashi yang saat itu juga langsung pingsan, beruntunglah pria itu karena tubuhnya sempat ditangkap Sakura sebelum tubuh Kakashi jatuh ketanah

Bruugh…

"Sepertinya obat bius ini bekerja sangat cepat ya?" ucap Sakura sembari membaringkan Kakashi dan mengambil dua buah lonceng dari saku celana Kakashi. "Aku mendapatkannya Naruto." Sakura memainkan kedua lonceng itu didepan wajahnya yang tersenyum kemenangan, ia kemudian melempar sebuah lonceng pada Naruto yang langsung ditangkap oleh Naruto

"Sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu Kakashi-_sensei _sadar," ucap Naruto yang dibalas anggukan kecil dari Sakura

Naruto lalu berjalan memasuki hutan untuk mengambil dua bola yang ia _non-active_-kan saat bertarung dengan Kakashi tadi, sementara Sakura hanya duduk diam sembari menatap punggung Naruto yang kian menjauh dengan tatapan nanar

'_apa yang kau sembunyikan Naruto'_

Sakura yang merupakan sahabat Naruto jelas mengetahui perubahan si pirang, sejak berhasil mengalahkan _akatsuki_ Sakura sering melihat Naruto sendirian, ia tidak pernah melihat Naruto keluar dari Apartemennya ataupun memasuki kedai ramen kesukaannya, ia selalu melihat Naruto termenung sendirian, perubahan Naruto itu pun membuat Sakura menjadi _stalker_ dadakannya, dan selama mengamati Naruto, Sakura hanya tahu kalau sahabatnya itu menyembunyikan sesuatu yang ia rasa cukup besar darinya

Setelah mengambil dua bola miliknya, Naruto lalu menekan salah satu frame kacamatanya yang menampilkan sebuah titik berwarna merah yang menjadi tanda keberadaan Naruto*_past_, dan benar saja posisinya tidak berubah sejak kemarin malam

"Memang terjadi sesuatu padanya," ucap Naruto dingin dengan tatapan tajamnya yang terarah pada ruang hampa didepannya, setelah menghela nafas panjang ia lalu memasukkan kacamatanya kedalam tasnya dan mulai berlari meninggalkan hutan

"Eungh…" Terdengar lenguhan kecil yang berasal dari Kakashi, Sakura yang mendengarnya pun segera pergi kedanau, perlahan Kakashi membuka matanya, setelah merasa terbiasa dengan cahaya matahari ia lalu mendudukkan dirinya sembari memegangi kepalanya yang masih berdenyut sakit

"_Sensei_ baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura sembari memberikan semangkuk air dari daun yang diambilnya dari danau tadi

"Ehm sepertinya begitu, dimana Naruto?" tanya Kakashi yang sedari tadi memang tidak melihat murid berisiknya itu

"Disana," tunjuk Sakura pada hutan, saat itu juga terlihat Naruto yang berlari kearah mereka

"Wah…Kakashi-_sensei_ sudah sadar," ucap Naruto sembari merogoh saku celananya, "Lihat kami berhasil mendapatkannya hehehe…" Naruto tertawa sembari menunjukkan sebuah lonceng, tindakannya barusan diikuti Sakura yang menunjukkan sebuah lonceng juga

"Sepertinya ujian kali ini hanya sampai pada pelajaran kedua saja ya _sensei_," ucap Sakura sambil memainkan loncengnya dengan senyum meremehkan yang ia berikan pada Kakashi

"Apa daya, kini usiaku semakin bertambah, tubuhku mulai lemah untuk menghadapi pertarungan lagi walau itu hanya dengan kalian berdua," ucap Kakashi yang sudah memasuki _mode_ dramanya

"Hah?"

"Baiklah, sepertinya latihan hari ini cukup sampai disini, pulang dan beristirahatlah."

"Baik Kakashi -_sensei_," ucap Naruto dan Sakura serempak

Keduanya lalu melangkah pergi hendak meninggalkan Kakashi yang masih terduduk lemas direrumputan

"Sepertinya aku dilupakan," ucap Kakashi sedikit menitikkan air mata buayanya, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan terulur padanya, sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat orang yang baik hati yang mau menolongnya yang tengah sakit itu, dan saat mengetahui orang yang mau menolongnya itu pria itu hanya mampu tersenyum simpul sambil menerima uluran tangan tersebut

"Ahahaha…mana mungkin kami meninggalkan _sensei_ tercinta kami ini," ucap orang itu yang ternyata adalah Naruto, Naruto lalu memapah Kakashi yang diikuti Sakura hingga sampai ke Apartemen Kakashi

"Sampai jumpa Kakashi-_sensei_! Cepat sembuh ya hahaha…"

.

.

.

.

Jauh didalam hutan terdapat sebuah gua yang dihuni oleh beberapa orang, cahaya remang didalam gua membuat wajah orang-orang yag tinggal disana tidak terlihat, namun jeritan-jeritan kesakitan selalu terdengar dari dalam gua itu, tepatnya dalam salah satu bilik yang berisi beragam jenis peralatan yang seharusnya ada di laboraratorium. Disana, dimeja bedah berbaring seseorang yang yang sangat kurus yang tubuhnya terhubung oleh berbagai jenis cairan berwarna, matanya yang cekung dan menghitam menatap takut sebuah alat suntik dengan cairan berwarna hijau yang diarahkan pada perutnya

'_tidak lagi…kumohon jangan…itu sangat sakit…kumohon…'_ batin orang yang berbaring itu

"Sedikit lagi, hanya tinggal sedikit lagi dan eksperimenku akan berhasil khukhukhu…." ucap orang yang memegang alat suntik itu yang diakhiri dengan tawa maniaknya

Pria berkulit pucat yang memegang alat suntik itu kemudian menusuk perut orang yang menjadi eksperimennya lalu menyuntikkan cairan berwarna hijau itu, tiba-tiba tubuh orang itu menegang menandakan telah terjadi reaksi akibat cairan hijau itu didalam tubuhnya, urat-urat diseluruh tubuhnya terlihat dengan jelas, tubuh yang tadinya kurus itu kini terlihat kembali berisi, tubuh yang menggelepar dengan mata yang terbalik hingga menyisakan bagian putihnya itu kini dipenuhi oleh bercak-bercak hitam, air matanya kembali mengalir akibat rasa sakit dan panas yang mendera tubuhnya, perlahan tubuh itu diselimuti oleh bulu-bulu _orange_, ikatan pada tubuh itu pun telah lepas, pria yang menjadi bahan eksperimen itu meloncat dari meja bedahnya, tubuhnya membesar diikuti dengan keluarnya beberapa ekor yang bergerak liar dari tubuhnya

"A-Aaaaaaarrrrrrrggggggghhhhhhhhh…!" jeritan kesakitan itu pun kembali terdengar entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya untuk hari ini, namun sang pelaku tidak menunjukkan ekspresi menyesal, bibir pucat pria itu tertarik keatas menandakan kalau ia sedang tersenyum, iris ularnya menatap antusias tubuh yang mulai berubah bentuk itu

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…" Tawa psikopat itu pun memenuhi seluruh gua. "Aku berhasil! Aku membuat monster! Aku berhasil! HAHAHAHA…!"

**Tbc**

**Haha… chapter 5 uda end. Bagaimana chapter ini? Kalian nilai sendiri lah**

**Q : bukankah torpedo itu peluru air?**

**A : benar, torpedo memang peluru air, namun karena Risa suka bentuknya jadi Risa pakai aja deh, alasan yang tidak logis memang namun itulah kebenarannya**

**Terakhir silahkan tulis beberapa kalimat penyemangat, kritik, atau saran untuk Risa agar Risa semakin giat menulis ni fic, Ok?!**


	6. Chapter 6

**TRAP IN KONOHA**

**A fiction by Arisa Risarisarisa**

**Naruto****©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Adventure, action, friendship**

**Rated : Teen **

**Warning : Typo, OOC, ide pasaran**

**Please enjoy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Danau Konoha, adalah salah satu tempat favorit para warga maupun _shinobi_ Konoha untuk bersantai atau sekedar berpiknik, seperti saat ini, dipinggir danau terlihat Naruto yang duduk sambil menatap pantulan dirinya diair danau yang jernih, namun ada yang berbeda darinya, matanya terlihat sembab dengan jejak air mata yang mengering dipipi _tan_-nya

"Sampai kapan aku akan terus berada disini? Aku ingin pulang…" lirihnya, Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat awan yang bergerak pelan dilangit, kemudian ia menutup matanya berusaha menikmati hembusan angin yang terasa dingin saat menerpanya, bibirnya bergetar ketika ia membuka mulutnya untuk memanggil orang-orang yang sangat disayanginya. "_Kaa-san…tou-san…minna…_" pemuda itu kemudian membuka matanya yang menampilkan iris _blue shappire_ yang kehilangan cahayanya, Naruto sadar, ia sadar betul kalau panggilannya barusan hanyalah angin lalu, mereka yang baru saja dipanggil Naruto tak akan pernah mendengarnya, sebuah kenyataan ironi yang sangat menyakiti si pirang

"Guk…" Suara gonggongan anjing mengalihkan perhatian Naruto, ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan mendapati Kiba dan Akamaru yang mendekatinya, kedua makhluk berbeda jenis itu kemudian mendudukkan diri disamping Naruto

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Naruto?" tanya Kiba memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi diantara mereka

Naruto diam sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kiba. "Bersantai…mungkin."

"Aku lihat akhir-akhir ini kau jadi lebih sering menyendiri Naruto, apa ada masalah?" tanya Kiba yang kemudian melihat Naruto yang sibuk mengelus Akamaru yang terlihat nyaman. "Aku sahabatmu, ceritakan saja padaku, mungkin aku bisa membantumu." Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Kiba barusan terlihat menegang sebentar dan segera menghentikan kegiatan mengelus bulu Akamaru

"Terima kasih Kiba," ucap Naruto dengan kepala yang tertunduk dalam hingga Kiba tidak bisa melihat ekspresi sahabatnya itu, Naruto kemudian menggerakkan tangannya lagi untuk mengelus Akamaru

'_maaf Kiba…kurasa aku belum siap untuk mengatakan kebenarannya padamu'_ batin Naruto

Kiba yang merasakan suasana menjadi hening segera menghela nafas panjang, ia kemudian menepuk pundak Naruto beberapa kali untuk menyemangatinya

"Yah…mungkin kau belum siap untuk menceritakannya padaku, tapi aku akan senang jika kau mau menceritakannya nanti padaku." Naruto mengangguk kemudian tersenyum tipis pada Kiba yang menyengir lebar dan Akamaru yang menggonggong dan mengibaskan ekornya seolah ikut menyemangati sahabat tuannya

"Ayo," ucap Kiba seraya menarik tangan Naruto yang menatapnya bingung

"Kemana?" Naruto yang ditarik-tarik oleh Kiba akhirnya berdiri dan mengikuti Kiba dibelakangnya

"Yakiniku, Shikamaru akan mentraktir kita atas keberhasilan misinya," jawab Kiba ceria, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya

'_mereka benar-benar mirip'_ batin Naruto. _'kurasa aku harus pergi mencarinya malam ini'_

.

.

.

.

Malam sudah larut, hujan yang baru saja reda meninggalkan jejak-jejak udara dingin yang membuat siapa saja yang merasakannya pasti akan langsung menggigil, bahkan dua penjaga gerbang Konoha yang seharusnya berada disana hilang entah kemana, mungkin mereka menghangatkan diri?

Seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi dan tegap dengan rambut blonde berantakan, mata yang sewarna dengan _blue shappire_ itu menatap awas sekelilingnya, dari gerakan pemuda ber-_name tag_ Namikaze Naruto itu yang sangat hati-hati terlihat kalau ia menuju gerbang Konoha, beberapa meter dibelakangnya terlihat seorang gadis berambut musim semi mengikutinya, mata gadis itu terfokus pada setiap gerakan Naruto, wajah gadis itu terlihat tenang dan santai, namun hatinya selalu bertanya-tanya kemana sahabatnya itu akan pergi, bagi gadis itu, Sakura, yang sudah bertahun-tahun mengenal Naruto tentu ia tahu setiap detail kebiasaan si pirang, dan menyelinap keluar desa pada malam hari bukanlah bagian dari kebiasaannya, masalahnya Naruto yang sedang ia ikuti itu bukanlah Naruto sahabatnya dan ia tak tahu tentang itu. Tapi menyelinap keluar desa? Kenapa? Naruto*_past_ belum kembali sejak invasi _akatsuki_ berakhir dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Naruto*_future_ khawatir, dengan mengandalkan alat pelacak yang ia berikan pada Naruto*_past,_ ia pun memutuskan untuk menjemput Naruto*_past_, itulah sebabnya ia saat ini menyelinap keluar desa

Sakura semakin panik saat Naruto melangkah keluar desa, ia pun mempercepat gerakannya dan sedetik kemudian ia menghilang dari tempatnya dan muncul tepat dibelakang Naruto, tangannya langsung menggenggam tangan Naruto untuk menahan gerakannya

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto?" tanya Sakura, tangan gadis itu menggenggam erat tangan Naruto yang bergidik saat mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya dibelakangnya, dengan gerakan patah-patah Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sakura, Naruto terpaksa menelan paksa liurnya saat melihat wajah sangar bercampur khawatir Sakura. "Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto?" ulang Sakura

"S-Sakura…_chan_…"

"Tidak biasanya kau diluar malam-malam begini, apalagi menyelinap," ucap Sakura yang membuat Naruto kembali bergidik. "Seharusnya kau berada diranjangmu sekarang." Sakura semakin mengeratkan genggamannya saat melihat gelagat Naruto yang ingin kabur

"Aku…"

"Apa kau kehilangan sesuatu?" potong Sakura cepat

"Tidak."

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau tahu aku merasa aneh padamu, apa yang kau sembunyikan Naruto?" Mendengar nada desakan dari Sakura, Naruto jadi semakin gugup, matanya bergerak liar saat memikirkan alasan tepat yang akan ia berikan pada Sakura, dia belum siap untuk mengatakan kebenarannya ingat? Tapi tentu Sakura menangkap gerakan tidak wajar Naruto, gadis itu memicingkan matanya, genggaman tangannya semakin erat, ia yakin kalau kuku terawatnya pastilah menggores kulit Naruto

"Katakan Naruto, kenapa kau berubah? Apa yang kau sembunyikan?" Sakura akhirnya meluapkan emosinya dengan membentak Naruto yang belakangan ini mengusik ketenangan dirinya dengan perubahan-perubahannya. "Katakan Naruto!" bentak Sakura lagi

Naruto menghentakkan tangannya membuat genggaman tangan Sakura terlepas. "Maaf Sakura-_chan_, aku harus pergi _jaa_…" Naruto berlari memasuki desa Konoha meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terbengong didepan gerbang Konoha, Sakura berbalik untuk melihat Naruto yang masih berlari, helaan nafas lelah lolos begitu saja dari bibirnya

'_mungkin aku harus menunggu hingga Naruto siap mengatakannya padaku'_ batin Sakura, ia kemudian berjalan menuju rumahnya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya

.

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari ketujuh Naruto berada di Konoha, salah satu desa terkuat dalam sejarah dunia _shinobi_. Sejak ia tertangkap basah oleh Sakura saat akan keluar desa, ia pun terpaksa tetap tinggal di Konoha, tapi berapa lama hal ini akan berlangsung? Ia juga ingin kembali kemasanya kan?

Teriknya sinar matahari siang itu membuat Naruto berjalan lunglai dengan botol air mineral yang isinya tinggal setengah itu yang ia bawa dengan ogah-ogahan, bahkan kini penampilan Naruto tidak _fresh_ lagi, bagaimana tidak? Rambut pirang yang urakan, kantung mata yang menghitam, jas JMA dan kemejanya ia ikat dipinggangnya, jadi ia hanya memakai kaos putih polos saja, sedangkan celananya? Oh celana itu ia gulung lebih tinggi dari mata kakinya, bahkan tasnya kini ia seret, bersyukurlah bahwa sepatunya ternyata masih melekat dikakinya

Kepala bersurai pirang itu ia dongakkan keatas untuk melihat sang mentari yang berdiri tinggi untuk menyinari bumi, kemudian helaan nafas panjang terlepas begitu saja dari bibirnya yang agak pucat dan kering, entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela nafas dalam setengah hari ini, ia pun tak mau repot-repot untuk menghitungnya kan? Pandangannya menyendu ketika melihat sekelompok remaja yang bermain bersama atau sebuah keluarga yang berjalan beriringan, kemudian senyum pahit itu ia torehkan diwajahnya yang terlihat pucat

"Sudah satu minggu ya?" ujar Naruto dengan suara parau, "Aku benar-benar merindukan mereka," ucapnya lagi dengan air mata yang menumpuk diujung matanya dan siap untuk dijatuhkan

Sudah satu minggu, dan tak sehari pun ia lewatkan tanpa merindukan keluarga dan sahabat-sahabatnya, apakah ibunya mengkhawatirkannya? Apakah ayahnya mencarinya? Apakah sahabat-sahabatnya menyadari kalau ia menghilang? Berbagai pertanyaan seperti itu terus bermunculan dikepalanya tanpa bisa ia kendalikan, Naruto merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponselnya yang sebentar lagi akan kehabisan baterai itu, menatap benda berbentuk segi empat itu lalu menghela nafas panjang sekali lagi

'_sudah satu minggu dan aku tetap berada disini tanpa ada kemajuan, aku tak bisa menemukan kabut hitam sialan itu atau menemukan ninja yang bisa mengirimku kembali kemasaku, aku tak punya pilihan lain selain mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Tsunade-baachan dan semuanya, mereka juga harus tahu apa yang terjadi pada Naruto kan? Ya, aku harus mengatakannya, aku harus mengatakannya!'_ pikir Naruto untuk meyakinkan dirinya

Dengan langkah yang mantap ia berjalan menuju kantor _hokage_

.

.

.

.

Di kantor _hokage_ terlihat Naruto yang berdiri dengan kepala yang ia tundukkan, Tsunade, Shizune, Iruka, dan Kakashi menatap khawatir padanya, lalu Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Chouji, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Guy yang berdiri dalam diam

Tok…Tok…

Terdengar suara ketukan pada pintu ruang _hokage_

"Masuk!" ucap Tsunade tegas

Masuklah tiga orang remaja dan seekor anjing yang ukurannya cukup besar, mereka adalah Kiba, Shino, Hinata, dan Akamaru

"Maaf terlambat Tsunade-_sama_," ucap Shino sambil berjalan lalu berdiri beriringan dengan Shikamaru dan yang lainnya, kecuali Naruto yang berdiri didepan mereka

"Psst…sebenarnya ada apa Sakura?" tanya Ino berbisik pada Sakura yang hanya menggeleng lemah

'_apakah dia akan mengakui sesuatu?'_ batin Sakura dengan tatapan sendu yang tertuju pada Naruto yang memunggunginya

"Semua sudah berkumpul Naruto, jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan?" ucap Tsunade tegas yang terasa berlawanan dengan suasana yang terasa sangat _gloomy_ diruangan itu

Glup…

Naruto menelan paksa liurnya untuk menetralkan jantungnya yang kini berdegup semakin kencang

"Se-sebelumnya aku…minta maaf karena merahasiakan hal ini dari kalian semua," ucap Naruto dengan tubuh bergetar

"Langsung saja Naruto, ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa memanggil kami semua kesini?" tanya Kiba tak sabaran

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya cukup keras, namun rasa gugup itu tetap tak mau hilang dari tubuhnya

"Sebenarnya…na-namaku yang sebenarnya…Na-Naruto Namikaze!" ucap Naruto sambil mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi hanya tertunduk

"Apa maksudmu Naruto?! Bicara yang jelas!"

Bletak…

"Biarkan dia bicara dulu Lee!" ucap Tenten setelah memukul kepala Lee cukup keras hingga si empunya kepala meringis kesakitan

"Be-begini…aku…aku bukan ninja seperti kalian, aku…aku bahkan tidak memiliki sesuatu yang kalian sebut dengan _chakra_ itu, aku bukan…ninja," ucap Naruto dengan nada gugup yang jelas, ia bahkan mengatupkan kedua tangannya dibawah tubuhnya yang masih gemetaran

"Aku tidak mengerti Naruto, apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Kakashi mewakili pertanyaan semua orang yang ada diruangan _hokage_ itu

"Hari itu…hari dimana aku pertama kali muncul disini, _sensei_ ingat?" tanya Naruto sembari menatap Kakashi

Memori tentang kabut hitam yang muncul didepan Chouji saat ia berlari tiba-tiba muncul dibenak Kakashi

"Kabut itu…"

"Harusnya saat itu aku berada dijalan menuju sekolah, sampai kabut itu muncul dan aku…aku berada disini, bertarung dengan Yahiko maksudku Pain." Semua orang yang ada disana menaikkan sebelah alis mereka pertanda bahwa mereka tidak mengerti akan ucapan barusan

"Kami tidak mengerti Naruto," ucap Neji

Sekali lagi Naruto menghela nafasnya, kemudian menatap Tsunade serius. "Ini bukan masaku."

Setelah beberapa saat, Tsunade yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk sembari mendengarkan penjelasan Naruto kini mengangkat kepalanya dengan tatapan tajam yang terarah pada Naruto, dia sudah mengerti makna ucapan Naruto barusan

"Neji! Gunakan _byakugan_-mu dan lihat tubuhnya!" perintah Tsunade pada Neji yang langsung dikerjakannya

'_byakugan'_

Tak berapa lama setelah Neji mengaktifkan _byakugan_-nya ia pun membulatkan matanya dengan ekspresi tidak percaya pada wajahnya yang biasa terlihat datar itu

"Di-dia benar Tsunade-_sama_, dia tidak memiliki _chakra_," ucap Neji yang sukses membuat semua orang yang berada disana membulatkan mata mereka sembari menatap Naruto yang tubuhnya bergetar hebat

"APA?!"

Braak…

Tsunade melompati mejanya hingga meja itu terbelah menjadi dua, ia lalu mencengkram erat kaos Naruto hingga membuat Naruto terangkat dengan kakinya yang tidak lagi menapak dilantai itu

"Apa maksudmu?! Siapa kau sebenarnya keparat?!" teriak Tsunade yang diakhiri dengan melempar Naruto hingga pemuda itu menabrak dinding dibelakangnya

Bruugh…

"Akh…"

"Tsunade-_sama_!" panggil Shizune berusaha menenangkan _hokage_-nya itu, namun panggilan itu hanya diabaikan oleh sipemilik nama

"Katakan padaku siapa kau sebenarnya?! Dimana cucuku sekarang?! Dimana dia?!" teriak Tsunade yang diakhiri dengan menekan telapak tangan Naruto dengan tumit sepatunya hingga terdengar bunyi 'kraak' pada tangan pemuda itu yang hanya bisa berteriak kesakitan

"Aarrgghh…"

"Tsu-Tsunade-_sama_! Kau menyakitinya," ucap Sakura sembari menarik Tsunade menjauh dari Naruto yang masih merisngis sakit pada telapak tangannya, ia kemudian membantuk Naruto duduk dan menyembuhkan tangannya

"Kenapa kau membelanya Sakura?! Dia menyamar menjadi Naruto, dia pasti memiliki niat buruk, aku yakin dia juga menyembunyikan Naruto," ucap Tsunade yang matanya masih menatap Naruto tajam

"Hentikan leluconmu ini Naruto! Katakan kalau kau menipu kami semua!" ucap Iruka sembari mengguncang tubuh Naruto

"Ma-maaf Iruka-_sensei_, tapi inilah kenyataannya, ini bukan zamanku dan aku harus kembali pada orang tuaku, mereka pasti sangat khawatir padaku sekarang, Tsunade-_baachan_ aku bisa membawa kalian pada Naruto, percaya padaku,"

Bruakh…

Tsunade menendang tubuh Naruto kesamping kanannya, hingga tubuh pemuda itu terpental dan menabrak dinding disisi kanannya itu

"Keparat sepertimu tak pantas menyebut namanya! Kau menghinanya hanya karena ia tidak memiliki orang tua heh? aku akan benar-benar menghabisimu bocah."

Tsunade berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto dengan kepalan tangan yang ia arahkan pada tubuh pemuda itu

"Tsunade-_sama_ tenanglah, kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik," ucap Kakashi berusaha menenangkan Tsunade yang kian beremosi

"Tentu aku akan bicara padanya, aku akan bicara lewat tanganku ini." Tsunade mendorong Kakashi lalu menghajar Naruto dengan tinjunya

Bruaagh… Bruaagh… Bruaagh…

Tsunade benar-benar bernafsu menghajar Naruto saat ini, berkali-kali ia arahkan tinju mautnya itu ketubuh pemuda yang hanya mampu menerima setiap pukulan itu tanpa membalas atau menghindarinya

"Aku tanya sekali lagi padamu, Dimana cucuku?!" tanya Tsunade dengan penekanan disetiap katanya

"Aku…aku tidak tahu…tapi…tapi aku bisa membawamu padanya," lirih Naruto

"Itu jebakan! Dia benar-benar penipu! Dengan menjadikan Naruto sebagai umpan! Dia tidak pernah mengeluarkan satu jurus pun ingat?! Semua yang dikeluarkannya hanya senjata berbunyi nyaring itu! dia pasti mata-mata yang dikirim oleh desa lain! Ya! Aku yakin itu!"

"Kiba!"

"Benar juga, benar kata Kiba, jadi aku akan membunuhmu terlebih dahulu." Tsunade kembali mengepalkan tangannya dan mengarahkan kepalan tangannya itu kewajah Naruto

"Berhenti disana!" Naruto berteriak dengan pistol yang teracung pada Tsunade, melihat itu semua _shinobi_ yang ada disana segera menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarung mereka, kecuali satu orang, yah kecuali satu orang dan orang itu hanya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan nanar

'_bodoh'_ batin orang itu

"Beraninya kau mengangkat senjata pada _hokage_! Kau pasti akan tahu akibatnya!" Mendengar ucapan Guy barusan, Naruto segera sadar dengan pistol yang dipegangnya, lalu buru-buru ia menyimpan pistol itu

"Tidak perlu menghajarnya disini Guy, aku tahu hukuman yang pantas untuknya," ucap Tsunade dengan seringai kejam yang muncul diwajahnya, "_Anbu_!" panggil Tsunade, seketika itu pula muncul dua orang _anbu_ tepat dibelakang Naruto. "Bawa dia kepenjara dan siapkan eksekusi untuknya besok siang!" Dan dengan itu dua orang _anbu_ itu membawa paksa Naruto menuju penjara seperti yang diperintahkan Tsunade

"Eksekusi? Ti-Tidak! Tsunade-_baachan_! Aku bersungguh-sungguh! Aku bisa membawa kalian padanya! _baa-chan_ tidak! Kumohon jangan! Percayalah padaku! TSUNADE-_BAACHAN!"_

"Aku tidak percaya ini, kupikir ia adalah kawan," lirih Chouji dengan kepala yang tertunduk

"Kenyataannya dia adalah lawan. Shino, Kiba, Hinata, misi kalian adalah mencari keberadaan Naruto, kalian akan berangkat sore ini juga, jadi bersiap-siaplah."

'_tapi dia menyelamatkan desa'_ batin Chouji sembari menatap sendu pintu ruang _hokage_

"Baik!" jawab ketiga remaja itu serempak

Setelah kejadian siang itu, kini kantor _hokage_ kembali terlihat sepi, hanya ada Shizune dan Tsunade disana

"Kita bahkan belum mendengarkan penjelasannya, Tsunade-_sama_," protes Shizune sambil berkacak pinggang didepan Tsunade yang masih asyik menenggak sake-nya

"Aku tahu dia tidak berasal dari negara ini, pakaian dan senjatanya sangat _modern_, dia pasti dikirim sebagai mata-mata dari negara lain."

"Jadi menurutmu dia itu apa? Seseorang tanpa _chakra_ yang sangat kuat, fakta kalau dia yang menyelamatkan desa jangan dilupakan Tsunade_-sama_."

"Hmm… mungkin seorang samurai?"

"Kita tidak tahu apa tujuannya kesini, jadi apa eksekusinya akan benar-benar ada?"

"Ya."

"Tak bisa diubah?"

"Keputusanku sudah bulat."

'_kasihan dia'_ batin Shizune

.

.

.

.

**Tokyo, Namikaze's Mansion**

Saat ini para remaja yang diketahui teman sekelas Naruto mengunjungi kediaman sahabat mereka itu, pasalnya ini adalah hari ketujuh Naruto menghilang dan tidak ada kabar yang berarti mengenai dirinya, dan kali ini mereka akan menyelidiki kamar Naruto dengan harapan mereka akan menemukan secuil petunjuk apapun untuk menemukan sahabat terkasih mereka itu

"Terima kasih kalian tidak menyerah untuk mencari Naruto," ucap Kushina dari ambang pintu kamar putranya

"Tentu kami tidak akan menyerah bi! Naruto adalah keluarga kami!" ucap Lee yang disambut anggukan setuju dari teman-temannya, Kushina memasuki kamar Naruto, ia tampak kurus dan lebih pucat, iris _green_-nya terlihat sedikit kehilangan cahayanya sejak berita menghilangnya Naruto sampai ketelinganya

"Aku merindukannya…biasanya aku akan marah-marah padanya karena selalu bangun telat, tapi….seminggu tanpa mendengar suaranya….hiks…aku takut kehilangan putraku," ucap Kushina mulai terisak sambil mengelus kasur _king size_ putranya, para remaja itu menundukkan kepala mereka, mencari tanpa hasil selama seminggu membuat mereka sedikit putus asa memang, namun mereka kembali ingat apa yang diajarkan Naruto pada mereka 'tidak akan menyerah sampai berhasil' kalimat itulah yang saat ini bermain dikepala mereka, mereka tidak akan melupakan kata-kata teman pirang mereka itu ketika ia gagal untuk menguasai suatu hal, namun secara ajaib dapat dikuasainya dalam waktu singkat dan mantranya hanyalah _'jangan menyerah'_

"Bibi tenang saja! Kami pasti akan membawa Naruto kembali, kami tidak akan menyerah sebelum bertemu dengannya," ucap Sasuke yang membuat teman-temannya kembali bersemangat

"Terima kasih," ucap Kushina dengan senyum tulusnya

Drrrt….drrrt…

Ponsel Ino bergetar disaku celana _jeans_-nya, ia pun merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponselnya

'_Calling Shikamaru-kun'_ bacanya pada layar ponsel _touchscreen_-nya, ia pun menekan tombol hijau dan meletakkan ponsel itu dtelinganya

"Shikamaru-_kun_ ada apa?"

"**Ah…aku sudah menyempurnakan program penunjang pada **_**dimention call**_**."** Ino membulatkan matanya sempurna ketika mendengar penuturan kekasihnya barusan

"Benarkah?" ucap Ino sedikit berteriak. Tapi karena dipelototi oleh teman-temannya Ino pun pergi meninggalkan kamar Naruto menuju ruang tamu

"**Ya! aku sudah mencoba menghubungi Naruto, walau sedikit lemah tapi aku sempat berhasil menghubunginya."**

"Kau…kau berhasil menghubunginya? Lalu, lalu kau sudah bicara dengannya?"

"**Belum, karena langsung terputus tiba-tiba sebelum Naruto mengangkatnya."**

"Lalu bagaimana kau tahu kalau kau sempat berhasil menghubunginya?"

"**Haah…merepotkan, aku sempat melihat sinyal keberadaan Naruto saat mencoba menghubunginya, artinya aku sempat berhasil menghubunginya."**

"Lalu dimana dia?"

"**Aku belum sempat melihat lokasinya, kemarilah, kita coba bersama-sama, ajak yang lainnya juga." **

Dan pembicaraan singkat itu diakhiri sepihak oleh Shikamaru, Ino hanya mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan terakhir kekasihnya itu, ia lalu berjalan kembali kekamar Naruto dan mendekati teman-temannya

"Shikamaru meminta kita datang ketempatnya," ucap Ino singkat yang hanya dibalas anggukan dari teman-temannya yang mengerti arah pembicaraan Ino

"Bibi Kushina, kami undur diri dulu, ada sesuatu yang harus kami lakukan," ucap Hinata sopan

"Baiklah," ucap Kushina sambil mengangguk, "Tolong beri tahu aku jika kalian menemukan Naruto," sambungnya penuh harap

"PASTI!" jawab mereka kompak sambil mengacungkan ibu jari masing-masing, mendengar itu pun Kushina hanya mampu mengulas senyum bahagia, ia bersyukur anaknya memiliki teman-teman yang peduli padanya

**Tbc**

**Haha… chapter 6 uda end. Bagaimana chapter ini? Kalian nilai sendiri lah**

**Ok! Saatnya sesi tanya jawab**

**Neko 1412 : kenapa gak ada yang menyadari perubahan Naruto?**

**Risa : maksudnya perubahan kekuatan Naruto? Well, disini Risa buat para ninja itu berpikir kalau semua senjata yang dikeluarkan Naruto itu adalah jurusnya, mereka baru menyadarinya saat Naruto mengaku.**

**Yukie : siapa yang membawa Naruto***_**past**_** pergi? Lalu apakah teman-teman Naruto***_**future**_** akan pergi kemasa lalu?**

**Risa : wah…sorry kawan, untuk kedua pertanyaanmu Risa belum bisa jawab, tapi tenang semua akan terungkap seiring berjalannya cerita**

**Nah segitu dulu ya sesi tanya jawabnya. Terima kasih yang sudah baca, review, favorite dan follow fic Risa, meskipun belakangan ini Risa cukup sibuk didunia nyata, tapi kalo ada waktu luang pasti Risa sempetin deh buat update chapter baru, dan jangan khawatir Risa pasti selesain fic ini sampai ending. Untuk tambahan, Risa hanya akan mengeluarkan kata (*past dan *future) ketika kedua Naruto bersama atau ada yang membicarakan mereka, jadi jagan bingung ya guys...  
**

**Terakhir silahkan tulis beberapa kalimat penyemangat, kritik, atau saran untuk Risa agar Risa semakin giat menulis ni fic, Ok?!**


	7. Chapter 7

**TRAP IN KONOHA**

**A fiction by Arisa Risarisarisa**

**Naruto****©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Adventure, action, friendship**

**Rated : Teen **

**Warning : Typo, OOC, ide pasaran**

**Please enjoy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shikamaru's House**

"Terhubung!" ucap Shikamaru ketika mendengar suara berisik yang menandakan kalau ia terhubung dengan Naruto, sementara mereka yang mendengar pernyataan Shikamaru barusan hanya mampu mengulas senyum bahagia. "Sial! Gagal lagi." Senyum mereka luntur seketika ketika mendengar pernyataan terakhir Shikamaru ketika ia tidak lagi mendengar suara apapun, Sasuke dan Shino dengan jeli menatap layar monitor didepannya dan sesekali memperbaiki kesalahan data atau angka disana

"Coba lagi!" ucap Sasuke tegas, Shikamaru segera mengetik sesuatu dilayar hologram yang ditampilkan oleh _smartphone_-nya, seketika layar hologram itu memunculkan sebuah struktur geografis dengan sebuah titik berwarna merah disana yang menandakan lokasi orang mereka coba hubungi

'_Naruto kumohon…tersambunglah…kumohon…'_ do'a mereka kompak dengan khusyuk

Shikamaru mendengar suara berisik di _handsfree_-nya yang menandakan kalau ia terhubung dengan Naruto

"_Minna…"_

"Terhubung," ucap Shikamaru tidak percaya dengan suara super pelan, Shikamaru lalu melepaskan _handsfree_-nya dan menggantinya dengan _mini microphone_ yang tersambung ke _smartphone_-nya

"Naruto?!" panggil mereka serentak

.

.

.

**Penjara bawah tanah, Konohagakure**

Penjara, sebuah tempat yang pasti akan sangat dijauhi oleh penjahat kalangan apapun, tapi siapa yang menyangka kalau pemuda yang bercita-cita menjadi penegak hukum seperti Naruto Namikaze akan mendekam dipenjara saat ini, di negeri antah berantah pula

Keadaan Naruto saat ini sangatlah menyedihkan, ia hanya bisa duduk dilantai marmer diruang sel yang sempit itu, seluruh tubuhnya dibungkus oleh kain, tentu kecuali kepalanya, ia bahkan sulit merasakan jarinya sendiri, seluruh senjata miliknya disita oleh _anbu_ penjaga penjara, kecuali ponselnya yang saat ini bergetar disaku celananya. Dengan perjuangan penuh Naruto berusaha mengambil ponselnya dan mengeluarkannya dari kain yang membungkus tubuhnya, setelah benda kecil berbentuk persegi itu keluar dari kain yang membungkus Naruto, ia pun segera menekan tombol untuk menerima panggilan dengan hidungnya

"**Naruto?!"**suara ramai para sahabatnya pun menyapu indera pendengarannya

"_Minna_~~" lirih Naruto dengan air mata yang sudah menumpuk dan siap untuk jatuh

"**Shikamaru! Berikan padaku!"** bentak suara perempuan yang sangat Naruto kenali sebagai suara kekasihnya, Hinata. **"Naruto-kun? Kau baik-baik saja? Kau ada dimana? Aku khawatir sekali padamu? kenapa kau menghilang tiba-tiba?"** suara Hinata melembut ketika berbicara dengan Naruto, sementara Naruto bingung dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi kekasihnya itu

"A-aku baik…aku ada di Konoha," ucap Naruto dengan wajah yang murung

Samar-samar Naruto dapat mendengar suara panik Kiba yang bertanya. **"Apa yang terjadi?" **

"**A-apa? Suaramu tidak begitu jelas Naruto!"** sahut suara laki-laki yang dapat Naruto kenali sebagai suara Lee

"Konoha! Aku ada di Konoha!" ulang Naruto dengan volume suara yang cukup tinggi hingga membuat seorang _anbu_ meliriknya

Lagi-lagi Naruto mendengar suara panik tapi kali ini berasal dari Sasuke, sahabatnya. **"Sinyalnya melemah."**

"…" Tak ada jawaban dari Hinata maupun teman-temannya, ia lalu melihat layar ponselnya yang kembali menunjukkan _wallpaper_ Hinata dan dirinya tanda kalau sambungan jarak jauh itu telah terputus

"Sudah terputus," ucap Naruto dengan suara parau, ia kemudian duduk kembali dengan pandangan mata yang kosong, bibirnya yang kering dan pucat terus merapalakan kalimat yang sama. "Mereka mencariku, mereka mencariku, mereka mencariku…"

'_benar, mereka mencariku bahkan berhasil menghubungiku yang terlempar kemasa lalu ini, mereka berusaha untukku, lalu apa yang kulakukan? Duduk diam disini? Menunggu eksekusiku? Tidak…tidak…aku harus keluar dari sini, bagaimanapun caranya aku harus keluar dari sini, harus keluar dan kembali kemasaku, itu yang harus kulakukan'_ batin Naruto

Naruto yang sudah sangat niat untuk membebaskan dirinya segera menggeliatkan tubuhnya agar kain yang mengikatnya setidaknya bisa longgar, tapi usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil apapun, hanya kepenatan yang didapatnya. Iris _jade_ yang sedari tadi menatapnya sedih pun dihiraukannya, pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran sosok lain yang sedari tadi menatapya entah berapa lama, sosok itu kemudian manampakkan dirinya dengan berdiri didepan sel penjara Naruto sementara pemuda itu masih sibuk menggeliatkan tubuhnya

"Menggeliatkan tubuhmu terus tak akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini Naruto," ucap sosok itu lembut. Mendengar suara itu membuat Naruto segera menghentikan kegiatannya yang berganti dengan menatap sosok itu dengan mata yang membulat

"Sa…ku…ra-_chan_?"

"Sepertinya kau tidak pernah menyadari kehadiranku hmm?"

"Su-sudah berapa lama kau disana?"

"Cukup lama untuk memperhatikanmu yang terus mengobrol dengan benda itu, alat itu yang menghubungkanmu dengan teman-temanmu?"

"Y-ya."

"Kau benar-benar bisa menunjukkan lokasi Naruto?"

"Ya, tapi semua alatku ada ditas yang ada pada penjaga disana itu?"

"Maksudmu ini?" tanya Sakura sembari menunjukkan sebuah tas didepan wajahnya

"Benar! Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannya Sakura-_chan_? Ah itu tak penting, sekarang kau keluarkan aku dari sini dan kita akan mencari Naruto bersama."

"Kau tak akan kembali pada teman-temanmu?"

"Tentu saja aku akan kembali pada mereka! Tapi…tapi aku juga harus menyelamatkan Naruto kan? Aku tidak mau dianggap sebagai pemeran antagonis disini."

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu." Sakura menarik kuat jeruji besi penjara Naruto hingga jeruji besi itu kini terlepas dari dinding-dinding yang menyanggahnya

"W-whoaa…"

"Kau mau terus mengagumi hasil karyaku atau keluar dari sini Naruto?"

"Eh?" gumam Naruto yang tidak sadar kalau kain yang membungkus tubuhnya kini hilang entah kemana. "Ayo pergi!"

.

.

.

.

**Shikamaru's House**

"Naruto?!" panggil mereka serentak

"**Minna~~" **Mereka mendengar suara lirih Naruto, suara yang sangat mereka rindukan itu akhirnya kembali mereka dengar, tak tanggung-tanggung mereka kembali mengulas senyum bahagia entah untuk keberapa kalinya, bahkan Sakura dan Ino kini sedang menangis haru, usaha keras mereka akhirnya membuahkan hasil

Hinata hendak merebut _mini_ _microphone_ yang ada ditangan Shikamaru, namun Shikamaru menggenggamnya dengan erat, "Shikamaru! Berikan padaku!" bentak Hinata yang sudah memasuki _mode 'evil'_ nya, sedangkan Shikamaru yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas pasrah dan segera memberikan _mini_ _microphone _itu pada Hinata, setelah _mini_ _microphone_ itu berada ditangan Hinata, ia lalu menghujani sang kekasih dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan

"Naruto-kun? Kau baik-baik saja? Kau ada dimana? Aku khawatir sekali padamu, kenapa kau menghilang tiba-tiba?" suara Hinata sedikit melemah ketika bertanya pada Naruto

'_yup! Inilah sisi lain Hinata'_ batin Tenten ketika melihat perubahan Hinata

'_aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara Naruto menjinakkan wanita macam Hinata?'_ tanya Kiba pada dirinya sendiri

"**A-aku baik…aku ada di Ko…ha" **

Tiba-tiba _speaker_ ponsel Shikamaru dipenuhi dengan suara yang sangat berisik hingga mereka kesulitan mendengar suara Naruto

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kiba dengan raut muka kebingungan

"Sinyalnya melemah," ucap Sasuke yang membuat panik teman-temannya

"_Oh shit!"_ umpat Chouji pelan, ia lalu mengambil ponselnya

"A-apa? Suaramu tidak begitu jelas Naruto," sahut Lee setelah merebut _mini_ _microphone_ itu dari tangan Hinata

"…**.ha! …ku…da di Ko…ha!"** Suara Naruto terendam dengan suara berisik yang berasal dari _speaker_, tiba-tiba suara berisik itu semakin menjadi-jadi ditambah lagi layar hologram yang tadinya menampilkan struktur geografis kini tiba-tiba menghilang, bukan hanya itu saja dua monitor yang digunakan Sasuke dan Shino mendadak menjadi putih hingga mereka harus mencabut semua kabel yang terdapat pada kedua komputer itu yang tersambung dengan ponsel Shikamaru dan memutuskan hubungan jarak jauh dengan Naruto

"Ah sial! Padahal sudah sejauh ini!" umpat Kiba kesal sambil menendang meja belajar Shikamaru yang letaknya tidak jauh dari meja komputer

"Jangan hancurkan barang-barangku Kiba," tegur Shikamaru tenang

"Tapi jelas tadi Naruto mengatakan sebuah tempat, tempat apa?" Shino memandangi wajah teman-temannya yang tampak sedang berpikir keras

"Ko, ha dengan kata bagian tengah yang hilang," ucap Tenten sambil menulis sesuatu dibuku catatan kecilnya. "Koruha?"

"Tch…tidak ada tempat bernama Koruha di Jepang." Mereka kembali berpikir, berbagai spekulasi mereka ucapkan namun tak ada satupun yang benar, seperti…

"Komuha?"

"Kojiha?"

"Kofuha?"

Hinata menyipitkan matanya dan jari telunjuknya ia ketuk-ketukkan pelan pada dagunya, namun tiba-tiba gerakan itu ia hentikan dan berganti dengan mata yang sedikit membulat, oh ia baru saja mendapat ide

"Shikamaru tampilkan _geo-holo_ tadi!" seru Hinata tiba-tiba, teman-temannya yang mendengar seruannya barusan lantas melihat kearah dirinya dan Shikamaru bergantian

"Kau tidak lihat kalau _geo-holo_ menghilang," ucap Shikamaru dingin, sementara Hinata hanya mendecih

"Jangan khawatir, aku punya ini." Chouji menunjukkan ponselnya, membuka aplikasi dimana ia menyimpan foto, lalu mengktifkan sistem hologramnya hingga gambar yang terlihat di ponsel Chouji kini menjadi tampilan hologram

"Kau jenius Chouji!" seru Tenten sembari memeluk Chouji erat, sementara Chouji yang dipuji seperti itu mengambil kesempatan untuk membanggakan diri. "Aku mengerti maksudmu Hinata-_chan_, sekarang tampilkan peta Jepang!"

Sasuke mengangguk dan melakukan persis seperti yang diminta Tenten, kini peta Jepang yang juga dalam tampilan hologram berada dibawah _geo-holo_. Mereka perhatikan baik-baik titik merah yang menjadi tanda lokasi Naruto

"Titik merah ini adalah lokasi Naruto, lalu dimana titik merah ini berada?" Shikamaru menatap satu-persatu teman-temannya, ia lalu membuat gerakan mengangkat _geo-holo_ hingga kini _geo-holo_ berada tepat sejajar dengan matanya, pandangannya lalu beralih pada Sasuke, Sasuke yang mengerti arti tatapan Shikamaru segera menggeser _mouse_-nya dan membuat garis lurus antara titik merah itu dan peta Jepang, hal yang dilakukan Sasuke ternyata terlihat di tampilan _geo-holo _danpeta Jepang. Garis lurus itu mengarah pada satu-satunya tempat di Jepang yang memiliki inisial Ko dan Ha, tak ayal mata para remaja itu kini membola

"I-ini…"

"Konoha!" ucap mereka serentak

"Konoha? Jangan bercanda, itu tempat wisata, apa kalian berpikir kalau Naruto sedang berlibur di Konoha?" Kiba melipat tangannya didepan dada ketika mengucapkan kata-katanya barusan

"Satu-satunya tempat di Jepang dengan inisial Ko dan ha hanya Konoha."

"Ayolah Shikamaru…kau tidak berpkiran sama dengan mereka kan? Kalau Naruto memang di Konoha kenapa ia sangat sulit dihubungi? kenapa kita tidak bisa melacaknya huh?"

"Ada penjelasan yang logis."

"Apa?"

"Naruto berada di Konoha yang sebenarnya, maksudku ia terlempar kemasa lalu."

"Itu malah semakin tidak logis Sasuke!" Dan kali ini Kiba benar-benar frustasi, bagaimana bisa teman-temannya yang jenius itu mendadak menjadi sangat bodoh seperti ini?

"Tidak, Naruto menghilang tiba-tiba dan sama sekali tak dapat dihubungi ataupun dilacak, bisa jadi ucapan Sasuke ada benarnya, apa kalian ingat tentang kasus yang menghebohkan seminggu yang lalu?" tanya Ino dengan wajah serius

"Kasus menghebohkan? Hmm…"

"Kabut perjalanan waktu?" ucap Shino tiba-tiba yang langsung dilirik oleh teman-temannya

"Benar, _tou-san_ bilang, perusahaan Namikaze _corp_ sedang membuat sebuah alat yang mampu membuat manusia melintasi waktu, kabut berwarna hitam adalah media perjalanan waktu itu…"

"Aku ingat sekarang! Kabut itu menghilang saat akan dilakukan uji coba," ucap Lee yang memotong penjelasan Ino

"Haah…benar, kabut itu menghilang, dan kalian tahu apa yang mengejutkan? Sejumlah saksi mengatakan kalau mereka melihat kabut hitam yang sangat tebal tiba-tiba muncul didepan mereka, tapi karena takut mereka tidak berani melintasi kabut itu, mereka juga mengatakan kalau sejumlah kendaraan menghilang setelah melintasi kabut itu," jelas Ino

"Seminggu yang lalu, dilaporkan kabut itu muncul sekitar pukul 07.30, waktunya cocok dengan waktu menghilangnya Naruto," ucap Tenten setelah megotak-atik tabletnya

"Jadi begini, kemungkinannya kabut itu muncul saat Naruto melintasi jalan itu, seperti kata saksi, sejumlah kendaraan menghilang saat melintasi kabut itu, jadi mungkin itulah yang terjadi pada Naruto," Jelas Shikamaru yang disambut dengan anggukan kepala dari teman-temannya

"Kalau begitu kita butuh penjelasan lebih mengenai mesin waktu inikan? Bagaimana kalau besok kita ke Namikaze _corp_?" usul Shino yang lagi-lagi disambut dengan anggukan kepala dari teman-temannya kecuali Sasuke yang sepertinya sedang berpikir dan Hinata yang sepertinya tidak terima karena waktu yang ditentukan untuk menggali informasi tentang alat yang membawa pergi kekasihnya malah besok dan bukannya sekarang

"Kenapa harus besok?"

"Karena ini sudah malam Hinata-_chan_."

"Berbicara tentang masa lalu…aku jadi ingat sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Karin, orang pertama yang berhasil menciptakan mesin waktu bersama dengan dua orang timnya, setelah dari Namikaze _corp_ kita akan ketempat Karin"

"Karin? Bukankah dia seorang kriminal? Dia juga sudah dieksekusikan?"

"Hn." Sasuke menyeringai ketika melihat ekspresi bingung teman-temannya. "Pokoknya setelah dari Namikaze _corp_ kita akan ketempat Karin," perintah Sasuke tak bisa dibantah

Setelah itu, para remaja itu kemudian melesat dengan kendaraan masing-masing menuju kediaman masing-masing untuk mengistirahatkan diri

.

.

.

.

Didalam sebuah gua yang jauh dari hiruk pikk penduduk, gua yang menjadi tempat tinggal beberapa manusia. Dibagian gua yang lain, tepatnya dalam sebuah sel tahanan yang terdapat tulang-belulang yang berserakan terlihat sesosok manusia yang meringkuk dengan menenggelamkan kepala bersurai pirang yang kini terlihat kusam diantara kedua lututnya, tak ada gerakan berarti dari pemuda yang sudah menginjak usia 17 tahun itu, ia tetap bertahan pada posisi meringkuknya entah sudah berapa lama

Krieet…

Suara deritan besi berkarat pada sel tahanan itu mengalihkan perhatian si penghuni sel, dengan perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi ia tundukkan, iris matanya yang berwarna _blue shappire_ yang dulu selalu bersinar kini terlihat kosong, seperti tak ada yang hidup disana, ia bagaikan tubuh tanpa jiwa. Perlahan ia berdiri dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap sesosok pemuda yang usianya sama dengannya, yang membedakan mereka hanya beberapa saja, seperti warna rambut pemuda itu yang hitam dengan model berdiri kebelakang, lebih mudahnya _chicken butt_, kulitnya seputih _porselen_, serta mata _onyx- _nya yang selalu menatap tajam apa yang ditangkap oleh indera penglihatannya itu

Tanpa disuruh, pemuda _blonde_ itu berjalan keluar dari selnya mendahului orang yang menjemputnya, sementara pemuda yang menjemputnya tadi hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan

"Apa yang akan dilakukannya padaku kali ini?" Si _blondie_ membuka suara, namun tak ada jawaban dari satu-satunya orang yang berjalan bersamanya. "Apa akan lebih sakit dari biasanya?" Kembali si _blondie_ berucap, namun pemuda _emo_ itu tidak juga menjawabnya

Pemuda _emo_ itu melirik orang disampingnya yang terus meracau tidak jelas, sekilas ia dapat melihat pemuda itu tersenyum namun sorot matanya terlihat ketakutan. Kedua pemuda itu berhenti tepat didepan sebuah pintu kayu yang dipenuhi dengan ukiran ular

"Masuklah, dia sudah menunggumu," ucap _si emo_ sambil membukakan salah satu daun pintunya, si _blondie_ pun masuk kedalm ruangan milik 'tuannya,' dalam ruangan besar itu si _blondie_ hanya melihat sebuah kursi yang mirip dengan kursi Frankenstein, dilihatnya tuannya berdiri disamping kursi itu dengan senyum ramahnya, si _blondie_ pun berjalan menuju kursi itu dan duduk disana, wajahnya mengernyit bingung ketika dipasangi sebuah _ring silver_ dikepalanya, _ring silver _itu terhubung dengan kursi yang didudukinya

"Aku akan memasukkan memori baru padamu," ucap tuan si _blondie_ untuk menjawab kebingungannya

Setelah persiapan selesai, sang tuan kemudian menarik tuas yang berada didinding dekat kursi itu, seketika sambaran listrik yang besar menimpa tubuh si _blondie_

"A-AAARRRRGGGHHHH….."

Senyum yang kelewat lebar tercetak diwajah sang tuan ketika alat ciptaannya mulai bekerja. Mata si _blondie_ melotot, bahkan terkadang terbalik hingga menyisakan bagian putihnya saja, sementara diluar ruangan, pemuda emo yang mendengar jeritan kesakitan si _blondie_ mengalihkan wajahnya dengan mata yang tertutup rapat, seolah membayangkan raut wajah kesakitan 'teman'nya itu

Berbagai memori baru memenuhi otak si _blondie_ dan manghapus memori yang lama, memori yang dimasukkan sang tuan bukanlah memori yang baik, dalam memori baru itu si _blondie_ melihat seorang anak kecil yang mirip dengannya sewaktu kecil dihajar, dihina, dan diacuhkan oleh penduduk didesa tempatnya tinggal sebelum ia berada di gua itu, memori itu tidak berhenti disana, si _blondie_ kembali melihat percobaan pembunuhan pada anak kecil itu yang membuatnya sekarat, memori kejadian-kejadian mengerikan terus berlanjut dan berakhir pada seorang gadis yang amat dicintainya tengah memeluk 'kembarannya' dan ia menyaksikannya dari dalam hutan tanpa ada seorangpun yang melihat kearahnya, dalam memori itu ia melihat kalau 'kembarannya' tengah menyeringai padanya

"Kau lihat, aku lebih berharga dibanding dirimu yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun, jadi sebaiknya kau enyah saja dari sini , monster," ucap kembarannya dengan seringai kejam yang masih tertera diwajahnya

"Dia lebih tampan dan lebih kuat dibanding dirimu, jadi kau pergi saja ya," ucap gadis yang dicintainya itu sambil bergelayutan manja dilengan kembarannya. Berbagai ucapan kasar untuk mengusirnya pun terus dilontarkan oleh penduduk desa dan orang-orang yang mengaku sebagai sahabatnya

Mereka menghianatinya, lagi-lagi ia dihianati, mereka selalu membandingkan dirinya, mereka selalu menatap hina padanya seolah ia adalah kotoran yang harus disingkirkan, mereka tidak pernah mau menerima dirinya apa adanya, ia sedih, ia benci mereka, sangat membenci mereka hingga rasanya ia ingin menghancurkan mereka satu-persatu dan membuat keturunan mereka merasakan penderitaan lebih dari apa yang ia rasakan, namun dalam memorinya itu yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah jatuh terduduk dan menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangannya, lalu berteriak kencang

"Arrrggghhh…."

Memori itu masih belum berhenti, seseorang mengulurkan tangannya ketika ia jatuh terduduk, ia lalu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat orang yang mengulurkan tangan itu padanya, ia sesosok pria berambut hitam panjang yang tergerai, kulitnya sepucat mayat, yang mencolok darinya adalah matanya yang mirip seperti ular, pemuda itu lalu menerima uluran tangan pria itu dan bangkit berdiri

"Kau sepertinya diabaikan oleh mereka," ucap pria itu, namun tak ada respon dari pemuda didepannya. "Jika kau bersamaku, kau pasti akan lebih bahagia dan….lebih kuat, jika bersamaku kau akan mampu membalaskan dendammu ini, kau bahkan bisa menghancurkan mereka hanya dengan jentikan jari seperti ini."

Ctak

Kobaran api membakar orang-orang yang tadi mengusirnya, orang-orang itu bergerak liar mencari apapun yang bisa memadamkan api yang membakar tubuh mereka, namun gerakan liar mereka dinggap tarian yang indah oleh pemuda itu, jeritan sakit mereka bagai melodi yang mengalun merdu, percikan-percikan api itu bagai lampu-lampu terang yang menerangi panggung, semuanya bagaikan pertunjukkan bernyanyi yang indah, pemuda itu menyukainya, sangat suka hingga senyum lebar yang terlihat aneh ia torehkan diwajahnya

"Aku suka! Aku suka ini! AHAHAHAHAHAAA…"

Kembali pada kenyataan, sosok _blondie_ itu terus berteriak kencang yang diselingi dengan tawa yang terdengar aneh, kepalanya benar-benar sakit sekarang hingga rasanya ia ditimpa berton-ton baja, namun dengan tubuh yang terikat itu ia hanya bisa berteriak kencang sebagai penyalur rasa sakitnya

"HAHAHAHAHA….." Tawa sang tuan dan tawa si _blondie_ terus menggema diseluruh ruangan itu

Beberapa saat kemudian pandangan si _blondie_ mengabur, dan yang terakhir dilihatnya adalah kegelapan

Si _blondie_ baru membuka matanya setelah tiga hari sejak memori baru itu dimasukkan ke otaknya berlalu, perlahan ia buka kelopak mata itu, yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah sesosok pria berambut hitam panjang yang digerainya, kulitnya sepucat mayat, dan matanya yang mirip seperti ular

"_Ohayou_…Naruto-_kun_." Si pria menyapa pemuda itu dengan senyum palsunya, cukup lama si _blondie_ atau Naruto terdiam, namun kemudian ia tersenyum tipis pada pria itu

"Orochimaru…_sama."_

**Tbc**

**Haha… chapter 7 uda end. Bagaimana chapter ini? Kalian nilai sendiri lah**

**Terakhir silahkan tulis beberapa kalimat penyemangat, kritik, atau saran untuk Risa agar Risa semakin giat menulis ni fic, Ok?!**


	8. Chapter 8

**TRAP IN KONOHA**

**A fiction by Arisa Risarisarisa**

**Naruto****©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Adventure, action, friendship**

**Rated : Teen **

**Warning : Typo, OOC, ide pasaran**

**Please enjoy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disebuah hutan yang memiliki pohon-pohon yang rindang dengan batang dan dahan-dahan yang kuat, terlihat sesosok manusia yang dapat diidentifikasi sebagai seorang wanita sedang melompati satu dahan pohon kedahan pohon lainnya, dipunggung wanita itu terlihat sosok lainnya yang dapat dikenali sebagai seorang pemuda yang ia gendong dengan _style piggy back_

Pemuda yang digendong oleh wanita itu terlihat sangat cemas, entah apa yang ia takutkan, bahkan karena terlalu cemas ia sempat menekan bahu wanita yang menggendognnya terlalu kuat hingga wanita itu meringis sakit

"Ano…Sakura-_chan_, ehm…bisa turunkan aku, posisi ini membuatku kurang nyaman," ucap Pemuda itu kepada wanita yang menggendongnya

"Diam dan perhatikan saja jalannya Naruto!" teriak Sakura kesal karena pemuda yang berada digendongannya itu tidak pernah diam

"Tapi kenapa harus digendog seperti ini? Aku kan malu."

"Kalau berlari akan memakan waktu yang sangat lama, kau kan tidak memiliki _chakra_," ucap Sakura dengan nada mengejek, sementara Naruto yang diejek hanya menyengir saja

"Sakura-_chan_…"

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih karena mempercayaiku." Naruto menguatkan pegangannya pada bahu Sakura setelah mengatakan kalimat barusan, bukan karena Sakura terlalu kencang tapi karena Naruto sangat senang karena Sakura mau menolongnya dari eksekusinya itu

"Sama-sama," jawab Sakura dengan senyum tulusnya yang tidak terlihat oleh Naruto

.

.

.

.

**Konohagakure**

Konoha saat ini digemparkan dengan menghilangnya seorang tahanan penjara yang kabur yang katanya membawa kabur juga seorang _kunoichi_ bernama Sakura Haruno, warga desa yang mengetahui berita ini pun menjadi lebih waspada namun tetap tenang, berbeda dengan kantor _hokage_ yang saat ini berantakan karena sang _godaime hokage _itu mengamuk setelah mendengar kaburnya Naruto dari penjara, bahkan _anbu_ yang ditugaskannya untuk menjaga penjara itu kini terbaring lemas dirumah sakit setelah didiagnosa terkena racun yang cukup mematikan

Tujuh orang remaja yang terdiri dari Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Chouji, Ino, dan Sai yang berdiri diruang _hokage_ itu hanya menatap takut sang _godaime hokage_ itu yang sepertinya masih belum puas setelah menghancurkan separuh ruangannya

"Tsunade-_sama_ tenanglah, kalau Anda begini terus kita tidak bisa menemukan jalan keluarnya," ucap Shizune yang berusaha menenangkan _hokage_-nya itu

"Berani sekali dia membawa kabur Sakura, bahkan sampai melukai seorang _anbu_," ucap Tsunade dengan mata yang berkilat marah

"Bagaimana kalau Sakura yang membawa kabur Naruto?" potong Shikamaru cepat sebelum Tsunade sempat mengatakan sesuatu

"Itu tidak mungkin! Kenapa Sakura-_chan_ mau repot-repot membantunya kabur?" Sahut Lee lantang

"Baiklah! misi kalian adalah membawa Sakura kembali dan mengeksekusi Naruto begitu kalian bertemu dengannya, mengerti!"

"Baik!"

"Naruto orang yang telah mengalahkan _akatsuki_ seorang diri, kalian harus mempersiapkan diri saat menghadapinya nanti, dia bukan lawan yang mudah ingat?!"

"Baik!"

"Kalian boleh keluar sekarang, dan tolong panggilkan Kotetsu dan Izumo untuk membereskan semua kekacauan yang ada diruangan ini." Dan dengan itu ketujuh remaja itu pun keluar dari ruang _hokage_ dengan sebulir keringat besar yang menggantung dikepala mereka

"Aku tidak mengerti situasi apapun disini, aku baru kembali kedesa setelah melakukan misi dan sekarang diberi misi lagi untuk membawa Sakura pulang dan mengeksekusi Naruto, benar-benar membingungkan," ucap Sai saat mereka berada digerbang desa Konoha

"Akan kujelaskan sambil jalan." Ucap Shikamaru yang kemudian melompati satu dahan pohon kedahan pohon lainnya yang kemudian diikuti oleh keenam temannya

.

.

.

.

Hari senin siang yang cerah dan ramai di kota Tokyo, keramaian kota itu terbukti dari tiga buah mobil sport yang melaju kencang seolah sedang balapan dijalanan, bahkan para pengendara mobil itu mengabaikan berbagai makian dari pengguna jalan lain, keadaan seperti itu terus berlangsung hingga mereka sampai ditempat tujuan

…Namikaze _corp_

Setelah ketiga mobil itu terparkir apik para remaja yang terdiri dari Shikamaru, Shino, Sasuke, Lee, Kiba, Chouji, Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata berjalan menuju pintu masuk perusahaan besar itu, namun saat mereka akan melangkah masuk mereka malah dihadang oleh dua orang satpam bertubuh besar

"Mau apa kalian kesini? Anak sekolah tidak seharusnya berada disini! Pulanglah!" ucap salah seorang satpam itu sembari mendorong Sakura dan Ino

"A-apa-apaan sih?! Kami mau bertemu dengan paman Minato!" teriak Sakura saat tubuhnya didorong oleh satpam itu yang langsung menghentikan dorongannya pada Sakura dan Ino ketika mendengar ucapan Sakura barusan

"Tidak sopan sekali kau menyebut presiden seperti itu! Sepertinya kalian perlu diberi pelajaran!" ucap satpam satunya lagi hendak menampar pipi Sakura, tetapi tangan itu langsung dihentikan oleh sebuah tangan yang lain

"Ini kawasan umum, mereka berhak disini," ucap sosok yang menolong Sakura itu dingin

"N-Neji-_nii_!" teriak Hinata girang sembari memeluk kakak sepupunya itu sebentar

"Lagi pula apa yang kalian lakukan disini, Sasuke?" tanya suara lainnya yang berasal dari belakang tubuh Neji

"Kau sendiri? Apa yang kau lakukan disini, _aniki_?" tanya Sasuke balik saat melihat orang yang tadi bertanya padanya ternyata adalah kakaknya

Itachi Uchiha, seorang komandan militer yang paling disegani di Jepang, sedangkan Neji merupakan orang kepercayaan Itachi sendiri. Bukan hanya ada Itachi dan Neji disana, Sabaku Gaara dan Shimura Sai yang merupakan tangan kanan dan kiri Itachi juga turut ambil andil dalam kelompok remaja itu. Jas hitam yang dipadu dengan kemeja putih dan dasi hitam tampak sangat serasi dengan tubuh proposional keempat pemuda yang lebih tua dari Sasuke cs itu, ah jangan lupakan sepatu hitam mengkilap yang semakin menambah kesan tampan dan keren pada keempat pemuda itu

"Aku kesini untuk melihat uji coba senjata yang baru," ucap Itachi kalem, ia lalu berjalan mendekati dua satpam yang salah satunya masih dipegang erat tangannya oleh Neji. "Biarkan mereka lewat, mereka datang bersamaku," titah Itachi yang langsung dilaksanakan oleh dua orang satpam itu

Mereka kemudian memasuki Namikaze _corp_ tanpa halangan apapun, setelah dari meja resepsionis, mereka kemudian memasuki lift dan menekan tombol 25 yang artinya mereka menuju lantai 25, lantai tertinggi diperusahaan itu

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Sasuke." Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Itachi barusan hanya mendengus bosan

"Kau tentunya tahu perihal menghilangnya Naruto kan?" tanya Sasuke yang dijawab anggukan kepala dari Itachi

"Jadi kalian kesini untuk memesan alat pelacak untuk mencari Naruto-_kun_?"

"Paman Minato bisa melakukannya sendiri tanpa kami minta sekalipun, tujuan kami kesini adalah mesin waktu," ucap Hinata yang membuat keempat pemuda yang bersama mereka itu bingung

"Mesin waktu?"

Suara _diing_ dari lift yang menandakan mereka telah tiba ditempat tujuan pun mengalihkan perhatian mereka

"Ada apa dengan mesin waktu?" tanya Gaara tiba-tiba

"Kalian akan segera mengetahuinya." Jawab Shikamaru setelah menguap lebar. Mereka kemudian berjalan menuju ruangan yang bertuliskan _'President'_

Tok…Tok…

"Masuk!" setelah mendengar perintah dari sang pemilik ruangan, para remaja itu kemudian memasuki ruangan tersebut

Ruangan luas dengan perabotan sederhana yang ditata rapi dan cat dinding berwarna biru lembut pun memanjakan mata para remaja itu, sebuah meja dan kursi, sebuah lemari buku, satu set sofa berwarna cream, dan sebuah lampu gantung, hanya itu perabotan yang terdapat diruangan yang sangat luas itu

Di kursi yang berhadapan dengan sebuah laptop terlihat seorang pria paruh baya dengan ciri memiliki rambut _blonde_, bermata _blue shappire_, dan berkulit tan. Bagaikan pinang dibelah dua adalah tanggapan wajar orang-orang ketika melihat pria itu dan Naruto bersama, tentu saja! Karena dia adalah Minato Namikaze, ayah dari Naruto Namikaze

"Permisi Minato-_sama_," ucap Itachi sopan sembari membungkuk hormat yang diikuti oleh tiga orang temannya dan para remaja yang berdiri dibelakangnya

"Wah…wah…sepertinya aku dapat _jackpot_ hari ini, aku baru saja melihat saham perusahaan yang meningkat, kini dompetku akan kembali terisi dengan adanya kalian disini. Tapi kau hanya akan melihat uji coba senjata baru milik pasukanmu, kurasa kau tidak harus benar-benar membawa satu pasukankan, Itachi -_kun_," ucap Minato setelah berdiri dari singgasananya, pria itu kemudian berjalan mendekati para pemuda-pemudi itu dan berjabat tangan sebentar dengan mereka

"Selera humor Anda masih bagus Minato-_sama_," ucap Itachi sambil duduk disofa yang disediakan diruangan itu setelah Minato mempersilahkannya

"Jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan formal seperti itu Itachi-_kun_, kau tahu aku tidak menyukainya."

"Paman terlihat baik-baik saja meskipun Naruto telah menghilang selama seminggu," sindir Sasuke pada Minato saat melihat sifat tenang Minato seolah tak terjadi apapun padanya, padahal putra tunggalnya telah menghilang selama seminggu

"Kau tak tahu apa yang ada dihati seseorang kan, Sasuke-_kun_," jawab Minato santai dengan senyum terpaksa. "Ah…Itachi-_kun_ senjata kalian akan diuji coba sebentar lagi, pergilah keruang simulasi sekarang untuk melihatnya."

"Sepertinya kami lebih tertarik untuk mendengar tentang mesin waktu ini, senjata baru bisa menunggu." Mata Minato mebulat saat mendengar ucapan Gaara barusan

"M-mesin waktu?" ulang Minato yang terlihat sangat terkejut, "Apa yang kalian inginkan dengan mesin waktu itu? Benda itu adalah proyek gagal," ucap Minato dengan wajah datar, _this is Minato's real face you know_

"Proyek gagal? Artinya alat itu tidak pernah diproduksi?" tanya Kiba

"Ya."

"Tapi… kenapa?"

"Alat itu tidak sempurna, terlalu banyak kesalahannya, bahkan media untuk perjalanan waktunya menghilang, jadi proyek itu kami hentikan."

"Kurasa paman harus melihat ini," ucap Tenten sembari memberikan ponselnya yang menampilkan sebuah artikel yang diberi judul 'kabut hitam misterius'

"hmm?"

"Disana dikatakan kalau sebuah kabut hitam muncul tiba-tiba dijalan dan menelan pengguna jalan yang melintasinya, tolong lihat jam dan tanggal yang tertera diartikel itu," ucap Tenten menjelaskan isi artikel itu

"07.30, tepat seminggu yang lalu," ucap Minato setelah melihat tanggal dan jam munculnya kabut itu. "Ini…"

"Waktunya tepat dengan waktu menghilangnya Naruto," ucap Sakura

"Jadi…kalian pikir Naruto…"

"Itu hanya dugaan kami paman, tapi kalaupun benar artinya proyek itu tidak pernah gagal," ucap Hinata memotong ucapan Minato

"_Well_, sebenarnya kami sudah berhasil berkomunikasi dengan Naruto kemarin, hasilnya benar-benar mengejutkan, ia berada di Konoha," ucap Shikamaru

"Konoha? Tapi…kalau begitu harusnya…"

"Tapi sayangnya Naruto tidak berada ditaman wisata Konoha, Konoha masa lalu, sepertinya Naruto ada disana," ucap Hinata yang lagi-lagi memotong ucapan Minato

"Bagaimana kalian bisa yakin tentang hal itu?" tanya Sai dengan sebelah alis yang dinaikkan

"Dengarkan ini," ucap Shino sembari menyerahkan sebuah _mini recorder_ yang mengeluarkan suara dari percakapan para remaja itu dengan Naruto

"Kau merekamnya Shino?" tanya Chouji sedikit berbisik

"Aku tahu ini akan terjadi."

Setelah mendengarkan percakapan Naruto dengan teman-temannya, keempat pemuda dan seorang pria disana tidak tahan untuk tidak bingung

"Sebenarnya percakapan apa yang ingin kalian perdengarkan? Tak ada yang istimewa dari percakapan itu," ucap Gaara sarkastis

"Benarkah? Ingin aku putar sekali lagi?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada tak kalah sarkastis dari Gaara

"Ko dan Ha, inisial sebuah tempat bukan?" tebak Itachi

"E_xactly!_" puji Sakura sembari menunjuk Itachi setelah menjentikkan jarinya terlebih dahulu

"Di Jepang, hanya ada satu tempat dengan inisial Ko dan Ha," ucap Shino sembari membenarkan letak kacamatanya dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya

"Konoha," ucap kelima orang itu serempak

"Jika alat itu masih ada, kemungkinan besar kita bisa mengembalikan Naruto, jadi kami ingin paman mengaktifkan alat itu untuk membawa Naruto kembali," ucap Sasuke

Minato yang semula dalam posisi santai kini menegakkan tubuhnya, wajahnya pucat dengan kedua mata yang membola, mulutnya tergagap hanya untuk menyebutkan, "A-alat itu…"

"Ada apa dengan alat itu paman?" tanya Hinata tak sabar

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Minato berlari keluar ruangannya menuju ruangan dimana simulasi senjata untuk pasukan Itachi sedang berlangsung

"Paman tunggu!"

Para remaja yang melihat gerakan tiba-tiba Minato pun lantas berlari mengikutinya

'_semoga belum terlambat'_ ucap Minato cemas dalam hatinya, genggaman tangannya menguat saat mengingat perintah yang diberikannya pada beberapa bawahannya beberapa saat sebelum rombongan Itachi datang. _'andaikan aku berpikir dua kali untuk melakukannya….kumohon jangan dulu….'_

Pria setengah baya itu mempercepat laju larinya saat melihat ruangan yang dimaksudkannya hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Dengan keras dibukanya pintu geser yang terbuat dari kaca tebal itu hingga pintu itu sedikit melompat dari relnya, namun disaat yang besamaan terdengar suara ledakan yang diredam yang berasal dari lantai 2 ruangan itu, dengan cepat ia langsung berlari menuju lantai 2 diruangan itu, mengacuhkan tatapan bingung para pekerja diruangan itu dan para remaja yang tadi mengikutinya

Bola kembarnya melihat sekelompok pekerja yang mengenakan jas laboratorium putih berdiri didepan sebuah kubah berukuran sedang, panik kembali melandanya hingga ia tanpa sadar melakukan sesuatu yang belum pernah dilakukannya sebelumnya, Minato menarik kerah jas laboratorium pekerja pria yang paling cepat dijangkaunya

"Mi-Minato-_sama_?"

"Ledakan apa tadi?" Entah kenapa tapi semua orang yang ada diruangan itu dapat melihat sepasang _shappire_ indah Minato kini menunjukkan kekosongan dan suaranya yang terdengar pelan dan dingin, belum pernah mereka melihat Minato semarah ini

"I-itu…"

"Cepat jawab aku!" bentak Minato. Pria yang masih dipegangi Minato kerahnya hanya bisa menelan paksa liurnya saat melihat wajah Minato yang memancarkan ekspresi marah, sedih dan kecewa disaat bersamaan hingga paras tampan itu terlihat aneh

"Mesin waktu yang gagal itu."

Mendengar itu lantas cengkraman Minato pada pria itu langsung mengendur, dengan wajah tertekuk lesu ia berjalan hendak keluar dari ruangan itu, namun ia malah berpapasan dengan rombongan Itachi yang menatap simpati padanya, kecuali beberapa orang yang tetap bermuka datar

"Terlambat, alat itu sudah dihancurkan," ucap Minato yang diakhiri dengan helaan nafas panjang

"Artinya sia-sia saja kami kesini," ucap Sasuke sarkastis tanpa sadar bahwa ucapannya menyakiti hati ayah sahabatnya

"Sasuke!" bentak Itachi, namun Sasuke menghiraukannya dan berjalan menjauhi Minato dan teman-temannya

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Gaara setelah mencekal tangan Sasuke yang hendak melewatinya

"Ketempat seseorang yang bisa diandalkan," jawabnya tanpa menoleh pada lawan bicaranya

Mendengar jawaban ambigu Sasuke lantas Gaara melepaskan cekalan tangannya dari tangan Sasuke. Setelah cukup lama terjadi hening akhirnya Sasuke berbalik menghadap Minato dan teman-temannya yang berdiri dibelakangnya, seulas senyum tipis yang hampir tak terlihat tercetak diwajah tampan Sasuke

"Tenang saja paman, aku akan membawanya kembali," ucapnya yang langsung membakar semangatnya dan teman-temannya hingga mereka tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum lebar, hal itu pun berdampak pada Minato yang kini terlihat lebih santai

'_syukurlah Naruto memiliki teman-teman yang menyayanginya'_ batin Minato lega

Dan setelah itu Sasuke cs pergi meninggalkan Namikaze _corp_. Setelah para remaja itu mengambil mobil mereka yang sebelumnya mereka parkir, kendaraan mereka yang dipimpin oleh Sasuke kemudian melaju kencang menuju sebuah hutan

"Arah ini…hutan, kenapa Sasuke membawa kita kehutan? Bukankah kita mau ketempat Karin?" tanya Ino setelah melihat navigasi arah diponselnya

"Jangan-jangan Karin itu….tinggal didalam hutan, benar Sasuke?" tanya Tenten setelah menelepon Sasuke yang ponselnya itu kemudian ia letakkan ditempat khusus yang ada di-_dashboard_-nya

"**Hn."**

"Artinya Karin masih hidup dan tidak pernah dieksekusi?" tanya Sakura yang kemudian berdecak kesal karena menyadari sesuatu. "Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami Sasuke-_kun_, sekarang jelaskan!"

"**Itu akan memakan banyak waktu."**

"Kami punya banyak waktu untuk mendengarkan."

"**Baiklah…dengarkan baik-baik karena aku tidak akan mengulanginya…"**

**Tbc**

**Haha… chapter 8 uda end. Bagaimana chapter ini? Kalian nilai sendiri lah**

**Ok! Saatnya sesi tanya jawab**

**S7 : salam kenal juga, *manggilnya apaan yah? #mikir  
terim kasih atas pujian kamu, Risa rasa sebagian pertanyaan kamu uda kejawab di chapter ini dan sebagian lagi silahkan terus mengikuti ceritanya hahaha…#plak. Ok next**

**Neko 1412 : Risa rasa pertanyaan kamu uda kejawab di chapter ini kan, btw makasih atas pujiannya ya **

**Maaf gk login : nama kamu cukup unik hihi #plak. Ni uda lanjut donk**

**Yu-mia Yu-mei : terima kasih atas pujiannya, yah disini Risa sengaja buat Orochimaru belum mati, Sasuke belum membunuhnya**

**Nah segitu dulu ya sesi tanya jawabnya. Terima kasih yang sudah baca, review, favorite dan follow fic Risa, meskipun belakangan ini Risa cukup sibuk didunia nyata, tapi kalo ada waktu luang pasti Risa sempetin deh buat update chapter baru**

**Terakhir silahkan tulis beberapa kalimat penyemangat, kritik, atau saran untuk Risa agar Risa semakin giat menulis ni fic, Ok?!**


	9. Chapter 9

TRAP IN KONOHA

**A fiction by Arisa Risarisarisa**

**Naruto****©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Adventure, action, friendship**

**Rated : Teen **

**Warning : Typo, OOC, ide pasaran**

**Please enjoy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari sudah menjelang malam, tapi para ninja muda yang terdiri dari Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Chouji, Ino, dan Sai terus melompati dahan-dahan pohon, bahkan mereka menambah kecepatan pada kaki mereka, setelah agak lama melompat tiba-tiba Shikamaru yang berada didepan berhenti hingga keenam temannya juga ikut berhenti

"Ada apa Shikamaru?" tanya Ino khawatir, "Apa ada musuh?" sambungnya

"Hampir menjelang malam, sebaiknya kita bermalam disini," jawab Shikamaru yang langsung turun ketanah, tindakannya barusan pun langsung diikuti oleh teman-temannya

"Kita harus tetap mencari Sakura! Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya…ayolah… Shikamaru kita lanjutkan pencarian…" rengek Ino sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan kirinya

"Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi pada Sakura? Jangan berpikiran negatif Ino, kita semua tahu Sakura gadis yang kuat," ucap Tenten menenangkan Ino

"Ayo dirikan tenda," perintah Shikamaru yang langsung dilaksanakan oleh teman-temannya

"Ooiii…Shikamaru!" merasa dirinya dipanggil Shikamaru pun menoleh kebelakangnya, tapi ia tak menemukan siapa pun disana

"Aku dengar hutan menjadi tempat yang mengerikan dimalam hari," lirih Lee dengan wajah yang sudah dipenuhi oleh keringat

"sudah berapa umurmu Lee! Dan kau masih percaya hal seperti itu?! Memalukan!" ucap Tenten kesal setelah menjitak kepala mangkuk Lee sebelumnya

Srak…srak…

Suara daun yang beradu kembali mengalihkan perhatian ketujuh remaja itu, dengan cepat mereka menoleh kebelakang tapi tak ada siapa pun disana, berpasang-pasang mata dari ketujuh remaja itu melihat sepasang mata yang menatap mereka tajam, dari gerakan mata itu, jelas kalau pemilik mata itu sedang menuju pada mereka, desiran angin yang membuat daun-daun beradu hingga menimbulkan suara-suara aneh semakin menambah kesan _horror_ yang dirasakan oleh ketujuh remaja itu, meneguk liur dengan paksa,mereka menolehkan kembali kepala mereka berniat untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka untuk membangun tenda sebelum tiga orang remaja dan seekor anjing muncul tiba-tiba didepan mereka

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya salah satu pemuda dari ketiga remaja itu tiba-tiba setelah kemunculan mereka

"WUAAAHH….SETAAAAN!" teriak Lee kencang karena terkejut, pemuda itu bahkan pingsan dengan keadaan yang sangat menyedihkan

"Kiba! Kau mengagetkan kami saja!" teriak Ino marah sambil memukuli Kiba yang tak berdaya membalas pukulan maut Ino

"Hehehe…maaf…maaf…" ucap Kiba cengengesan

"Aku sudah tahu itu kalian," ucap Neji sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya

"Kau bahkan tidak sadar kalau mulutmu tadi menganga Neji," balas Shino santai, sementara Neji hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu

"Kalian sudah pergi sejak kemarin, tapi kenapa masih disini?" tanya Sai pada ketiga orang yang muncul tiba-tiba itu

"Ano…kami memutuskan untuk melakukan penyelidikan menyeluruh pada seluruh bagian hutan ini," jawab Hinata mantap tanpa ada nada gugup didalamnya

"Sudahlah…hoaam…ini sudah malam kita tidur saja, aku sudah ngantuk haah…" gumam Chouji yang langsung mengambil tempat ditendanya, tak lama kemudian para remaja itu mendengar suara 'zzz…' dan 'groook…groook….' Dari dalam tenda Chouji hingga membuat mereka semua _sweatdrop_ berjamaah

.

.

.

.

Tes…

Suara tetesan air yang jatuh terdengar bergema disana, air berwarna hijau yang setinggi mata kaki orang dewasa itu tak terlihat bertambah meskipun tetesan air selalu jatuh setiap detiknya, tempat itu terlihat begitu luas, namun sejauh mata memandang hanya air hijau itu yang terlihat, tapi ternyata tempat itu memiliki ujung yang merupakan sebuah penjara raksasa dengan kertas segel diantara kedua pintu besar penjara itu

Didepan penjara itu terlihat tubuh seseorang yang mengambang dengan kedua mata yang tertutup, sesekali terdengar geraman dari dalam penjara itu namun hal itu tetap tak membangunkan pemuda yang entah terlelap atau pingsan itu

'_**sampai kapan dia akan terus tertidur? Sejak penghapusan memori itu dia belum bangun sama sekali, huuh…merepotkan saja'**_

Makhluk buas dalam penjara itu kembali menggeram saat melihat adanya gerakan kecil dari pemuda yang mengambang didepan selnya. Kepala rubahnya ia angkat, merasa tertarik dengan biru gelap yang terpancar dikedua manic pemuda itu

"**Sudah bangun heh, **_**gaki!"**_ seru si rubah sembari menunjukkan seringainya

Pemuda itu mengacuhkan ucapan si rubah dan tetap berusaha berdiri, setelah berdiri tegak pemuda itu menatap rubah besar berekor sembilan itu dalam-dalam, seolah tatapannya mampu membunuh rubah itu

_Kyuubi_, nama lain rubah itu, sedikit terkejut saat melihat kekosongan dikedua bola mata biru inangnya, tapi kemudian ia menyeringai lebar, merasa senang akan perubahan inangnya

"**Apa sekarang kau memilih kegelapan, Naruto?"**

Pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto itu berjalan mendekati sel besar dihadapannya, ia ulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus hidung besar _kyuubi_

"Aku sudah bersama kegelapan sejak aku dilahirkan kedunia ini, dulu aku hanya terlalu naïf untuk menerima kegelapan itu, tapi kini…Orochimaru telah menunjukkan ingatan itu padaku. Mereka, orang-orang yang dulu kusayangi menghianatiku begitu saja hanya karena si peniru sialan itu, aku akan membalasnya, memberikan rasa sakit akibat penghianatan padanya dan merebut kembali apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku." Naruto berjalan menjauhi _kyuubi_, bersiap untuk pergi dari alam bawah sadarnya itu

"**Senang rasanya melihatmu seperti ini **_**gaki**_**, biarkan kebencian itu mengalir dalam dirimu dan membuatmu kuat karenanya untuk membalas mereka, jika kau mau aku dengan senang hati membantumu, tentunya dengan memberikan kekuatanku padamu."**

Naruto tersenyum penuh arti setelah mendengar ucapan _kyuubi_ barusan, jika mereka bersatu mungkin saja mereka bisa lebih kuat dari _hachibi_ dan Killer Bee. Naruto lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya setinggi bahu dan melambaikan tangannya perlahan

"Pasti akan menyenangkan bisa bekerja sama denganmu _Kyuu_."

Didunia nyata, kini pagi telah datang. Di sel yang jauh dari sinar matahari, seorang pemuda yang menjadi eksperimen dari ilmuan gila, begitulah ia memanggilnya, membuka matanya saat didengarnya pintu selnya berderit. Diseberang ranjangnya yang tidak empuk sama sekali berdiri pria yang merupakan tangan kanan ilmuan gila itu, segera saja didudukknya tubuhnya walau matanya masih berat untuk terbuka, tatapan mata yang datar dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi ia berikan pada pria bernama lengkap Yakushi Kabuto itu

"Naruto-_kun_, Orochimaru-_sama_ memanggilmu."

Secara ajaib wajah Naruto yang tadinya _expressionless_ kini berubah ceria dengan senyum kekanakan yang menghiasi wajahnya, melihat itu Kabuto hanya menatap bingung pemuda _jinchuriki_ didepannya namun kemudian ia hanya mengendikkan bahu, tak perduli sama sekali akan perubahan sikap pemuda itu, ia lalu melangkah keluar dengan diikuti oleh Naruto menuju ruangan Orochimaru

.

.

.

.

**Tokyo, jauh didalam sebuah hutan**

Tiga buah mobil melaju perlahan dijalanan berbatu dihutan, ketiga kendaraan mahal itu terlihat menuju sebuah rumah sederhana yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka

"Ohh…jadi begitu…"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Naruto-_kun_ melakukan hal berhaya seperti itu tanpa sepengetahuanku," ucap Hinata kesal

'_aku kalah selangkah dari Sasuke, sial!'_ batin Hinata menyambung ucapannya tadi

"**Tolong jangan berpikir aku akan merebutnya darimu Hinata,"** ucap Sasuke dari sambungan telepon seolah menebak isi pikiran Hinata

"**Aku melihat sebuah rumah, apa itu tempat tujuan kita Sasuke?"** tanya sebuah suara lain dari ponsel Tenten, itu adalah suara Kiba. Karena saat ini Tenten melakukan konfigurasi telepon jadi ia bisa menelepon lebih dari satu orang

"**Ya, itu tempatnya,"** jawab Sasuke sekenanya

Setelah memarkirkan kendaraan mereka, walau tidak ada tempat parkir didalam hutan tapi setidaknya para remaja itu tahu tempat yang aman untuk memarkirkan kendaraan mahal mereka itu

"Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disini," ucap Chouji sembari mengelus tengkuknya yang terasa dingin

"Dia memang menjadi penyendiri sejak kejadian itu," ucap Sasuke yang mengambil tempat didepan teman-temannya untuk mengetuk pintu kayu dihadapannya itu

Tok…tok…tok…

Hening, tak ada jawaban dari pemilik rumah, Sasuke kembali mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu kayu itu

Tok…tok…tok…

Masih hening, tetap tak ada jawaban dari pemilik rumah

"Akh…aku akan mendobrak pintu ini saja!" teriak Kiba sembari mengangkat satu kakinya untuk menendang pintu itu, namun sebelum Kiba sempat melayangkan tendangannya pintu itu terlebih dahulu terbuka. "Eh?"

"Mau apa kalian? Anak sekolah tidak seharusnya berada disini," ucap sipemilik rumah ketus, sipemilik rumah adalah seorang wanita bernama Karin, ia memiliki rambut merah yang panjang yang selalu digerainya, entah kenapa rambut itu terlihat sedikit kusut dan kusam, kacamata ber-_frame_ coklat menghiasi wajahnya, kulitnya yang putih mulus dibalut dengan _mini tang top_ berwarna putih hingga menampilkan perutnya yang rata dan _hot pant_ berwarna hitam yang menampilkan kakinya yang indah

"Karin-_san_ ini aku, Sasuke, kami kesini untuk meminta bantuanmu."

"Jika kalian memintaku untuk membawa kalian keluar dari hutan ini jangan harap aku mau menolong kalian," jawab Karin ketus sembari menutup pintunya, namun sebelum pintu itu sempat menutup Hinata terlebih dahulu menahan pintu itu

"Jika ini berhubungan dengan Naruto apa kau masih tidak mau menolong?" tanyanya sembari menahan pintu itu, Karin tampak terkejut mendengar nama adik sepupunya itu disebut, sejenak rasa khawatir muncul dihatinya, namun karena egonya terlalu besar ia menutup pintunya setelah berteriak sebelumnya

"TIDAK!" teriak Karin yang langsung membanting pintunya hingga menimbulkan bunyi bedebum yang keras

"NARUTO TELAH MENOLONGMU DULU! KAU HARUS MENOLONGNYA SEKARANG! HEI BUKA PINTUNYA! BUKA!" teriak Kiba sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kayu itu, tak ada satupun dari teman-temannya yang berniat untuk menghentikan Kiba dari aksi mengahancurkan barang milik orang lain itu, semua setuju dengan ucapan Kiba barusan, Naruto telah menyelamatkan nyawa Karin dulu, bukankah Karin harus membayar hutangnya? Menyelamatkan Naruto yang terjebak didimensi lain pasti akan melunasi hutangnya kan

"Jangan hancurkan pintu rumahku bocah," desis Karin setelah membuka kembali pintu rumahnya. "Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menolong Naruto?" sambungnya sambil menyandar pada kusen pintu dan melipat tangannya didepan dadanya

"Menciptakan mesin waktu," jawab Sasuke spontan hingga membuat Karin yang semula dalam posisi santai kini membelalakkan matanya dengan tubuh yang terlihat menegang sejenak

"Dasar bocah, apa yang kalian tahu tentang mesin waktu?!" ucap Karin setengah berteriak

"Kita berdua tahu, kalau Naruto dan aku pernah menyelamatkanmu, apa itu belum cukup untukmu kalau kami tahu tentang mesin waktu?" balas Sasuke santai sambil memasukkan kedua lengannya kedalam saku celananya

"Sasuke," panggil Tenten, "Kurasa Karin-_san_ belum memahami situasinya, apa Anda tahu kalau Naruto menghilang?"

"Apa?! Naruto menghilang?!" ucap Karin setengah berteriak dengan ekspresi kaget yang terlihat jelas diwajahnya

"Sudah kuduga, sepertinya kita harus menjelaskannya lagi," ucap Tenten dengan senyum kecut sembari memperhatikan satu-persatu teman-temannya yang mendesah lelah

"Jelaskan Lee!" titah Shikamaru

"Eh? Aku?" tanya Lee yang dijawab anggukan kepala dari teman-temannya, perasaan gugup pun menyerang Lee tiba-tiba. "Aku…Namaku Rock Lee, aku teman Naruto, ano…aku harus menjelaskannya dari mana ya? Eto…pagi itu…euhmm…Naruto…Naruto harusnya itu…anu…dia harusnya…ada…"

"Sudah-sudah, entah sampai kapan kau akan menjelaskannya jika dibiarkan," potong Shikamaru yang lalu mendesah kecewa. "Biar aku saja yang…"

"Sebelumnya Karin-_san_, apakah sopan membiarkan tamumu berada diluar rumahmu?" tanya Ino yang memotong ucapan Shikamaru yang kembali mendesah kecewa

"Apa aku punya pilihan? Masuklah." Para remaja itu kemudian masuk kerumah Karin yang ternyata jauh dari kata bersih dan rapi, banyak kertas-kertas, besi-besi, kabel yang tak terpakai, bahkan pakaian kotor yang berserak dilantai, oh jangan lupakan dalaman Karin yang tidak sengaja terinjak oleh Shino yang langsung merinding membayangkan jika didepannya Karin tengah berpose menggoda dengan hanya memakai pakaian dalam itu, ia harus bersyukur pada dirinya sendiri yang pandai menyembunyikan berbagai ekspresi diwajahnya

"Apa rumah ini layak huni?" bisik Sakura pada Ino yang ternyata didengar oleh Karin

"Aku mendengarnya."

Mereka terus memasuki rumah itu hingga mereka mencapai bagian belakang rumah itu yang berhadapan dengan hutan yang keadaannya tidak jauh berbeda dari rumah itu, banyak daun-daun kering yang berguguran dan berserak disana

"Duduklah," suruh Karin yang langsung dilaksanakan oleh para remaja itu, "Sekarang jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi pada Naruto," suruhnya lagi

"Hoo…sekarang kau yang menuntut heh," ucap Sakura yang diakhiri dengan cekikiknya

"Beberapa waktu lalu perusahaan Namikaze _corp_ bereksperimen dengan membuat sebuah mesin waktu, media dari perjalanan waktu itu adalah sebuah kabut hitam," jelas Shikamaru yang kemudian melirik Tenten yang langsung memberikan Karin ponselnya dengan sebuah artikel yang berjudul 'Kabut Hitam Misterius' disana. "Kabut itu menghilang secara tiba-tiba dan Namikaze _corp_ menghentikan proyek mesin waktu itu, bahkan mereka menghancurkan cetak biru serta mesin waktunya, seperti yang ditulis disana, kabut itu muncul tiba-tiba dijalan dan menelan orang-orang yang melaluinya," sambungnya lagi

"Dan itu terjadi pada Naruto," tebak Karin

"Tepat sekali."

"Dan kalian pikir Naruto ada dimasa lalu atau masa depan?"

"Masa lalu tepatnya," jawab Shino

"Bagaimana kalian yakin dengan hal itu?"

"Kami berhasil menghubungi Naruto beberapa waktu lalu menggunakan _dimention call_ Shikamaru yang telah diprogram ulang," jawab Sasuke yang kemudian melirik Shino yang kembali mengeluarkan _mini recorder_-nya dan menyalakannya

"Konoha?" tebak Karin lagi

"Anda lebih cepat menyadarinya," puji Hinata

"Jadi kalian pikir Naruto ada di Konoha pada masa lalu, tunggu dulu, bukankah masa lalu Konoha adalah… desa _shinobi_ terbesar? Kalau begitu Naruto ada didunia _shinobi?_"

"Itu yang kami pikirkan," jawab para remaja itu serempak

"Lalu kenapa tidak meminta Minato untuk membuat mesin waktu lagi agar Naruto bisa kembali?"

"Seperti yang tadi sudah kukatakan Namikaze _corp_ menghancurkan mesin waktu itu beserta dengan cetak birunya," jawab Shikamaru

"Jadi kalian ingin aku menciptakan mesin waktu itu dan membawa Naruto kembali?"

"Yup!" jawab para remaja itu serempak. Karin tampak berpikir untuk mengambil keputusan yang tepat, kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan para remaja itu yang nampak menunduk sedih

"Kita sudah datang sejauh ini, dan dia menolak kita, sial!" umpat Shino

"Benar-benar tidak tahu berterima kasih!" umpat Kiba yang diakhiri dengan suara gemeletuk giginya yang saling beradu

"Kenapa masih disana? Kalau ingin menolongnya cepat ikut aku!" Binar-binar kebahagiaan terlihat jelas diwajah para remaja itu, mereka benar-benar senang dengan keputusan bijak yang diambil Karin, seperti anak TK yang memperebutkan permen, para remaja itu sontak mengerubungi Karin yang terlihat kaget dengan aksi para remaja itu, namun tetap, Hinata lah yang paling bahagia diantara mereka, ia seolah menemukan harapan baru untuk terus melanjutkan hidupnya yang sebelumnya telah kehilangan cahayanya itu

"Benar? Benar kau akan menolong Naruto-_kun_? Kau bersungguh-sungguh?" tanya Hinata beruntun sembari mengguncang-guncang tubuh Karin

"Ya," jawab Karin setelah berhasil menghentikan Hinata yang sedari tadi mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya, "Alat ini sedikit berbeda, kita harus berada ditempat yang sama dengan tujuan kita, lalu mencocokkan waktunya, dan…kita tidak bisa langsung menjemput orang yang telah berada dimasa lalu karena alat yang berbeda, jadi kalian harus menjemputnya."

"Kami tidak keberatan dengan itu!" ucap Lee bersemangat yang disambut anggukan kepala antusias dari teman-temannya

"Satu lagi, alat itu rusak, jika kalian tidak keberatan kalian bisa membantuku memperbaikinya."

"Kami juga tidak keberatan dengan itu!" ucap Lee lagi

Karin dan para remaja itu kemudian pergi keruangan lain dimana laboratorium Karin berada

"Lalu bagaimana dengan sekolah kalian?" tanya Karin sembari mengeluarkan sebuah alat dengan ukuran yang cukup besar dari dalam lemari dengan dibantu oleh para pemuda disana

"Jangan khawatir, Lee dan Chouji akan menyelesaikannya," jawab Shikamaru sembari melirik orang yang bersangkutan

"Hah? Kami?" ucap keduanya serempak

"Ya kalian, kita akan berada disini untuk beberapa waktu, kalian akan mengurus surat izin kita dan mengambil beberapa senjata, jika alat ini berhasil, kita harus melindungi diri kan? Kita tidak tahu apa yang menunggu kita disana," ucap Shikamaru sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan alat yang berada disampingnya itu

"Baik!" jawab Chouji dan Lee serempak, keduanya hendak pergi meninggalkan rumah itu sebelum ucapan Karin menghentikan langkah mereka

"Satu lagi! Tidak ada ruangan kosong dirumah ini, aku juga tidak punya _futon_ untuk tamu, jadi ambil peralatan menginap kalian sendiri," ucap Karin sembari membalikkan tubuhnya, tidak ingin melihat wajah melongo para remaja itu

"Apa yang kalian tunggu?! Cepat pergi!" usir Sasuke sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya

Lee dan Chouji kemudian pergi menuju sekolah mereka dan gudang senjata rahasia milik mereka yang juga merupakan tempat berkumpulnya para remaja itu

.

.

.

.

Disebuah gua yang letaknya cukup jauh dari pemukiman penduduk, cahaya remang-remang yang berasal dari lilin-lilin yang terpajang didinding menjadi satu-satunya penerang di gua itu. Seorang pria dengan ciri seperti ular tengah mengamati jalannya _sparing_ antara Juugo dan Naruto dari balkon, disampingnya berdiri muridnya Uchiha Sasuke dan Suigetsu, sesekali ketiga pria itu berdecak kagum melihat pertarungan mereka. Pertarungan itu dibuat untuk melihat kemampuan Naruto setelah mendapat kekuatan baru dari Orochimaru. Pria ular itu menyeringai senang saat melihat tangan kanan Naruto berubah warnanya menjadi hitam pekat yang kemudian memukul Juugo hingga ia terlempar jauh

'_bagus sekali.'_ Batin Orochimaru tersenyum puas melihat perubahan pada tangan kanan Naruto

Juugo berdiri dari jatuhnya setelah Naruto memukulnya dengan kekuatan barunya, ia seka darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Diliriknya dengan tajam Naruto yang tengah tersenyum ramah padanya, namun siapapun tahu kalau pemuda yang menjadi bahan percobaan Orochimaru itu memiliki lebih dari satu wajah

"Juugo-_kun_!" panggil Naruto dengan membuat kedua tangannya melingkar didepan mulutnya hingga suaranya terdengar lebih keras. "Apa kau akan berdiri disana selamanya?" tanya Naruto masih dengan tangan yang melingkar didepan mulutnya

Bagi Juugo pertannyaan Naruto tadi terdengar seperti meremehkannya, didorong oleh perasaan marah Juugo pun membentuk piston disikunya untuk menambah kekuatan pukulan yang akan dilayangkannya pada Naruto. Dengan kecepatan penuh Juugo berlari menyerang Naruto dengan pukulan bertubi-tubi namun sayangnya tak ada satupun pukulannya yang mengenai Naruto, ia berhasil menangkis maupun mengelak dari semua pukulan yang Juugo layangkan

Juugo melompat mundur dalam posisi menyerang karena lelah terus menyerang Naruto tanpa henti. Wajahnya mengeras saat melihat kedua lengan Naruto yang disilangkan didepan wajahnya berubah menjadi hitam pekat

"Tck...kau menggunakan kekuatan terkutuk itu," ucap Juugo

Kini Naruto dalam posisi santai menatap Juugo dengan wajah cemberut setelah mendengar ucapan lawan tandingnya itu

"Bukan!" Naruto membentak. "Ini adalah anugrah dari Orochimaru-_sama_," tukasnya sambil mengerlingkan sebelah matanya. Ditolehkannya kepalanya pada Orochimaru seolah meminta persetujuan, pria yang bergelar _sannin_ itu pun menyeringai dan mengangguk untuk menyetujui permintaan Naruto

'_kita lihat apakah dia adalah prajurit yang sesuai dengan kriteriaku?'_ batin Orochimaru

Naruto masih menatap Juugo dengan dengan binar kekanakannya sementara ia segera mengambil posisi bertahan, ia memiliki firasat buruk saat melihat interaksi nonverbal antara Orochimaru dan Naruto.

Kabut hitam muncul entah dari mana dan berkumpul dibawah kaki Naruto, kabut itu lalu berputar dengan kecepatan sedang tanpa membuat Naruto ikut berputar, bercak-bercak kehitaman muncul ditubuhnya hingga menutup seluruh tubuhnya, kabut hitam yang berputar dibawah kaki Naruto kini menjalar ketubuhnya, memberikan bentuk lain padanya, bentuk yang nyata bukan kabut transparan. Lengan dan kakinya terlihat lebih besar dua kali lipat, sepasang telinga rubah muncul dikedua sisi kepalanya, mata birunya berubah menadi merah dengan iris vertikal, kesembilan ekor miliknya bergerak liar

"I-itu…" Bahkan seorang Orochimaru tergagap saat melihat perubahan wujud Naruto

"Gila! Apa Juugo bisa mengalahkannya jika dia sudah berubah seperti itu?!" komentar Suigetsu heboh, sementara temannya, Uchiha Sasuke yang berdiri disampingnya hanya menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi yang sedikit

'_Naruto…'_ batin Sasuke memanggil nama temannya yang telah bertransformasi menjadi rubah ekor sembilan yang berwarna hitam

Tak jauh berbeda dengan ketiga orang yang menyaksikannya, Juugo yang berada di arena yang sama dengan Naruto tak kalah terkejutnya dengan mereka, entah mengapa ia merasa mata merah Naruto seolah ingin membakarnya hidup-hidup

"**Fufufufu….ini semakin menarik saja, benarkan Juugo-**_**kun**_**? Mari kita lihat apakah kau bisa menghiburku?"**

Juugo berani bersumpah telah melihat seringai yang teramat lebar diwajah hitam Naruto, ia tak yakin ia bisa bertahan lebih dari lima detik dengan perubahan Naruto yang amat sangat luar biasa itu

'_hebat….sangat luar biasa…dia…dia sempurna….dia bahkan bisa mengendalikan kekuatan itu….haahaha…'_ Orochimaru menatap antusias perubahan Naruto, ia merasa sangat senang karena berhasil membuat monster yang bisa mengendalikan kekuatan monster itu sendiri

"Lanjutkan pertandingannya!" teriak Orochimaru keras, menyadarkan semua orang dari rasa kagum mereka

Dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa Naruto berlari kearah Juugo dan memukulnya dengan tinjunya yang besar hingga pemuda itu terlempar dan menabrak dinding dibelakangnya

"**Apa aku terlalu kasar? **_**Gomenasai **_**Juugo-**_**kun**_**…"**

Tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Naruto, Juugo kembali berdiri dan mengubah ukuran kedua tangannya menjadi lebih besar, diaktifkannya segel dari Orochimaru untuk menambah kecepatan dan kekuatannya. Ia lalu berlari kearah Naruto dengan tinju kanannya, Naruto dengan hasrat membunuh yang besar menyerang Juugo dengan salah satu ekornya, tapi Juugo bisa menghindarinya dengan melompat dan berputar sekali lalu mendarat diekor Naruto yang tadi menyerangnya, kembali ia berlari dan dengan sukses memukul wajah Naruto hingga ia terseret beberapa meter, kabut hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuh Naruto menghilang dibagian pipi kirinya setelah terkena pukulan Juugo dan memperlihatkan kulit aslinya, namun tak berapa lama kemudian kabut itu kembali menutup kulit asli Naruto

"**Kau menarik, hahaha…kau benar-benar membuatku senang, ayo main lagi Juugoooo!"**

Kesembilan ekor Naruto bergerak dengan liar menyerang Juugo membabi buta yang menghindari setiap serangan dengan susah payah, tak jarang ia tergores atau bahkan tertusuk, sementara Naruto hanya tertawa senang melihatnya, tanpa diduga-duga Sasuke membuat _chidori eisō_ untuk memotong beberapa ekor Naruto yang mengurung Juugo, sontak Saja Naruto berteriak dan melompat mundur. Ekor-ekor yang telah terpisah dari Naruto menguap diudara seolah mereka tidak pernah ada, dengan begitu Juugo pun terbebas

"Oi…oi…apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke?" bisik Suigetsu saat melihat Sasuke yang akan melompat menuju arena pertandingan Naruto dan Juugo

Tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Suigetsu, Sasuke tetap melompat dan berdiri disamping Juugo yang terengah-engah dengan banyak darah yang mengalir hampir memenuhi tubuhnya dengan warna merah

"**Grrr…apa-apaan kau **_**teme!**_** Seenaknya saja menggangguku!"** Naruto berteriak kesal pada Sasuke yang hanya menatapnya datar, tapi kemudian Naruto menyeringai menatap Juugo dan Sasuke bergantian. **"Tapi tak apa, kalau kau mau ikut bermain bersama kami, aku mengizinkannya, tapi bisakah kau membuatku senang, Sasuke-**_**kun**_**?"**

Beberapa ekor Naruto yang tadi dipotong oleh _chidori eisō_ kini tumbuh lagi, hal itu semakin membuat Orochimaru senang

'_benar-benar menakjubkan, dia bisa beregenerasi dengan sangat cepat'_

Sasuke mengalirkan _chidori_-nya ke kusanaginya lalu berlari kearah Naruto, dengan perkiraan waktu yang tepat ia menyabetkan kusanaginya yang telah dialiri _chidori_ pada Naruto, namun ternyata Naruto membuat semacam perisai ditangan kanannya agar _chidori_ Sasuke tidak mengenainya, hal itu pun sukses membuat Sasuke membelalakkan kedua matanya

"**Fufufu….butuh usaha lebih dari itu untuk melukaiku Sasuke-**_**kun**_**,"** ucap Naruto dengan nada _sing a song_

Merasa tenaganya telah pulih Juugo kembali berlari kearah Naruto dengan tinjunya, tapi belum sampai tujuan kaki kirinya telah dililit oleh salah satu ekor Naruto, ia pun harus menerima nasib untuk dilempar Naruto keberbagai arah hingga tubuhnya benar-benar babak belur. Setelah merasa puas menunjukkan kemampuannya dengan tubuh rubah berekor sembilan, Naruto lalu menghilangkan kabut hitam yang menutupi tubuhnya dan kembali pada tubuh normalnya

"Masih ingin dilanjutkan, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke yang merasa ditantang pun menyerang Naruto dengan _taijutsu_ dan _ninjutsu_ yang dibalas Naruto dengan sangat baik hingga keduanya terlarut dalam pertarungan gila mereka sendiri. Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya menikmati pertarungan Sasuke dan Naruto, Orochimaru diganggu oleh Kabuto yang datang dengan kabar buruk yang langsung mengubah mood baiknya tadi

"Ada apa?" tanya pria itu tanpa menoleh pada orang yang telah mengganggu acara santainya

"Sepertinya disini suasananya sangat menarik tuan," ucap Kabuto yang mengambil tempat disamping Orochimaru, lalu memperhatikan pertarungan kedua mantan _shinobi_ Konoha itu. "Mereka luar biasa," pujinya

"Kau tidak kesini hanya untuk mengomentari mereka bukan?" Tanya Orochimaru sarkastis

"Anjing-anjing Konoha sepertinya telah mengetahui keberadaannya, tidak lama lagi mereka pasti akan tiba disini dan mengambilnya."

"Secepat itukah ketahuan? Aku baru saja menikmati keberhasilanku ini."

"Mereka hanya orang-orang biasa yang tidak lebih dari sekumpulan binatang, kenapa tidak kita habisi saja mereka," ucap Suigetsu yang ternyata mendengarkan obrolan Orochimaru dan Kabuto

"Bahkan bianatang pun bisa menjadi sangat buas…Suigetsu-_kun_." Suigetsu hanya mendengus mendengar nada panggilan Orochimaru padanya yang menurutnya terdengar menjijikkan

"Naruto-_kun_, hentikan pertarungannya!" Seketika pertarungan yang mengahancurkan sebagian arena itu langsung berhenti saat mendengar perintah Orochimaru. Walau dengan tubuh yang dipenuhi luka yang masih berdarah, Naruto langsung menunjukkan wajah cerianya pada sang tuan. "Kita harus segera pergi dari sini untuk melanjutkan rencana kita." Dan dengan itu ia lalu berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan semua bawahannya

"Kalian obatilah dulu luka kalian, lalu bersiap dan kita pergi dari sini," titah Kabuto yang kemudian mengikuti Orochimaru

**Tbc**

**Woow…ini chapter terpanjang TIK nih muahahaha…gak sangka bisa bikin sepanjang ini. Btw setelah lama gak update ada yang kangen ama Risa gak? Minimal fic ni deh…ngarep banget gua ya #abaikan saja  
Mau bahas apa ya? Ah iya…berhubung Risa mau mengikuti ujian masuk ptn jadi update chapter selanjutnya kayaknya agak lama deh dan mohon do'a nya ya semoga Risa berhasil masuk ptn yang Risa idam-idamkan selama ini  
Seperti biasa Risa minta pendapat, kritik, dan saran teman-teman yang membaca TIK, dan kalo ada yang ingin ditanyakan seputar TIK silahkan PM Risa, jangan takut Risa gak gigit kok, Risa kan bukan ghoul #Plak dor**


	10. Chapter 10

**TRAP IN KONOHA**

**A fiction by Arisa Risarisarisa**

**Naruto****©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Adventure, action, friendship**

**Rated : Teen **

**Warning : Typo, OOC, ide pasaran**

**Please enjoy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dibagian hutan yang lain, terlihat seorang wanita yang melompati dahan-dahan pohon dengan seorang pria dipunggungnya, keduanya mengobrol ringan dengan diselingi canda tawa

"WUAAAHH….SETAAAAN!" Teriakan keras itu terdengar oleh kedua orang yang sedang tertawa itu, lantas si wanita pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kebelakang untuk mendapati temannya juga menoleh kearah yang sama seolah mereka tahu asal teriakan itu

"Kkkau…mendengar sesuatu, Naruto?" tanya Sakura gugup pada Naruto yang berada dipunggungnya

"Kurasa itu hanya halusinasi kita saja Sakura-_chan_," jawab Naruto dengan nada gugup yang terdengar lebih jelas bila dibandingkan dengan Sakura, bahkan gadis itu bisa merasakan jantung Naruto yang berdetak kencang

"Kita akan bermalam disini, aku yakin aku pasti butuh istirahat," ucap Sakura sembari melompat turun ketanah. "Aku mulai mendengar yang aneh-aneh," sambung Sakura berbisik tanpa didengar oleh Naruto

"Itu ide yang bagus, kita akan lanjutkan perjalanan besok."

Kedua orang itu kemudian berbaring ditanah yang beralaskan selembar kain yang dibawa Sakura, sangat romantis mengingat mereka saat ini saling berhadapan, bahkan Sakura kini telah berani meletakkan sebelah tangannya dipinggang Naruto dengan alasan mencari kehangatan, sedangkan sebelah lengan Naruto menjadi bantal Sakura, perlahan kedua remaja itu memejamkan mata mereka, bersiap mengarungi alam mimpi

"Ne…Naruto? Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Sakura dengan mata terpejam, ia yakin kalau Naruto juga belum tidur

"Apa?" Sakura membuka matanya, menampilkan iris _jade_ cerah yang baru saja tersembunyi dibalik kelopak mata itu

"Bagaimana kau tahu lokasi Naruto?" tanya Sakura dengan mata yang menatap lurus iris _shappire_ dihadapannya

"Pertarungan dengan Pain, Naruto juga ada disana, kami bertarung bersama untuk mengalahkan Pain."

"Lalu?"

"Naruto bilang dia tahu lokasi tubuh Pain yang asli, jadi dia kesana, sebelum dia pergi aku memberikannya sebuah GPS, alat pelacak yang langsung terhubung dengan kacamata ini, makanya aku tahu dimana dia," jelas Naruto yang menundukkan kepalanya begitu penjelasannya selesai, entah kenapa ia selalu merasa menyesal tiap kali mengingat hal itu, namun Sakura mengangkat dagu Naruto hingga mata mereka kembali beradu, melihat senyum tipis nan lembut Sakura, Naruto yakin kalau darahnya sekarang pasti berdesir kepipinya hingga pipi itu pastilah merah sekarang

"Terima kasih," ucap Sakura tulus sembari mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto

Cup…

Benda lembut kenyal itu mendarat didahi _tan_ Naruto hingga membuat pemuda _blonde_ itu membelalak kaget

"Tidurlah, kita akan mengalami hari yang berat besok," ucap Sakura yang masih mempertahankan senyum lembutnya. Tangan Naruto yang bebas bergerak meraih pinggang ramping Sakura dan mendekatkan gadis itu padanya, kini Sakura lah yang membelalak kaget, "N-Naruto…" ucap Sakura sembari meronta kecil dalam pelukan Naruto

"Ibuku…ia selalu mengecup dahiku sebelum tidur, lalu memelukku seperti ini hingga aku tidur."

"A-apa?!"

"Kumohon biarkan sebentar Sakura, aku…aku sangat merindukannya, aku sangat merindukan ibuku…aku tidak tahu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang, teman-temanku bisa menghubungiku tapi aku tidak bisa menghubungi ibuku sendiri…aku…aku…" ucap Naruto lirih, mendengar nada lirih dan melihat bahu Naruto yang bergetar, Sakura yakin kalau temannya itu pasti sedang menahan tangisnya sekarang. Tangan Sakura yang pada dasarnya berada dipinggang Naruto pun meraih punggung pemuda itu dan mengelusnya lembut dengan senyuman yang tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya yang elok

"Ssssttt…tidurlah Naruto…" Seolah mendengar suara lembut Kushina, Naruto dengan cepat terlelap dalam pelukan Sakura, tak lama kemudian Sakura pun ikut menyelami dunia mimpi bersama Naruto

Seberkas sinar matahari menerpa wajah Sakura, gadis itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya ketika merasakan sinar terang nan hangat itu menerpa wajahnya

"Euhm…sudah pagi ya…hoaaahh…" ucap Sakura sembari merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku, diliriknya temannya yang tidur bersamanya tadi malam, entah kenapa setiap kali melihat wajah pemuda itu Sakura selalu mengulas senyum lembut, diulurkannya tangannya untuk membangunkan pemuda _blonde_ yang masih asyik dalam mimpinya itu

"Hei Naruto….ayo bangun…sudah pagi."

"Lima menit lagi _kaa-chan_…" ucap Naruto dengan suara parau khas bangun tidur, Sakura yang mendengar panggilan baru untuknya itu langsung mendelik kesal pada Naruto yang masih belum juga membuka matanya

"_Ka-kaa-chan!_ Kau pikir aku ibumu apa! Bangun NARUTOOO!" teriak Sakura kesal sembari mengguncang-guncang tubuh Naruto hingga pemuda itu berhasil membuka matanya

"Sakura-_chan_…haah..kau terlalu berisik, ini masih pagi," ucap Naruto yang sudah duduk sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, ia tidak menyadari bahaya didepannya akibat ucapannya barusan karena Sakura sudah mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat dengan urat kemarahan yang terpampang dengan indahnya didahi lebar gadis itu

"Brengsek!"

Duak…

"_Ittai…_kau mengerikan Sakura-_chan_! Apa begini ucapan selamat pagimu, benar-benar buruk!" protes Naruto sembari menggosok-gosok benjolan dikepalanya

"Kau ingin sarapan ahn…Naruto-_kun_?" ucap Sakura dengan nada mengancam sembari mengelus-elus tinjunya, melihat itu Naruto dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat dan mundur teratur. "Sudah! Makan ini." Sakura melempar sebuah bungkusan pada Naruto yang isinya _onigiri_

"Apa tidak ada yang lain Sakura-_chan_?"

"Jangan mengeluh! Cepat habiskan," ucap Sakura sangar _plus_ aura membunuh yang menguar dari tubuhnya

"Baik!" Naruto yang melihat _mode 'evil'_ Sakura tanpa protes menghabiskan _onigiri_ yang diberikan Sakura padanya

Setelah selesai sarapan kedua remaja itu pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, tapi ada yang berbeda kali ini, Sakura tidak lagi menggendong Naruto dipunggungnya jadi mereka hanya jalan biasa tanpa melompati dahan-dahan pohon

"Kenapa kita jalan kaki seperti ini Naruto?" tanya Sakura yang kesal pada Naruto karena memaksa mereka jalan kaki

"_eto…_itu karena….rasanya aneh digendong olehmu Sakura-_chan_ hahaha…" ucap Naruto yang diakhiri dengan tawa kikuknya, sementara Sakura yang mendengar jawaban tidak logis Naruto segera berbalik arah dan berjalan mendekati Naruto yang terlihat gemetaran, Sakura terlihat menggerakkan sebelah tangannya seolah membuat gerakan menyingsikan lengan baju, entah kenapa Naruto berhalusinasi melihat tato bajak laut disana. "Sakura-_chan_…? Gyaaaa…..!"

Duak…Bruk….Brak….Duak…

.

.

.

.

"NARUTOOO!"

Teriakan seorang wanita yang memanggil nama seseorang yang sangat mereka kenal sontak membuat langkah kesepuluh remaja dan seekor anjing itu terhenti, mereka menatap satu sama lain

"Itu suara Sakura, aku yakin itu suaranya!" ucap Ino yang hendak pergi menuju asal suara, namun segera dihentikan Shikamaru dengan merentangkan sebelah tangannya didepan tubuh Ino

"Kita harus pastikan dulu," ucap Shikamaru sembari melirik Neji dan Hinata bergantian

'_byakugan'_ batin kedua Hyuuga itu serempak

Sniff…Sniff…

Bukan hanya Neji dan Hinata yang mencari sumber suara tadi dengan teknik mata klan mereka, Kiba juga ikut mencari dengan mengendus-endus udara sekitarnya

"Ini memang bau Sakura," ucap Kiba tiba-tiba yang disambut gonggongan dari Akamaru yang menyetujui pendapat majikannya barusan

"Ada dua orang didepan kita, cukup jauh, aku yakin itu Sakura dan…Naruto, jika kita bergerak cepat kita bisa mengejar mereka," ucap Neji yang disambut anggukan kepala dari teman-temannya, mereka kemudian kembali melompati dahan-dahan pohon dengan sangat cepat seolah tak takut akan resiko jika mereka jatuh dari sana

.

.

.

.

Dibagian hutan yang lain terlihat dua orang manusia berbeda _gender_ sedang berjalan, salah satu diantara keduanya adalah wanita dengan rambut yang senada dengan bunga sakura yang berjalan dengan gaya angkuh, sedangkan satunya lagi adalah pemuda dengan rambut pirang yang berjalan dibelakang wanita itu, pemuda dengan _name tag_ Namikaze Naruto itu terus mengelus-elus kepalanya yang masih sakit akibat pukulan teman wanitanya tadi

"Kenapa memanyunkan bibirmu seperti itu Naruto?" ejek Sakura dengan seringai yang muncul diwajahnya

"Kau benar-benar mengerikan Sakura-_chan_, tubuhku rasanya remuk semua," protes Naruto

Kini keduanya telah berada dibibir jurang yang cukup dalam, keduanya berhenti dan memandangi sekitar mereka

"Perasaanku saja, atau memang ada yang mendekat?" tanya Naruto sambil melirik Sakura

"Sepertinya memang ada yang mendekat," jawab Sakura seraya membalik tubuhnya, menyambut ninja-ninja muda yang akan tiba

'_ada disekitar sini'_ batin Naruto sembari memfokuskan pandangannya pada kacamata berlensa bening miliknya yang menampilkan lokasi Naruto*_past_ dalam bentuk struktur geografis dengan titik merah yang menandakan lokasinya

Shut…shut…shut…

Para ninja muda yang baru saja dipikirkan Sakura tiba-tiba muncul didepannya, mereka berdiri dengan jarak tiga meter dari Sakura dan Naruto yang berdiri tepat dibibir jurang

"Tidak kusangka _hokage-sama_ akan mengirim kalian semua untuk mencariku," ucap Sakura sambil memasang sarung tangannya

"Sakura~ ayo kita pulang~~" ajak Ino sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"Aku akan pulang setelah menemukan Naruto," jawab Sakura dingin dengan pandangan datar yang menatap wajah sahabat-sahabatnya itu

"Kau benar-benar telah mempengaruhi Sakura-_chan _brengsek!" teriak Lee yang langsung berlari kearah Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan menentukan lokasi Naruto*_past_ hingga ia tidak menyadari Lee yang menendang punggungnya

"Gyaaa….!" teriak Naruto yang hampir saja jatuh kejurang jika Sakura tidak menahannya

"Apa yang kau lakukan Lee! Hanya dia harapan kita untuk menemukan Naruto!"

"Dan dia telah memperdayamu Sakura-_chan_!" Baru kali ini Lee berani membalas ucapan Sakura dengan sedikit berteriak, Naruto yang mendengar perdebatan Lee dan Sakura pun jengah dibuatnya

"Bisa kita luruskan masalah ini? Naruto ada disekitar sini, jika kalian mau aku akan mengantar kalian kesana." Sakura berbinar-binar mendengar ucapan Naruto, sedangkan Lee kesal karena merasa Naruto yang ada didepannya saat ini akan menjebak mereka

"Heh…kau masih mau menipu kami sialan!" teriak Lee sembari memukul dan menendang Naruto bergantian, namun Naruto dengan mudah menghindari atau menangkis serangan Lee barusan

"Percayalah! Naruto ada disekitar sini, jika kita mencarinya kita pasti menemukannya!"

"Memang itu yang kau inginkan!" Lee kembali mengarahkan pukulannya pada Naruto yang hanya diam ditempat, tapi sedetik kemudian ia tidak bisa merasakan gerakan tangannya lagi, ia lirikkan bola mata hitamnya itu kesampingnya, disana terlihat Sakura yang menggenggam erat tangan Lee seperti ingin mematahkannya

"Sudah kubilang kalau dia harapan kita satu-satunya untuk menemukannya! jika kalian tidak ingin mencarinya biar aku dan Naruto saja yang melakukannya!" teriak Sakura marah sembari melemparkan Lee pada teman-temannya yang berhasil menangkapnya dengan baik, "Dimana dia?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto yang kembali sibuk dengan kacamatanya

"Disekitar sini, mungkin ada tempat persembunyian disekitar sini, mungkin didalam jurang?"

Kiba yang mendengar percakapan singkat Naruto dan Sakura lantas berjalan perlahan kearah Naruto, dengan tendangan yang kuat Kiba menjatuhkan Naruto kedalam jurang itu

"Coba kau periksa," ucap Kiba dengan seringai diwajahnya

"Gyaaaa….!"

"Naruto!"

Sakura yang melihat Naruto jatuh segera turun kejurang, hal itu pun diikuti oleh teman-temannya yang khawatir pada gadis _pinky_ itu

"Naruto…Naruto…bangun…kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura khawatir sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Naruto yang terbaring diatas sebuah benda yang tidak mereka kenal

"Uurrgghhh…." erang Naruto yang berusaha duduk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit, seolah menyadari sesuatu Naruto lantas segera lompat ketanah dan memandangi dua buah benda yang tak asing baginya dengan eksepresi kaget yang tercetak jelas diwajahnya. "I-ini…"

"Kau mengenali benda ini Naruto?" tanya Sakura sambil melihat benda yang menurutnya aneh itu

"Tentu saja! Ini XRY _moto_, motor jenis lama namun benda ini sangat kuat, salah satu keistimewaan benda ini adalah mampu menyimpan memori tentang penggunanya," jelas Naruto sambil mengecek satu-persatu bagian motor besar itu, tiba-tiba muncul sebuah hologram seorang pria berambut _silver_ sebahu dengan data-data pria itu disampingnya, Naruto yang masih kaget mendekati hologram itu, ia menyentuh hologram itu dan membuat gerakan melebarkan gambar hologram itu dengan kedua tangannya, lalu menggeser gambar pria itu untuk memperjelas data si pria, "Suigetsu…." Naruto melebarkan kedua matanya ketika membaca nama itu, "Mungkinkah…" ucap Naruto seolah menyadari sesuatu

Kepingan-kepingan memori masa lalu kini tergambar dengan jelas diotaknya, dari raut wajahnya jelas kalau pemuda itu baru saja mengingat sesuatu yang penting, sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya ia berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa ke XRY _moto_ satunya lagi

"Woow…benda ini keren," ucap Kiba kagum sembari menyentuh hologram Suigetsu berkali-kali, melupakan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi akibat dirinya

"Digunakan untuk apa benda ini?" tanya Shino yang tak direspon oleh teman-temannya, semuanya diam dan pandangan mereka hanya fokus pada Naruto yang kembali mengotak-atik XRY _moto_ kedua, kecuali Chouji yang pergi tanpa disadari oleh teman-temannya

Dari XRY _moto_ yang kedua muncul sebuah hologram dengan gambar seorang pria berambut _orange_, Naruto melakukan gerakan yang sama dengan gerakan pada hologram Suigetsu untuk memperjelas data dari si pria itu

"Juugo….tidak salah lagi ini mereka," bisik Naruto sembari menghilangkan kedua hologram itu, pemuda itu kemudian mengeraskan wajahnya bahkan pandangan matanya juga ikut menajam

Shikamaru mendekati Naruto dan berdiri dihadapannya

"Tuntun kami pada Naruto," ucap Shikamaru tiba-tiba hingga teman-temannya yang mendengar ucapannya barusan pun kaget

**Tbc**

**Hai hai, lama gak liat cerita ni walau datanya ada di laptop jadi lupa jalan ceritanya hehehe… Risa harap teman-teman semua gak kecewa dengan chap 10 yang pendek ni, niatnya pengen buat rada humor gitu tapi kayaknya gagal...huufff...  
**

**Soal XRY moto, itu karangan saya sendiri, maklumlah saya buta soal yang begituan, ide moto ini muncul waktu saya nonto u&amp;I bareng adekku yang comel pas episode metromilenium itutu, keren kayaknya kalo suigetsu dan juugo pake motor gede gitu. Tapi kenapa mereka berdua bisa pake motor gede keren? Jawabannya….**

**Ada dichap depan, jadi ditunggu ya…**

**Seperti biasa Risa minta pendapat, kritik, dan saran teman-teman seputar TIK**

**Review please…**


	11. Chapter 11

**TRAP IN KONOHA**

**A fiction by Arisa Risarisarisa**

**Naruto****©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Adventure, friendship**

**Rated : Teen **

**Warning : Typo, OOC, ide pasaran**

**Please enjoy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tuntun kami pada Naruto," ucap Shikamaru tiba-tiba membuat semuanya kaget

"Apa maksudmu Shikamaru?! Kenapa meminta hal itu padanya?!" teriak Lee yang tidak terima sembari menunjuk Naruto*_future_

"Apa kita punya pilihan? Hanya dia yang tahu lokasi Naruto!" balas Shikamaru dengan lirikan yang tajam pada Lee yang hanya bisa mendecih tak suka

"Kau serius?" tanya Naruto memastikan

"Aku tak pernah bercanda," ucap Shikamaru dengan wajah serius

Naruto sedikit tersentak setelah mendengar ucapan Shikamaru barusan, seringai tipis muncul diwajahnya tapi ia menutupinya dengan berpura-pura membetulkan letak kacamatanya tapi itu tak menutupi tatapannya yang tertarik pada sikap Shikamaru barusan, sementara yang ditatap hanya menampilkan wajah herannya _'ternyata yang ini juga sama ya'_ batin pemuda dari masa depan itu

"Heeii…aku menemukan gua!" teriak Chouji yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari teman-temannya sembari menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah mulut gua yang besar, para remaja itu lantas berlari menuju tempat Chouji

Naruto menatap sekilas dua motor yang penggunanya sangat ia kenal sebelum mengikuti teman-temannya memasuki gua itu, penerangan di gua itu sangatlah minim, hanya lilin saja yang terpasang didinding yang membentuk barisan yang menerangi isi gua itu, dengan menyentuh dinding itu mereka dapat mengetahui kalau dinding itu memiliki corak spiral. Sakura berjalan mendekati Naruto dan menepuk pundak pemuda itu pelan hingga langkah pemuda itu terhenti dan menatap Sakura, menunggu gadis itu mengutarakan pemikirannya

"Kau tahu ehm…dua benda itu apa? Aku penasaran dengan dua orang digambar itu, mereka…aku pernah melihat mereka bersama dengan Sasuke." Naruto langsung tahu arah pembicaraan itu, ia menatap langit-langit gua itu lalu menghela nafasnya. "Tidak, mereka orang yang berbeda," jawabnya sambil menutup kedua matanya, ia menghela nafas untuk kedua kalinya sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya menghada Sakura. "Ini akan jadi cerita yang panjang."

"Aku mendengarkan."

Para remaja yang berjalan tidak jauh dari mereka segera memasang telinga mereka untuk mendengarkan cerita Naruto

Naruto menelan paksa liurnya ketika akan memulai cerita yang menurutnya akan memakan waktu lama itu

"Saat itu…kakak sepupuku, Karin, akan mendemonstrasikan dan meresmikan hak paten atas mesin waktu yang ia dan teman-temannya ciptakan, aku ada dilaboratorium tempat ia bekerja untuk mengucapkan selamat secara pribadi padanya saat itu, tapi saat melewati sebuah ruangan, tanpa sengaja aku mendengarkan sebuah rencana, rencana jahat untuk Karin…"

**Flashback**

Naruto memasuki gedung laboratorium tempat Karin bekerja dengan santai, ia tak memerlukan serangkaian pemeriksaan seperti pengunjung lainnya, tempat itu sudah terlalu sering ia datangi hingga hampir semua orang disana mengenalnya dengan baik, ia tersenyum ramah pada satpam dan petugas resepsionis yang membalasnya dengan sapaan, "Sore Naruto-_kun_." Sebelum ia berjalan menuju ruangan tujuannya

"Profesor! Mereka akan meresmikan alat itu besok, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Pemuda pirang itu berhenti berjalan saat mendengar suara seseorang dibalik pintu tempat ia berdiri saat itu, ia tidak ingin menguping tapi instingnya mengatakan kalau ia perlu tahu pembicaraan orang-orang didalam ruangan itu

"Kami telah banyak mengeluarkan uang untukmu dan kau gagal! Alat itu harus jadi milik kami apapun yang terjadi!" Suara bentakan dari seorang pria yang menurutnya cukup tua dari suaranya terdengar jelas tanpa perlu ia dekatkan telinganya pada daun pintu itu, mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekati pintu Naruto bergegas bersembunyi, seorang pria berambut putih karena usia dengan setelan jas hitam mahal keluar dari ruangan itu dengan diikuti oleh dua orang _bodyguard_-nya. Merasa ketiga pria itu sudah menjauh Naruto keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, ia rapatkan tubuhnya pada pintu yang tidak tertutup dengan sempurna itu agar bisa mendengarkan pembicaraan orang yang masih berada diruangan itu lebih baik

"Jika kita tidak segera bertindak, kita akan kehilangan segalanya, profesor." Ucapan itu berasal dari pria yang menurutnya berusia sekitar setengah abad yang berdiri menghadap wanita yang berdiri memunggunginya, Naruto tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, tapi dari sikapnya ia tahu pria yang mengenakan jas lab itu sedang panik _'mungkin itu profesor yang dimaksudnya'_ pikirnya, ia tidak mengenal pria itu karena ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar suara itu setelah sekian lama ia mengunjungi laboratorium itu

"Aku tahu itu, apa situasi disini aman?" Suara wanita itu terdengar tidak asing baginya, tapi ia tidak bisa mengingat siapa pemilik suara itu

"Semua aman, petugas lab dan pekerja lainnya sudah pulang, hanya ada kita dan tiga orang itu."

"Kau…" ucap profesor itu menggantung, ia kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap pria yang menemaninya diruangan itu. "Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, bukan?"

Naruto membelalakkan kedua matanya, ia hampir saja terpekik kaget jika ia tidak segera menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, ia kenal wanita itu, ular betina yang hampir memisahkan kedua orang tuanya, instingnya berteriak kencang padanya untuk segera menyelamatkan kakak sepupunya itu begitu ia melihat seringai wanita itu, ia tidak tahu kenapa ia harus menyelamatkan Karin tapi begitu ia mengingat ucapan pria yang masih berada diruangan itu ia tidak bisa berhenti khawatir pada Karin

"Tentu, saya akan segera memerintahkan anak buah kita untuk melakukannya."

"Kalau begitu laksanakan."

"_Hai'_ Anko-_sensei._"

Pria itu kemudian keluar dari ruangan sang profesor meninggalkan profesor itu sendirian yang kini meminum anggur nya dengan anggun. Seringai keji tercetak dibibir merah karena lipstik Anko saat melihat sekelebat bayangan yang berlari menjauhi ruangannya

"Rambut pirang itu mengingatkanku pada Minato," ucapnya yang kemudian meminum anggurnya hingga habis tak bersisa. "Ah…aku jadi merindukan mantan kekasihku itu."

Naruto berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju sebuah ruangan yang diyakininya sebagai ruangan kakak sepupunya yang berada dalam bahaya

'_semoga belum terlambat'_ harap Naruto sambil terus berlari

"Lepaskan aku!" teriak seorang wanita muda dengan rambut merah dalam cengkraman seorang pria bertubuh kekar

Naruto yang mendengar teriakan wanita barusan yang diyakininya sebagai suara kakak sepupunya langsung mempercepat laju larinya menuju asal suara tadi

"Jangan sentuh Karin! Lepaskan alat itu! Alat itu sangat sensitive!" teriak seorang pria yang memiliki rambut berwarna ungu keputihan dengan gigi-gigi yang seluruhnya adalah taring

Saat hampir mendekati ruangan Karin, Naruto segera menghentikan larinya karena banyaknya pria-pria bertubuh kekar dan beberapa orang yang diyakininya sebagai ahli bela diri yang menjaga ruangan itu, tiga orang dari pria-pria bertubuh kekar itu masing-masing mencengkram seseorang, mereka adalah Karin, Suigetsu, dan Juugo

Naruto yang melihat itu segera bersembunyi dibalik dinding terdekat, beruntunglah ia karena pencahayaan di laboratorium itu kini remang-remang, jadi ia bisa yakin kalau tak ada siapapun yang menyadari keberadaannya saat ini

"Sial! Haah…haah…aku terlambat haah…haah…" ucap Naruto pelan dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal

'_apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?'_ tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri

"Kalian anak buak Anko, dimana dia?!" bentak Juugo pada pria yang tadi berbicara pada Anko diruangannya

Tap…

Tap…

Tap…

Pendengaran tajam yang terlatih milik Naruto mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat, ia pun semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada sisi gelap dinding dan menajamkan matanya untuk melihat siapa yang datang

"Aku disini," jawab Anko, ia berdiri tepat didekat tempat Naruto bersembunyi

'_Anko'_ batin Naruto

Anko menolehkan kepalanya kesamping pada dinding tempat Naruto bersembunyi, senyum mengerikan terbentuk diwajahnya, matanya yang senada dengan _onyx_ itu seolah beradu dengan langit cerah tanpa awan milik Naruto seolah mengejeknya kalau ia bisa lebih cepat daripada Naruto

"Bawa mereka!" titahnya pada anak buahnya yang langsung melaksanakannya. "Dan…bereskan tikus itu."

Anko kemudian berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan anak buahnya menuju mobilnya yang terparkir dihalaman depan laboratorium tempatnya bekerja, beberapa saat kemudian anak buahnya mengikutinya dengan membawa Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo, dan mesin waktu ciptaan ketiganya

"Aku bilang lepaskan aku!" teriak Karin sambil meronta dalam cengkraman pria yang membawanya, geram karena Karin tak mau menurut, pria itu pun menggendong Karin layaknya karung beras

Setelah Anko dan anak buahnya tidak terlihat lagi Naruto keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dengan gigi yang bergemeletuk keras, ia benar-benar marah saat ini, marah pada mereka yang begitu kejam dan marah ada dirinya sendiri yang tak mampu melakukan sesuatu untuk menolong Karin dan dua rekannya. Tak ingin terlalu larut dalam kekesalannya ia pun berlari kencang mengejar Anko

Buugh…

Sebuah tinju menghantam keras pipi kanan Naruto hingga pemuda itu terjungkal kesamping kirinya, ia tidak mempersiapkan diri untuk serangan tiba-tiba seperti itu, _'ceroboh' _ pikirnya kesal. Seorang pria gemuk dengan jaket hitam bertuliskan 'MAMBA' dibelakangnya keluar dari dinding gelap tempat ia bersembunyi. Pria itu memiliki mata yang kecil berbanding terbalik dengan kepalanya yang cukup besar, namun hidung dan mulut pria itu juga cukup besar , kepalanya yang besar hanya ditumbuhi rambut-rambut halus, gelar pria mengerikan memang pantas disandang oleh pria bernama Mamba itu

"Cih…brengsek! Apa maumu?!" bentak Naruto sambil menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya

"Kami diperintahkan untuk menghabisi tikus pengganggu," ucap pria itu sebelum mengupil dengan wajah bodohnya

"Kami?"

Bugh…

Seorang pria lagi muncul dibelakang Naruto dan memukul kepala Naruto dengan pipa besi hingga menyebabkan Naruto jatuh tersungkur, pria itu memakai jaket hitam bertuliskan 'RAMBA' dibelakangnya, fisik Ramba sangat mirip dengan Mamba, dari hal yang kecil hingga yang besar sekalipun

"Akh….!" erang Naruto sambil berusaha berdiri. "Dua lawan satu, itu tidak adil," ucap Naruto yang telah berdiri tegak

"Tiga lawan satu," ucap seorang pria lainnya yang muncul sambil memainkan sebuah _nunchaku,_ pria itu juga memakai jaket hitam bertuliskan 'DAMBA' dibelakangnya, dan Damba juga memiliki fisik yang mirip dengan Mamba dan Ramba, kemiripan pada ketiga pria itu membuat Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya

"_Holy shit_," umpat Naruto yang kemudian menyiapkan posisi bertarungnya, iris _shapire_-nya memandang liar ketiga pria yang kini berdiri beriringan. "Kalian kembar?!"

"Haha…ya, aku Mamba, mereka adikku Ramba dan Damba."

"Tapi kami disini tidak untuk berkenalan denganmu pirang, ayo kak…kita hajar tikus besar ini," ucap Ramba yang dibalas anggukan dari kedua saudaranya

Bugh…

Mamba memukul ulu hati Naruto hingga pemuda itu mundur kebelakang. Ramba berlari kencang menuju Naruto dengan tinjunya yang ia pukulkan mengarah pada kepala Naruto

Braak…

Naruto menggeser kepalanya hingga pukulan Ramba sukses membuat retak dinding dibelakangnya

'_sedikit lagi…kepalaku bisa hancur jika aku tak menghindar tadi'_ batin Naruto

Bugh…

Naruto memukul dada Ramba hingga pria besar itu mundur sedikit kebelakang memberikan ruang pada Naruto yang akan melancarkan serangannya

Naruto melompat kekedua bahu Ramba dan duduk disana dengan kedua kakinya yang menggantung dibahu Ramba. Dengan kedua sisi telapak tangannya Naruto memukul sisi kiri dan kanan kepala Ramba hingga pria itu sedikit terhuyung kebelakang, tak sampai disitu saja, Naruto memutar tubuhnya hingga ia kini berada dibelakang Ramba, Naruto menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan membanting Ramba dilantai hingga terdengar suara bedebum yang keras

"Aakhh…!"

Bugh…

Damba memukul kepala Naruto dengan _nunchaku_-nya

"Urghh…" erang Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit yang ia yakini akan memar nantinya jika tidak berdarah

Damba kemudian mendekati Naruto yang masih kesakitan dan mengalungkan rantai _nunchaku_-nya dileher Naruto, kemudian ia menyilangkan tangannya hingga kedua besi _nunchaku_ itu mengikuti gerakannya, dengan keras ia menarik kedua besi itu hingga rantainya mencekik Naruto

"Urghh…" erang Naruto sambil berusaha melepaskan rantai yang melilit lehernya

Ramba bangkit dari jatuhnya, menggelengkan kepala perlahan untuk menghilangkan pusing yang menderanya, kemudian ia mendekati Naruto dari belakang pemuda itu dan menjepit kedua lengan Naruto dengan lengannya

"Brengsek kalian!" maki Naruto setelah meludahi wajah Damba

"Beraninya kau…" geram Damba sambil menarik kedua besi _nunchaku_-nya hingga cekikan pada leher Naruto semakin kuat

'_sial! Aku hampir tidak bisa bernafas'_ batin Naruto sedikit panik

Mamba mendekati Naruto, berkali-kali pria bernama Mamba itu memukuli Naruto seperti orang kesetanan, Naruto yang dikekang oleh kedua saudara Mamba tentu saja tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk melindungi dirinya, namun satu kesempatan langsung dimanfaatkan oleh Naruto ketika Mamba sedang lengah, pemuda itu pun menendang selangkangan Mamba dengan kuat hingga pria itu jatuh tersungkur kebelakang. Dengan berusaha keras dan dengan kekuatan penuh Naruto menghantamkan kepalanya dengan kepala Damba hingga rantai _nunchaku_ yang melilit lehernya terlepas, darah segar terlihat mengalir dari dahi keduanya, tak sampai disitu, Naruto menyikut kuat perut Ramba yang menahan kedua lengannya, ia lalu menarik tangan kanan Ramba dan membantingnya hingga tubuh besar Ramba menabrak tubuh Damba yang keduanya kemudian jatuh bersama

"Haah…haah…haah…"

Dengan rantai yang baru saja lepas dari lehernya Naruto berusaha menarik oksigen sebanyak mungkin untuk mengisi pasokan udara di paru-parunya

Tes…

Cairan merah dengan tekstur kental menetes dari dahi Naruto yang terluka akibat benturan dengan Damba

Mamba yang semula tergeletak akibat tendangan Naruto kini berdiri tegak sedikit jauh dari kedua saudaranya yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri, matanya yang kecil menatap tajam Naruto yang berdiri didepannya, seolah ada bendera tanda dimulainya pertarungan, kedua pria berbeda usia itu berlari menuju lawan masing-masing, tapi ternyata gerakan Naruto lebih gesit, pemuda itu berlari didinding dengan mudahnya dan melompat kepundak Mamba yang terpaku akan aksi Naruto barusan, teriakan Naruto menambah kesan dramatis aksinya sebelum ia memutar kepala Mamba hingga terdengar bunyi 'kraak' dari lehernya yang patah, pria itu lalu jatuh tersungkur setelah Naruto melepaskan kepalanya

"Haah…jangan berpikir haah…kalau kalian lebih hebat dariku huh…" Setelah menormalkan nafasnya Naruto berlari kencang menuju area parkir untuk menyusul Anko dan anak buahnya yang menculik Karin dan teman-temannya, namun setelah sampai disana mobil yang membawa kakak sepupunya itu langsung melesat kencang membelah jalanan

"_Shit_! Lagi-lagi terlambat!" Naruto melingkarkan tangan tangan kanannya didepan mulutnya, lalu memotret plat mobil yang membawa Karin dan teman-temannya dengan kamera mininya, Naruto lalu mengambil ponselnya dan menekan tombol panggilan cepat yang langsung terhubung pada sahabatnya, Sasuke Uchiha.

**Tbc**

**Dari sini sampai chapter depan akan menjadi flashback soal penyelamatan Karin, sepertinya pertarungannya biasa-biasa aja ya, Risa harap kalian semua gak kecewa dengan chapter ini dan ingin terus membaca kelanjutan TIK**

**Seperti biasa Risa minta pendapat, kritik, dan saran teman-teman seputar TIK**

**Review please…**


	12. Chapter 12

**TRAP IN KONOHA**

**A fiction by Arisa Risarisarisa**

**Naruto****©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Adventure, action, friendship**

**Rated : Teen **

**Warning : Typo, OOC, ide pasara****n**

**Please enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah mobil _sport_ hitam metalikmelaju kencang dijalanan yang tidak terlalu padat di kota Tokyo, musik rock dari mobil itu mengalun keras, tapi hal itu sepertinya sangat dinikmati oleh si pengendara mobil, terbukti dari kepalanya yang sesekali mengangguk-angguk mengikuti irama musik. Ponsel yang berada di _dashboard_-nya bergetar menandakan adanya panggilan masuk, pemuda dengan _name tag_ Uchiha Sasuke itu lantas mengambil _handsfree_-nya dan menekan tombol terima pada ponselnya

"**Sasuke!"** Jari tangan Sasuke langsung mematikan _CD Player_ mobilnya begitu mendengar suara yang sangat dihafalnya itu, suara cempreng khas milik sahabatnya, Namikaze Naruto

"Hn?"

"**Kau dimana?"**

"Menuju rumahku."

"**Kalau begitu putar balik dan jemput aku di laboratorium tempat Karin bekerja, kau tahu tempatnya kan?"** Mendengar nada bicara sahabatnya itu Sasuke tak tahan untuk tidak menyeringai, bertahun-tahun menjadi sahabat sang Namikaze muda itu membuat Sasuke hafal kebiasaan-kebiasaan sahabatnya itu, Sasuke yakin kalau tengah terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto, itu terbukti dari nada bicaranya yang terdengar _bossy_.

"Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu yang menarik heh…" Sasuke dapat mendengar dengusan dan tawa kecil Naruto, pemuda itu semakin melebarkan seringainnya, ia yakin Naruto pasti menemukan hal sangat menarik hingga ia meminta bantuannya, Naruto memang sahabat yang baik, dia menemukan hal yang menarik dan membaginya dengan Sasuke, kira-kira begitulah isi pikiran Uchiha bungsu yang kian melebarkan seringainya itu

"**Ya, akan kujelaskan nanti."**

"Baiklah, aku kesana." Dan dengan itu sambungan jarak jauh itu terputus begitu saja, Sasuke membanting setirnya dengan kasar, dan mobil mewah itu berbelok arah menuju laboratorium yang dimaksud Naruto

Mobil mewah milik Sasuke berhenti tepat didepan Naruto yang saat itu berdiri dipinggir jalan, Naruto lalu masuk kedalam mobil itu tanpa diperintah oleh pemiliknya

"Kemana?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya

"Jalan lurus saja." Sasuke menuruti perintah Naruto tanpa membantah, mobil itu berjalan lurus namun cukup kencang, sementara Naruto terus memperhatikan mobil-mobil yang berada disekitarnya sambil sesekali melihat ponselnya

"Jadi ada apa? Kau sampai terluka seperti itu," ucap Sasuke sambil melirik Naruto yang terus memperhatikan mobil-mobil disekitar mereka. Mata hitam Sasuke memicing saat melihat darah kering di poni sahabatnya, ia juga melihat dahi Naruto yang lebam, tanpa sadar Sasuke meremas setir mobilnya sambil menggeretakkan giginya, ia benci melihat sahabatnya terluka

"Kau masih ingat dengan Anko?"

"Hn."

"Dia menculik Karin dan menyabotase alat ciptaan mereka."

"Ah…konflik para ilmuwan serakah." Kedua sahabat itu kembali bungkam cukup lama sebelum Naruto melihat mobil incarannya berbelok

"Sasuke disana! Itu mereka! Cepat kejar!" Dengan sigap Sasuke membelokkan mobilnya, memotong jarak antara mobilnya dan mobil yang membawa Karin dan kedua rekannya serta alat ciptaan mereka, namun cukup untuk tidak membuat orang-orang didalam mobil yang mereka kejar curiga pada mereka

Cukup lama Sasuke dan Naruto mengikuti Anko dan anak buahnya hingga mereka berhenti disebuah bangunan yang diyakini oleh kedua pemuda itu sebagai markas milik Anko. Mobil-mobil yang dikendarai anak buah Anko behenti, lalu keluarlah Karin, Suigetsu, dan Juugo yang masih dicengkram oleh tiga orang anak buah Anko, lalu beberapa orang keluar dari mobil yang lain dan menuju bagasi mobil pertama, mereka lalu mengeluarkan sebuah alat dan membawanya masuk kebangunan itu, lalu sisanya berjaga didepan dan didalam bangunan itu, Anko sendiri langsung masuk kedalam bangunan itu mengikuti tiga orang anak buahnya yang membawa alat ciptaan Karin, Suigetsu, dan Juugo. Sasuke baru menghentikan mobilnya ketika dirasa jarak mobilnya dan para penjaga itu cukup jauh

"Ok, aku masuk dan menyelamatkan Karin," ucap Naruto

"Aku akan bereskan mereka disini." Kedua pemuda itu mengangguk lalu keluar dari mobil. Naruto berjalan mengendap-endap menuju salah satu sisi bangunan yang tidak dijaga, sementara Sasuke secara terang-terangan menunjukkan dirinya pada penjaga-penjaga itu

"Siapa kau?!" bentak salah seorang penjaga pada Sasuke yang kini berdiri didepan pintu masuk bangunan itu, para penjaga itu lalu mengelilingi Sasuke dengan senjata api mereka yang diarahkan pada Sasuke, namun tidak ada raut ketakutan diwajah bungsu Uchiha itu, ia malah tersenyum sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya, membuat gerakan seolah-oleh ia menyerah

"Woow…woow…_easy guys_…aku kesini hanya untuk bersenang-senang," ucap Sasuke santai dengan seringai yang menghiasi wajah rupawannya, tanpa diduga oleh para penjaga itu Sasuke merebut salah satu senapan milik penjaga didepannya, senapan itu lalu ia pukulkan pada kepala botak penjaga yang ia ambil senjatanya yang masih kaget itu, melihat itu para penjaga lainnya langsung menyerang Sasuke. Selama pertarungan berlangsung yang terdengar dari luar bangunan itu hanya suara letupan peluru, teriakan, dan suara tulang yang patah

"Dasar _teme_ gila," ucap Naruto yang memanjat dinding samping bangunan itu sambil melihat pertarungan Sasuke dan para penjaga itu yang berlangsung sengit

Setelah memanjat dinding dengan dibantu oleh alat khusus kini Naruto telah berhasil memasuki bangunan itu tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun, tujuan Naruto saat ini adalah mencari Karin, tapi pemuda itu tidak tahu dimana kakak sepupunya itu berada, ia bahkan tidak tahu struktur bangunan itu, jadilah ia berputar-putar dibangunan besar itu hingga iris _shappire_-nya melihat sekelompok penjaga yang berdiri didepan sebuah ruangan. Naruto mengambil sebuah kubus dari kantung kubusnya, lalu menekan salah satu permukaan kubus itu hingga kubus itu bertransformasi menjadi sebuah _corner shot_

Ada lima penjaga yang berdiri didepan ruangan itu, Naruto membidik mulai dari kiri, setelah itu ia menembakkan satu peluru pada masing-masing penjaga tepat pada organ vital mereka, kelima orang itu pun ambruk dengan darah mereka yang mengotori lantai, namun suara letupan peluru ternyata mendatangkan segerombol penjaga lainnya, Naruto membuang _corner shot_-nya dan menggantinya dengan kubus yang kemudian bertransformasi menjadi _machine gun_, secara teratur ia tembakkan peluru-peluru itu pada para penjaga yang mengepungnya, namun para penjaga itu ternyata telah melindungi diri mereka dengan perisai yang terbuat dari sinar biru berbentuk kubus hingga peluru-peluru yang Naruto tembakkan tidak mampu melukai mereka, melihat itu Naruto hanya mendecih tidak suka, kini giliran para penjaga itu yang menembakkan peluru-peluru mereka pada Naruto, namun Naruto dapat menghindari semua peluru itu dengan lihai dan keluar dari kepungan para penjaga itu tanpa luka ditubuhnya

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Naruto memutar tubuhnya dan menendang kepala tiga penjaga yang berdiri beriringan hingga ketiganya terlempar sangat jauh dan berakhir dengan menabrak dinding dan pingsan ditempat

"_Power kick: active,_" ucap Naruto dengan seringai diwajahnya. "Tiga sudah tumbang." Naruto menekan pergelangan tangannya yang terdapat sebuah _wristband_, seketika suara mekanik terdengar dari _wristband_ yang bertransformasi menjadi sebuah _golden sword_ yang dipenuhi oleh sinar keemasan

"Dia seorang _knight_," ucap salah seorang penjaga saat melihat simbol kepala kuda dikerah jas JMA Naruto

"Hoo…kalian baru menyadarinya." Naruto merespon

"Jangan takut, dia hanya seorang diri, dia tidak akan menang melawan kita," ucap seorang penjaga lainnya, ia lalu mengambil sebuah kubus dan menekan salah satu permukaannya hingga kubus itu bertransformasi menjadi sebuah busur panah lengkap dengan anak panahnya, ia lalu membidik Naruto yang bertarung dengan tiga orang temannya, setelah dirasa bidikannya akan mengenai sasarannya panah itu kemudian ia lepaskan

"_Clone arrow: active_." Anak panah yang hanya satu itu kemudian menjadi puluhan dan semuanya mengarah pada Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu lantas memutar pedangnya didepannya dengan gerakan baling-baling hingga puluhan anak panah yang mengarah padanya terpental semua, sementara pria yang menembakkan anak panah tadi hanya mendecih tidak suka, pria itu membuang busur panahnya dan menggantinya dengan _machine gun_, ia tembakkan timah-timah panas itu secara beruntun pada Naruto yang lagi-lagi memutar pedangnya untuk melindungi diri

Doorrr…

Satu tembakan dari belakang tubuh Naruto menumbangkannya, timah panas itu bersarang dibahu kanannya hingga gerakannya untuk memutar pedangnya terhenti seketika, melihat kesempatan itu para penjaga yang tersisa kemudian menembakkan peluru-peluru mereka pada Naruto yang sedang kesakitan

Doorrr… Doorrr… Doorrr… Doorrr…

Akhirnya senjata api para penjaga itu berhenti memuntahkan pelurunya, senyum kemenangan mereka kembangkan saat melihat tubuh Naruto yang bersimbah darah yang berbaring dilantai, mereka lalu mendekati tubuh Naruto dengan senjata yang masih terarah padanya, seketika para penjaga itu membolakan mata mereka saat melihat sebuah kubus berkaki yang memunculkan sinar biru dari kaki Naruto

"_Holo clone_!" ucap salah satu dari penjaga itu yang menyadari kalau tubuh Naruto yang bersimbah darah itu adalah _hologram clone_ yang khusus yang memiliki kemampuan bertarung layaknya pemiliknya yang digerakkan berdasarkan imaginasi pemiliknya

"Dimana keparat itu?!" Berpasang-pasang mata para penjaga itu bergerak liar mencari sosok pemuda yang telah berhasil mengelabui mereka sejak pertarungan dimulai

Tuk…

Sebuah kubus bercorak rumit mengalihkan perhatian para penjaga itu kelantai, sekali lagi mereka membolakan mata saat menyadari kekuatan dari kubus itu

"Lari!" teriak mereka serempak

Pii…pii…pii…

Listrik-listrik yang berasal dari kubus bercorak rumit itu menyambar-nyambar tubuh para penjaga yang akan lari, namun ternyata mereka kalah cepat dari kubus itu

"Raaarrrrgggggghhhhhh….." Tubuh para penjaga itu menegang saat listrik dari kubus itu menyambar tubuh mereka

Seorang pemuda yang diketahui bernama Namikaze Naruto itu keluar dari sebuah pilar dengan seringai diwajahnya. "Mungkin kalian harus mengandalkan otak kalian dari pada otot kalian."

Naruto berlari-lari kecil sambil bersenandung ceria menuju ruangan yang tadi dijaga oleh lima orang penjaga dan meninggalkan para penjaga lainnya yang masih tersetrum bom listriknya. Naruto membuka pintu kayu itu lalu masuk kedalamnya, namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali membuka pintu itu dan menyembulkan kepalanya, senyum misterius ia sunggingkan diwajahnya

"Maaf ya, tadi aku menaikkan tegangannya jadi efeknya mungkin akan lama hilang, selamat menikmati fufufu…." Naruto kembali masuk keruangan itu dan menutup pintunya

Dalam ruangan yang tadi dimasuki Naruto hanya terdapat sebuah sel yang berbentuk kurungan burung yang berisi tiga orang yang menundukkan kepala, Naruto mengenali mereka, terutama gadis bersurai merah yang memang menjadi tujuannya menerobos masuk kebangunan milik Anko

"Tak kusangka kalian betah tinggal disini," ucap Naruto yang mengalihkan perhatian ketiga orang yang berada di sel itu, lantas ketiga orang itu menolehkan kepala mereka pada asal suara, melihat seorang pemuda berdiri dengan angkuhnya didepan mereka, ketiga orang itu tidak tahan untuk tidak terkejut, bahkan mereka sempat membulatkan mata

"Naruto!" seru ketiga orang itu serentak

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Suigetsu yang terlebih dahulu sadar dari keterkejutannya

Naruto berjalan mendekati sel tempat ketiga orang itu dikurung, lalu mengeluarkan kapur yang memiliki kemampuan untuk memotong besi karena zat kimianya, ia gerakkan kapur itu melingkar pada jeruji besi kurungan ketiga ilmuwan ternama itu, lalu menarik potongan besi hingga terdapat lubang besar pada jeruji besi itu

"Menyelamatkan kalian tentunya." Ketiga ilmuwan itu keluar dari kurungan besi itu dan berjalan menuju satu-satunya pintu keluar ruangan itu. "Tapi ini aneh, kenapa tidak ada yang menjaga bagian dalam ruangan ini?"

"Anko pasti menyadari kalau kau akan datang dan menyelamatkan kami," jawab Juugo

"Biar kutebak, para penjaga itu sekarang sedang mengarahkan senjata pada ruangan ini, lalu memasang bom didinding ruangan ini," ucap Naruto santai, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetikkan pesan singkat yang ditujukan pada Sasuke

"Cara klasik," respon Juugo

"Tapi yang terpenting, bagaimana kau bisa sampai kesini Naruto? Kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana dengan para penjaga yang menjaga hampir seluruh bangunan ini?" tanya Karin khawatir, ia bahkan mengguncang-guncang tubuh Naruto

"Ma…ma…pertanyaan itu bisa kujawab nantikan? Kita harus keluar dari sini dulu." Naruto mengulurkan tangannya hendak membuka pintu itu, namun gerakannya ditahan oleh Karin

"tunggu dulu Naruto, bagaimana kalau tebakanmu benar, mereka bisa membunuh kita." Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangan Karin pada tangannya lalu tersenyum tulus pada kakak sepupunya itu

"_Nee-chan_ tenang saja, aku yakin kita akan baik-baik saja," ucap Naruto dengan pandangan penuh arti pada Karin, lalu pemuda itu membuka pintu ruangan itu

Cklek…

Pintu terbuka, keempat orang yang berada diruangan itu langsung memasang kuda-kuda bertarung saat melihat sekelompok pria dengan senjata api yang mengarah pada mereka, namun secara tiba-tiba sekelompok pria itu ambruk dengan darah yang menyembur dari luka-luka sayatan ditubuh mereka, seorang pemuda yang seumuran dengan Naruto berdiri angkuh dibelakang mayat-mayat para penjaga itu dengan pedang _silver_ yang ia tepukkan pelan beberapa kali pada bahunya, tak terlihat noda darah dipedang itu, warna silvernya tetap cerah, pemuda itu menatap tajam Naruto yang justru nyengir lebar sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya

"Kau lama, idiot!" Sasuke, nama pemuda itu, ia menekan _wristband_ dipergelangan tangannya, seketika sinar putih membungkus pedangnya yang lalu hilang dari genggaman tangannya

"Maaf…maaf…" Naruto memberikan tepukan-tepukan yang cukup kuat pada bahu Sasuke yang justru menatapnya bosan, ia lalu menatap mayat para penjaga yang terbujur kaku disekitarnya dengan mata berbinar. "Tapi kau melakukannya disaat yang tepat huh, Sasuke."

"Hn." Sasuke menjauhkan tangan Naruto dari bahunya, ia lalu melangkah pergi, menghiraukan teriakan Naruto yang memanggilnya

"Ayo, kita juga harus pergi dari sini sebelum penjaga Anko yang lain mengejar kita." Ketiga ilmuwan itu mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Naruto barusan, keempat orang itu lalu berlari mengejar Sasuke yang jauh didepan mereka, namun seperti yang diduga oleh mereka para penjaga Anko pasti akan mengejar mereka, itu terbukti dari banyaknya peluru yang mengarah pada mereka, Naruto yang berjalan paling belakang dengan cepat membuat perisai dari _emblem_-nya

"Ayo lari!" Sasuke memberi komando, keempat orang dibelakang pemuda itu lantas berlari kencang menuju mobil Sasuke yang ternyata sudah terparkir didepan satu-satunya pintu masuk dan keluar bangunan itu

Sasuke mengambil posisi sebagai pengemudi, Naruto disampingnya, Karin dibelakang, Juugo dan Suigetsu? Mereka menatap lantai tertinggi bangunan itu, dilantai itu terdapat sebuah ruangan yang diyakini keduanya sebagai tempat Anko menyimpan alat ciptaan mereka

"Oii…ayo cepat masuk!" teriak Sasuke pada dua orang pria yang masih menatap lantai tertinggi bangunan itu, kedua pria itu saling menatap, seolah memberikan pesan lewat tatapan mereka lalu mengangguk, mereka menutup pintu mobil itu

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" teriak Naruto dan Karin serempak

"Mengambil kembali apa yang menjadi milik kita Karin," jawab Suigetsu santai, ia dan Juugo lalu menekan sebuah tombol merah dari saku jas lab-nya, seketika itu juga muncul dua buah motor tanpa roda yang melayang diudara, kedua pria itu lalu menaiki motor masing-masing

"Lupakan saja! Kembalilah!" teriak Karin dengan air mata yang siap tumpah

"Tidak bisa Karin, kau tahu resiko dari alat itu kan," kali ini Juugo yang menjawab

"Kalian tidak akan menang melawan mereka yang sebanyak itu! Kembalilah!" teriak Karin lagi, kali ini air matanya benar-benar mengalir, kedua pria itu memberikan senyum terbaik mereka pada Karin, seolah mengatakan pada Karin bahwa mereka akan baik-baik saja

"Kami tahu cara terbaik untuk mengatasinya, Sasuke, Naruto, bawa Karin, lindungi dia…"

"Kita kembali bersama-sama!" ucap Naruto yang memotong ucapan Suigetsu

"Sebagai _junior_ kau harus mematuhi perintah _senior-_mu Naruto, sekarang pergilah."

"Tapi…"

"Pergi!" Dengan itu kedua pria itu terbang menggunakan motor mereka menuju lantai tertinggi bangunan itu, sementara Sasuke tidak mampu melakukan apapun selain mengemudikan mobilnya menjauhi bangunan itu

Entah kenapa Karin merasa ucapan Suigetsu tadi seperti ia takkan pernah kembali, rasa khawatir tiba-tiba menggerogoti Karin saat ia mendengar ledakan dari bangunan itu, dengan cepat ia tolehkan kepalanya pada bangunan dibelakangnya yang hancur bagian bawahnya

"Sasuke, berbalik! Kita selamatkan mereka!" ucap Naruto yang berteriak pada Sasuke yang sedari tadi mengacuhkannya

"Tidak bisa Naruto! Itu keputusan final mereka, Karin-_san_ bersama kita! Prioritas utama kita adalah keselamatannya sekarang!" Sasuke balas berteriak pada Naruto, urat-urat kekesalan memenuhi kepala Sasuke, ia tak habis pikir pada kedua pria itu dan Naruto malah membuatnya semakin pusing, belum lagi Karin yang sejak tadi terus menangis sambil meracau agar kedua rekannya kembali

"Kita tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka! Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada mereka!"

"Itu resiko mereka."

"SASUKE!"

Duaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr….

Ledakan besar merobohkan bangunan itu, polisi patrol segera menghampiri bangunan itu, sementara Sasuke yang terkejut tanpa sadar menghentikan mobilnya, Karin lah yang paling syok, ia tidak dapat melihat tanda-tanda Suigetsu dan Juugo yang datang, lama mobil itu berhenti namun kedua ilmuwan itu tak kunjung datang, tentu ketiga orang itu tahu apa artinya, Sasuke dan Naruto menunduk, Karin berlari keluar dari mobil itu menuju puing-puing bangunan, namun Sasuke dan Naruto terlebih dahulu menangkapnya sebelum ia mencapai puing-puing bangunan itu

"SUIGETSU! JUUGO!" Karin berteriak kencang tanpa takut suaranya akan habis

**End of flashback**

"Hal buruk tak berhenti sampai disitu, Anko selamat atas insiden itu, namun ia ditetapkan sebagai pelaku atas pengeboman bangunan itu, Juugo dan Suigetsu ditetapkan sebagai korban pembunuhan dibangunan itu, dan sialnya Karin malah ikut ditetapkan sebagai pelaku pembunuhan dan pengeboman itu," ucap Naruto yang mengakhiri ceritanya

"Lalu apa yang terjadi pada mereka?" tanya Sakura penasaran

"Mereka diberikan hukuman mati."

"Jadi Karin-_san_ telah mati…" lirih Sakura dengan kepala tertunduk

"Tidak!" sanggah Naruto cepat

"Eh?"

"Aku dan Sasuke menyelamatkan Karin dari hukuman mati itu, awalnya wanita itu menolak saat kami selamatkan, tapi kemudian ia menerimanya," ucap Naruto dengan senyum bangga yang ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri

"Apa yang dilakukan Karin-_san_ sekarang?" tanya Shikamaru yang ikut mendengarkan cerita Naruto

"Aku dan Sasuke membuatkan sebuah rumah sederhana untuk Karin yang berada jauh didalam hutan."

"Bukankah yang kau lakukan itu adalah kejahatan? Kau melindungi seseorang yang ditetapkan sebagai penjahat, aku yakin hukumannya berat," ungkap Neji yang entah kenapa membuat para remaja itu berhenti berjalan dan menatap Naruto dengan beragam eksresi yang tercetak diwajah mereka. "Kau bukan buronan kan?" lanjutnya dengan tatapan seolah meminta penjelasan lebih pada pemuda kuning itu

Naruto menyeringai. "Selama tak ada bukti maka tak ada hukum yang bisa menjeratmu, benarkan?" Naruto berjalan meninggalkan mereka yang masih terpaku ditempat

"Heh…dia benar-benar merepotkan, dan juga tidak bisa diremehkan," ucap Shikamaru yang menatap tajam punggung Naruto yang memasuki sebuah ruangan

"Berkat dia kita sudah sampai sejauh ini," celetuk Sakura yang kemudian berlari mengejar Naruto

Para remaja yang ditinggalkan Naruto dan Sakura itu kemudian berjalan santai menuju ruangan yang dimasuki keduanya, tapi kemudian mereka berlari karena mendengar Sakura berteriak

"Kyaaaa…."

**Tbc**

**Huwaa...jangan hukum Risa karena menggantungkan cerita *lari sambil menghindari panci yang dilempar reader  
**

**Terimakasih banyak karena uda memfollow, favorite, dan yang nge-review. Seneng banget hari ini bisa update lagi untuk para pembaca yang Risa sayangi, Risa usahain deh biar updatenya lebih cepat. Kalo ada pertanyaan silahkan pm atau tulis dikotak review**

**Ok, seperti biasa, r&amp;r please?**


	13. Chapter 13

**TRAP IN KONOHA**

**A fiction by Arisa Risarisarisa**

**Naruto****©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Adventure, action, friendship**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, ide pasaran**

**Menjawab permintaan dari Cah Uzumaki, jadi Risa update lebih cepat kali ini hura! Hura! Dan terima kasih sarannya Cah Uzumaki, saranmu akan Risa pikirkan, tentu terima kasih juga untuk yang uda mereview, memfollow, dan memfavoritkan fic ini. Ok, langsung saja**

**Selamat membaca**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tsunade sedang tidak senang saat ini, KI yang ia keluarkan akan membuat siapapun bergetar bahkan saat mereka tidak berada didekatnya. Ia belum mendapat kabar apapun dari tim yang ia kirim untuk mengeksekusi Naruto*_future_, dugaan-dugaan buruk selalu muncul dipikirannya tanpa bisa ia hentikan. Sejak tadi wanita itu hanya mondar-mandir sambil menggigit kuku ibu jarinya, raut wajahnya benar-benar menunjukkan ia sedang sangat resah saat ini, Shizune pun khawatir dibuatnya

"Tsunade-_sama_ tenanglah," ucap Shizune dengan suara lembut. Tsunade berhenti mondar-mandir tetapi pandangannya mengeras, kesabarannya sudah habis tanpa peringatan _Godaime Hokage _itu memukul mejanya hingga meja yang penuh akan kertas itu terbelah dua

"Bagaimana aku bisa te…" Sebelum Tsunade sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya suara ketukan pada pintu ruangannya menginterupsinya. "Masuk."

Dua orang _jounin_ memasuki ruangan Tsunade yang sudah setengah hancur, salah satu dari mereka memiliki rambut silver anti-gravitasi dengan masker yang menutupi separuh wajahnya dan tak lupa buku orange yang selalu ada ditangannya, sedangkan yang satu lagi memiliki penampilan yang sangat mencolok dengan rambut bergaya mangkok, alis tebal, dan tak lupa kalimat khasnya yaitu _'kobarkan semangat masa muda.'_ Alis mereka berkedut saat melihat ruangan milik _hokage_ wanita itu, lalu tubuh mereka bergetar saat merasakan aura karnivora yang memenuhi ruangan itu

"Anda memanggil kami _Hokage-sama_?" tanya Kakashi setelah berdehem untuk menetralisir rasa tidak nyamannya untuk berlama-lama diruangan itu

"Kalian tahu apa yang terjadi saat ini, aku ingin kalian mengejar mereka dan bawa pulang anak-anak itu." Tsunade memberi jeda sejenak untuk melihat wajah serius dua _jounin_ didepannya, ia tak tahan untuk tak menyeringai. "Kali ini pastikan kalian untuk melaporkan apapun padaku, apa kalian mengerti?"

"Baik," jawab kedua _jounin_ itu dengan posisi siap

Dengan itu mereka keluar dari ruangan Tsunade dan bersiap untuk melaksanakan misi mereka

.

.

.

.

Para remaja yang ditinggalkan Naruto dan Sakura itu kemudian berjalan santai menuju ruangan yang dimasuki keduanya, tapi kemudian mereka berlari karena mendengar Sakura berteriak

"Kyaaaa…."

"Ada apa Sakura?!" tanya Ino khawatir pada Sakura yang berdiri dengan tubuh bergetar, Sakura menunjuk dua mayat yang telah menjadi rangka dengan jari yang bergetar, pandangan Ino mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Sakura, dan gadis itu tidak tahan untuk tidak menutup mulutnya yang akan mengeluarkan teriakan dengan kedua tangannya, sementara Kiba menutup mata Hinata

Diruangan yang tadi dimasuki oleh para remaja itu ternyata adalah sebuah penjara, dan didalam penjara itu banyak tulang-tulang yang berserakan, namun diantara tumpukan tulang yang entah tulang apa itu terdapat dua rangka manusia yang masih utuh, tidak berserak seperti yang lain. Naruto mengambil langkah mendekati dua rangka itu

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto?" tanya Shino yang langsung memasang posisi bertarung untuk berjaga-jaga jika mereka akan terkena jebakan. Naruto melirik Shino sebentar sebelum mengelus tulang pipi salah satu rangka itu

"Hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu." Naruto mengambil sebuah alat berbentuk pisau cukur yang ukurannya lumayan besar dari dalam tasnya, ia lalu menekan satu-satunya tombol yang ada disana. Sebuah sinar berwarna biru keluar dari alat itu yang mengarah pada salah satu rangka, tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara wanita dari alat itu yang mengatakan data-data dari rangka yang disinari Naruto

"**Profesor Suigetsu, 25 tahun, lulus dari JMA saat usia 17 tahun dan melanjutkan pendidikannya di Universitas Militer Tokyo, mendapat gelar profesor tiga tahun setelah kelulusan, rekan : Profesor Karin Uzumaki dan Profesor Juugo, Profesor Suigetsu dinyatakan tewas saat terjadi pengeboman disalah satu gedung di Tokyo."** Naruto menarik detektornya dan mengarahkannya kembali pada rangka disampingnya, sementara teman-temannya yang berdiri dibelakangnya hanya menatap tak percaya pada Naruto yang dengan mudah mengetahui identitas dari rangka itu

"**Profesor Juugo, 27 tahun, lulus dari Tokyo Senior High School saat usia 18 tahun dan melanjutkan pendidikannya di Universitas Militer Tokyo, mendapat gelar profesor satu tahun setelah kelulusan, rekan : Profesor Karin Uzumaki dan Profesor Suigetsu, Profesor Juugo dinyatakan tewas saat terjadi pengeboman disalah satu gedung di Tokyo."**

"Woow…keren," puji Lee, dan Chouji bersamaan

Kiba mengendus, dahinya mengernyit saat mencium sesuatu

'_bau ini…terasa familiar'_ batin pemuda itu, namun ia tidak mengatakan apapun pada teman-temannya, ia masih memikirkan bau yang tadi diciumnya

"Jadi begitu…" gumam Naruto, ia kembali memasukkan alat detektornya kedalam tas dan memandang lurus dua rangka manusia itu yang baru saja diketahui identitasnya

"Mereka… orang yang tadi kau ceritakan, tapi bagaimana mereka bisa sampai berada disini?" tanya Neji pada Naruto yang sudah menghadap mereka, mendengar pertanyaan Neji, semua mata disana langsung menatap Naruto meminta penjelasan

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. "Alat yang mereka coba selamatkan adalah mesin waktu…"

"Jadi ledakan itu mempengaruhi alatnya hingga mereka terkirim kesini," ucap Shikamaru yang memotong penjelasan Naruto

"Sepertinya begitu." Naruto mengangguk setuju atas ucapan Shikamaru barusan

"Artinya dua kendaraan yang kita temukan tadi milik mereka?" tanya Hinata yang dibalas anggukan dari Naruto

"Sebaiknya kita kuburkan mereka dengan layak," ucap Lee yang langsung disambut anggukan setuju dari teman-temannya

Pandangan Naruto tertuju pada seonggok pakaian yang terlihat tak asing baginya disudut sel, dengan perlahan seolah takut menginjak kumpulan tulang itu ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju setumpuk pakaian itu, bola mata birunya membulat saat menyadari pakaian siapa yang dipegangnya itu

'_ini…milik Naruto'_ batin Naruto

Teman-temannya yang melihat Naruto melamun sambil memegang sesuatu lantas berjalan kearahnya

"Apa itu Naruto?" tanya Sakura, Narutp berbalik dan menunjukkan pakaian yang ditemukannya disudut sel, berpasang-pasang mata milik para remaja itu membulat penuh saat mengenal pakaian yang dipegang Naruto

"Itu baju Naruto!" seru Tenten tiba-tiba, Kiba yang seolah menyadari sesuatu langsung merebut pakaian itu dan mengendusnya beberapa kali lalu mengendus area sekitar penjara tempat mereka berada saat ini

"Tidak salah lagi! Ini bau Naruto!" Kiba berlari keluar penjara diikuti Akamaru

Shikamaru memandang Neji dan Hinata bergantian, dua Hyuuga yang menyadari arti tatapan Shikamaru lantas mengangguk dan langsung mengalirkan _chakra_ mereka pada mata mereka, urat-urat disekitar mata unik kedua Hyuuga itu terlihat menonjol, keduanya langsung mengamati seluruh gua hingga bagian-bagian terdalamnya sekalipun

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan sesuatu Naruto? Kau yang membawa kami kesini, ayo tunjukkan dimana dia berada!" ucap Shino membentak

Naruto berjalan pelan mendekati teman-temannya dengan kepala tertunduk. "Tempat ini adalah petunjuk terakhir kita." Narutp mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk dan menunjukkan sebuah kancing berwarna hitam ditangannya. "Ini GPS, alat pelacak yang kuberikan pada Naruto, alat ini yang membawa kita sampai kesini," jelasnya ketika melihat raut bingung diwajah teman-temannya. "Jika kita tidak menemukan Naruto disini, akan sangat sulit melacaknya lagi."

"Bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Ino pada Shikamaru yang telah merubah raut wajahnya menjadi serius

'_sial! Sudah sejauh ini…'_ batin Naruto kesal hingga tanpa sadar menghancurkan GPS yang masih digenggamannya, dialihkannya wajahnya pada Sakura yang menatapnya penuh harap

"Maaf Sakura…" lirih Naruto dengan kepala tertunduk, tak mau melihat cairan bening yang sebentar lagi akan jatuh dari manik indah gadis itu

"Sangat jelas," gumam Kiba yang telah kembali pada teman-temannya, Shikamaru langsung memandangnya meminta penjelasan. "Bau Naruto sangat jelas disekitar gua ini."

"Tapi tidak ada siapapun disini," ujar Neji, Hinata mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Neji barusan

"Mengarah kemana Kiba?" tanya Shino

"Ujung dari gua ini."

Para remaja itu lalu berlari mengikuti Kiba yang memimpin jalan, tetapi Naruto masih tinggal di sel itu, ia menatap lekat-lekat baju Naruto yang tadi dipungutnya lalu memasukkan baju itu kedalam tasnya

'_aku pasti akan menemukanmu!'_ batinnya

Di ujung gua, terdapat sebuah dinding tanah yang mengelilingi gua, dinding yang jika dilihat dari atas adalah sebuah jurang, diatas dinding itu terlihat para ninja remaja yang berasal dari Konoha sedang berdiri membentuk setengah lingkaran dengan celah ditengahnya yang dimaksudkan untuk seseorang

Dari mulut gua, seorang pemuda berambut _blonde spike_ sedang berjalan menuju para remaja itu sambil mengikat _haitai-ate_ nya, pemuda itu berhenti tepat dicelah yang diberikan oleh teman-temannya, para ninja muda yang melihat penampilan pemuda itu membulatkan mata mereka sebentar

"Saat ini aku satu tim dengan Konoha, tak adil rasanya jika aku tidak memakai pelindung kepala Konoha." Pemuda itu tersenyum misterius

"_Ikuyo minna._"

Para remaja itu melompat pergi setelah mendengar seruan salah satu teman mereka. Naruto pergi dengan menunggangi Akamaru setelah dipaksa oleh Kiba, sementara yang lain pergi tanpa bantuan

Sekelompok serangga terbang dari arah berlawanan dari para ninja muda itu dan menghampiri sang majikan, Shino Aburame

"Ada sebuah desa _non-shinobi_ tiga kilometer didepan kita," ucap Shino, teman-temannya yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk dan mempercepat lompatan mereka pada tiap dahan pohon

Perjalanan mereka menuju desa yang tadi dikatakan Shino memakan waktu hampir empat jam, dan disinilah mereka, berdiri tepat didepan gerbang desa padi, desa dengan tanah subur hingga menjadi tempat yang baik untuk berladang, desa ini termasuk dalam daftar desa terkaya, walaupun bukan penganut _shinobi_ tapi desa ini berkembang dengan baik. Tapi sepertinya sudah terjadi sesuatu pada desa ini, harusnya mereka disambut oleh warna hijau pohon dan warna kuning padi, tapi yang menyambut mereka adalah tanah tandus, bangunan yang hancur, dan mayat-mayat yang berserakan ditanah, desa itu sepi, semakin jauh mereka melangkah atmosfir disekitar mereka akan terasa semakin menyesakkan, apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi pada desa itu? Begitulah pikiran para remaja itu

"Tempat ini mengerikan," bisik Ino

'_menghancurkan satu desa pastilah penyerangan yang besar, seperti…akatsuki'_ batin Naruto. Kelompok para ninja muda itu terpecah menjadi tiga bagian untuk menyusuri seluruh desa, mereka akan mencari korban selamat

"Sulit dipercaya, apa yang menghancurkan desa ini?" tanya Kiba, namun tak ada yang meresponnya, Naruto, Sakura, dan Sai adalah rekan satu timnya saat ini

keempat remaja itu terus berjalan dengan mata yang terus mengawasi sekitar mereka. Sebuah siluet hitam dari sebuah rumah mengalihkan perhatian mereka, keempatnya langsung menuju rumah itu, Sai dengan perlahan membuka pintu kayu rumah itu, setelah mendapat tanda aman dari Sai, ketiga rekannya langsung memasuki rumah itu, baru beberapa langkah memasuki rumah itu Naruto menginjak sebuah _teddy bear_ kecil hingga pemuda itu terpeleset dan jatuh

bruuk…

"Ouch…" ringis Naruto sambil mengelus dagunya yang memerah, belum sembuh dagunya kini ia malah mendapat jitakan dari Sakura

"Hati-hati bodoh, bagaimana kalau ada musuh disini," bentak Sakura dengan suara bisikan. Naruto mengambil _teddy bear_ itu dan menatapnya seolah _teddy bear_ itu adalah penyababnya dipukul oleh Sakura

Sinar terang yang sekilas terlihat dari pojok ruangan kembali mengalihkan perhatian keempat remaja itu, mereka memandang awas pojok ruangan itu, dan memasang kuda-kuda bertarung, tapi Sakura yang pertama kali menyadari sesuatu dari sinar itu tidaklah berbahaya, perlahan Sakura mendekati pojok ruangan dengan membawa _teddy bear _yang tadi dipegang oleh Naruto

"Sakura apa yang kau lakukan? Kembali kesini," Kiba berucap dengan suara bisikan

"Tenanglah…" ucap Sakura, namun itu tidak ditujukan pada Kiba tapi pada sosok yang gemetaran di pojok ruangan itu. "Kau baik-baik saja…"

Ketiga rekan Sakura yang mendengar ucapan lembutnya lantas menurunkan kesiagaan mereka, mereka memfokuskan pandangan pada pojok ruangan, sejenak ketiga remaja itu membelalak saat melihat siluet kecil yang memegang pisau dapur dengan tubuh gemetaran

"A-anak kecil?" ucap Naruto

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya pada sosok anak kecil itu, berniat untuk menenangkannya, namun anak kecil itu justru menyabetkan pisau dapurnya pada tangan Sakura yang terulur padanya tapi Sakura dengan mudah merebut dan membuang pisau itu lalu menarik tangan anak itu, membawanya dalam pelukannya

"Kau baik-baik saja sekarang, kau aman bersamaku." Sakura mengelus punggung sempit anak itu yang mulai tenang dalam pelukannya. Kiba menyipitkan matanya saat melihat bayangan lain disudut ruangan itu

"Sakura menjauh dari sana!" teriak Kiba memperingati

Tiba-tiba dari belakang anak itu muncul sosok lain yang lebih besar, sosok itu adalah seorang wanita berambut panjang, wanita itu mengaum, liur kental terlihat menetes dari sudut-sudut bibirnya. Sakura yang terpaku pada sosok itu tidak mampu menggerakkan tubuhnya barang seinci pun, Sai yang melihat itu segera mengeluarkan kertas dan tinta, namun Naruto lebih cepat, pemuda itu kini sedang membidik wanita itu

"Naruto tunggu!" Peringatan Sai diabaikan oleh Naruto, pemuda itu menarik pelatuk pistolnya bersiap menembakkan peluru

Doorr…doorr…

Suara letupan senjata yang nyaring membuat rekan-rekan Naruto menutup telinga mereka, tak terkecuali Sakura yang tadi masih mematung, pistol yang diarahkan Naruto pada wanita itu tampak mengeluarkan sedikit asap

'_ce-cepatnya…'_ batin Kiba dan Sai

"Rrraaahhhh…" Wanita itu mengaum kesakitan saat peluru-peluru yang ditembakkan Naruto melubangi kepalanya

Naruto berjalan pelan mendekati Sakura dan menariknya mundur. Anak yang berada dalam pelukan Sakura itu kembali bergetar tubuhnya saat melihat tubuh wanita itu ambruk dengan dua lubang dikepalanya yang mengalirkan darah, anak itu memberontak dalam pelukan Sakura hingga akhirnya gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya, anak itu berlari mendekati tubuh wanita itu dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya, air mata anak itu mengalir deras sementara mulutnya terus berucap, "Mama…mama…bangun mama…mama…" Namun tubuh wanita itu tak bergerak sama sekali

Sai mengalihkan wajahnya, sementara Sakura hanya menundukkan kepalanya, tak sanggup melihat pemandangan menyayat hati didepannya, bahkan tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat melihatnya, bukan, bukan karena senang, tapi karena merasa bersalah

"Brengsek!" maki Kiba sambil meninju pipi Naruto. "Sai sudah bilang tunggu kan! Kenapa kau membunuhnya hah?!" Kiba mengangkat Naruto lalu melemparnya hingga tubuh pemuda itu menabrak dinding dibelakangnya. "Apa orang-orang dizamanmu selalu bertindak sembrono seperti itu huh?!" Kiba bersiap memukul Naruto lagi, tapi gerakannya dihentikan oleh Sai. "Sai kenapa menghentikanku?! Lepas! Aku harus memberi pelajaran pada anak itu!"

"Lihat itu."

Disana, tepat pada wanita yang seharusnya sudah mati itu terlihat tubuhnya bergelembung-gelembung, seperti ada yang memaksa keluar dari tubuh itu

"Rrraaahhh…." Suara geraman keluar dari mulut berliur wanita itu, perlahan wanita itu berdiri walau sedikit sempoyongan, rambutnya yang panjang menutupi wajahnya hingga tak ada siapapun yang tahu raut wajahnya saat ini. "Grrrr…." Dua buah ekor keluar dari tulang ekornya, ekor itu bergerak liar, Sai, Sakura dan Kiba memasang posisi bertarung mereka. Naruto yang sudah berdiri disamping Kiba ikut memasang kuda-kuda

"A-apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Kiba, namun tak ada respon dari rekan-rekannya

"Mama…" anak itu berujar lirih, kedua tangannya ia rentangkan, berharap dapat sebuah pelukan dari wanita yang sedari tadi dipanggilnya mama

"Apa karena seranganmu tadi wanita itu jadi seperti itu?" tanya Kiba sambil melirik Naruto dari sudut matanya

"Tidak, itu hanya peluru biasa tanpa efek apapun," jawab Naruto sambil mengambil sebuah kubus bercorak rumit dikantung senjatanya

Wanita itu memandangi anak yang masih merengtangkan kedua tangannya dengan kedua mata tanpa pupil miliknya, liur kentalnya menetes saat melihat tubuh kecil berbalut daging kenyal itu, tiba-tiba kuku-kuku tajam keluar dari jari-jarinya, wanita itu hendak menyerang anak itu tapi Naruto terlebih dahulu menyelamatkan anak itu dan melemparkan bomnya asal. Naruto dengan diikuti ketiga rekannya keluar dari rumah itu

"Mama…mama….mama…." panggil anak itu sambil terus memberontak dalam pelukan Naruto. Suara teriakan bercampur geraman dari dalam rumah itu menghentikan laju lari keempat remaja itu

Bruuaaaghh…

Tiba-tiba rumah yang tadi dimasuki keempat remaja itu ambruk, bepasang-pasang mata para remaja itu melotot tak percaya saat melihat sesosok makhluk aneh nan menjijikkan yang menghancurkan rumah itu. Seekor kelabang raksasa berkepala manusia, tepatnya kepalanya adalah kepala wanita yang tadi ditembak Naruto

"Mama?" panggil anak itu lirih, matanya yang membulat mengalirkan air mata yang kian deras, tubuhnya bergetar takut melihat sosok yang sangat dikasihinya itu berubah menjadi mengerikan yang bagaikan monster

Kepala kelabang itu menoleh pada Naruto dan rekan-rekannya, seringai mengerikan tercetak diwajah pucatnya, mulutnya tiba-tiba terbuka lebar seakan mengoyak wajahnya, dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat kelabang itu menyerang keempat remaja itu yang untungnya mampu menghindari serangannya dengan baik, kini mereka berlari memasuki desa dengan seekor kelabang raksasa yang mengejar

"Sebenarnya makhluk apa itu?!" teriak Kiba frustasi, samar-samar Kiba melihat Shikamaru dan teman-temannya yang berlari kearah mereka dengan warga desa yang berhasil mereka selamatkan

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Shikamaru saat mereka bersembunyi dibalik tembok yang besar dan tinggi, sementara wanita kelabang itu berjalan menjauh dari mereka dan terus menghancurkan apapun yang dilewatinya

"Aku tidak tahu, wanita itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi makhluk menjijikkan itu dan mulai menyerang kami," jawab Sakura sekenanya

"Itu…Saeko-_chan_," ucap seorang pria tua dibelakang Shikamaru, seketika para _shinobi_ muda dari Konoha itu menoleh pada pria itu meminta penjelasan, namun bukan penjelasan yang mereka dapat, pria tua itu malah memelototi Naruto

"Kau!" Pria tua itu berteriak sambil menunjuk Naruto, Naruto yang bingung pun hanya menunjuk dirinya sendiri untuk memastikan kalau pria tua itu tidak salah orang, seorang pria berbadan kekar tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan menabrakkannya pada tembok dibelakangnya

"Monster! Apa yang kau lakukan disini huh?! Apa kau belum puas menghancurkan desa kami?" teriak pria itu tepat didepan wajah bingung Naruto

"Aku? Menghancurkan desa kalian?" tanya Naruto yang masih bingung, tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersentak seolah mengingat sesuatu

'_Naruto*past'_ batin pemuda itu

"Rrrraaaahhhh….." Suara geraman yang berasal dari kelabang itu mengalihkan perhatian semua orang yang saat ini sedang bersembunyi dibalik tembok, mata tanpa pupil wanita itu melihat semua orang yang bersembunyi dibalik tembok itu, mulutnya terbuka lebar dengan liur yang menetes, dengan gerakan cepat kelabang itu berjalan menuju tembok tempat orang-orang itu bersembunyi, tapi tiba-tiba gerakannya berhenti saat ia sudah tiga meter didepan tembok itu. Tubuhnya melengkung keatas, setiap kaki-kakinya menggulung kedalam

'_apa dia akan berubah lagi?'_ batin Naruto. Anak dalam gendongannya kembali memberontak, ingin mendekati wanita kelabang yang merupakan ibunya, tapi Naruto tidak melonggarkan gendongannya pada anak itu, ia malah semakin mengeratkan gendongannya

"Rrrraaaahhhh….." Suara geraman kembali terdengar dari kelabang itu, tubuhnya bergelembung-gelembung seolah akan meledak, dan benar saja, saat tubuh itu kian besar ledakan pun terjadi hingga daging-daging makhluk itu berhamburan bahkan cipratan darahnya mengenai wajah Naruto yang berdiri paling depan

Anak yang dalam gendongan Naruto kembali memberontak, bahkan ia menggigit tangan Naruto hingga pemuda itu tanpa sengaja melepaskan anak itu

"AAAAAAKKKKKHHHHHHH….." Anak itu berteriak kencang sambil memeluk kepala wanita itu yang manjadi satu-satunya bagian tubuh yang tidak hancur setelah ledakan tadi

Naruto dan teman-temannya hanya menatap miris anak yang masih meraung-raung itu, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berniat menenangkan anak itu. Pria yang tadi mengangkat Naruto kini melemparnya, tapi sebelum tubuhnya mendarat ditanah Sakura terlebih dahulu menangkapnya, pria itu hendak menyerang Naruto tapi ditahan oleh Lee dan Neji

Anak yang tadi bersimpuh didepan mayat ibunya kini berdiri dihadapan Naruto, anak itu mendorong-dorong Naruto sambil berucap, "Pergi! Pergi! Perdi dari sini! Karena kau mama jadi begini! Pergi! Pergi kataku!"

"Mayu!" Seorang wanita muda mendekati anak yang dipanggilnya Mayu lalu memeluknya, membiarkan anak itu kembali menumpahkan kesedihannya dalam pelukkannya

Pria yang tadi ditahan oleh Lee dan Neji berhasil melepaskan diri, dengan kunai yang ia ambil dari Neji, ia berlari menuju Naruto, bersiap menghunuskan kunai itu pada tubuhnya, tapi Sakura menahan serangannya dan membalikkan tubuh pria itu

"Berani menyentuhnya, aku akan membunuhmu," ancam Sakura sambil mengeratkan tangannya pada tangan pria yang hanya meringis sakit itu

"Kalian benar-benar merepotkan ya," ucap Shikamaru yang berjalan kearah Sakura sambil menggosok tengkuknya, Sakura melepaskan kunciannya pada pria itu lalu menarik Naruto untuk berdiri disampingnya, sementara Shikamaru didepan mereka. "Kalian yakin yang menyerang desa kalian adalah dia?" tanya Shikamaru pada warga desa yang mengangguk sebagai jawaban, semua mata warga desa itu menatap tajam Naruto seolah ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup

"Tapi aku tidak melakukan apapun!" ucap Naruto setengah berteriak, Shikamaru memberi tanda pada Naruto untuk tetap diam

"Aku rasa yang kalian maksud adalah kembarannya."

"Haah?" Semua orang yang ada disana menganga lebar mulutnya saat mendengar pernyataan Shikamaru barusan

"Oi Shikamaru…" bisik Kiba tepat ditelinga pemuda berambut nanas itu

"Diamlah!" balas Shikamaru dengan berbisik juga. "Kembarannya menghilang dari desa beberapa waktu lalu, pemimpin desa kami memerintahkan kami untuk mencarinya."

"Bagaimana kami bisa mempercayai ucapanmu?" tanya salah seorang warga

"Ya! Kalian ninja!" balas warga lainnya

"Karena kami adalah ninja makanya kalian harus mempercayai kami," jawab Shikamaru sambil tersenyum simpul, ia lalu berjalan menuju pria tua yang merupakan mantan pemimpin desa itu. "Jadi tolong ceritakan apa yang terjadi pada desa ini, mungkin kami bisa menemukan petunjuk untuk menemukan teman kami." Pria itu mengangguk

"Hari itu desa kami merayakan perayaan karena hasil panen kami yang besar, kemudian enam orang pria dan seorang wanita datang untuk mengikuti perayaan hari itu, mereka bilang mereka adalah sekelompok sirkus dan ingin diizinkan untuk membuat pertunjukan didesa kami, tentu kami tidak keberatan, kami bahkan menyambut mereka dengan baik tanpa tahu niat terselubung mereka," jawab pria tua itu yang sesekali melempar tatapan tajam pada Naruto

**Tbc**


	14. Chapter 14

**TRAP IN KONOHA**

**A fiction by Arisa Risarisarisa**

**Naruto****©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Adventure, action, friendship**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, ide pasara****n**

**Please enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hari itu desa kami merayakan perayaan karena hasil panen kami yang besar, kemudian enam orang pria dan seorang wanita datang untuk mengikuti perayaan hari itu, mereka bilang mereka adalah sekelompok sirkus dan ingin diizinkan untuk membuat pertunjukan didesa kami, tentu kami tidak keberatan, kami bahkan menyambut mereka dengan baik tanpa tahu niat terselubung mereka," jawab pria tua itu yang sesekali melempar tatapan tajam pada Naruto

**Flashback**

Hari ini desa dengan tanah subur penghasil beras itu merayakan hasil panen mereka yang berlimpah, sepanjang jalan desa itu banyak berdiri stand-stand yang menajajakan makanan ataupun permainan mereka untuk menarik minat pengunjung, tapi yang paling diminati oleh pengunjung saat itu adalah pertunjukan sirkus yang diadakan ditengah-tengah desa. Antrian pengunjung saat itu sangat panjang tak heran karena tenda sirkus itu juga sangatlah besar

Didepan pintu masuk berdiri seorang wanita berambut merah dengan kacamata berbentuk hati diwajahnya, pakaian wanita itu sendiri sangatlah mencolok, gaun biru muda yang dipenuhi oleh hiasan tetesan air, sepatunya sewarna dengan gaun yang dikenakannya, sepatu boot sebetis dengan hiasan tetesan air juga. Wanita itu tersenyum ramah pada setiap pengunjung sambil membagikan tiket masuk

Didalam tenda para pengunjung disambut oleh pria berpenampilan mewah, mereka pikir pria inilah pemilik sirkus ini. Pria itu berambut hitam panjang, bentuk pupilnya dan warna matanya yang khas membuat pengunjung terkesima, mereka tak menghiraukan saat pria itu menjilati bibirnya yang kering dengan lidahnya yang panjang, sekali lagi mereka berpikir kalau setiap orang yang berada disirkus pastilah unik

Setelah memastikan semua tempat telah terisi, pria itu berdiri ditengah tenda, sambil mengipaskan kipas ungunya pria itu berucap, "Aku ucapkan selamat datang kepada kalian semua, selamat menikmati malam luar biasa ini, teman-temanku akan memberikan pertunjukan terbaik untuk kalian semua." Sorak sorai dan tepuk tangan memenuhi tempat itu saat wanita yang tadi berdiri didepan pintu masuk memainkan tiga holahop sekaligus dipinggang rampingnya

"Karin!" ucap si pria sambil menunjuk wanita yang sedang memainkan holahop disebelah kanannya itu. Wanita itu membungkuk hormat lalu memindahkan satu holahopnya kepergelangan tangannya tanpa melepasnya, wanita itu tersenyum ramah sambil mengayunkan lengannya sehingga holahop dilengannya berputar mengikuti gerak lengannya

Seorang pria berambut perak muncul sambil menaiki _unicycle_ dengan delapan bola seukuran bola kasti berwarna-warni yang ia _juggling_-kan. Wajahnya terlihat suram walaupun permainannya membuat penonton bertepuk tangan, pria itu memakai pakaian khas badut berwarna ungu

'_tch bagaimana bisa aku berakhir memainkan permainan aneh ini'_ batin pria itu kesal

"Suigetsu!" Pria itu kembali berucap sambil menunjuk Suigetsu yang masih memainkan permainannya disebelah kirinya

Seorang pria berambut _raven_ dengan sejumlah _kunai_ ditangannya muncul, seorang pria berambut perak lainnya mendorong _bullseye_ dengan seorang pria berambut _orange_ terikat dipapan berputar itu. Pria berambut _orange_ yang biasa memasang wajah tenang kini memasang wajah _horror_, ia tak menyangka rencana mereka akan berjalan seperti ini, sekarang ia lebih memilih rencana mereka sebelum ini, serang, bunuh, selesai. Hanya tiga kata dan mudah untuk dikerjakan, tapi sekarang mereka harus berpura-pura menjadi pelakon sirkus karena keinginan seseorang, uhh ia masih bisa mendengar suara rengekan orang itu dikepalanya

"Sasuke dan Juugo." Pria itu menunjuk Sasuke yang sudah siap melempar kunainya lalu menunjuk Juugo yang terikat di _bullseye_ yang berputar yang terlihat seperti akan menangis.

Sasuke mempersiapkan diri,mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar _kunai_ seperti yang sering ia latih saat ia masih di Academy dulu, yakin semua _kunai-_nya akan menancap ditempat yang ia inginkan ia lalu melempar _kunai-kunai_ itu memakai gaya khasnya saat di Academy dan alhasil semua _kunai_ yang ia lempar menancap disekeliling tubuh Juugo tanpa mengenainya, sekali lagi penonton bersorak takjub melihat aksi Sasuke barusan, Orochimaru pun tersenyum puas melihatnya

"Dan pemeran utama kita malam hari ini!" Pria itu menunjuk keatas, tepatnya kearah papan yang tersambung dengan tali kepapan lain, penonton mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Orochimaru dan terkesiap saat melihat seseorang disana

Diujung tali berdiri seorang pria dengan wajah penuh percaya diri melihat keseluruh pengunjung, pria dengan rambut pirang dan bola mata biru gelap itu menyeringai saat melihat banyak pengunjung yang terkejut melihat dimana ia berdiri saat ini, ia sedikit merapikan kimono birunya dan membuka payung _orange_ nya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada pengunjung yang disambut tepuk tangan dari pengunjung

"Naruto!"

Naruto berjalan diatas tali dengan santainya seolah ia sedang berjalan ditanah seperti biasa, pemuda itu bahkan melenggok-lenggokkan tubuhnya dengan gerakan gemulai yang berhasil membuat penonton terseksiap melihat aksinya, payungnya ia putar-putar, beberapa kali ia melempar payungnya dan menangkapnya dengan kakinya, tepuk tangan meriah sekali lagi memenuhi tempat itu. Naruto tersenyum pada penonton dan behenti ditengah, ia lalu menghadap ke pengunjung, sekali lagi tepuk tangan pengunjung memenuhi tempat itu tapi sayang sekali mereka tak bisa melihat seringai lebar Naruto

"Sekarang! Mari kita mulai pertunjukannya hihihi…" ucap Naruto sambil melempar payungnya. Tak ada yang menyangka setelah payung itu jatuh ketanah sosok Naruto berubah mengerikan, tubuhnya berubah menjadi hitam, telinga panjang dan kesembilan ekornya bergerak liar. Para pengunjung sangat terkejut bahkan mereka sampai tak bisa berkedip setelah meihat perubahan itu

"**Aku ingin melihat sampai mana kalian bisa menghiburku hihihi…"**

Mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan para pengunjung mulai panik dan bersiap pergi dari tempat itu, namun Karin terlebih dahulu mengehentikan mereka dengan mengaktifkan segel yang ada ditiket masuk yang tadi dibagikannya pada setiap pengunjung. Asap hitam keluar dari tiket itu, para pengunjung yang menghirupnya langsung jatuh ditanah, sementara Kabuto memberikan masker pada Karin dan yang lainnya kecuali Naruto. Reaksi gas pada tubuh mereka begitu cepat terutama pada anak-anak, pertama akan muncul gelembung-gelembung, lalu tubuh binatang akan keluar dari tubuh mereka menggantikan tubuh manusia mereka, jika rekasinya tidak stabil tubuh itu akan bergelembung kembali dan meledak, sebaliknya jika reaksinya stabil mereka akan tetap dalam bentuk seperti itu, berbadan hewan dan berkepala manusia, namun mereka akan menjadi sangat liar, itulah yang saat ini dihadapi oleh Orochimaru dan bawahannya, menjinakkan calon prajurit Orochimaru

"**Kufufufu…mereka meledak lagi hihihi…daging jelek."**

Naruto berjalan kearah tumpukan daging itu, dengan ekornya iya menghancurkan daging-daging itu hingga bentuknya tak lagi terlihat

"Naruto, berhenti main-main, lakukan sesuatu pada sekelompok orang yang tak bereaksi disana," titah Sasuke sambil menunjuk sekelompok orang yang meringkuk ketakutan disudut tenda

Naruto berjalan lambat kearah orang-orang itu, ekor-ekornya masih bergerak liar, seringainya yang sangat lebar semakin mebuat sekelompok orang itu meringkuk, tak berani menatapnya

"**Kenapa kalian masih belum berubah?"** Naruto bertanya sambil memegang dagu salah seorang dari mereka hingga orang itu kini berhadapan dengannya

"Hiiiiii….kuh…_g-gom-men…_" Air mata mengalir deras dari kedua mata orang itu, tubuhnya bergetar karena takut, tapi Naruto menikmatinya, setiap ekspresi terror dari mereka, ia sangat menyukainya

"**Kufufufu…**_**ne**_** kalian tahu, anak nakal harus dihukum."**

Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya menunjukkan cakarnya lalu mencakar mereka semua dengan sangat cepat, orang-orang itu bahkan tak sempat menjerit

"**Sekarang berubahlah~"** ucap Naruto dengan nada _sing a song_

Tak lama setelah Naruto mengucapkan kalimat itu, tubuh orang-orang itu menunjukkan reaksi, beberapa dari mereka meledak meninggalkan daging yang dianggap Naruto jelek, sedangkan beberapa mulai bergerak tak terkendali. Naruto melilit mereka dengan ekor-ekornya, dengan nada yang berbahaya Naruto mengucapkan, **"Tenanglah sebelum kalian berkahir diperutku kufufufufu…."** Seketika, seolah memiliki rasa takut pada dominan mereka makhluk setengah hewan itu tenang dan membiarkan Kabuto membawa mereka

Naruto lalu keluar dari tenda sirkus itu diikuti oleh keenam orang temannya, ia bergerilya didesa itu, menyerang siapa saja lalu membiarkan tubuh mereka bereaksi, Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo, dan Sasuke juga menyebar untuk menyebarkan zat yang bisa membuat penduduk desa itu berubah menjadi makhluk setengah hewan untuk menjadi prajurit Orochimaru. Naruto akan menghancurkan yang gagal dan akan menjinakkan yang berhasil lalu Kabuto akan menyegel mereka digulungan besar

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Orochimaru pada semua bawahannya yang mengangguk kecuali Naruto karena ia masih asik menghancurkan daging-daging dari korban yang gagal dalam eksperimen mereka. Orochimaru mengalihkan wajahnya pada Naruto yang sudah kembali kewujud manusianya, pemuda itu sedang jongkok diantara kumpulan daging tak berbentuk dengan kepala menunduk. "Kau sudah selesai Naruto?"

Mendengar suara 'tuannya' Naruto langsung berdiri dan berlari kecil kearah mereka dengan senyum _charming_ diwajahnya. "Ya," jawabnya saat ia sudah berdiri didepan Orochimaru yang mengelus kepalanya dengan senyum tipis diwajah pucatnya, tentu saja Naruto sangat senang dengan perlakuan Orochimaru padanya, melihat adegan yang langka itu entah bagaimana bisa kelima bawahan Orochimaru itu membatin hal yang sama

'_sejak sadar Naruto berubah menjadi kekanakan, dan Orochimaru-sama huuuh…orang yang kuat pada akhirnya jatuhnya pada hal yang imut-imut juga, tak bisa kupercaya, huuuuuuuhh'_

"Kita punya cukup banyak prajurit sekarang, tapi kita akan terus membuat mereka sampai tujuan kita tercapai," ucap Orochimaru tiba-tiba hingga kelima orang yang sedang melamun itu tersadar

"Okaaay~" jawab Naruto, sedangkan yang lain mengangguk.

Mereka berjalan keluar dari desa itu. Naruto mendekati Sasuke dan mensejajarkan langkah mereka, lalu menarik lengan _kimono_ Sasuke untuk meminta perhatiannya

"Apa?" Terkadang Sasuke ingin menonjok Naruto saat melihat senyum sejuta volt milik pemuda itu, tapi tentu saja ia tak mau melakukannya karena ia juga tak mau tubuhnya diambil alih oleh Orochimaru setelah ia menghajar Naruto yang sekarang menjadi favorit _sannin_ itu. Sasuke menghela nafasnya beberapa kali untuk menenangkan diri

"Sasuke lihat, bukankah dia lucu?" Sasuke melihat boneka yang dipegang Naruto dan ia tak tahan untuk tak meng-_amaterasu_ boneka itu. "Dan yang lebih penting, lihat bukankah buntutnya mirip dengan rambutmu, Sasuke?" Dan sekarang pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu tak tahan untuk tak membunuh sahabat masa kecilnya itu. Gelak tawa dari Orochimaru _and the gang_ semakin membuat amarah Sasuke meluap, sedangkan penyebab utama kemarahannya malah masih menyunggingkan senyum sejuta volt-nya

Dengan cara yang tak biasa mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka tanpa menghiraukan sekelompok orang yang mulai histeris saat melihat keadaan desa dan keluarga mereka

**End of Flashback**

"Begitulah, beberapa dari kami sedang berkumpul diruang bawah tanah saat itu, lalu kami mencari setiap orang yang selamat, dan…beginilah kami sekarang," ucap pria itu sedih dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk

'_aku tak percaya dia melakukan itu'_ batin _shinobi_-_shinobi_ muda itu

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya menutup separuh wajahnya, ia tampak berpikir keras. "Kau bilang dia berubah begitu saja tanpa _handseal_? Dan setiap orang yang menghirup gas itu akan berubah juga?"

"Ya!" sahut seorang wanita. "Aku melihatnya sendiri! Payung itu jatuh dan…dan saat aku melihatnya makhluk itu menunjukkan wajah seramnya pada kami!" sahut wanita itu lagi dengan wajah penuh ketakutan

"Kau tahu sesuatu Naruto?" tanya Ino setelah melihat wajah Naruto

Melihat wajah teman-temannya yang seolah mengatakan 'apa yang kau pikirkan?' Naruto mengeluarkan desahan panjang. "Sebenarnya aku tidak yakin," ucapnya sambil menggosok leher belakangnya. "Setelah mendengar cerita barusan…aku pikir mereka adalah…mutan."

Semua orang yang mendengarkan ucapan Naruto menaikkan sebelah alis mereka karena istilah asing yang disebutkannya. Naruto mendesah panjang sekali lagi saat menyadari orang-orang yang tidak paham akan ucapannya barusan

"Kau tahu…mutan itu ehm…adalah makhluk yang mengalami mutasi, itu terjadi karena perubahan pada rangkaian nukleotida dari sebuah kromosom." Sakura, Hinata, dan Shikamaru mengangguk paham akan penjelasan Naruto, sementara beberapa orang lainnya serta warga yang tidak tahu apa yang dijelaskannya masih memasang wajah bingung mereka. Naruto kembali mendesah panjang

'_aku akan cepat tua jika berlama-lama disini'_ pikirnya

"Intinya, setiap orang yang menghirup gas itu akan berubah menjadi makhluk sesuai dengan kandungan yang terdapat dalam gas itu, bisa jadi orang-orang itu menggunakan bagian tertentu dari tubuh hewan."

"Tapi kenapa mereka melakukan itu?" tanya Sai

"Untuk menciptakan senjata, mungkin tentara?" jawab Shikamaru yang diakhiri dengan pertanyaan, ia menolehkan kepalanya pada Naruto

"Itu juga yang kupikirkan, aku ingat dalam pelajaran sejarah ada satu materi tentang mutan ini." Warga dan teman-temannya yang penasaran akan ucapan Naruto barusan menaruh perhatian padanya. "Dulu Jepang bekerja sama dengan beberapa Negara lainnya untuk menciptakan tentara yang tidak mati, mutan, manusia dengan kekuatan super dan tidak mati tentunya, tapi proyek itu tidak bertahan lama karena beberapa kali percobaan mereka gagal, manusia yang mereka coba untuk dimutasikan tewas setelah mereka melakukan percobaan itu, beberapa yang berhasil pun menjadi liar, dalam beberapa tahun Jepang dan beberapa Negara yang terlibat menjadi pemburu makhluk-makhluk mutan itu untuk dibunuh."

"Begitu." Shikamaru mendesah lelah setelah mendengar informasi dari Naruto barusan

'_terlalu banyak informasi yang masuk ke otakku belakangan ini membuat kepalaku jadi sakit'_ batin Shikamaru sambil memijat pelipisnya

"Itu jadi semakin masuk akal setelah kita menemukan rangka dua orang ilmuan." Para _shinobi_ muda itu mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Shikamaru barusan

"Tapi tetap saja, itu tak menjelaskan untuk apa mereka membuat tentara mutan itu." Para _shinobi_ muda itu mendesah panjang setelah mendengar penuturan Tenten

"Sai kirim informasi ini pada _Hokage_," titah Shikamaru yang dibalas anggukan dari Sai

Sai menuliskan semua informasi yang mereka ketahui dalam gulungan, tulisan-tulisan itu lalu berubah menjadi seekor burung yang terbang menuju Konoha

"Terima kasih atas informasi ini, kalau boleh tahu dari mana mereka keluar?" tanya Shikamaru

"Gerbang utara," jawab salah satu warga. Shikamaru dan teman-temannya berlari menuju gerbang utara desa itu setelah membungkuk pada mereka

Setelah keluar dari desa itu para _shinobi_ muda itu kembali memasuki hutan, dengan mengandalkan penciuman tajam Kiba, serangga Shino, dan _byakugan_ milik Hinata dan Neji, mereka kembali melompati dahan-dahan pohon dengan formasi sebelum mereka memasuki desa itu

Masing-masing dari mereka hanyut dalam pikiran mereka sendiri, membuat perjalanan mereka sunyi. Malam tiba dan mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat tanpa menyadari sepasang mata yang mengawasi mereka

.

.

.

.

**Taman wisata Konoha**

Tiga buah mobil mewah dan sebuah mobil _pick up_ dengan muatan diatasnya memasuki kawasan taman wisata Konoha. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, dan Karin, keluar dari mobil mereka untuk menemui pengurus dan penanggung jawab taman itu, setelah melakukan negosiasi (mengancam) pengurus dan penanggung jawab taman itu mereka membubarkan pengunjung lain dan melarang wisatawan untuk berlibur ke taman wisata Konoha dalam beberapa hari kedepan

Setelah menemukan lokasi yang menurut mereka cocok dengan lokasi terakhir Naruto*_future_, Karin dengan dibantu oleh remaja-remaja pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah alat yang cukup besar dari mobil _pick up_ dan meletakkannya tidak jauh dari lokasi yang akan menjadi tempat keberangkatan mereka, mereka pun memulai persiapan untuk mengaktifkan alat itu

'_tunggu kami Naruto'_

**Tbc**

**Orochi and the gank OOC ya, pas nulis chap ini mendadak Risa pengen nonjolin sisi pedo mbah Oro #plak  
seperti biasa Risa ucapkan terima kasih pada kalian yang mereview, memfollow, dan memfavoritkan Risa dan fic Risa  
jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya minna-san #membungkuk  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**TRAP IN KONOHA**

**A fiction by Arisa Risarisarisa**

**Naruto****©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Adventure, action, friendship**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, ide pasara****n**

**Please enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Unknown Place**

Sinar matahari pagi melewati celah-celah awan, menyinari wajah pulas Naruto yang kemudian mengernyit karena terganggu dengan cahaya surya itu. Tangan kanannya ia angkat untuk melindungi wajahnya dari sinar itu, perlahan ia mendudukkan dirinya sambil menguap lebar. Kedua _sapphire_ pemuda itu membola saat melihat dinding besar disekelilingnya dan ia tidak bisa menemukan teman-temannya, ia sendirian ditempat yang tak ia ingat pernah ia masuki sebelumnya, panik mulai menyerangnya, ia berlari kesana kemari untuk mencari teman-temannya tapi bukannya menemukan mereka, ia malah terus kembali ketempat saat ia terbangun tadi

'_dimana ini dan dimana mereka semua!'_ batinnya marah

Mengingat situasinya saat ini benar-benar membuat pemuda dari masa depan itu bingung, berbagai penjelasan yang ia coba terdengar tidak masuk akal dan paniknya juga tak membantu, dengan menarik nafas panjang beberapa kali tubuh dan pikirannya mulai tenang. Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah kubus dan menekan salah satu permukannya sambil mengucapkan, "_Sword: active." _Sebuah pedang muncul dan Naruto mulai menandai jalan yang telah dilaluinya, tujuan utamanya saat ini adalah mencari teman-temannya

Setelah cukup lama berjalan dan tak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan mereka, Naruto mengistirahatkan tubuhnya pada salah satu dinding, ia menengadahkan kepalanya melihat langit biru dengan awan yang mulai menggelap, ia lirikkan matanya melihat matahari yang tertutup oleh awan gelap, helaan nafas panjang keluar dari mulutnya

'_sepertinya akan hujan'_

Naruto menutup matanya menikmati angin dingin yang berhembus melewati dirinya, saat itulah telinga terlatihnya mendengar erangan dari balik dinding tempat ia bersandar, Naruto berjalan pelan menuju asal suara erangan itu dengan pedangnya yang berada didepannya, suara itu semakin jelas dan saat ia mendekati pemilik suara itu ia tak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum senang sambil memeluk gadis itu

"Hinata-_chan_! Akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu juga!" ucap Naruto masih memeluk Hinata yang merah pipinya

"Na-Naruto-_san_?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Pipi gadis Hyuuga itu semakin merah saat Naruto menanyai keadaannya yang ia jawab dengan mengangguk beberapa kali. "Syukurlah."

Mereka lalu duduk berdampingan dengan bersandar pada dinding dibelakang mereka. "Hinata-_chan_?" panggil Naruto, Hinata ber-hmm menjawabnya dengan rona merah dikedua pipinya. "Tempat ini apakah…" Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Naruto, Hinata dengan cepat menjawab, "Benar, ini labirin raksasa."

"Labirin raksasa?" Ia tahu jalan berputar-putar adalah cirri khas labirin tapi mendengar kata raksasa dari gadis pengguna _byakugan_ benar-benar membuatnya terkejut

"Aku sudah melihat tempat ini dengan _byakugan_-ku, tempat ini bukan hanya tinggi tapi juga sangat luas." Naruto mengangguk setelah mendengar informasi dari Hinata. "Dan yang lebih mengerikan… tempat ini menyerap _chakra_."

"Apa?! Ck…aku baru saja mau memintamu untuk memanjat dinding itu."

Hinata menunduk, merapatkan kedua lututnya pada tubuhnya, Naruto melihat Hinata sekilas sebelum melihat awan yang semakin gelap, desahan lelah keluar dari mulut pemuda itu

"Jangan bersedih, ini bukan akhir dunia," ucapnya sambil mengelus rambut panjang Hinata, sementara gadis yang hampir putus asa itu mengeluarkan air matanya, Naruto tetap mengelus rambutnya berharap tindakannya bisa menenangkan gadis yang dizamannya adalah kekasihnya

"Hu…huhu…apa, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang Naruto-_san_?" tanya Hinata diantara tangisannya, Naruto mendekatkan dirinya dan mengangkat wajah Hinata perlahan membuat gadis itu melihat senyumnya yang tulus dan menenangkan, rona merah kembali muncul dikedua pipi putih Hinata setelah melihat senyum tulus itu

'_Naruto-kun…'_ batinnya memanggil Naruto*_past_

"Dengar, sekarang kita harus menemukan yang lainnya dan jangan meninggalkanku apapun yang terjadi, kau mengerti?" Hinata mengangguk dan Naruto tersenyum puas, setelah beristirahat dalam diam yang nyaman mereka memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka

Hinata dan Naruto saling bergandengan tangan sambil berjalan melewati dinding demi dinding, beberapa kali mereka berakhir ditempat yang sama tapi kemudian mereka mengambil rute yang berbeda dan kini mereka tidak berakhir ditempat yang sama, hal ini membuat keduanya tersenyum lebar

Pedang Naruto selalu siap ditangannya begitu pula dengan kunai Hinata, itu sebabnya saat seorang atau seekor makhluk berkepala manusia tetapi bertubuh hewan muncul dihadapan mereka, mereka siap menyingkirkannya tanpa menggunakan _chakra_ Hinata. Setelah Naruto memastikan beberapa hal dari mayat makhluk itu ia dan Hinata kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Cukup lama mereka berjalan dalam tenang sampai suara '_Shannarooo'_ mengalihkan mereka, dengan bantuan dari alat Naruto yang Hinata pikir mirip dengan kegunaan mata Gaara, mereka menemukan Sakura sedang menghajar makhluk bertubuh hewan tidak jauh dari lokasi mereka tadi

_Slice_

Naruto memutuskan kepala makhluk itu, membiarkan kapalanya menggelinding

"Sakura-_chan!_" panggil Naruto. Hinata melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto dan memeluk Sakura. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, tapi…dimana ini?"

"Kita ada dalam labirin raksasa, aku tidak tahu kenapa kita ada disini," jawab Hinata, Sakura mengangguk mengerti. "Dan jangan gunakan _chakra_-mu Sakura-_chan_, tempat ini menyerap _chakra."_

"Aku tahu, kita harus temukan yang lainnya." Hinata dan Naruto mengangguk setuju, mereka akan pergi sebelum suara berat milik seseorang yang dikenal Sakura dan Hinata menghentikan langkah mereka

"Aku lihat kalian sangat menikmati permainan kalian saat ini."

'_s-suara ini…'_

Tubuh Sakura dan Hinata tersentak saat mendengar suara berat yang tidak mereka ketahui dari mana asalnya

"Aku sedang mengumpulkan tentara, kalian memenuhi persyaratannya, aku harap kalian memenangkan pertarungan kalian dan jadilah tentara yang loyal padaku!"

'_kenapa dia ada disini?'_

Keringat dingin seolah memandikan mereka saat ini, kedua gadis itu menggigit bibir bawah mereka, bahu, lengan dan kaki mereka gemetaran, Naruto yang melihat tanda kepanikan itu pun bersiap dengan pedangnya

'_musuh yang dikenal dan sangat kuat'_ batin pemuda itu mengambil kesimpulan

"Kufufufu…silahkan mulai ujiannya~"

Dinding-dinding labirin itu turun dan masuk ketanah. Pemandangan didepan ketiga remaja itu serta teman mereka yang lain yang ternyata tidak terlalu jauh dari mereka membuat bola mata mereka seakan ingin melompat keluar dan kerja jantung mereka semakin cepat, beberapa kali mereka menelan liur mereka sendiri berharap panik mereka hilang, namun hal itu ternyata tak memberikan dampak positif apapun bagi mereka

'_ini terlalu banyak!makhluk-makhluk ini terlalu banyak!'_

'_orang ini benar-benar gila!'_

'_sialan kau…._

"Apa yang kalian tunggu? Silahkan dimulai."

…_Orochimaru!'_

Diatas sebuah pilar Orochimaru duduk dengan angkuhnya dengan Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu, Kabuto, Sasuke, dan seorang yang bertudung berdiri disampingnya. Orochimaru tertawa kecil saat melihat _deathglare_ dari sekelompok ninja muda itu, ia memandang Naruto*_future_ cukup lama sebelum menghela nafas

"Memandangku seperti itu tak akan mengembalikannya," ucapnya sambil menyeringai

"Apa maksudmu hah ular sialan?!" teriak Kiba disertai gonggongan Akamaru

Shikamaru berusaha menyerap maksud tersembunyi dari ucapan Orochimaru barusan, seperti tersengat listrik, pemuda Nara itu menatap tajam Orochimaru, ia tahu arti senyum licik ular tua itu. "Jangan bilang kalau 'dia' ada bersamamu." Senyum Orochimaru semakin lebar setelah mendengar ucapan Shikamaru

"Siapa yang tahu." ucapnya sambil memainkan kunai, ia lalu melempar kunai itu yang sukses menancap ditanah diantara kedua kubu yang akan saling membunuh sebentar lagi. "Kalian harus memenangkan pertarungan ini dan melihat hadiahnya."

Sakura menggeratakkan giginya, kini ia tahu arti ucapan Orochimaru sebelumnya, pandangan tajam ia berikan pada Sasuke yang tak bereaksi sama sekali lalu pada sosok bertudung yang ia yakin ia mengenal sosok dibalik tudung itu. Sai yang melihat tinju Sakura sudah diudara berusaha menghentikan gadis itu

"Sakura-_san_ tunggu…"

"_Shannaroooooooooo."_

Tinju berkekuatan super itu menghancurkan tanah dan makhluk dibarisan depan, tak lama kemudian makhluk-makhluk itu kembali utuh dengan cara yang menjijikkan, mereka berdiri tegak seolah belum pernah terkena dampak tinju Sakura sebelumnya

Orochimaru, Karin, Suigetsu dan seorang yang bertudung itu tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi kaget Sakura dan teman-temannya. "Kufufufu…mereka sedikit berbeda dari yang telah kalian pelajari."

Para mutan itu bergerak liar, mengarahkan cakar, ekor, bahkan taring mereka pada sekelompok ninja yang cukup kesulitan menghadapi mereka sekaligus. Orochimaru terlihat terkesan dengan kemampuan Ino-Shika-Cho, tapi yang lebih menarik perhatiannya adalah Naruto*_future_ yang benar-benar membunuh para mutan itu setelah menembak kepala mereka

"Kepala mereka adalah kelemahan mereka!" ucap Naruto*_future_ disela-sela pertarungannya, teman-temannya yang lain segera mengikuti ucapan Naruto, dengan berbagai taktik dan serangan mereka menghancurkan kepala para mutan itu yang kemudian mati

'_dia benar-benar sesuatu'_ batin Orochimaru melihat keagresifan Naruto*_future_ dengan berbagai senjata miliknya, ia melirik orang dibalik tudung yang menggigit kuku ibu jarinya, ia menyeringai melihatnya. _'tapi yang satu ini benar-benar senjata kebanggaanku.'_ Pemuda dibalik tudung itu melihat Orochimaru yang menyeringai padanya, matanya yang berbeda warna yang menunjukkan haus darah itu membuat sang _sannin_ terkesan, ia alihkan lagi pandangannya pada pertarungan yang semakin menggila yang disebabkan olehnya sendiri dan menyeringai lebar

"Bersiaplah, kalian akan masuk sebentar lagi."

"Hai'," jawab Karin, Suigetsu, dan Juugo, sementara Sasuke tetap dengan 'Hn' kebanggaannya

Pemuda dibalik tudung itu melihat Naruto*_future_ dengan pandangan yang haus akan darah, ia menjilat bibirnya saat melihat Naruto*_future_ sekali lagi melubangi kepala para mutan itu, dengan suara bergetar ia berucap sambil menunjuk Naruto*_future_, "Dia, dia yang mengambil posisiku, aku, aku akan membunuhnya untuk itu, dia milikku kalian mengerti?" ia memberi peringatan pada semua orang yang ada disekitarnya yang tidak meresponnya. "Kapan?"

"Sebentar lagi, bersabarlah."

.

.

.

.

**Taman wisata Konoha**

Ditempat wisata yang bersejarah itu terlihat remaja-remaja yang berlalu-lalang, didekat bangunan yang dulu dikenal sebagai gedung _Hokage_ itu terlihat sebuah alat yang tingginya menyamai anak berusia 12 tahun, alat itu tersambung dengan kabel-kabel besar yang tergelatak ditanah. Dibelakang alat itu terlihat Karin yang menyambungkan kabel terakhir, setelah selesai ia lalu berdiri didepan alat yang mirip mesin _pachinko_ itu, menekan tombol _power_ pada alat itu dan membiarkan alat itu hingga layarnya menampilkan patung wajah para _Hokage_, wanita bersurai merah itu tersenyum puas melihatnya

"Apakah kali ini sudah bisa menyala Karin-_san?!"_ sahut Kiba yang dijawab acungan jempol oleh Karin. "_Yosh_! Oi…alatnya sudah menyala!" sahut Kiba lagi yang langsung mendapat perhatian teman-temannya

"Apa!"

"Benarkah?!"

"Syukurlah."

Para remaja itu memunculkan berbagai reaksi yang berbeda setelah mendengar pernyataan Kiba, mereka lalu berlari menuju Karin dan mesin yang akan membawa mereka pergi untuk menjemput sahabat mereka. Para remaja itu sudah hampir setengah hari berada ditaman wisata Konoha untuk menjalankan rencana mereka, namun alat yang mereka bawa selalu gagal beroperasi, mereka hampir putus asa tadi, tapi sekarang alat itu sudah kembali menyala dan mereka berharap kali ini alat itu akan membawa mereka pada sahabat mereka yang terjebak dimasa lalu

"Baiklah, sekarang ambil posisi kalian, kita akan mulai lagi," suruh Karin yang langsung dilakukan oleh para remaja itu, mereka berdiri membelakangi patung wajah para _Hokage_ dan menghadap mesin itu, wajah mereka menunjukkan kesungguhan, mereka saling bergandengan tangan agar tak ada yang terpisah saat alat itu mengirim mereka kemasa lalu, Karin hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tindakan mereka

Karin kembali menghadap alat itu dan menggerakkan jari-jari lentiknya diatas _keyboard_ alat itu untuk mencocokkan koordinat lokasi mereka dengan lokasi Naruto*_future_ yang berada dimasa lalu, setelah selesai ia lalu menatap wajah para remaja yang masih menunjukkan kesungguhan itu

"Aku akan mulai," ucapnya pada mereka yang dibalas anggukan

Karin menekan tombol merah pada alat itu yang kemudian mengeluarkan suara _'teeet…teeet…teeet…'_ alat itu mengeluarkan sinar berbentuk lingkaran yang kemudian membesar sesuai ukuran dan jumlah para remaja yang akan 'ditelannya,' para remaja itu menutup mata karena silau dengan sinar yang dikeluarkan alat itu, sementara Karin sudah memasang kacamata hitamnya, wanita it uterus mengawasi alat itu yang tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda tidak normal

Sinar berbentuk lingkaran yang kini menjadi oval itu semakin dekat dengan para remaja itu, tak lama kemudian sinar itu melewati mereka, untuk sesaat tubuh mereka terasa ringan sebelum kembali normal, dengan perlahan mereka membuka kelopak mata mereka dan menatap sekeliling mereka yang tidak menunjukkan perubahan

"Apakah berhasil?" tanya Hinata penuh harap yang tak dijawab oleh teman-temannya

"Maaf mengecewakanmu Hinata, tapi sepertinya kali ini juga gagal," ucap Karin sambil melepas kacamata hitamnya, berbagai reaksi seperti gerutuan dan desahan lelah keluar dari para remaja itu

Boom

Ledakan kecil dari salah satu kabel didekat Lee mengagetkan mereka, sekali lagi Karin mengeluarkan desahan lelah

"Sepertinya kita harus memperbaiki yang itu."

.

.

.

.

Hutan yang sudah diratakan itu kini menjadi medan perang untuk menjadikan _shinobi-shinobi _muda dari Konoha untuk menjadi bagian dari tentara Orochimaru, pertarungan antar kedua kubu itu begitu menegangkan, berbagai suara memenuhi tempat itu, tak lupa genangan cairan merah kental dan anggota tubuh yang berserakan disana-sini, para _shinobi_ muda itu mulai muak dengan mutan-mutan yang seolah jumlahnya terus bertambah namun pada kenyataannya jumlah makhluk-makhluk itu semakin menipis, mereka terus menyerang makhluk setengah manusia itu dengan semua yang mereka miliki dengan harapan semua masalah yang sedang mereka hadapi sekarang bisa cepat selesai karena percaya atau tidak mereka sudah rindu rumah

Pria bertudung yang sejak pertarungan dimulai hanya menatap Naruto*_future_ membuat Sakura geram, ia menatap tajam pria betudung itu seolah tatapannya bisa membakar tudung yang menutupi dirinya dan membiarkan tangan Sakura yang sudah gatal untuk menghajar wajah pria itu, pria itu menyadari tatapan Sakura dan segera menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik tubuh Sasuke yang lebih besar darinya, samar-samar ia mendengar pria itu mengatakan, "_Fangirl_-mu itu akan memakanku Suke~" Sakura mengalihkan wajah frustasinya pada mutan yang akan menyerangnya, ia pukul kepala mutan itu sekuat tenaganya untuk menyalurkan rasa frustasinya, mutan yang tadi dipukul Sakura seketika tewas, Sakura lalu melempar makhluk itu dan mendarat tepat dibawah kaki Orochimaru yang memandang datar Sakura

"Maju dan hadapi aku ular sialan!" teriak Sakura lantang dengan wajah merah karena kesal

Orochimaru menyeringai mendengar tantangan Sakura, iris vertikalnya melirik Sasuke yang balas menatapnya datar. "Maju dan buat mereka jinak."

Sasuke, Karin, Juugo, dan Suigetsu melompat turun dari pilar itu lalu berlari menuju _shinobi-shinobi_ Konoha itu. Para mutan mundur setelah diberikan perintah batin dari dominan mereka. Sasuke, Karin, Juugo, dan Suigetsu berdiri beberapa meter didepan para _shinobi_ Konoha yang sedang mengambil nafas

Mata Shikamaru berkedut melihat lawan baru mereka, otak jeniusnya mulai merangkai strategi, iris kuacinya melirik Sasuke yang berdiri angkuh didepannya

'_Sasuke jelas yang paling kuat diantara mereka, aku harap kalian bisa mengatasi dia…'_ batin Shikamaru. Ia lalu melirik Naruto*_future_ dan Neji yang mengangguk padanya. Sekali lagi iris kuacinya melirik Juugo lalu lirikannya berpindah pada Kiba dan Lee yang mengangguk, ia menatap Suigetsu yang menyeringai lebar lalu melirik Ino dan Chouji yang juga mengangguk. _'sekarang hanya tinggal gadis itu…'_

"Sasuke! Hentikan semua ini dan kembalikan Naruto*_past_ pada kami!" teriak Sakura sambil menunjuk pria bertudung yang masih berdiri disamping Orochimaru

"Jangan berteriak pada Sasuke-_kun_, jidat lebar!" balas Karin berteriak yang membuat perempatan muncul didahi Sakura setelah mendengar ucapan Karin. Sakura menatap Shikamaru yang mendesah lelah lalu mengangguk kepalanya

'_ok, semua sudah ditentukan, sisanya akan menghabisi mutan-mutan itu, haah…aku harap aku selamat, aku masih ingin bermain shogi dan memandang awan.'_

**Tbc**


	16. Chapter 16

**TRAP IN KONOHA**

**A fiction by Arisa Risarisarisa**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Adventure, action, friendship**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, ide pasara****n**

**Please enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menatap Naruto*_future_ yang berdiri dihadapannya tertarik, ia sudah menyaksikan kelihaian pemuda itu dalam bertarung dan ia sungguh berharap pemuda itu bisa mengimbanginya, disisi lain Naruto*_future_ menatap Sasuke ragu-ragu, ia tidak ingin bertarung dengan Sasuke yang meskipun berbeda tapi fisik orang didepannya itu sama seperti sahabatnya dizamannya, ia melirik Neji yang menggeram pada Sasuke, Naruto*_future_ menghembuskan nafas panjang untuk menjernihkan hati dan pikirannya

'_anggap saja ini sparing, ya ini sparing seperti biasanya,'_ setelah menghembuskan nafas panjang sekali lagi Naruto*_future_ menatap tajam Sasuke yang balas menatapnya tak kalah tajam

"Punya masalah dengan paru-parumu _dobe_?" ucap Sasuke mengejek

Naruto*_future_ menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu menyeringai. "Sayangnya tidak, karena jika paru-paruku bermasalah aku tak akan bertarung dengan kekuatan penuhku."

"Lihat siapa yang memutuskan untuk keluar dari cangkangnya."

"Tch…aku tak pernah bersembunyi _teme_."

'_apa ini? Rasanya…rasanya seperti kembali kemasa lalu,'_ batin Sasuke saat beberapa potongan ingatan tentang latihannya dulu bersama Naruto*_past_ dan tim 7 muncul tanpa bisa dicegahnya

'_ini hanya sparing,'_ batin Naruto*_future_ menyakinkan dirinya

Disisi lain terlihat Sakura merasa kesal karena ucapan Karin, gadis berkekuatan super itu mengangkat tinjunya untuk memukul Karin yang menghindar hingga tinju Sakura menghantam tanah yang langsung hancur, tinju Sakura bagaikan tanda dimulainya peperangan dan setelah tanda itu dibunyikan para _shinobi_ muda itu langsung menyerang lawan mereka dengan kekuatan penuh

Sai, Shino, Tenten, dan Hinata menyerang para mutan yang bergerak agresif ketika mendapat perintah 'serang' dari dominan mereka, Kiba dan Lee menyerang Juugo dengan _taijutsu_ yang mampu diimbangi olehnya, jurus bayangan Shikamaru mengejar Suigetsu dengan Chouji yang memukulnya dengan tinju raksasanya namun pria itu mengubah dirinya menjadi air begitu pipinya bersentuhan dengan tinju Chouji, dengan Suigetsu yang berubah menjadi air Ino tidak bisa mengambil alih tubuh pria itu, Shikamaru langsung membuat strategi baru

Neji menyerang Sasuke dengan _taijutsu_ sementara Naruto*_future_ hanya memperhatikan saja, ia masih ragu untuk menyerang 'sahabatnya,' ia kembali menghela nafas panjang sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kubus yang bertransformasi menjadi sebuah pedang. Neji mulai terpojok akibat pukulan dan tendangan beruntun dari Sasuke, Sasuke yang melihat Neji terpojok menyerangnya dengan _chidori eiso_ namun Naruto*_future_ dengan sigap menarik Neji dan melindungi mereka berdua dengan perisai kubusnya

Naruto*_future_ menyerang Sasuke dengan pedangnya yang diimbangi Sasuke dengan _kusanagi-_nya, keduanya terus menyerang satu sama lain meninggalkan Neji yang terdiam karena tidak melihat celah untuk masuk dan bertarung bersama Naruto*_future_

Naruto*_future_ menendang dagu Sasuke hingga pemuda itu terlempar beberapa meter. "Tidak buruk juga _dobe_," ujar Sasuke sambil menyeka darah disudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya

"Aku memberikan kemampuan terbaikku _teme_," balas Naruto*_future_ menyeringai

Rantai Karin melilit tubuh Sakura, membuat gadis itu meronta-ronta. "Leppaaas…" geram Sakura

Karin menyeringai lalu tertawa kecil, "Kufufufu…menurutmu kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?" Rantai Karin melilit tubuh Sakura semakin erat hingga membuat gadis itu sulit bernafas

"Arrgghhh…" Teriakan Sakura mengalihkan Hinata dari pertarungannya, gadis Hyuuga itu sangat terkejut saat melihat keadaan Sakura, ia berlari mendekati Karin dan memukul gadis itu dengan jurus enam puluh empat pukulan yang membuat gadis itu lemah sesaat dan tanpa sadar melonggarkan lilitan rantainya pada Sakura, melihat Karin yang lengah Sakura mengambil kesempatan untuk memukulnya hingga ia terpental dan menabrak pilar dimana Orochimaru berada. "Terima kasih Hinata-_chan_." Hinata mengangguk menjawab Sakura dan segera memukul mutan yang mendekatinya

Pria bertudung yang masih berdiri disamping Orochimaru tertawa kecil saat melihat Karin yang menabrak pilar tempatnya berdiri, ia melompat turun dan mendekati Karin masih dengan tawa kecilnya

"Hihihi…apa kau salah satu daging jelek Karin~" ucap pria dengan nada _sing a song_, pandangannya lalu beralih pada Sakura yang bertarung melawan mutan-mutannya. Seringai muncul diwajah pria itu, ia lalu berlari menuju Sakura dan meninju gadis itu hingga ia terpental beberapa meter. "Hihihi…kau akan bermain denganku hihihi…"

Kabuto membelalakkan matanya saat melihat rekannya memukul Sakura, ia hendak menarik pria yang bergerak tanpa izin dari Orochimaru namun _sannin_ ular itu menahannya. "Dia akan membuat semuanya jadi lebih menarik." Kabuto mengangguk, mengerti maksud tuannya

Sakura berdiri tertatih sambil menyeka darah dari sudut bibirnya, ia menatap tajam pria yang melompat-lompat kecil sambil tertawa, tanpa sadar ia menggeratakkan giginya dan mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih, dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa ia berlari menuju pria itu dan mengarahkan tinjunya kewajah pria itu yang sayangnya mampu menghindarinya, Sakura berusaha lagi dengan menendang pria itu namun pria itu menahan kakinya dan memelintirnya, Sakura menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menendang wajah pria itu yang terlambat menghindar hingga pegangangannya pada kaki Sakura terlepas

"Heh…lumayan untuk seorang wanita," ucap pria itu sambil menyeka darah disudur bibirnya

Walaupun Sakura sudah menduga siapa pria itu, ia tetap tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak terkejut saat mendengar suara yang amat dikenalnya itu, amarah memenuhinya hingga ia berlari menuju pria itu untuk memberikan pukulan bertubi-tubi yang sayangnya mampu dihindarinya dengan lihai, darah Sakura mendidih saat melihat pria itu tersenyum remeh padanya, ia lalu mengkombinasikan pukulan dengan tendangannya hingga salah satu serangannya membuka tudung yang menutupi wajahnya membuat Sakura terdiam selama beberapa saat, sementara teman-teman gadis itu membelalakkan mata saat melihat sosok dibalik tudung itu

'_Naruto…'_

Naruto*_past_ mengambil kesempatan untuk menendang Sakura saat ia terdiam hingga ia terpental, namun sebelum gadis itu mendarat ditanah Naruto*_future_ menahan tubuhnya. Sakura yang masih _shock_ melihat Naruto*_past_ dan Naruto*_future_ secara bergantian, ia memang mempercayai setiap ucapan Naruto*_future_ saat ia mengatakan kalau ia dari masa depan namun melihat keduanya bersama benar-benar membuatnya terkejut, ia hampir tidak mempercayai matanya

'_Mereka benar-benar mirip, jika aku tidak tahu salah satu dari mereka dari masa depan aku pasti akan berpikir kalau mereka kembar.'_

"Hihihi…apa ini? Ingin jadi pahlawan heh daging jelek?" ucap Naruto*_past_ sambil memiringkan kepalanya dengan seringai lebar diwajahnya

"Naruto…apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto*_future_ sambil membantu Sakura berdiri

Naruto*_past_ menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar pertanyaan 'kembarannya.' "Apa kau buta? Aku baru saja menendangnya."

Naruto*_future_ menggeratakkan giginya untuk menahan dirinya menyerang Naruto*_past_. "Kenapa?" geram Naruto*_future_

Naruto*_past_ memajukan bibir bawahnya dengan setitik air mata palsu diujung kedua matanya. "_Mou…_dia dulu yang memukulku, aku kan hanya melindungi diri."

"Tch…" decih Naruto*_future_, ia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kubus yang kemudian bertransformasi menjadi sebuah pistol semi automatic, ia hendak menembakkan peluru pada Naruto*_past_ namun ia kalah cepat dengan salah satu ekor Naruto*_past_ yang menyerangnya dan Sakura hingga mereka terdorong

"_Mou…_mainanmu itu sangat berbahaya aku tidak suka," ucap Naruto*_past_ dengan raut wajah cemberut

'_Lalu apa benda mirip ekor itu tidak berbahaya?!'_ batin Naruto*_future_ frustasi

Naruto*_past_ mengeluarkan tiga ekornya dan kembali menyerang Naruto*_future_dan Sakura, namun Naruto*_future_ sekali lagi mengaktifkan perisainya untuk melindunginya dan Sakura dari amukan ekor Naruto*_past_

"Dia sedang tidak menjadi dirinya sendiri, Naruto tidak mungkin melakukan ini…" bisik Sakura dengan suara bergetar

"Apa menurutmu mereka mengubahnya menjadi mutan juga? Kau tahu…seperti wanita didesa itu."

Sakura secara spontan menoleh pada Naruto*_future_ dengan kedua matanya yang membola. "Mutan…" Ia mengepalkan tangannya, kepalanya tertunduk hingga surai merah mudanya menutupi wajahnya. "Tidak akan kumaafkan," ucapnya dengan aura membunuh yang menguar dari tubuhnya

"Apa yang harus kita la…" Naruto*_future_ belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat tiba-tiba salah satu ekor Naruto*_past_ dan sekumpulan rantai menghancurkan perisai kubusnya dan melukainya dan Sakura

_Crack_

"Ugh…" Naruto*_future_ melirik _emblem-_nya yang retak lalu menatap tajam Naruto*_past_ dan Karin, tiba-tiba ketiga ekor Naruto*_past_ menyerangnya, secara refleks Naruto*_future_ melakukan _backflip_ beberapa kali sebelum menendang salah satu ekor itu hingga membuat Naruto*_past_ tersungkur kekanannya. Naruto*_future_ tersenyum kecil melirik Sakura yang meninju rantai Karin, menarik rantai itu dan meninju Karin tepat diperutnya hingga gadis itu memuntahkan darah

Shikamaru melirik pertarungan yang berlangsung dibelakangnya, ia mendecih saat melihat Sasuke kembali memojokkan Neji dan Juugo yang berhasil menendang Kiba dan Akamaru

'_Situasi menjadi semakin buruk, tch…ditambah lagi…Naruto*past yang tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri, apa yang harus kulakukan?'_

Pikiran Shikamaru teralihkan saat melihat tiga buah _kunai_ mendekatinya, ia hendak memanipulasikan bayangannya untuk melindunginya namun Ino terlebih dahulu berdiri dihadapannya menjadikan dirinya perisai Shikamaru. Shikamaru begitu terkejut saat melihat Ino berdiri dihadapannya hingga ia lupa dengan tiga _kunai_ yang kini menancap ditubuh Ino

"Ino!" panggil Chouji, ia berlari mendekati Ino yang terjatuh namun Shikamaru berhasil menangkap tubuh Ino sebelum ia jatuh ketanah

"Bertahanlah Ino, Hinata!"

Orochimaru menyeringai lebar melihat pertarungan dibawahnya, ia sangat senang melihat perkembangan Sasuke terutama Naruto*_past_ yang amat pesat, ia terkikik melihat keduanya berhasil memojokkan lawan mereka

"Lihatlah mereka Kabuto, mereka bagaikan binatang yang diadu, begitu bersemangat menghancurkan satu sama lain." Orochimaru memberi jeda pada ucapannya, ia tersenyum lebar lalu mengatakan, "Dan aku sebagai raja yang sangat terhibur dengan penampilan mereka fufufu…"

Kabuto tidak tahan untuk tidak meneguk liurnya, gambaran Orochimaru pada petarung dibawah sana sebagai binatang yang diadu membuatnya…takut, ia tidak tahu bagaimana menggambarkan perasaannya tapi ia benar-benar tidak ingin turun kesana dan dianggap binatang, namun ia tetap mengangguk menanggapi ucapan tuannya

Naruto*_future_ menari dengan pedang kembar miliknya dan beberapa kali berhasil memotong ekor Naruto*_past_ dan melukainya, namun ekornya kembali tumbuh dan semua lukanya sembuh begitu cepat, membuatnya seolah ia tidak memiliki kelemahan apapun, hal ini membuat Naruto*_future_ kesal, ia sendiri memiliki luka-luka sayatan saat hampir gagal menghindari serangan ekor Naruto*_past_ dan berpikir kalau lawannya masih baik-baik saja sementara ia hampir babak belur membuatnya mengutuk siapapun yang mengirimnya kezaman ninja itu

'_Sial, semua seranganku tidak ada artinya dan oh…lihatlah keadaanku, brengsek.'_ Naruto*_future_ mengumpat dalam hatinya sambil menyeka darah dari pipi kanannya. _'Oh…kenapa tidak membalasnya.'_ Ia menyeringai lebar, hatinya tidak lagi ragu-ragu seperti saat pertama bertarung tadi yang menganggap semua itu hanya _sparing_

Naruto*_future_ kembali menyiapkan pedang kembarnya, ia menyilangkan pedangnya didepan dadanya dan menggesekkan keduanya sambil menekan sebuah tombol tersembunyi dimasing-masing _handle_. "_Tornado: active."_ Tiba-tiba sebuah tornado muncul didepan Naruto*_future_ dan bergerak liar menghancurkan apapun yang dilaluinya, semua pertarungan terhenti untuk melihat tornado itu sementara Naruto*_future_ hanya menyeringai. Orochimaru berdiri, matanya melotot melihat badai angin yang mendekatinya, Kabuto juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti tuannya, mulutnya membuka dan menutup seperti ikan yang berada didarat

"Hebat…manusia tanpa _chakra_ yang bisa menciptakan badai sedahsyat ini, anak itu harus jadi milikku."

"Aku pikir ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk memujinya Orochimaru-_sama_, kita harus segera menyelamatkan diri."

Orochimaru dan Kabuto hendak melompat turun dari pilar itu namun Sakura lebih dulu memukul ulu hati keduanya dengan kekuatan penuh hingga keduanya terlempar jauh

"Kau akan membayar perbuatanmu ular sialan," ucap Sakura dengan suara yang berat, ia melompat turun dan mendekati Orochimaru

"Orochimaru-_sama_!" teriak Naruto*_past_, ia berlari mendekati Orochimaru dan menangkapnya sebelum tubuh tuannya mendarat ditanah sementara tubuh Kabuto ditangkap oleh Suigetsu. "Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto*_past_ khawatir

Naruto*_past_ melompat sambil membawa Orochimaru saat tinju Sakura mengarah padanya dan sukses menghancurkan tanah tempatnya tadi berpijak

"Kenapa kau melindunginya Naruto!" teriak Sakura pada Naruto*_past_ yang hanya menatapnya datar, hal itu membuat Sakura terkejut sebentar karena tidak menyangka Naruto*_past_ akan memasang ekspresi seperti itu

"Karena dia adalah tuanku."

Jawaban Naruto*_past_ membuat darah Sakura kembali mendidih. "Dia bukan tuanmu! Yang mengendalikan dirimu itu kau sendiri bukan dia! Sadarlah Naruto-_baka_!" teriak Sakura lagi

Tornado buatan Naruto*_future_ belum juga berhenti, badai angin itu mendekati Naruto*_past, _Orochimaru dan Sakura, namun sebelum badai itu menghancurkan Naruto*_past_ dan Orochimaru rantai milik Karin menarik mereka sementara Lee menarik Sakura menjauh. Ayunan pedang Sasuke mengagetkan Naruto*_future_ menyebabkan kedua pedangnya yang menyilang terlepas untuk melindungi dirinya, seketika itu pula amukan tornado menghilang meninggalkan jejaknya dimedan perang itu.

Naruto*_future_ dan Sasuke kembali beradu pedang hingga keduanya memberi luka satu sama lain, Karin berlari mendekati Sasuke untuk menyembuhkan luka sayatan yang dalam didadanya, sementara Hinata mendekati Naruto*_future_ untuk menyembuhkan luka tusukan diperutnya. Pertarungan yang tadi sempat terhenti kembali berlangsung saat Naruto*_past_ memberi perintah pada mutan-mutannya, Suigetsu, Juugo, dan Kabuto juga ikut ambil bagian dalam pertarungan itu

Shino memerintahkan serangga-serangganya untuk menyerap _chakra_ Kabuto, namun pria itu berhasil membunuh ratusan serangga milik Shino yang hampir mengerubunginya, tiba-tiba Neji muncul dari belakang Kabuto dan memukul pria itu hingga ia tersungkur, namun langsung kembali berdiri dan bertarung dengan Neji yang ternyata lebih dominan

Orochimaru menatap Naruto*_future_ yang kembali bertarung dengan Sasuke, pemuda dari masa depan itu terus menembaki Sasuke dengan senapan anginnya sementara Sasuke terus menghindar dan beberapa kali balas menyerang Naruto*_future_ dengan _chidori_-nya, Orochimaru menyeringai, ia menjilat bibirnya yang kering lalu mengatakan, "Anak yang merebut posisimu itu, aku menginginkannya." Naruto*_past _yang berdiri disamping Orochimaru mengangguk, ia lalu berlari mendekati Naruto*_future_ dengan dua ekornya yang melilit kedua lengannya membuat kedua lengannya terlihat seperti pedang sementara ekornya yang lain bergerak liar dibelakangnya

Naruto*_future_ dikejutkan dengan serangan tiba-tiba dari Naruto*_past_ dibelakangnya, ia tidak sempat menghindari salah satu tangan Naruto*_past_ yang dibalut ekornya, akibatnya kini pinggang kanannya terluka

"Naruto-_san_!" teriak Hinata memanggil Naruto*_future_, gadis itu hendak mendekati Naruto*_future_ untuk mengobati luka dipinggangnya namun tatapan tajam Naruto*_future_ padanya menghentikannya

"_Katon: hosenka no jutsu."_ Bola-bola api kecil keluar dari mulut Sasuke yang dihindari Naruto*_future_ dengan susah payah, Naruto*_past_ juga ikut menyerang dengan beberapa _rasengan_ yang dibuat ekor-ekornya, sama seperti jurus Sasuke, Naruto*_future_ pun menghindari serangan Naruto*_past_ dengan susah payah, bahkan salah satu _rasengan_ sempat mengenai paha kirinya

"Itu tidak adil Sasuke-_san_, Naruto-_kun_," ucap Lee yang tiba-tiba muncul

Lee menyerang Sasuke dan Naruto*_past_ bersamaan membuat Naruto*_future_ bernafas sedikit lega, Hinata yang melihat pertarungan itu segera mendekati Naruto*_future_ dan mengobati luka-lukanya. Naruto*_future_ mendecih saat melihat pertarungan yang berlangsung kian sengit, ia melihat teman-temannya yang terpojok oleh para mutan yang tidak ada habisnya, namun Kiba dan Akamaru kini berhasil membalikkan keadaan dengan Juugo, begitu juga denganSuigetsu yang hampir ditumbangkan oleh InoShikaCho, Neji tetap lebih dominan dari Kabuto, dan Sakura berhasil mengalahkan Karin, lalu pandangannya kembali beralih pada Lee yang berhasil mengiimbangi Sasuke dan Naruto*_past_, senyum kecil muncul diwajah lelah Naruto*_future_

'_Setidaknya ini tidak terlalu buruk.'_

"_Kuchiyose no jutsu_." Suara Orochimaru menyadarkan Naruto*_future_ dari pikirannya, ia menatap khawatir kepulan asap yang perlahan menipis menampilkan seekor ular raksasa yang mendesis, iris _shapire_-nya melotot melihat ular itu, ia menatap Hinata sambil menunjuk ular raksasa itu dengan tangan bergetar. "I-itu…apa…?"

"Manda, hewan _kuchiyose_ Orochimaru."

'_Tarik ucapanku tadi, ini benar-benar buruk!'_

Naruto*_future_ meneguk liurnya beberapa kali saat melihat ular raksasa itu memakan makhluk mutan didesekitarnya

'_Oh kami-sama…kirimkanlah penolong untuk kami.'_

.

.

.

.

**Taman wisata Konoha**

"Ayo kita coba lagi!" ucap Lee antusias, namun teman-temannya meresponnya dengan helaan nafas panjang

"Untuk apa kita melakukannya lagi, kita sudah gagal, mesin bodoh ini tidak berfungsi, akui saja kalau kita sudah kehilangan Naruto."

Teman-teman Kiba membelalakkan mata setelah mendengar ucapannya barusan, mereka menunduk sedih, mereka tahu kalau mereka sudah gagal dan mengikhlaskan sahabat mereka, namun jauh didalam hati mereka ingin terus mencoba dan berharap akan berhasil membawa pulang Naruto mereka, pada akhirnya mereka hanya menghela nafas panjang

_Slap_

Hinata menampar keras pipi Kiba, wajahnya merah karena marah akibat ucapan Kiba barusan, Kiba meneguk paksa liurnya saat melihat ekspresi murka Hinata sementara teman-temannya yang lain sudah mundur teratur meninggalkan Kiba sendiri untuk berurusan dengan Hinata yang sudah memasuki mode _evil_-nya

" . . kau mengerti?" ucap Hinata dengan penekanan disetiap katanya

Kiba mengangguk beberapa kali menjawab Hinata. "_Yes ma'am."_

"Jika kalian sudah selesai dengan urusan rumah tangga kalian sebaiknya kalian bersiap-siap untuk mecoba alat ini sekali lagi," ucap Karin yang dibalas anggukan oleh para remaja itu

Para remaja itu lalu berdiri menghadap mesin waktu Karin dengan saling bergandengan tangan, namun wajah mereka tidak lagi menunjukkan kesungguhan melainkan kelelahan

"Kita akan membawanya pulang Hinata-_chan_," ucap Sakura menenangkan Hinata yang dibalas senyum kecil olehnya

Karin mengaktifkan kembali mesin waktunya, lalu muncul sinar berbentuk lingkaran yang membesar sesuai dengan ukuran dan jumlah para remaja itu, sinar yang kini berbentuk oval itu 'menelan' para remaja yang masih menutup mata itu, tubuh mereka terasa sangat ringan dan seolah melayang diangkasa namun pegangan mereka pada satu sama lain tidak melonggar, sinar itu semakin lama semakin kecil dan pada akhirnya menghilang tanpa jejak bersama dengan 'makanannya.'

Karin membuka kacamatanya, membiarkan matanya mencari para remaja yang tadi dibungkus oleh sinar dari mesin waktunya, ia lalu menatap _monitor_ mesinnya dan melihat beberapa titik yang menjadi tanda lokasi para remaja itu, matanya membelalak saat melihat titik-titik itu mendekati lokasi Naruto

"Alatnya…berhasil," ucap Karin pelan, ia lalu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan membiarkan air matanya jatuh membasahi pipinya

"Syukurlah Naruto…syukurlah."

**Tbc**

**Ahahaha…Risa harap reader sekalian gak marah karena update kali ini benar-benar lama hahaha…  
chapter kali ini benar-benar menguras otak, chapter ini beberapa kali Risa rombak makanya updatenya super lama dan kemungkinan chapter selanjutnya juga gak kalah lamanya hahahaha…mohon dimaklumi ya**

**Untuk yang uda ngeriview kayaknya jawaban dari pertanyaan kalian semua ada di chapter ini ya hahaha… kecuali untuk Ruru yang minta agar pairnya berubah jadi OroNaru, tapi maaf Ruru, Risa gak bisa kabulin permintaan kamu kali ini, ini kan bukan fic yaoi hahaha… dan khusus untuk Namikaze Uzumaki yang nanyak email Risa silahkan PM Risa biar Risa kasih tahu lewat PM**

**Seperti biasa Risa ucapkan terima kasih pada yang uda membaca, meriview, memfollow, dan memfavoritkan Risa dan fic Risa ini**

**And last….**

**RnR please…**


	17. Chapter 17

**TRAP IN KONOHA**

**A fiction by Arisa Risarisarisa**

**Naruto****©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Adventure, action, friendship**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, ide pasara****n**

**A/N : jika menurut reader penulisan *past dan *future dalam percakapan mengganggu silakan baca tanpa *past dan *future, itu hanya untuk menegaskan siapa yang sedang dibicarakan**

**Please enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pandangan Sasuke dan teman-temannya buram sesaat setelah sinar dari mesin waktu ciptaan Karin membungkus mereka, dan saat pandangan mereka kembali jernih hal pertama yang mereka lihat adalah pola-pola abstrak disekliling mereka, mereka berusaha menyeruakan pendapat mereka namun tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut mereka, tubuh mereka yang terasa sangat ringan dan kenyataan kalau mereka tengah melayang membuat para remaja itu sedikit takut, hal ini membuat genggaman mereka kian kuat, takut jika salah seorang terlepas maka ia akan terjebak diruang waktu itu.

Para remaja itu memfokuskan pandangan mereka saat melihat sebuah lubang kecil didepan mereka, lubang itu lalu membesar dan memperlihatkan tanah yang berwarna ungu yang membuat para remaja itu bingung, mereka saling pandang untuk memastikan apa yang mereka lihat itu benar atau sebaliknya.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya saat melihat sesuatu yang dipikirnya tanah berwarna ungu itu bergerak, setelah menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah pada tanah itu ia lalu menggoyangkan genggaman tangannya dengan Sakura, memberi tanda pada gadis itu untuk bersiap melalukan sesuatu yang sudah biasa ia lakukan, hembusan angin yang cukup kencang dari lubang itu menjadi tanda bagi mereka untuk bersiap-siap, tubuh mereka mulai terasa berat tanda hukum gravitasi sudah berlaku untuk mereka, mengerti kalau mereka akan segera jatuh para remaja itu melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka dan membalikkan tubuh mereka agar mereka dapat mendarat ditanah dengan kedua kaki mereka

Saat mereka semakin dekat dengan lubang itu mereka menyadari kalau tanah berwarna ungu itu sebenarnya adalah ular raksasa yang bergerak liar melilit sekelompok remaja lainnya, Sakura memicingkan matanya tanda bahwa ia tidak menyukai pemandangan dibawahnya, ia merapatkan kedua kakinya hingga membuat ia jatuh lebih cepat dan lebih kencang dari teman-temannya yang memberinya semangat dibelakangnya.

Sakura mengangkat salah satu kakinya, bersiap memberikan tendangan mautnya pada kepala ular raksasa dimana berdiri dua orang yang diyakininya sebagai pengendali ular itu. "_POWER KICK: ACTIVE!"_

_BLAAARRR…._

Kepala ular itu yang tadinya berdiri tegak kini jatuh tersungkur ditanah akibat tendangan Sakura*_future_ hingga menyebabkan kepulan asap tebal disekelilingnya, sementara dua orang yang tadi berdiri dikepalanya melompat jauh meninggalkan ular itu berhadapan dengan Sakura*_future_ yang merasa masih belum puas dengan tendangannya tadi, ia lalu memakai sarung tangan tanpa jarinya dan mengambil kuda-kuda untuk memukul kepala ular yang masih tergeletak ditanah. "_POWER PUNCH: ACTIVE!"_

Teman-teman Sakura*_future_ mendarat sempurna ditanah setelah Sakura*_future_ memukul ular raksasa itu, melihat Sakura*_future_ yang akan kembali menyerang ular itu Sasuke*_future_ dan teman-temannya segera menarik para _shinobi_ muda yang tadi dililit ular raksasa itu

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino*_future_ pada para _shinobi_ muda yang hanya menatapnya heran, berbagai pertanyaan muncul dikepala mereka saat melihat 'kembaran' mereka tiba-tiba muncul dan menolong mereka

'_Apa yang terjadi?'_

'_Siapa orang-orang ini?'_

Hinata*_future_ mengerdarkan pandangannya pada para _shinobi_ muda yang sedang dirawat oleh Ino*_future_, Tenten*_future_, dan Lee*_future_, ia mulai panik saat tidak melihat kekasihnya diantara mereka, ia lalu menatap Shikamaru*_past_ dan berjalan pelan kearahnya membuat pemuda Nara itu balik menatap gadis asing namun familiar didepannya itu. "Dimana Naruto-_kun_?" Shikamaru*_past_ tidak tidak langsung menjawab Hinata*_future_ yang terlihat khawatir, otak jeniusnya bahkan seolah berhenti bekerja saat melihat kemunculan para remaja yang belum ia ketahui identitasnya itu

"Dimana Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Hinata*_future_ lagi namun para _shinobi_ muda itu masih belum meresponnya juga, kesal karena hal itu ia lantas menaikkan volume suaranya beberapa beberapa oktav dan bertanya, "Aku tanya sekali lagi dimana…" ucapannya terhenti saat Shino*_future_ menepuk pundaknya dan menunjuk pada bola rantai yang mengurung seseorang didalamnya. "Dia disana," jawabnya yang langsung menyulut amarah Hinata*_future_ saat melihat keadaan kekasihnya yang menyedihkan

Hinata*_future_ mengambil sepasang cincin dari kantong tempat ia menyimpan semua kubusnya dan memakai cincinnya dikedua jari tengahnya. Shino*_future_ membelalakkan matanya dibalik kacamata hitam yang dipakainya saat melihat Hinata*_future_ memakai cincin yang menjadi salah satu senjata andalannya, ia menahan Hinata*_future_ yang hendak meninggalkannya dan mengucapkan, "Hinata*_future_ kau tidak…" Namun ucapannya harus terputus saat gadis itu memberikan tatapan tajamnya dan menghentakkan tangan Shino*_future_ yang menahannya dan segera berlari menuju rantai yang mengurung Naruto*_future_, Shino*_future_ melirik kebelakang dan melihat Sasuke*_future_, Sakura*_future_, dan Tenten*_future_ segera berlari mengejar Hinata*_future_, tak mau ketinggalan Shino*_future_ pun ikut mengejar Hinata*_future_

"Hinata*_future_!" teriakan Sasuke*_future_ tak lagi didengar Hinata*_future_ yang sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang

Hinata*_future_ mengindari para mutan yang menyerangnya, ia bahkan dengan sangat lihai menghindari serangan Kabuto. "_Destroyer punch : ACTIVE!" _Gadis itu lalu mengarahkan tinjunya pada rantai yang mengurung Naruto*_future_ dan melompat tinggi, dengan sekuat tenaga ia memukul bola rantai itu hingga hancur

Karin tersentak dan melompat mundur beberapa meter, ia menatap marah pada Hinata*_future_ yang kini sedang memeluk tubuh lemah Naruto*_future_, ia berkonsentrasi hingga rantai-rantainya kembali utuh, dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa ia mengarahkan rantai-rantainya pada Hinata*_future_, namun sayangnya Tenten*_future_ menghentikan sebagian rantainya dengan panah miliknya sementara bagian rantainya yang lain digenggam Sakura*_future_ dan digunakannya untuk membunuh para mutan yang menyerangnya hingga memaksa Karin untuk bergerak mengikuti rantainya, dan itu menyakitkan

Sasuke*_future_ mengarahkan pitol kembarnya pada para mutan yang sayangnya tidak segera mati berapa banyak pun timah panas yang ia tanamkan pada tubuh makhluk-makhluk menjijikkan itu, sementara Shino*_future_ dengan sigap menarik lengan Hinata*_future_ yang membawa Naruto*_future_ bersamanya

Melihat teman-temannya dalam kesulitan Chouji*_future_, Kiba*_future_, dan Lee*_future_ segera membantu mereka. Shikamaru*_future_ menatap para _shinobi_ muda yang masih diam mematung dan hanya melihat pertarungan didepan mereka dengan tatapan kosong, lantas ia mendekati mereka sambil menggerutu, "Merepotkan."

"Apa kalian mau diam saja atau menjelaskan situasinya pada kami," ucap Shikamaru*_future_ datar yang tidak mendapat respon, kesal ia pun mendecih dan menghentakkan kakinya lalu berucap, "Oi!" Dengan suara yang tinggi. Sakura*_past_ mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali saat ada debu yang masuk kematanya karena hentakkan kaki Shikamaru*_future_ yang sekali lagi menggerutu, "Merepotkan."

"Kalian…siapa?" tanya Sakura*_past_

Hinata*_future_ membaringkan Naruto*_future_ dan bersama dengan Ino*_future_ memberikan pertolongan pertama pada pemuda itu. Shikamaru*_future_ melirik Naruto*_future_ sebentar lalu beralih pada Sakura*_past_ yang menatapnya penasaran, Shikamaru*_future_ menghembuskan nafas panjang sekali lalu mengatakan, "Dengar, kami datang kesini untuk menjemputnya." Shikamaru*_future_ menunjuk Naruto*_future_ yang masih dirawat oleh Hinata*_future_ dan Ino*_future_ membuat Sakura*_past_ membulatkan kedua matanya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya didepan mulutnya, jelas karena terkejut. "Kami tidak menduga keadaannya akan separah ini." Shikamaru*_future_ mengusap belakang kepalanya dengan ekspresi seolah ia tidak memperdulikan ucapannya barusan, tapi tiba-tiba ia menatap tajam Sakura*_past_ yang terkejut sekali lagi, diam-diam gadis itu melirik Shikamaru*_past_ yang duduk tidak jauh darinya. "Jadi mulailah menjelaskan nona."

Sakura*_past_ menatap Naruto*_past_ yang sedang bertarung dengan Kiba*_future_ cukup lama, ia lalu menghela nafas panjang dan mengatakan, "Dia…adalah Naruto kami." Sambil menunjuk Naruto*_past_. "Dan yang disana itu adalah Orochimaru, dia menculik dan mengubah sahabatku menjadi seperti yang kau lihat sekarang ini." Shikamaru*_future_ mengangguk mengerti penjelasan Sakura*_past_

"Intinya ia tidak sedang menjadi dirinya sendiri sekarang." Sakura*_past_ menatap tajam Orochimaru yang sibuk menghindari serangan brutal Chouji*_future_

"Dia melakukan sesuatu pada Naruto*_past_ hingga ia tidak mengenali kami, Naruto*_future_ bilang Orochimaru mengubahnya menjadi mutan."

"Mutan? Haah…jika kau bilang seperti itu artinya setengah lawan kita adalah mutan?" Sakura*_past_ mengangguk menjawab Shikamaru*_future_

'_Heeh…benar-benar merepotkan, apa kau tidak bisa terjebak ditempat yang lebih menyenangkan dari ini? Dasar idiot'_ batin Shikamaru*_future_ frustasi

Shikamaru*_future_ mendekati Naruto*_future_ yang masih tidak sadarkan diri lalu ia berdiri disamping Ino*_future_. "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Dia sudah baik-baik saja, seharusnya dia sudah sadar sekarang," jawab Ino*_future_ yang mendapat respon anggukan dari Hinata*_future_ dan Shikamaru*_future_. "Jadi…apa yang sedang terjadi disini?" tanya Ino setelah diam beberapa saat

"Aku belum tahu pasti apa yang sedang terjadi tapi teman mereka berubah jadi mutan dan sekarang menjadi musuh mereka, mungkin kita juga."

Mendengar jawaban Shikamaru*_future_, Ino*_future_ spontan berdiri didepan pemuda itu dengan ekspresi aneh diwajahnya. "Mutan? Mereka mutan?" Shikamaru*_future_ mengangguk menjawabnya, pandanganya berfokus pada teman-temannya yang masih bertarung, tidak memperdulikan Ino*_future_ dan ekspresi aneh diwajahnya. "Astaga! Bagaimana sekarang? Ini sangat berbahaya Shikamaru*_future_, setelah Naruto*_future_ sadar kita akan segera kembali."

Seolah mendengar ucapan Ino*_future_ barusan, Naruto*_future_ pun tersadar dan segera disambut oleh pelukan erat Hinata*_future_. "Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau merasa sakit? Oh..Naruto-_kun*future_ syukurlah…"

Setelah pandangan Naruto*_future_ kembali focus ia pun membelalakkan matanya saat melihat Hinata*_future_ didepannya. "Hinata-_chan*future_…" Ia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat semua teman-temannya, Shikamaru*_future_ tersenyum kecil saat melihat setitik air mata bahagia dipelupuk mata sahabatnya. "Ka-kalian…bagaimana bisa…" ucapan pemuda itu terhenti saat kekasihnya, Hinata*_future_, duduk dipangkuannya dan mencium bibirnya lembut. "Karin," ucap Hinata*_future_ menjawab pertanyaan Naruto*_future_ yang belum selesai, ia lalu kembali memeluk kekasihnya yang berpisah darinya selama berminggu-minggu itu. "Aku sangat merindukanmu Naruto-_kun_*_future_…" Naruto*_future_ tersenyum lembut mendengar ucapan kekasihnya, ia pun membalas pelukan Hinata*_future_ sambli mengucapkan, "Aku lebih merindukanmu."

"Kalian bisa melanjutkan itu nanti, sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan disini?"

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Astaga Shikamaru*_future_ tentu saja kita harus segera kembali!" bentak Ino*_future_, sedangkan Naruto*_future_ yang mendengar Ino*_future_ barusan segera berdiri dihadapan Shikamaru*_future_ setelah dibantu oleh Hinata*_future_

"Kita tidak bisa kembali sekarang, tidak sebelum kita membereskan kekacauan disini," ucap Naruto*_future_ tegas

"Apa kau tidak sadar kalau mereka itu mutan hah?! Tempat ini berbahaya, siapa yang tahu apa kita bias atau tidak keluar dari tempat ini!" ucap Ino*_future_ berargumen

Belum sempat Naruto*_future_ membalas argument Ino*_future_ tiba-tiba ekor Manda menyerang mereka, dengan sigap Naruto*_future_ dan Hinata*_future_ menghindar dengan melompat tinggi sedangkan Ino*_future_ dan Shikamaru*_future_ segera menuju para _shinobi_ yang masih belum bergerak dan bersama-sama mereka melindungi diri dan para _shinobi_ itu dengan perisai dari emblem mereka

"Kita harus membantu mereka Shikamaru*_future_!" teriak Naruto*_future_ sambil menghindari dan menyerang Manda bersama Hinata*_future_

Shikamaru*_future_ menghela nafas panjang sebelum mengucapkan, "Apa kita punya pilihan lain sekarang." Ino*_future_ menggeram mendengar ucapan Shikamaru*_future_, lalu ia bergumam, "Aku akan menyesali ini."

"Kenapa kalian masih diam saja! Yang disana itu teman kalian kan! Cepat bergerak dan lakukan sesuatu! Aku tidak mau mati disini!" bentak Ino*_future_ pada para _shinobi_ yang masih _shock_

Perlahan-lahan para _shinobi_ itu kembali sadar dan berdiri. "Maafkan kami, kami membuat kalian kerepotan," ucap Lee*_past_

"Apa kalian masih bisa bertarung?" Para _shinobi_ muda itu mengangguk menjawab Shikamaru*_future_. "Kalau begitu maju dan kalahkan mereka, tidak akan ada strategi sekarang, hanya bertarung dan pastikan mereka mati, atau kalah."

Shikamaru*_past_ berpikir sebentar, menimbang berbagai kemungkinan dari ucapan 'kembarannya' barusan, ia lalu menghela nafas panjang dan mengucapkan, "Dia benar, tidak akan ada strategi, serang dan kalahkan mereka, hanya itu saja." Teman-temannya mengangguk menanggapi ucapannya barusan

Naruto*_future_ dan Hinata*_future_ melompat mendekati Shikamaru*_future_ dan Ino*_future_ yang masih belum menonaktifkan perisai mereka. "Ular itu sangat agresif, aku sarankan untuk mengalahkannya Lee*_past_, Kiba*_past_, dan Shino*_past_."

"Yosh!" jawab Lee*_past_ semangat sedangkan kedua partnernya hanya mengangguk. Mereka lalu berlari menuju Manda dan menyerang ular itu bersamaan

Shikamaru*_past_ memberi tanda pada teman-temannya untuk maju bertarung membantu rekan dari masa depan mereka

"Ini tidak baik Orochimaru-_sama_, orang-orang ini muncul entah dari mana dan membantu mereka." ucap Kabuto khawatir. Saat ini ia bersama Orochimaru berdiri disalah satu pilar untuk mengamati pertarungan dibawah sana

"Kau benar, karena itu kau turunlah dan bertarung." Kabuto membelalakkan matanya sebentar lalu mengangguk dan melompat turun

"Kupikir itu tidak akan cukup Naruto-_kun*future_," ucap Hinata*_future_ pelan saat melihat ketiga _shinobi_ yang melawan Manda sedikit kewalahan

"Kita akan pikirkan lagi nanti." Hinata*_future_ mengangguk dan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya kedepan

Naruto*_future_ membelalakkan matanya saat melihat salah satu ekor Naruto*_past_ menembus perut Kiba*_future_ yang kemudian dilemparkan Naruto*_past_ pada Naruto*_future_ yang dengan sigap menangkapnya sebelum tubuh Kiba*_future_ mencapai tanah

"Kiba*_future_!" panggil Naruto*_future_ saat melihat kedua mata Kiba yang hampir tertutup, Hinata*_future_ dan Sakura*_past_ segera berlari mendekati Kiba*_future_ dan segera memberikan pertolongan padanya

Naruto*_future_ meninju dagu Naruto*_past_ hingga ia terlempar cukup jauh, namun ekor-ekornya menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terlempar lebih jauh lagi, dengan dorongan dari ekor-ekornya ia membalas pukulan Naruto*_future_, namun ia mampu menahan pukulan Naruto*_past_ dengan menangkap kepalan tangannya, Naruto*_past_ tidak hilang akal, ia segera menendang lutut Naruto*_future_ hingga ia terjatuh, mengambil kesempatan itu Naruto*_past_ segera mengarahkan salah satu ekornya untuk menusuk Naruto*_future_, namun tebasan pedang Sasuke*_future_ menghalangi rencananya hingga ekornya terpotong dan membuatnya menjerit kesakitan

"Sasuke*_future_…" panggil Naruto*_future_ pelan

"Jangan lengah _dobe_."

Naruto*_future_ menyeringai mendengar panggilan sayang Sasuke*_future_ padanya. "Tidak akan terjadi lagi, _teme_." Ia lalu berlari mendekati Naruto*_past_ dan kembali menghajarnya hingga keduanya terlibat dalam pertarungan sengit

Sasuke*_past_ menggeram marah saat mendengar panggilan Sasuke*_future_ dan Naruto*_future_, ingatan kebersamaannya dengan Naruto*_past_ terus mengalir diotaknya setelah mendengar panggilan yang tak pernah lagi diucapkannya itu, terpancing oleh emosinya Sasuke*_past_ membentuk _chidori_ ditangannya dan menyerang Sasuke*_future_ yang dengan sigap segera membentuk perisai dari emblemnya, namun perisai itu tidak cukup kuat menahan _chidori_ Sasuke*_past_, melihat keretakan diperisainya Sasuke*_future_ segera menonaktifkan perisainya dan melompat menghindari Sasuke*_past_

Sasuke*_future_ menatap tajam Sasuke*_past_ yang balas menatapnya tidak kalah tajam, keduanya menyiapkan pedang masing-masing, seolah melihat tanda pertarungan dimulai keduanya saling menyerang, menari dengan pedang mereka, menciptakan suara nyaring dari gesekan pedang mereka, gerakan mereka begitu cepat. Sasuke*_past_ mengalirkan elemen listriknya pada pedangnya berharap bisa menyetrum Sasuke*_future_, namun pemuda itu menyerangai saat melihat ekspresi bingung Sasuke*_past_, ia lalu mengatakan, "Pedangku dirancang khusus untuk menyerap elemen dan mengembalikannya." Hal itu membuat amarah Sasuke*_past_ kian membuncah, mereka mundur sebentar untuk mengembalikan nafas yang terbuang dari pertarungan sengit dan kembali maju bertarung dengan kekuatan penuh

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Sasuke*_past_ disela-sela pertarungannya dengan Sasuke*_future_

"Membawa kembali sahabatku." Jawaban Sasuke*_future_ kembali membawa ingatan lama Sasuke*_past_ saat Naruto*_past_ berusaha membawanya kembali dan diabaikan olehnya entah kenapa membuatnya marah, ia ingin berteriak dan mengahajar pemuda arogan didepannya ini namun darah Uchiha yang mengalir ditubuhnya membuatnya tidak mampu melakukan hal itu, pada akhirnya ia hanya bergumam. "Hn." Seperti biasanya

Sasuke*_future_ menyeringai saat mendengar gumaman Sasuke*_past_. "Ah…kau tidak memiliki jawaban lain, benar-benar seorang Uchiha." Sasuke*_future_ melirik pertarungan Naruto*_future_ dan Naruto*_past_ sebentar sebelum kembali menyerang Sasuke*_past_. "Tidak seperti dirimu, jika Naruto*_future_, sahabatku, dalam masalah aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang akan mengulurkan tangan padanya, sementara kau, mengabaikan Naruto*_past_ dan membiarkannya dikendalikan oleh ular busuk itu, kau tidak pantas menjadi sahabatnya." Ucapan terakhir Sasuke*_future_ membuat Sasuke*_past_ terdiam, hal ini digunakan Sasuke*_future_ untuk menendang Sasuke*_past_ dengan _power kick_-nya hingga pemuda itu terlempar jauh

Kabuto berlari mendekati Chouji*_future_ dengan _chakra_ menutupi telapak tangannya, ia memukul tangan Chouji*_future_ berharap bisa memotong _chakra_ ditangannya, namun pemuda itu masih baik-baik saja, Kabuto membelalakkan matanya karena tidak percaya jurusnya gagal, sementara Chouji*_future_ segera menusukkan pedangnya yang berbentuk layaknya tulang dan menggumamkan, "_Bone sword: active."_ Seketika pedang itu mengeluarkan cabang-cabangnya hingga kini tubuh Kabuto dipenuhi lubang-lubang yang mengluarkan banyak darah

Sekumpulan mutan mengelilingi Lee*_future_ dan Shino*_future_, lelah karena bertarung tanpa henti mereka pun menutup mata, tak ingin melihat kematian mereka sendiri, saat mutan-mutan dengan lendir dimulutnya semakin dekat mereka hanya pasrah dan berdo'a agar tuhan menerima mereka disisinya, tapi setelah cukup lama menutup mata dan berdo'a mereka tak merasakan apapun, keduanya membukan mata perlahan-lahan takut melihat mutan-mutan menjijikkan itu tepat didepan mata mereka. Keduanya membelalakkan mata saat melihat mutan-mutan itu tidak terlalu jauh dari mereka dan tersetrum dengan panah perak dikepala mereka, lantas keduanya menoleh pada Ino*_future_ yang menyeringai lebar sambil memegang busur panah

'_Syukurlah…'_

Sakura*_future_ dan Tenten*_future_ saling memunggungi, keduanya dikelilingi mutan-mutan kelaparan, Sakura*_future_ melirik Tenten*_future_ yang tersengal, sama seperti dirinya. "Bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Sakura*_future_

"Aku akan mengeluarkan senjata terbaikku." Sakura*_future_ mengangguk mendengar jawaban Tenten*_future_

Tenten*_future_ mengambil sebuah tabung kecil dari kantong tempat ia menyimpan semua senjatanya, sedangkan Sakura mengambil kubus dengan ukiran _phoenix_, keduanya sama-sama menekan permukaan transformasi senjata mereka, seketika tabung milik Tenten*_future_ berubah menjadi kipas besar yang dibagian lengkungannya terdapat jarum yang berisi sebuah cairan, sedangkan kubus milik Sakura*_future_ berubah menjadi sepasang senapan dengan ukiran _phoenix_ dibagian badannya, keduanya kembali saling melirik sebelum mengangguk dan menyerang lawan mereka

"_Giant fan: active_." Tenten*_future_ mengibaskan kipasnya hingga membuat jarum-jarumnya terlepas dan menancap ditubuh para mutan didepannya, setelah cairan dijarum itu masuk ketubuh para mutan itu seketika api menyala dan membakar mereka, meninggalkan sisa pembakaran tubuh mereka

Sakura*_future_ menembakkan peluru-pelurunya pada para mutan didepannya, setelah peluru-peluru itu tertanam ditubuh para mutan itu ia lalu bergumam, "_phoenix bullet: active."_ Seketika api muncul dari luka tempat peluru bersarang dan membakar para mutan itu. Sakura*_future_ dan Tenten*_future_ kembali saling melirik dan tersenyum lebar

Orochimaru tidak senang, ia geram melihat pemandangan dibawahnya, _pion-pion_-nya terdorong mundur, bahkan tangan kanannya, Kabuto, mati dengan mudahnya ditangan Chouji*_future_ yang disebutnya 'bocah gendut,' Sasuke*_future_ lebih unggul dari Sasuke*_past_, bahkan Naruto*_future_ bisa mengimbangi Naruto*_past_, ia sungguh tidak ingin melihat jika Naruto*_future_ mengimbangi Naruto*_past _nanti, dan jumlah para mutan miliknya mulai menipis, kesabarannya habis, ia tidak suka kalah, jadi ia memutuskan untuk turun tangan. Orochimaru melirik kebawah, ia membuka mulutnya dan memuntahkan ribuan ular yang menyarang lawan dibawahnya

Sai yang terbang menggunakan burung yang dilukisnya menatap datar ribuan ular yang melata cepat mendekati rekan dan teman-temannya, dengan cepat ia membuka gulungannya yang kosong dan melukis empat ekor singa raksasa yang menggigit dan menerkam ular-ular milik Orochimaru. Sekali lagi Orochimaru menggeram marah karena singa-singa milik Sai berhasil memotong jumlah ular-ular miliknya, Orochimaru memanjangkan lehernya dan menggigit sayap burung milik Sai hingga burung itu hancur menjadi tinta, namun pemuda tanpa ekspresi itu dengan cepat kembali melukis sebuah burung yang kemudian ditungganginya, ia bersama burung itu menukik mengarah pada Orochimaru yang lehernya sudah kembali seperti semula

Sai menyiapkan tantonya, ia melompat dan menyerang Orochimaru sedangkan burungnya sekali lagi menjadi tinta, Orochimaru terus menghindar serangan Sai dan sesekali membalas serangannya dengan tendangannya, dengan berat hati pria itu harus mengakui tanpa Kabuto ia tidak bisa banyak berbuat. Sakura*_past_ yang kembali bertarung dengan Karin melirik ular-ular yang mulai mendekatinya, ia melihat empat ekor singa milik Sai yang menerkam ular-ular itu, setelah menendang Karin cukup jauh ia lalu berlari mendekati ular-ular itu dan meninju tanah hingga tanah tempat ular-ular itu berada hancur dan mematikan sebagian ular, sedangkan ular-ular yang selamat kembali melata mendekatinya dan teman-temannya. Tiba-tiba Hinata*_future_ muncul disampingnya, gadis itu menarik Sakura mundur setelah melempar dua buah kubus bercorak rumit, ia lalu menggumam, "_Massive bom: active."_ Sengatan-sengatan listrik menyerang ular-ular itu hingga ular-ular itu menegang dan mati

Rantai-rantai Karin menyerang Hinata*_future_ dan Sakura*_past_, namun HInata*_future_ dengan sigap menangkap rantai-rantai Karin dan menarik wanita itu, ia lalu melilitkan rantainya pada Karin hingga wanita itu tidak bisa bergerak, tidak cukup sampai disitu ia lalu memukul salah satu titik ditubuh Karin hingga wanita itu lemas dan tak sadarkan diri, ia lalu melempar Karin yang ditangkap Shikamaru*_future_ yang memasang sebuah pin dibaju Karin, setelah permukaan pin itu ditekan oleh Shikamaru*_future_, pin itu lalu mengeluarkan sinar hijau yang sesekali menampakkan aliran listrik

Sakura*_past_ tidak tahan untuk tidak membuka lebar mulutnya setelah melihat Hinata*_future_ mengalahkan Karin dengan begitu mudahnya, _'Ia bahkan melempar wanita itu…'_ batin Sakura*_past_. Setelah berdehem ia lalu mengucapkan, "Aku tidak tahu kau akan jadi…euhm…sekuat ini dimasa depan, Hinata-_chan_*_future_."

Mendengar ucapan Sakura*_past_, Hinata*_future_ tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa kecil, sambil menepukkan tangannya ia lalu mengatakan, "Percayalah Sakura-_chan*past_, aku hanya berlaku manis didepan dan untuk Naruto-_kun*future_." Mendengar itu kini giliran Sakura*_past _yang tertawa kecil

**Tbc**

**Gak terasa udah lama gak update ya hahaha…maaf deh *membungkuk  
yak, pertarungan untuk chapter ini lebih berfokus pada kemampuan Sasuke cs dari masa depan, gak tahu deh chapter depan apa masih berfokus sama mereka juga atau sama Sakura cs dari masa lalu. Sasuke***_**future**_** itu agas ooc ya hahaha itu karena jelas dia gak nyimpan dendam dan persahabatannya dengan Naruto***_**future**_** lebih kuat, suka soalnya kalo mereka uda bersahabat ahahaha…**

**Okay, Risa gak mau janji ni tapi kemungkinan minggu depan bisa update chapter selanjutnya, mengingat agedan perang itu yang amat sangat rumit, jadi silakan ditunggu ahahaha…  
**

**Dan terakhir silakan RnR, yang banyak ya ahahaha…**


	18. Chapter 18

**TRAP IN KONOHA**

**A fiction by Arisa Risarisarisa**

**Naruto****©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Adventure, action, friendship**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, ide pasara****n**

**A/N : dalam percakapan yang melibatkan orang-orang dari masa depan Risa beri tanda (*), (bintang) agar para reader sekalian mengerti maksudnya, sedangkan orang-orang dari masa lalu hanya Risa tulis nama saja tanpa ada tambahan apapun setelah nama mereka, tapi selain percakapan tanda **_***past**_** dan **_***future**_** tetap sama seperti chapter-chapter sebelumnya**

**Please enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto*_future_ meninju wajah Naruto*_past_ hingga pemuda itu terlempar beberapa meter, sinar biru yang menutupi tangan Naruto*_future_ mengecil setelah ia memukul Naruto*_past_, ia lalu melompat mundur untuk menghindari cakaran Naruto*_past_ namun saying ia tidak terlalu cepat hingga dadanya terkena sedikit goresan dari cakar Naruto*_past_ yang panjang dan kuat

Naruto*_past_ menggeram, liur kental mengalir dari mulutnya, kesembilan ekornya bergerak liar, dan wajahnya menunjukkan kebringasan seekor karnivora yang siap meyantap mangsanya, sisi _animalistic_ Naruto*_past_ membuat Naruto*_future_ takut, tidak ia sangat takut, ini pertama kalinya ia berhadapan dengan mutan yang punya kendali penuh atas kekuatannya, dan ia tidak siap mati ditangan pahlawan Konoha yang bermutasi

Naruto*_past_ kembali menyerang Naruto*_future_ yang hanya mampu menghindar, mutan itu membentuk _bijuudama_ dan melemparkannya pada Naruto*_future_ yang terburu-buru menyiapkan perisainya untuk menahan serangan mematikan itu, namun _bijuudama_ itu terlalu kuat hingga perisai Naruto*_future_ pecah dan melemparnya jauh dari Naruto_*past_

"Aaaaarrrrggghhhhh….."

Sakura*_future_ yang melihat tubuh Naruto*_future_ yang terlempar jauh segera berlari kencang menuju sahabatnya dan menahan tubuhnya, Chouji*_future_ yang sudah selesai dengan pertarungannya segera mentransformasikan salah satu bola kecil miliknya yang memiliki warna merah menjadi sebuah _machine gun_, ia lalu mengarahkan _machine gun_-nya pada Naruto*_past_ yang masih menggeram dan menembakkan peluru-pelurunya pada Naruto*_past_ yang menghindarinya dengan berlari namun peluru-peluru Chouji*_future_ terus mengikuti Naruto*_past_

Sebuah kilat mengenai salah satu ekor Naruto*_past_ hingga ia bertiak kesakitan, Chouji*_future_ menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Shikamaru*_future_ memegang cambuknya yang mengeluarkan percikan-percikan listrik, keduanya mengangguk lalu kembali menyerang Naruto*_past_ yang mulai kewalahan menghadapi kedua lawannya, sementara Sakura*_future_ dibantu dengan Ino*_future_ merawat luka Naruto*_future_

Sasuke*_past_ melirik sebentar pertarungan Naruto*_past_ mengakibatkan ia tidak melihat tebasan pedang Sasuke*_future_ hingga kini lengan kirinya berdarah, kedua _sharingan_ Sasuke*_past_ melebar saat melihat Tenten*_future_ membidik Naruto*_past_ dan menembakkan anak panah berwarna perak, bergerak berdasarkan insting Sasuke*_past_ berlari kencang menuju Naruto*_past_ dan menariknya dari jangkauan anak panah yang kini menancap ditanah dan mengeluarkan sengatan listrik, melihat tindakan Sasuke*_past_, Sasuke*_future_ tidak tahan untuk tidak menyeringai

'_Ternyata masih memperdulikan sahabatnya.'_ Batin Sasuke*_future_

Sai terus mengirim pasukan hewan lukisannya untuk menyerang Orochimaru sementara Sakura*_past_ terus meninju dan menendangnya tanpa ampun, Orochimaru yang terluka pun sedikit kesulitan menghadapi serangan beruntun Sai dan Sakura*_past_

Disisi lain, Manda masih tetap unggul, sementara Lee*_past_, Kiba*_past, _dan Shino*_past_ sudah kelelahan, bahkan Akamaru tampak lemas. InoShikaCho yang tampak kelelahan masih terus bertarung dengan Suigetsu yang keadaannya tidak jauh berbeda dari mereka, sedangkan Juugo terlihat baik-baik saja tanpa ada luka yang berarti, tapi Neji dan Hinata yang menjadi lawannya berbanding terbalik keadaannya dengannya

Secara tiba-tiba Hinata*_future_ menusukkan pedangnya pada dada Juugo menyebabkan pemuda itu memuntahkan darah, tidak sampai disitu ia lalu menarik pedangnya secara paksa hingga Juugo berteriak kesakitan dan membantingnya, Neji dan Hinata*_past_ yang melihat aksi Hinata*_future_ memandang takjub padanya. Tapi tiba-tiba Juugo mencengkram leher Hinata*_future_ dan melemparnya, memanfaatkan kondisi itu Neji dan Hinata*_past_ memasang kuda-kuda mereka dan memukul Juugo di 64 titik tertentu ditubuhnya tapi sayangnya pemuda itu tidak juga tumbang dan menyerah, dalam keadaan manusia normal pasti sudah jatuh dan tak lagi mampu bergerak setelah terkena jurus khas klan Hyuuga itu, tapi Juugo tidak pernah normal, dalam keadaan yang terluka seperti itu ia bahkan masih mampu menyerang Neji dan Hinata*_past_, tapi kali ini kedua Hyuuga itu lebih unggul dari Juugo

Suigetsu mendapat serangan kejutan dari Kiba*_future_ yang mencakar punggungnya, ia memakai sarung tangan hitam dengan cakar besi sebagai senjatanya, Kiba*_future_ menyeringai saat melihat ekspresi kesakitan Suigetsu, bersama dengan Chouji*_past,_ mereka menyerang Suigetsu secara beruntun membuat pemuda itu tidak sempat memakai jurus-jurusnya, selesai dengan Suigetsu, Kiba*future lalu menyerang Manda yang sayangnya melihat kedatangannya, dengan sekali kibasan ekornya Kiba*_future_ terpental jauh, tapi momen itu dimanfaatkan oleh Lee*_past_ dan Kiba*_past_ yang menyerang Manda, tapi sayangnya raja ular itu masih tetap bertahan bahkan ia menyerang kedua _shinobi_ itu tiga kali lebih kuat mengakibatkan mereka menyusul Kiba*_future_

"Ular itu terlalu kuat," komentar Shikamaru*_future_ saat melihat pertarungan Manda dan teman-temannya

"Bukan hanya ular itu yang terlalu kuat, Naruto yang disana itu juga hampir mustahil untuk dikalahkan," ucap Ino*_future_ yang berdiri disamping Shikamaru

"Akan lebih baik jika ada Akamaru disini," ucap Kiba*_future_ tiba-tiba, ia berjalan tertatih menuju Shikamaru*_future_ dan Ino*_future_, melihat keadaannya yang menyedihkan Ino*_future_ langsung membantu Kiba*_future_ dan mengobati lukanya

"Akamaru ya…" gumam Shikamaru*_future_ seolah sedang berpikir keras

Raungan keras dari Naruto*_past_ mengalihkan semua orang dari pertarungan masing-masing dan segera menoleh padanya, Sasuke*_past_ membelalakkan matanya saat melihat kabut hitam berkumpul dibawah kaki Naruto*_past_, dengan cepat pemuda itu melompat mundur menjauhi Naruto*_past_ yang akan bertransformasi menjadi monster sesungguhnya

"Apa itu?" tanya Sakura*_past_ entah pada siapa

Orochimaru menyeringai lebar saat melihat kabut hitam yang mulai menutupi tubuh Naruto*_past_. "Kematian kalian," jawabnya

"Ini tidak baik," bisik Naruto*_future_ saat melihat kabut hitam itu menutupi seluruh tubuh Naruto*_past_ dan mulai berputar kencang seolah kabut itu adalah badai tornado

Ledakan kabut hitam mengaburkan pandangan semua orang, saat kabut mulai menipis semua orang kecuali para mutan yang tersisa dan kelompok Orochimaru membelalakkan mata saat melihat sosok _bijuu_ terkuat berdiri dihadapan mereka dengan segala keagungannya, mata merah darah sosok itu menatap mereka dengan binar aneh disana, binar yang haus akan darah

"**Hah…ahahahahahhahahahahaha….kalian ketakutan ahahahhahaha…"** Mereka semakin membelalakkan mata saat mendengar tawa sosok itu, suaranya yang berat membuat mereka merinding mendengarnya

"Na-Naruto…?" panggil Sakura*_past_ lirih, lututnya lemas, ia bahkan hampir tidak bisa berdiri setelah Naruto*_past_ dalam wujud rubah berekor Sembilan itu meliriknya dengan mata yang menjanjikan kematian paling menyakitkan itu

"Mustahil…" lirih para remaja itu bersamaan

"Dia mengalami mutasi sempurna," ucap Shino*_future_ mengambil kesimpulan

"Baiklah, kita akan membutuhkan Akamaru," ucap Shikamaru*_future_ tiba-tiba yang membuat teman-temannya terkejut mendengarnya

"Kau serius Shikamaru?" tanya Tenten*_future_ memastikan yang dibalas anggukan kepala dari Shikamaru*_future_

"Bagaimana cara kita membawa Akamaru kesini?" tanya Ino*_future_

"Karin," jawabnya yang dibalas anggukan dari teman-temannya kecuali Kiba*_future_ yang bingung akan maksud Shikamaru*_future_

"Aku tidak mengerti Shikamaru*, apa maksudmu?"

Shikamaru*_future_ mengeluarkan sebuah _headphone_ dan segera memakainya, ia lalu menekan beberapa tombol angka pada ponsel yang tersambung dengan _headphone_ itu. "Aku dan Karin menyempurnakan _dimention call_, dan alat ini adalah hasilnya." Kiba*_future_ mengangguk-angguk mengerti

"**Apa kalian sudah menemukannya?"** tanya Karin dengan suara bergetar karena cemas

"Ya, tapi kami tidak bisa kembali sekarang, ada masalah disini dan kau harus membantu kami."

"**Ada apa?"**

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik…"

.

.

.

.

**Taman wisata Konoha**

Dua mobil mewah memasuki kawasan taman wisata Konoha, setelah kedua mobil itu dipakirkan empat pria keluar dari sana, mereka tidak lain adalah Uchiha Itachi, Hyuuga Neji, Sabaku Gaara, dan Sai, setelah menunjukkan kartu identitas mereka pada salah penjaga disana mereka lalu memasuki taman itu, empat pria dengan pangkat militer tinggi itu mendekati Karin yang senantiasa menatap layar mesin waktunya

"Kelihatannya disini sedikit sibuk ya, Karin," ucap Itachi pada Karin yang memunggunginya

Mendengar suara dibelakangnya, dengan cepat Karin membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap empat pria bertampang datar dibelakangnya, wanita itu membelalakkan mata saat melihat pistol yang diarahkan padanya oleh tiga pria disamping Itachi, sepasang bola kembar wanita itu lalu fokus pada Itachi yang menyeringai padanya

"Aku bertanya-tanya kemana larinya buronan sexy-ku, tch…aku tidak menyangka adikku yang manis dan sahabatnya terlibat dengan masalahmu."

Karin menatap tajam Itachi setelah mendengar ucapannya barusan, dengan tenang ia menjawab, "Orang egois sepertimu tidak akan perduli pada masalah orang lain, sekalipun itu adikmu yang manis."

"Ah…sindiran yang menyakitkan," ucap Itachi dengan ekspresi sakit yang dibuat-buat, ia bahkan meletakkan kedua tangannya didadanya menambah kesan dramatis pada ucapannya

Tanpa memperdulikan ekspresi Itachi, Karin bertanya, "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

"Kami mendapat laporan seorang wanita jelek berambut merah menculik sekelompok remaja dan memaksa mereka menjadi kelinci percobaan," jawab Sai tanpa menurunkan pistolnya

"_The hell!_ Apa maksudmu hah?!" teriak Karin marah, tangan kanannya meraih salah satu kubusnya, siap untuk ia tranformasikan menjadi senjata

"Maksudnya adalah kami siap membantumu mengembalikan Naruto dan teman-temannya," jawab Gaara masih dengan pistol yang terarah pada Karin

Mendengar ucapan Gaara yang dianggapnya gila Karin berteriak marah didepan Itachi yang harus rela wajah tampannya terkena semburan wanita Uzumaki itu. "Kalian idiot! Ucapan dan tindakan kalian tidak selaras brengsek! Dasar bodoh!" Puas berteriak dan merutuki keempat pria itu, Karin kembali pada mesin waktunya

Gaara dan Neji menatap wajah Itachi dengan seringai sedangkan Sai tanpa segan menertawai Itachi yang bertampang datar. "Kau kehujanan komandan," ucap Sai disela tawanya yang membahana. Itachi menatap ketiga bawahannya dengan pandangan yang menjanjikan siksaan hingga membuat ketiganya merinding dan mundur selangkah dari komandan mereka yang masuk kedalam mode _evil_-nya

"Tidak ada yang memerintahkan kalian untuk mengarahkan pistol padanya," ucap Itachi setelah mengelap air 'hujan' diwajahnya

"Kau juga tidak memerintahkan kami untuk menurunkan senjata dan dia masih buron," jawab Neji yang dihadiahi _deathglare_ dari komandannya

Tanpa mengindahkan tiga bawahannya yang merinding Itachi mendekati Karin yang men-_deathglare_-nya saat ia beridiri disamping wanita itu

"Jadi ini alat yang kau gunakan untuk mengirim anak-anak itu kemasa lalu?" tanya Itachi santai mengabaikan tatapan membunuh Karin

Karin menghela nafas panjang sekali lalu menatap layar mesin waktunya sedih. "Benar," jawab Karin, ia lalu menatap Itachi sebentar sebelum kembali pada layar mesin waktunya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanyanya lagi

"Membantumu," jawab Itachi cepat

Kini Karin membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Itachi yang berdiri menjulang didepannya, ekspresi kaget bercampur keraguan tercetak jelas diwajahnya. "Kau bersungguh-sungguh?" Itachi hanya mengangguk menjawab Karin yang tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil

"Jadi apa yang harus kami lakukan?"

"Pertama-tama kalian harus mengerti dulu situasinya." Itachi kembali mengangguk, ia lalu menatap ketiga bawahannya yang dengan cepat berdiri disampingnya. "Saat mengirim mereka kemasa lalu situasi disana sudah buruk, salah satu _shinobi_ Konoha diculik dan dijadikan bahan eksperimen hingga mengubahnya menjadi mutan, saat ini Naruto, Sasuke dan teman-temannya terlibat perang dengan kelompok penculik itu untuk mengembalikan _shinobi_ yang menjadi mutan itu ke Konoha," jelas Karin singkat

"Bagaimana mereka bisa terlibat?" tanya Neji

Karin berpikir sebentar sebelum menggeleng pelan. "Mereka tidak menjelaskan sejauh itu." Keempat pria itu mengangguk mengerti

"Tunggu dulu, kau berkomunikasi dengan mereka dari sini? Dan mereka dimasa lalu?" Karin menyeringai lebar mendengar pertanyaan Gaara, ia membusungkan dadanya dengan perasaan bangga memenuhi dirinya, ia lalu menjawab, "Benar." Dan membuat keempat pria minim ekspresi itu berdecak kagum padanya

"Apa lagi yang mereka katakan?" tanya Itachi

"Mereka bilang lawan mereka terlalu kuat dan terlalu banyak…"

"Kau ingin mengirim pasukan tentara kesana?" tanya Sai memotong penjelasan Karin yang dihadiahi pukulan keras dikepalanya oleh Karin sendiri

"Tidak bodoh! Dengarkan aku sebelum kau bertanya, dasar idiot!"

'_Sangat mirip dengan bibi Kushina'_ batin Gaara dan Itachi bersamaan

"Jadi yang ingin kukatakan adalah, mereka memintaku untuk pergi keruangan khusus milik mereka di JMA dan mengambil sebuah alat yang menjadi tugas mereka, mereka bilang alat itu cukup besar dan berat, aku tidak bisa mengambil alat itu karena aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mesin ini, jika kalian ingin membantuku, pergilah kesana dan ambil alatnya."

"Apa ada ciri yang lain selain besar dan berat?" tanya Itachi

"Mereka bilang alat itu mirip Akamaru," jawab Karin santai tanpa melihat wajah melongo Itachi

"Anjing?" tanya Itachi memastikan

"Aku tidak tahu apa itu Akamaru jadi mungkin saja seekor anjing seperti yang kau maksud," jawab Karin dengan satu alisnya yang dinaikkan setelah melihat wajah ketidak-Uchiha-an Itachi

Itachi menghela nafas panjang sekali lalu menjawab, "Baiklah."

Karin melempar kunci mobilnya pada Itachi yang menangkapnya tanpa susah payah, "Pakai mobilku, jika alat itu besar dan berat mobil mewahmu tak akan mampu membawanya," ucap Karin dengan seringai mengejek diwajahnya

Itachi dan ketiga bawahannya pergi menuju JMA dengan mobil Karin yang membuat keempat pria itu mengutuk Karin

.

.

.

.

"Temanmu hancur Sasuke," ucap Sasuke*_future_ saat melihat teman-temannya bertarung melawan Naruto*_past_ yang sudah berubah menjadi mutan sepenuhnya. "Kau masih tidak ingin menolongnya?"

Sasuke*_past_ mengeraskan rahangnya setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke*_future_, ia tidak menjawab Sasuke*_future_, keduanya kembali beradu pedang, sesekali Sasuke*_future_ menembak Sasuke*_past_ yang kesulitan menghindarinya, tidak jarang pula Sasuke*_past_ menyerang Sasuke*_future_ dengan jurus-jurusnya yang juga menghindarinya dengan susah payah

"Masih belum terlambat untuk menolongnya, kau tahu itu, tapi sampai kau sadar aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mendekatinya, siapa yang tahu jurus kombo apa yang kalian miliki." Ucapan Sasuke*_future_ barusan kembali membawa ingatan lama saat ia dan Naruto*_past_ bersama dalam satu tim yang sama dulu, untuk sesaat ia ingin menyerah pada pemuda yang menjadi lawannya itu dan menolong Naruto*_past_, sahabatnya, tapi egonya yang terlalu besar tidak mengizinkannya melakukan hal itu

"Aku tidak akan menyerah padamu," ucap Sasuke*_past_ tegas

"Kau begitu menyedihkan," balas Sasuke*_future_ dengan nada merendahkan

Naruto*_future_ menghujani Naruto*_past_ dengan berbagai bom listrik miliknya, tidak sampai disitu ia bersama dengan Sakura*_future_ dan Hinata*_future_ beradu tinju dengan Naruto*_past_, namun meskipun begitu mereka masih tetap kalah dari Naruto*_past_ yang beberapa kali memakai _bijuudama_

Sakura*_past_ dan Sai masih bertarung dengan Orochimaru dan sedikit unggul, tim InoShikaCho berhasil mengungguli Suigetsu setelah dibantu oleh Shino*_future_, Neji dan Hinata*_past_ berhasil mengungguli Juugo setelah dibantu oleh Lee*_future_, namun Manda masih kokoh meskipun sudah dihajar oleh Chouji*_future_, Kiba*_future_, Tenten*_future_, Lee*_past_, Kiba*_past_, dan Shino*_past_

Shikamaru*future melirik pertarungan Manda dan teman-temannya serta Naruto*_past_ dan Naruto*_future_ bersama dengan dengan Sakura*_future_, dan Hinata*_future_ dengan khawatir, tanpa sadar ia mengenggam ponselnya terlalu erat

'_Dimana kau Karin…'_

**Tbc**

**Maafkan Risa karena updatenya lama, banyak hal gak terduga yang terjadi didunia nyata dan gak bisa dihindari, maafkan Risa juga karena chapter kali ini lebih pendek dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya, tapi karena pertarungannya masih lumayan panjang jadi harus dipotong karena kepanjangan dan supaya reader juga gak bosan bacanya karena beberapa chapter terakhir perang mulu ya hahaha…**

**Terima kasih karena uda review, follow, dan favoritin Risa dan fic Risa, jangan lupa untuk terus review siapa tahu updatenya jadi makin cepat hahaha…**

**RnR please**


	19. Chapter 19

**TRAP IN KONOHA**

**A fiction by Arisa Risarisarisa**

**Naruto****©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Adventure, action, friendship**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, ide pasara****n**

**I'm alive! Ya ampun uda berapa lama Risa gak update? Risa minta maaf karena kelamaan ya hehe…kalian tau lah dunia nyata penuh dengan cobaan dan masalah, anyway ini chapter 19**

**Please enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Japan Military Academy**

Itachi dan tiga bawahannya berjalan santai dihalaman JMA, mereka mengabaikan tatapan bertanya, memuja, bahkan tatapan kelaparan yang dilemparkan penghuni JMA pada mereka, mereka terus berjalan menuju sebuah bangunan sederhana yang diklaim milik sekelompok siswa yang paling disegani disana, dan sejauh yang Itachi ketahui adiknya dan sahabat-sahabatnya adalah kelompok itu

Sai dan Neji membuka pintu kayu mahogany berdaun dua itu untuk Itachi dan Gaara, setelah keduanya masuk barulah Neji dan Sai ikut memasuki rumah sederhana itu tanpa menutup pintunya, saat memasuki rumah itu mereka disuguhkan ruang santai yang terlihat nyaman, setelah berjalan sedikit mereka lalu melihat ruang makan yang elegan, lurus lagi kedepan mereka akan melihat dapur yang tertata rapi, mereka lalu berjalan kesisi kiri bangunan itu, disalah satu ruangan dengan pintu besi yang bertuliskan 'Laboratorium' mereka melihat senjata-senjata dari yang kecil hingga yang besar yang dipajang disebuah lemari kaca anti peluru, disamping lemari itu terdapat lemari kaca lainnya yang berisi baju jirah khas tentara Roma zaman dulu, puas memandangi perabotan diruangan itu mata mereka lalu tertuju pada kain putih yang menutupi sesuatu yang besar, bukan hanya ditutupi oleh kain tapi benda itu juga dirantai oleh rantai khusus

Keempat pria itu saling menatap dan mengangguk, mereka mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang berisikan zat untuk melemahkan rantai itu, setelah rantai terlepas mereka lalu menarik kain yang menutupi benda itu, saat benda itu terlihat mereka tidak tahan untuk tidak berdecak kagum, benda itu memang menyerupai anjing, logam yang melapisi anjing raksasa itu sekali lagi membuat keempat pria itu berdecak kagum, tidak ingin berlama-lama mengagumi benda mati yang diyakini mereka adalah senjata yang sangat berbahaya mereka lalu membawa anjing raksasa itu menuju mobil Karin yang mereka parkir dihalaman parkir JMA

Setelah membawa anjing raksasa itu pada Karin kini giliran wanita bersurai merah itu yang mengagumi anjing raksasa itu. "Waah…mereka benar-benar serius dengan masa depan mereka ya," ucapnya sambil mengitari anjing raksasa itu

"Apa yang bisa kukatakan, aku sangat bangga pada Sasuke." Itachi dan empat orang yang bersamanya mengangguk setuju

"Paman Minato dan bibi Kushina pasti akan melompat kegirangan setelah melihat ini," tambah Gaara yang disambut anggukan kepala dari rekan-rekannya

"Aku akan memberitahu mereka dulu." Karin lalu menghubungi Shikamaru. "Akamaru sudah bersamaku."

"**Bagus, apa kau bisa mengirimnya?"** tanya Shikamaru panik yang terdengar jelas oleh lima orang dewasa itu, mereka saling pandang saat mendengar nada bicara Shikamaru dan berdoa semoga hal buruk tidak terjadi pada para remaja itu

"Aku akan mencobanya," ucap Karin kurang yakin, ia tidak berpikir bisa mengirim Akamaru dalam sekali percobaan setelah gagal puluhan kali mengirim para remaja yang kini berada dimasa lalu

"**Kau harus yakin! Kami bergantung padamu!"**

"Baiklah."

Itachi dan tiga bawahannya meletakkan Akamaru didepan mesin waktu Karin sementara wanita itu sedang mengoperasikan alatnya, Karin dan empat orang pria itu memakai kacamata hitam saat sinar terang membungkus Akamaru, saat sinar itu hilang maka hilang jugalah Akamaru, Karin membuka kacamatanya dengan pandangan tidak percaya ia melihat tempat Akamaru tadi berada

"Aku berhasil…" bisiknya yang didengar oleh empat pria yang menyunggingkan senyum tipis padanya

Itachi meletakkan tangannya dipundak Karin yang tersenyum lebar. "Kau berhasil nona ilmuwan," puji Itachi yang membuat senyum Karin semakin lebar

"Sekarang semuanya tergantung pada mereka."

.

.

.

.

"**Hahahahahaha…matilah kalian hahahahaha…"** Naruto*_past_ yang dalam wujud mutannya tertawa girang saat menebaskan ekor-ekornya pada teman-temannya yang tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk mengalahkannya, para _shinobi_ yang sebelumnya bertarung dengan Manda, Juugo, maupun Suigetsu berbalik menyerang Naruto*_past_ yang tanpa ampun balas menyerang mereka

Sakura*_past_ yang geram melihat Naruto*_past_ meninju wajahnya, namun wajah tersenyum pemuda itu hanya tertoleh saja tanpa ada luka yang berarti disana, ia lalu mengangkat kepalan tangannya dan balas meninju Sakura*_past_ dua kali lebih kuat hingga wanita itu terpental jauh. Kali ini giliran InoShikaChou yang mencoba dimana Shikamaru*_past_ berusaha menahan Naruto*_past_ dalam jurus _kagemane_-nya, Ino*_past_ yang mengambil alih tubuh Naruto*_past_ dan Chouji*_past_ yang berusaha memukul Naruto*_past_ dengan tinju raksasanya, namun belum sempat pukulan Chouji*_past_ mengenai sasarannya InoShikaCho terpental jauh karena satu tebasan ekor Naruto*_past_ hingga membuat jurus Shikamaru*_past_ dan Ino*_past_ terlepas

Lee*_future_ beradu _taijutsu_ dengan Suigetsu yang mengimbanginya, saat pukulan maut Lee*_future_ akan mengenai perutnya ia segera membuat tubuhnya berubah menjadi air untuk menghindarinya namun ia kalah cepat dengan peluru yang ditembakkan Tenten*_future_ hingga membuat tubuhnya kaku tak bisa bergerak, hal ini dimanfaatkan Lee*_future_ untuk memasang pin yang sama seperti yang dipasang Shikamaru*_future_ pada Karin dan hal itu membuat Suigetsu tak bisa berkutik. Tidak jauh dari Lee*_future_ dan Suigetsu, Hinata*_future_ dan Sakura*_future_ juga beradu _taijutsu_ dengan Juugo yang lebih unggul, namun Juugo yang lebih memilih bertarung dengan seluruh kekuatannya tidak melihat seringai kedua gadis yang sudah merencanakan sesuatu untuk menjebaknya, dan benar saja kini keadaan Juugo tidak berbeda dari kedua rekannya yang terbujur kaku

Naruto*_past _dengan seringai diwajahnya terus menyerang Naruto*_future_ dengan ekor-ekornya namun Naruto*_future_ yang sudah siap dengan pedangnya terus menebas ekor-ekornya yang tumbuh kembali berapa kalipun ia potong, kedua Naruto maju bersamaan dengan tinju mereka tapi tiba-tiba Naruto*_future_ melompat menghindari lawannya yang bingung, momen tersebut dimanfaatkan Chouji*_future_ untuk menembaki Naruto*_past_. Naruto*_past_ yang tidak sempat menghindari serangan tiba-tiba Chouji*_future_ jatuh ketanah dengan bersimbah darahnya sendiri yang berwarna hitam, untuk sesaat semua pertarungan berhenti untuk melihat tubuh Naruto*_past_ yang terbaring ditanah

'_Apa dia sudah mati?'_ batin sebagian orang disana

'_Oh Naruto…'_ Kedua mata Sakura*_past_ berkaca-kaca saat melihat tubuh Naruto*_past_ sementara Hinata*_past_ sudah menangis sesegukan dibahu Neji yang menatap tidak percaya pada Chouji*_future_ yang tampak biasa saja, geram, Neji pun meninju Chouji*_future_ yang tidak bisa menghindarinya, Tenten*_future_ yang berada didekat Chouji*_future_ memberikan Neji tatapan tajam dan segera membantu pemuda tambun itu untuk berdiri

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" teriak Neji marah, ia kembali mengarahkan tinjunya pada Chouji*_future_ namun cengkraman tangan Tenten*_future_ yang sangat kuat padanya menghentikan tindakannya, Neji menarik kembali tangannya saat Tenten*_future_ balas meninju Neji tepat diwajahnya yang mendapat geraman tertahan dari Neji

"Kau tidak berhak memukul sahabatku!"

"Sahabat sialanmu itu membunuh sahabatku!"

Ledakan kabut hitam pekat yang menutupi tubuh Naruto*_past_ menghentikan perkelahian Neji dan Tenten*_future_, dibalik kabut itu berdiri Naruto*_past_ dengan kesembilan ekornya yang bergerak liar, Shikamaru*_future_ yang melihat gerakan liar kesembilan ekor Naruto*_past_ berhenti tiba-tiba segera berteriak, "Pergi dari sana! Naruto*! Menjauh!" Tapi peringatan Shikamaru*_future_ terlambat, kesembilan ekor itu melebar layaknya kelopak bunga yang baru mekar secara tiba-tiba membuat siapa saja yang didekatnya terlempar, namun Naruto*_future_ segera menancapkan pedangnya ketanah membuatnya bertahan dari hantaman badai sesaat Naruto*_past_

Dari balik asap tebal yang mengelilingi seluruh area pertarungan muncul Sasuke*_past_ dengan _chidori_ ditangannya, ia berlari kencang menuju Naruto*_past_ dan secara tiba-tiba mengarahkan _chidori_-nya kebahu Naruto*_past_ yang terkejut. **"Sa-su-ke?"**

Sasuke*_past_ menggeratakkan giginya, ia semakin memperdalam _chidori_-nya dibahu Naruto*_past_ yang kini mengeluarkan darah berwarna hitam, Sasuke*_past_ menatap tajam darah berwarna hitam yang mengalir bebas dari luka yang diberikannya pada sahabat masa kecilnya itu lalu kembali menggeratakkan giginya lagi

"Sadarlah Naruto! Orochimaru mempermainkanmu! dia berbohong padamu!" teriak Sasuke*_past_ tepat didepan wajah terkejut Naruto*_past_, selang beberapa saat wajah Naruto*_past_ berubah sangar, ia mendorong Sasuke*_past_ dengan salah satu ekornya yang kemudian melompat mendekati Naruto*_future_

"**Kaulah yang mencoba mempermainkanku! Orochimaru-**_**sama**_** memberikanmu kekuatan untuk membalaskan dendammu! Apa kau lupa Sasuke!"**

Naruto*_past_ berlari kencang menuju Sasuke*_past_ namun saat kepalan tangannya akan mengenai wajah Sasuke*_past_, Naruto*_future_ dan Sasuke*_future_ segera menebas tangan Naruto*_past_ yang kemudian melompat mundur menghindari ketiga lawannya, ia menatap _horror_ tangannya yang berdarah lalu jatuh terduduk ketanah dan berteriak kencang kesakitan, kesembilan ekornya mengelilingi tubuhnya sebelum akhirnya memeluknya seolah melindunginya

Empat ekor Naruto*_past_ menyerang kedua Sasuke dan Naruto*_future_ secara brutal membuat ketiganya kewalahan menghadapinya, sementara dalam perlindungan ekornya Naruto*_past_ tertawa kecil saat melihat ketiga lawannya dalam kesulitan, ia lalu mengatakan, **"Kalian berani manyakitiku fufufu…aku akan memberikan kalian rasa sakit sepuluh kali lipat dari rasa sakitku hehehehe…" **Tawa Naruto*_past_ yang mengerikan membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya merinding sementara Orochimaru yang kelelahan masih sempat untuk menyeringai sebelum menyerang Sai yang keadaannya sangat buruk membuat pemuda berkulit pucat itu tidak mampu melakukan apapun selain menerima serangan _sannin_ ular itu

Sepuluh _bunshin_ Naruto*_past_ muncul tanpa menggunakan _handseal_, munculnya kesepuluh _bunshin_ itu membuat semua orang yang ada diarea pertarungan itu ketakutan

'_Jika satu saja kami tidak bisa mengalahkannya, bagaimana mungkin kami mengalahkan sepuluh orang yang sama!'_ batin mereka

Tanpa diduga Manda muncul tepat dibelakang Naruto*_past_ dengan Orochimaru diatasnya, kedua kubu saling menatap tajam, desisan panjang Manda seolah menjadi penanda dimulainya perang maka kedua kubu kembali saling membenturkan senjata mereka, kali ini Orochimaru memiliki Manda dan Naruto*_past_ serta kesepuluh _bunshin_-nya yang berdiri disamping _alpha_ mereka sedangkan lawannya yang masih remaja masih lengkap jumlahnya

Dari atas kepala Manda yang kembali liar Orochimaru memuntahkan ribuan ular yang melata dengan sangat cepat menuju lawan mereka, mulut mereka terbuka dengan lidah yang menujulur siap memberikan racun mereka pada siapa saja yang berada didepan mereka, setidaknya itulah yang diharapkan Orochimaru namun badai kecil yang dibuat Hinata*_future_ menerbangkan sebagian ular miliknya, tidak hanya itu Tenten*_future_ dan Tenten*_past_ bersama-sama menghabisi ular-ular itu dengan berbagai senjata milik mereka, kebetulan atau tidak keduanya adalah ahli senjata, memikirkan itu membuat keduanya tersenyum kecil ditengah pertarungan mereka

Sai yang terluka parah akibat pertarungannya dengan Orochimaru kini dirawat oleh Sakura*_past_ dan Ino*_future_

Shikamaru*_future_ bersama dengan Kiba*_future_ dan Chouji*_future_ yang bertarung dengan salah satu bunshin Naruto*_past_ merasa sangat kesulitan bahkan hanya untuk melayangkan satu pukulan padanya, ia terlihat sangat gusar, beberapa kali ia melihat sekeliling untuk memantau pertarungan teman-temannya yang lain sambil berharap senjata utama mereka segera tiba

Seolah menjawab do'a Shikamaru*_future_ seberkas cahaya terang muncul dilangit, ia begitu terpaku melihat cahaya itu hingga ia tidak menyadari Naruto*_past_ berada didepannya dan segera meninju perut pemuda Nara itu hingga Shikamaru*_future_ jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit, dari sudut bibirnya mengalir darah, belum puas hanya dengan menjatuhkan Shikamaru*_future_, Naruto*_past_ menaikkan salah satu kakinya bersiap untuk menendang Shikamaru*_future_ yang tak berdaya namun sebelum kaki berkekuatan super itu mendarat ditubuh Shikamaru*_future_, Kiba*_future_ segera mencengkram beberapa ekor Naruto*_past_ dengan rantai miliknya dan dengan seluruh kekuatannya Kiba*_future_ melempar Naruto*_past_ menjauh dari Shikamaru*_future_

Sebuah lubang besar muncul dilangit menggantikan sinar yang sebelumnya muncul, dari lubang besar itu jatuh sesuatu yang menyerupai anjing, Naruto*_future_ yang melihat anjing raksasa itu jatuh melebarkan kedua matanya saat ia menyadari benda apa itu, dengan suara yang lantang ia berteriak, "Hoooiii…Akamaru disini! Cepat tangkap dia sebelum dia menyentuh tanah dan hancur!" Teman-temannya yang mendengar Naruto*_future_ seketika dilanda panik saat melihat anjing raksasa itu terjun bebas, beberapa dari mereka langsung meninggalkan pertarungan mereka untuk menangkap anjing raksasa itu tapi mereka segera sadar bahwa mereka tidak memiliki apapun untuk menyelamatkan anjing itu

"Lakukan sesuatu! Cepat!" Berbagai teriakan panik mereka lontarkan namun tidak ada yang mempunyai solusi untuk masalah mereka saat ini

"Setidaknya perlambat jatuhnya atau tangkap robot itu sekalian!" seru Sakura*_future_

"Dengan jarak sedekat itu meskipun dengan peluru gravitasi tetap akan terjadi hantaman keras," sahut Shino*_future_ yang membuat teman-temannya mendecih

"Tapi tidak akan terjadi kerusakan parah, kami akan memperbaikinya sesegera mungkin," ucap Tenten*_future_ sambil menunjuk Hinata*_future_ dan Chouji*_future_ yang mengangguk setuju

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Kiba*_future_ segera mengambil salah satu kubus miliknya yang kemudian bertransformasi menjadi sebuah senapan laras panjang, pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik itu segera menembakkan dua buah peluru ditanah yang ia perkirakan menjadi tempat mendaratnya robot raksasa ciptaan mereka

Door…door…

Dua buah peluru yang kini menancap ditanah terbuka membentuk lima kelopak, dimasing-masing kelopak itu terdapat sebuah batu yang mengeluarkan sinar kecil, Kiba*_future_ dan teman-temannya menyaksikan robot Akamaru yang jatuhnya melambat tapi seperti yang sudah diperkirakan jatuhnya robot itu tidak mulus, Tenten*_future_ bersama dengan Hinata*_future_ dan Chouji*_future_ segera memeriksa kerusakan robot yang baru saja mereka selesaikan beberapa hari yang lalu itu

"Akamaru kami serahkan pada kalian, cepatlah selesaikan agar pertarungan merepotkan ini segera selesai," ucap Shikamaru*_future_ yang dibalas anggukan dari Tenten*_future_ dan Hinata*_future_ serta acungan jempol dari Chouji*_future_

Meninggalkan ketiga remaja itu untuk memperbaiki Akamaru, Shikamaru*_future_ dan teman-temannya segera kembali bertarung membantu para _shinobi_ muda dari Konoha yang tersudut oleh Naruto*_past_ dan _bunshin_nya

Pertarungan antar kedua kubu berlangsung sengit, masing-masing saling menunjukkan kekuatan mereka untuk menjatuhkan lawan mereka, seperti saat ini Naruto*_future_ dan Sasuke*_past_ bekerja sama untuk menjatuhkan Naruto*_past_ sedangkan Sasuke*_future_ dan Sai juga bekerja sama untuk menumbangkan Orochimaru, disekitar mereka para _shinobi_ dan para remaja dari masa depan juga saling membantu untuk menumbangkan lawan didepan mereka

Peluru terus menghujani area pertarungan, jurus-jurus mematikan ikut berpartisipasi dalam perang yang semakin menggila itu, dalam pertarungan itu salah satu _bunshin_ Naruto*_past_ berhasil dilumpuhkan oleh lawannya, sedangkan Naruto*_past_ sendiri menerima serangan telak dari Naruto*_future_ dan Sasuke*_past_, saat itu mereka menyadari kalau kemampuan Naruto*_past_ semakin berkurang baik stamina maupun efek dari mutasinya, hal ini pun dimanfaatkan oleh mereka untuk menjatuhkan Naruto*_past_

"Kekuatan yang diberikan Orochimaru tidak bertahan lama heh?" ucap Sasuke*_past_ menghina Naruto*_past_ setelah meninju perutnya. "Kau pernah bilang kekuatan sebenarnya datang dari hati dan keyakinan," ucapnya lagi setelah menendang Naruto*_past_ yang melemah. "Kau lupa heh _dobe_?"

Naruto*_past_ menggeram marah, ia mengarahkan ekor-ekornya untuk menyerang Sasuke*_past_ namun sinar biru Naruto*_future_ melindungi mereka berdua, setelah sinar itu hilang Naruto*_future_ kembali menyerang Naruto*_past_ yang membalas seolah ia tak bertenaga, namun tiba-tiba sebuah _rasengan_ muncul dikedua tangan Naruto*_past_, belum sempat _rasengan_ itu ia layangkan Sasuke*_past_ dengan bantuan dari sayap dipunggungnya meninju Naruto*_past_ sangat kuat hingga ia terlempar dan menabrak robot Akamaru yang sedang diperbaiki oleh Tenten*_future_, Hinata*_future_, dan Chouji*_future_

Naruto*_past_ melirik robot Akamaru yang tak terlindungi, seringai muncul diwajahnya, ia membuat _rasengan_ dikedua tangannya dan menyerang robot itu hingga menciptakan suara yang amat nyaring, semua pertarungan terhenti untuk melihat Naruto*_past_ menyerang robot Akamaru

"Sial, rencana kita bias gagal," ucap Naruto*_future_, Hinata*_past_ yang mendengar ucapan Naruto*_future_ barusan segera berlari menuju Naruto*_past_ berniat untuk menghentikannya

"Naruto-_kun_….! Hentikan!" teriaknya sambil berlari, ia lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada Naruto*_past_, berniat untuk menjauhkan Naruto*_past_ dari robot Akamaru yang bersinar kedua matanya, keduanya terjatuh tapi Naruto*_past_ berdiri terlebih dahulu, ia menggeram marah pada Hinata*_past_ yang perlahan berdiri

"Kau mengganggu," geramnya sambil mengarahkan salah satu ekornya untuk menyerang Hinata*_past_ namun gadis itu sudah menghindar terlebih dahulu sebelum ekor mutan itu melukainya, dari belakang Hinata*_past_ tiba-tiba muncul Naruto*_future_ dengan kepalan tangannya yang bersinar, Naruto*_future_ meninju wajah Naruto*_past_ dengan ekspresi yang terlihat sangat marah

"Sadarlah brengsek!" teriaknya sambil meninju wajah Naruto*_past_ sekali lagi. "Mereka disini untuk menyelamatkanmu!" teriaknya lagi setelah menendang Naruto*_past_ yang kini kesulitan untuk bangkit

"Kau bohong! Mereka tidak pernah peduli padaku! Mereka hanya melihatmu!" Naruto*_future_ tersentak saat mendengar ucapan Naruto*_past_, ingatannya kembali pada saat warga desa bersorak untuknya tapi ia sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Naruto*_past_

Berbeda dengan reaksi Naruto*_future_, Sasuke*_past_ berjalan dengan cepat menuju Naruto*_past_ dan meninju wajahnya, ia lalu memegang kerah baju Naruto*_past_ dan mengangkat pemuda itu hingga sebatas matanya. "Itu Orochimaru! Itu ingatan palsu yang dia berikan padamu! Dia hanya mempermainkanmu _dobe!_" teriaknya didepan wajah Naruto sambil mengguncang tubuh Naruto*_past_ yang tidak bereaksi akan ucapan Sasuke*_past_ barusan

"Maksudmu manusia ular itu menanamkan ingatan palsu padanya?" tanya Naruto*_future_ pada Sasuke*_past_ yang mengangguk dengan wajah serius

Naruto*_past_ yang mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua pemuda itu bungkam dengan kepala tertunduk, ia terus bergumam, "Kalian berbohong."

Sasuke*_past_ yang mendengar gumaman Naruto*_past_ lantas mengatakan, "Naruto, dia hanya menggunakanmu tapi…" Sasuke*_past_ melirik Naruto*_future,_ meminta bantuannya untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada sahabat masa kecilnya itu

"Kami disini untuk membantumu, melepaskanmu darinya, kau lebih kuat dari apa yang diciptakan oleh monster itu Naruto, lawan dia dan kembalila pada kami," ucap Naruto*_future_ dengan senyum hangat diwajahnya, Naruto*_future_ mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto*_past_ yang hanya menatap tangan itu dan wajah Naruto*_future_ bergantian, namun teriakan Tenten*_future_ dan Hinata*_future_ membuyarkannya

"Alatnya sudah bekerja! Mulailah bergerak!"

Naruto*_future_ membelalakkan matanya, dengan cepat ia menarik Sasuke*_past_ dan Naruto*_future_ dan membawa keduanya pergi, suara _'kiiiiiiing'_ yang memekakkan telinga keluar dari robot Akamaru yang kini mulutnya terbuka

"Kenapa kita lari?" tanya Sasuke*_past_

"Alat itu bekerja seperti _vacuum cleaner_," jawabnya singkat tanpa melihat wajah bingung Sasuke

"_Vacuum Cleaner?_"

"Pada dasarnya cara kerjanya sama dengan alat penghisap debu, Akamaru menghisap semua yang ada disekitarnya dalam jangkauan yang telah ditentukan, dan mengeluarkan sisanya dalam bentuk partikel."

"Robot itu membunuhnya," ucap Sasuke*_past_ watados

"Jangan mengatakannya terlalu jelas,_ teme_."Tiba-tiba Naruto*_past_ berhenti berlari dan menatap kedua pemuda dengan pandangan aneh

"Naruto?"

Naruto*_past_ hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan hanya memandang sedih pada Orochimaru yang kesuilitan mempertahankan kakinya ditanah, ia lalu ditarik kembali oleh Naruto*_future_ dan mereka kembali berlari

"Seberapa jauh kita akan berlari?" tanya Sasuke*_past_ tiba-tiba

"Diam dan ikuti saja aku." Mendengar jawaban tidak menyenangkan Naruto*_future_, Sasuke*_past_ segera memberikan pemuda dari masa depan itu tatapan mematikannya, lalu mengatakan, "Aku tidak mendapat perintah dari anak yang akan lahir seratus tahun dari sekarang."

"Apa? _Teme…._"

Naruto*_past_ melihat interaksi antara Sasuke*_past_ dan Naruto*_future_ sekali lagi dengan pandangan aneh, ia merasa familiar dengan adu mulut mereka, sekelebat ingatan berisi dua orang anak berusia dua belas tahun yang tengah adu mulut muncul, tidak puas hanya dengan sekelebat ingatan yang bahkan tidak membekas padanya membuat Naruto*_past_ menggali ingatannya namun hal itu membuat kepalanya terasa sakit, sakit sekali

"Akh…" teriak Naruto*_past_ sambil memegangi kepalanya, ia berhenti berlari membuat dua pemuda didepannya ikut berhenti berlari

Sasuke*_past_ segera berada disamping Naruto*_past_ yang meringkuk kesakitan. "Naruto, ada ap…"

_Duaaaaarrrrr…._

"_Oh shit."_

**Tbc**

**Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya, doain aja semoga updatenya gak kelamaan hahaha**

**RnR**


	20. Chapter 20

**TRAP IN KONOHA**

**A fiction by Arisa Risarisarisa**

**Naruto****©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Adventure, action, friendship**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, ide pasara****n**

**Please enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tenten*_future_, Hinata*_future_, dan Chouji*_future_ bernafas lega saat melihat robot Akamaru mulai bekerja, Chouji*_future_ mengendalikan Akamaru saat Tenten*_future_ dan Hinata*_future_ berteriak, "Alatnya sudah bekerja! Mulailah bergerak!"

Teman-teman mereka yang dilanda panik sesaat lekas bergerak menjauh dari Akamaru dengan membawa _shinobi_ muda yang berada didekat mereka termasuk ketiga tahanan mereka, ketiga remaja yang mengoperasikan robot raksasa itu terkikik geli saat melihat teman mereka yang _ngacir_ begitu cepat, mereka tersenyum puas saat melihat ular-ular Orochimaru terhisap kedalam mulut Akamaru yang terbuka sangat lebar hingga menapak tanah, ular-ular yang terhisap itu keluar dari tempat pembuangan dalam bentuk partikel seperti kata Naruto*_future_, melihat Orochimaru masih bisa bertahan Hinata*_future_ berkata, "Chouji-_kun_* tambah daya hisapnya."

"Baik!" sahut Chouji*_future_ sembari menggerakkan jari-jarinya dengan lincah, seketika Orochimaru yang tadinya berdiri tegak kini limbung namun dengan cerdiknya pria itu membuat sebuah kubah dari tanah untuk melindunginya, sedangkan Manda bersama dengan ular-ular lainnya terhisap kedalam mulut Akamaru yang bekerja layaknya penghisap debu, Chouji*_future_ berdecak kesal melihatnya, ia segera menambah daya hisap robot Akamaru hingga maksimum, tapi robot Akamaru yang tidak siap dengan daya hisap yang tinggi mengalami kerusakan, asap hitam keluar dari tempat pembuangan Akamaru dan partikel tidak lagi keluar dari sana. "A-apa yang terjadi?" gagap Chouji*_future_ menatap bingung pada asap yang keluar dari robot Akamaru dan layar kontrol Akamaru yang berwarna merah menyala

"Chouji-_kun*_ apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hinata*_future_ dan Tenten*_future_ bersamaan

"A-aku juga tidak tahu…"

Tenten*_future_ yang tidak melihat adanya partikel yang keluar dari Akamaru segera menyadari masalahnya, ia membelalakkan matanya saat melihat layar kontrol Akamaru yang merah menyala

"Gawat, kita harus segera pergi dari sini dan melindungi diri!" ucap Tenten*_future_ sambil menarik kedua temannya pergi

"Apa yang terjadi Tenten-_chan_*?"

"Akamaru akan segera meledak karena partikelnya gagal keluar, siapkan _emblem shield_ kalian!"

_Duarr…_

Ledakan kecil mengagetkan tiga remaja yang sebelumnya mengoperasikan robot raksasa itu, ketiganya saling berpandangan sebelum mengangguk seolah menyetujui kesepakatan yang tidak mereka bicarakan, mereka lalu berpencar untuk memberitahukan pada teman-teman mereka bahwa robot Akamaru gagal beroperasi

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang barusan itu?" tanya Sasuke*_past_ setelah mendengar ledakan kecil Akamaru

Naruto*_future_ memicingkan matanya saat melihat asap yang keluar dari Akamaru, lalu menatap tajam pada gundukan tanah yang masih melindungi Orochimaru, ia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dan berbalik mengahadap kedua rekannya. "Sepertinya ada masalah pada robot itu, kita harus segera pergi dari sini," ucapnya sambil melirik pada Naruto*_past_ yang masih mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya

"Bagaimana dengan Orochimaru? Kita tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja." Kini giliran Sasuke*_past_ yang menatap tajam pada gundukan tanah itu

Naruto*_past_ tersentak bagai tersengat listrik saat mendengar nama Orochimaru disebut, dengan suara bergetar ia menyebut, "O-ro-chima-ru?" Kedua rekannya hanya menatap khawatir padanya. Naruto*_future_ menghela nafas panjang saat melihat Naruto*_past_ yang dilanda kebingungan, ia lalu berlutut untuk mensejajarkan tingginya pada Naruto*_past_, dengan suara yang lembut ia mengatakan, "Orochimaru adalah orang jahat, ia mempengaruhimu hingga membuatmu menyerang teman-temanmu, kau tahu mereka…" ucapan Naruto*_future_ terpotong saat mendengar geraman Naruto*_past_, ia saling pandang dengan Sasuke*_past_ yang kemudian menatap bingung pada Naruto*_past_

"Aku mengingatnya!" Naruto*_future_ dan Sasuke*_past_ membelalakkan mata mereka saat mendengar ucapan Naruto*_past_, belum sempat mereka mengatakan sesuatu Naruto*_past_ mendahuli mereka. "Orochimaru sialan itu! Dia menculikku dan menjadikanku tikus eksperimennya! Aku tidak akan memaafkannya!"

Naruto*_past_ berlari kencang menuju gundukan tanah yang melindungi Orochimaru, ia meninggalkan Naruto*_future_ dan Sasuke*_past_ yang masih _shock_ akan penuturan Naruto*_past_ barusan. "Dia mengingatnya," bisik Sasuke*_past_

"Dan dia akan akan menghabisinya, lalu Akamaru akan meledak dan kita semua akan mati, ironis sekali," ucap Naruto*_future_ sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

"Ayolah _drama queen _kita harus membantunya," ucap Sasuke*_past_ sembari menyiapkan pedangnya, sedangkan Naruto*_past_ yang dipengaruhi oleh amarahnya berhasil menerobos dinding pertahanan Orochimaru, keduanya bertarung sengit saat Sasuke*_past_ datang dan membantu Naruto*_past_

"Dua penghianat kecil, aku akan menghabisi kalian," geram Orochimaru

"Itu harusnya kalimatku!" teriak Naruto*_past_ saat ia menyerang Orochimaru dengan _rasengan_ ditangannya

_Duarr…_

Ledakan kedua yang cukup besar sempat menghentikan pertarungan Orochimaru, Naruto*_past_ dan Sasuke*_past_. Naruto*_future_ menatap robot Akamaru yang mengeluarkan asap kian tebal lalu menatap pertarungan Orochimaru, Naruto*_past_ dan Sasuke*_past_ yang mendekati robot Akamaru

"Aku mengutuk kami semua…" ucapnya pelan

Orochimaru terpojok karena Sasuke*_past_ dan Naruto*_past_ lebih kuat, tidak hanya itu mereka juga bekerja sama untuk menjatuhkannya membuat pria mirip ular itu semakin kesulitan menghadapi mereka. Naruto*_future_ menyeringai saat melihat Sasuke*_past_ berhasil memotong lengan kiri Orochimaru, ia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah bola kecil berwarna ungu dan melemparnya keatas sambil menyerukan, "_Pocket portal: active."_ Seketika bola itu membelah diri dan masing-masing membuka kedua kelopaknya menampilkan portal berwarna ungu yang kemudian menyinari lengan Orochimaru yang terpisah, lengan itu tertelan kedalam portal ungu membuat Orochimaru yang tadinya akan menyambungkan lengannya menjerit murka, ia berlari menuju Naruto*_future_ dengan pedang ditangan kanannya namun belum sempat ia menghunuskan pedangnya Naruto*_past_ sudah memisahkan lengan itu dari Orochimaru, lagi, salah satu _pocket portal_ milik Naruto*_future_ menelan lengan kanan Orochimaru

.

.

.

.

"Mereka terlalu dekat," ucap Hinata*_future_ khawatir saat melihat pertarungan kekasihnya bersama dengan dua rekannya dan Orochimaru. "Kita harus memperingatkan mereka…Akamaru tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi…" Tatapan khawatirnya kini beralih pada robot Akamaru yang bergetar hebat

'_Naruto-kun*…kumohon pergilah dari sana…'_

"Kita harus menyelamatkan mereka," ucap Shikamaru*_past_ serius

"Tapi…bagaimana?" tanya Ino*_past_

Shikamaru*_past_ menyeringai sambil menatap Chouji*_past_. "Aku punya rencana."

.

.

.

.

"Kita harus segera pergi dari sini!" teriak Naruto*_future_ sambil menatap khawatir pada robot Akamaru yang bergetar hebat

"Tapi kena…"

"Cepat!"

_Duaaaaarrrrr…. Blaaaaaaarrrr….._

"_Oh shit,"_ umpat Naruto*_future_ saat melihat robot Akamaru meledak, badai yang tercipta akibat ledakan Akamaru dengan cepat menuju lokasi Naruto*_future_, dengan segera ia mengambil emblemnya dan mengatakan, "_Shield: Active!"_ Sinar biru khas perisai milik JMA muncul dan melindungi Naruto*_future_, Naruto*_past_ serta Sasuke*_past_ didalamnya, sedangkan Orochimaru yang tidak terlalu beruntung tewas karena salah satu bagian tubuh robot Akamaru yang menabraknya

"Kau…melindungiku lagi Naruto*…" ucap Naruto*_past_ dengan nada penuh penyesalan

"Grr…ini bukan saatnya untuk itu Naruto! Kalian harus pergi dan melindungi diri! Perisai ini tak akan bertahan lama." Seolah membenarkan ucapan Naruto*_future_ retakan pada perisainya semakin besar membuat mereka yang didalamnya merasakan hembusan angin karena badai itu

Sasuke*_past_ hendak menarik Naruto*_past_ pergi saat _emblem_ JMA Naruto*_future_ hancur membuat sinar yang melindungi mereka menghilang, dengan sigap Naruto*_future_ berbalik dan melindungi Sasuke*_past_ dan Naruto*_past_ dengan punggungnya

"Akh…" teriak Naruto*_future_ saat salah satu puing menembus perutnya, darah mengalir dari luka diperutnya dan disudut bibirnya membuat dua orang didepannya terpaku melihatnya namun ia hanya menyengir lebar seolah mengatakan kalau ia baik-baik saja. "Aku sudah bilang pada kalian untuk pergi kan," ucap Naruto*_future_ lemah, ia lalu jatuh membawa dua pemuda didepannya jatuh bersamanya

Air mata mengalir kepipi Naruto*_past_ saat mendengar Naruto*_future_ yang terus mengerang kesakitan meskipun ia dan Sasuke*_past_ juga terluka akibat ledakan yang badai yang masih belum hilang itu, bahkan teriakan Sasuke*_past_ yang mengatakan, "Kita harus segera pergi dari sini!" Tidak membangunkan Naruto*_past_ dari ingatan yang kini memenuhi pikirannya, sementara Naruto*_future_ hanya mengangguk lemah menanggapi ucapan Sasuke*_past_, keduanya mulai bergerak perlahan lalu mereka menyadari kalau Naruto*_past_ tidak mengikuti mereka

"Semua karena aku…aku penyebabnya…maaf…maaf…" ucap Naruto*_past_ lirih

Sasuke*_past_ yang geram karena Naruto*_past_ terus menggumamkan 'maaf' segera menghampiri pemuda itu dan membentaknya, "Hentikan _dobe! _Kau bisa minta maaf nanti! Kita harus menyelamatkan diri sekarang! Ayo bergerak!" Sasuke*_past_ menyeret Naruto*_past _yang tidak membantah sama sekali setelah dibentak olehnya

Ketiganya bersembunyi dibalik batu yang besar namun batu itu bahkan tidak bertahan lama untuk melindungi mereka, saat ketiganya akan bergerak kembali sepasang tangan yang besar menarik mereka dan membawa mereka kedalam perisai biru yang berlapis

.

.

.

.

Jauh didalam hutan Hatake Kakashi dan Maito Gai yang diperintahkan Tsunade untuk mengejar tim yang sebelumnya ia kirim untuk mengejar Naruto*_future_ dan Sakura*_past_ melihat asap tebal yang disusul oleh ledakan besar

"Apa itu?" gumam Gai yang tidak dibalas oleh satu-satunya rekannya, "Menurutmu itu mereka?"

"Jelas sekali, aku merasakan _chakra_ mereka disana," jawab Kakashi dengan nada serius, mendengar nada bicara rival abadinya itu membuat Gai serius, keduanya melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dengan aura serius disekitar mereka

.

.

.

.

**Taman wisata Konoha**

Karin bersama dengan Itachi, Neji, Gaara dan Sai yang sedang mengobrol dikagetkan oleh ledakan salah satu kabel mesin waktu, Karin bergegas mengecek monitor mesin itu sementara empat pemuda lainnya sibuk memadamkan api akibat ledakan kabel tadi, pekikan Karin mengalihkan perhatian keempat pemuda yang untungnya berhasil memadamkan api itu

"Ada apa Karin?" tanya Itachi

"Robot Akamaru meledak," jawab Karin dengan suara berbisik yang masih dapat didengar oleh keempat pemuda yang sejak tadi tak bersuara

"Lalu bagaimana dengan mereka?" tanya Itachi panik

Asap yang keluar dari salah satu kabel kembali mengalihkan perhatian mereka, dengan cepat mereka berusaha mengatasi masalah kabel itu, namun ledakan pada mesin itu menghentikan mereka

"Apa yang terjadi Karin?" tanya Gaara pelan namun tak ada respon dari Karin yang hanya menatap mesin ciptaannya dengan kedua mata yang membelalak lebar. "Karin apa yang terjadi?!" teriak Gaara sambil menggunjang kedua bahu Karin, menyadarkan gadis itu

"Alatnya meledak apa kau tidak bisa melihatnya?!" balas Karin berteriak

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang Karin-_san_?" tanya Sai santai

Karin menatap Sai sejenak sebelum menunduk. "Aku…tidak tahu…" ucapnya pelan

"Kau ilmuwannya Karin, kau harus memberesakan masalah ini, kita harus membereskan masalah ini dan membawa mereka kembali," ucap Gaara lembut yang disambut anggukan setuju dari keempat rekannya

.

.

.

.

"Mereka terluka!" ucap Sakura*_past_ saat melihat keadaan ketiga temannya, dengan cekatan gadis bersurai merah muda itu merawat luka Naruto*_past_ dengan kedua tangannya yang mengeluarkan sinar hijau. "Naruto…kau bisa mendengarku?" tanya Sakura*_past_ lembut

Perlahan kedua kelopak mata Naruto*_past_ terbuka, pandangannya tidak focus pada mulanya setelah ia berkedip beberapa kali barulah pandangannya focus pada Sakura*_past_ yang tersenyum lembut padanya. "Sakura…" panggilnya dengan suara serak

Sakura*_past_ tersenyum lebar saat mendengar panggilan Naruto*_past_. "Iya, ini aku Naruto…syukurlah kau sudah kembali."

"Maaf…Sakura…" Sakura*_past_ hanya tersenyum lirih mendengar permintaan maaf Naruto*_past_

Ino*_past_ terlihat ragu untuk menghampiri Sasuke*_past_ yang terbaring tidak jauh dari Naruto*_past_, terdapat senyum kecil diwajahnya saat melihat interaksi antara Sakura*_past_ dan Naruto*_past_. Ino*_past_ menarik nafas panjang beberapa kali untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya yang semula kencang, ia lalu duduk disamping Sasuke*_past_ dengan kedua tangannya yang bersinar hijau seperti Sakura*_past_. "Sasuke-_kun_…aku akan mengobatimu…" ucapnya pelan yang hanya dijawab, "Hn." Oleh Sasuke*_past_ yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto*_future_ yang dikelilingi oleh teman-temannya yang panik karena lukanya yang tergolong luka berat. "Sasuke-_kun_…aku ingin berterima kasih padamu karena kau telah membantu kami mendapatkan kembali Naruto," ucap Ino*_past_ disertai senyum lembut saat melihat senyum Sakura*_past_ yang terkembang, Sasuke*_past_ tidak menjawab Ino*_past_, ia menatap khawatir pada Naruto*_future_ yang belum juga membuka matanya

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Sasuke*_past_ pada Ino*_past_ yang mulanya berpikir kalau Sasuke*_past_ bertanya tentang keadaan Naruto*_past_

"Oh…aku belum tahu…mereka sedikit protektif padanyakan? Hihihi…" ucap Ino*_past_ saat melihat teman-teman Naruto*_future_ yang sibuk memberikan pertolongan pertama padanya sambil memasang pelindung disekitar mereka yang membuat Ino*_past_ dan teman-temannya menatap bingung pada pelindung itu

'_Sangat protektif lebih tepatnya_,' Batin Sasuke*_past_

Sementara dibalik pelindung kedua mereka, para remaja dari masa depan itu berdebat sengit tentang kembali kemasa mereka

"Keadaan Naruto-_kun_* akan memburuk kalau kita tidak segera merawatnya! Dan tidak ada satupun dari kita yang membawa peralatan kesehatan selain P3K!" teriak Hinata*_future_ yang bersikeras untuk kembali kemasa mereka

"Aku juga ingin kembali! Kita semua lelah! Tapi Karin tidak menjawab panggilanku!" bentak Shikamaru*_future_

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" lirih Hinata*_future_ sambil mengelus rambut Naruto*_future_

"_Ano…_" Suara kecil Hinata*_past_ membuat para remaja dari masa depan itu menoleh tajam padanya, gadis itu berkeringat dingin saat melihat tatapan mereka, ia memainkan ujung bajunya dengan mata yang menatap liar, tak berani menghadapi para remaja yang sedang panik itu

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sasuke*_future_ datar

Hinata*_past_ tersentak mendengar ucapan Sasuke*_future_. "Ah iya, _ano_…kalau boleh biarkan aku merawat lukanya."

Hinata*_future_ menatap tajam pada Hinata*_past_ setelah mendengar permintaan gadis itu, ia berdiri hendak membentak Hinata*_past_ namun ucapan Hinata*_past_ menghentikannya. "A-aku ninja medis sama seperti Sakura dan Ino, a-aku hanya akan mengobatinya."

"Cepatlah," titah Sasuke*_past_ yang dengan cepat dilaksanakan oleh Hinata*_past_

Badai sudah hilang, langit yang semula gelap kembali cerah secara perlahan, para remaja yang berada dalam lindungan perisai JMA bernafas lega saat tak melihat lagi ular ataupun Orochimaru yang pasti akan menghantui mimpi mereka nantinya. Para remaja dari masa depan itu membuka perisai mereka satu-persatu hingga tak ada lagi yang melindungi mereka

Erangan kesakitan Naruto*_past_ mengalihkan Sakura*_past_ yang sebelumnya memandang takjub pada perisai yang di-_non-active_-kan oleh rekan-rekannya yang berasal dari masa depan, gadis itu menekukkan kedua alisnya saat melihat keadaan mutasi Naruto*_past_ yang tidak juga menghilang

"Kita harus segera kembali ke Konoha, Naruto membutuhkan perawatan intensif," ucapnya yang disambut anggukan setuju dari teman-temannya

"_Ano_…Shikamaru-_kun_, apa mereka boleh ikut bersama kita? Maksudku…mereka telah membantu kita dan Naruto-_kun_* juga dalam keadaan yang kritis." Tanpa berpikir panjang Shikamaru meng-iya-kan permintaan Hinata*_past_

Saat mereka akan beranjak dua _shinobi_ yang sangat mereka kenal datang menghampiri mereka dengan kecepatan penuh

"Ah itu…Gai-_sensei_!" teriak Lee*_past_ saat melihat gurunya, dengan cepat pemuda serba hijau itu berlari menghampiri Gai yang balas memanggil namanya dengan suaranya yang keras. "Lee!"

"Gai-_sensei!"_

"Lee!"

Keduanya saling berpelukan dengan air mata buaya yang mengalir deras membasahi pipi mereka, para _shinobi_ muda Konoha itu segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari _genjutsu_ nista yang tercipta didepan mereka, sedangkan para remaja dari masa depan itu membelalakkan mata dengan mulut mereka yang terbuka lebar melihatnya, mereka tidak bisa menahan bulu roma mereka yang seketika berdiri saat melihat kedua makhluk hijau itu semakin mengeratkan pelukan mereka disertai dengan kata-kata yang membuat mereka mual mendengarnya

"Aku kira mereka sudah tidak melakukan itu lagi," ucap Sasuke*_past_ yang mulai menghijau wajahnya karena menahan cairan asam yang ingin keluar dari mulutnya

"Kau berharap hal yang mustahil Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Ino*_past_ yang keadaannya sama seperti Sasuke*_past_

"Bersumpahlah kau tidak akan melakukan itu Lee*, bersumpahlah padaku," ucap Tenten*_future_ dengan nada mengancam, sedangkan Lee*_future_ hanya bisa mengangguk berulang kali saat melihat Tenten*_future_ menggeretakkan kedua tangannya

"Jadi…aku ketinggalan apa?" tanya Kakashi santai sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, ia menatap tempat disekitar ia berdiri dan cukup terkejut saat melihat keadaan tempat itu, tapi dia lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat _'bunshin'_ murid-muridnya. "Apa kalian baru saja berperang disini?"

"Ya Kakashi-_sensei_, apa kita sekarang bisa kembali ke Konoha, Tsunade-_sama_ perlu mengetahui keadaan Naruto, dan Naruto* yang disana juga memerlukan perawatan intensif," ucap Sakura*_past_ serius

Kakashi memiringkan kepalanya dan memberikan tatapan bingung pada Sakura*_past_ dan para remaja dari masa depan yang menatapnya tajam. "Mereka bukan _bunshin_?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu mengatakan, "Bukan _sensei,_ apa yang dikatakan Naruto*_future_ yang disana itu pada kita saat diruangan Tsunade-_sama_ itu benar, mereka dari masa depan."

"Kami akan menjelaskan semuanya setelah sampai di Konoha, apa kita bisa bergerak sekarang _sensei?_"

"Baiklah, ayo bergerak."

.

.

.

.

Cahaya mentari pagi memasuki celah horden putih dikamar bercat putih yang dihuni oleh pemuda yang wajahnya tertimpa cahaya sang surya, jari-jarinya perlahan bergerak diikuti oleh kelopak matanya yang perlahan terbuka menampilkan manik kembar sebiru langit tanpa awan, gadis bersurai merah muda yang semalaman menjaganya dengan cepat mendekati pemuda yang mulai sadarkan diri itu, dengan kedua tangan yang gemetaran gadis itu meraih tangan pucat dan lemah pemuda yang terbaring pingsan sejak mereka kembali kedesa mereka

"Naruto…kau bisa mendengarku?" ucapnya dengan suara yang bergetar, pemuda itu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum pandangannya fokus pada sahabatnya

"Sa-ku-ra…" panggilnya dengan suara parau, senyum lebar terkembang diwajah Sakura*_past_, ia mengangguk antusias menjawab penggilan sahabatnya barusan. "Dimana?" Naruto*_past_ tidak perlu melanjutkan kalimatnya karena ia tahu kalau Sakura*_past_ mengerti maksud pertanyaannya, hal itu terbukti dari Sakura*_past_ dengan lembut menjawabnya, "Konoha, kita sudah pulang."

"Syukurlah…" bisik Naruto*_past_ dengan eksepresi yang lebih tenang dan santai, tapi kemudian ia duduk dengan tiba-tiba, ia ingat ia dan teman-temannya tidak sendirian dalam pertarungan sengit itu, ada sekelompok orang bersama mereka, ia menoleh pada Sakura*_past_ yang menatapnya khawatir. "Dimana Naruto*? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Kalian tidak meninggalkannya sendiriankan?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi

"Hei…hei tenang Naruto…tenanglah…kami tidak meninggalkannya, dia baik-baik saja, dia sadar lebih dulu dari pada kau dan Sasuke, dia dan teman-temannya ada diruang Hokage sekarang."

"Sasuke?"

"Iya, kau ingat? dia juga ada disana membantu kami untuk membawamu kembali…" ucap Sakura*_past_ sambil menunduk

Naruto*_past_ merasa bersalah setelah mendengar ucapan Sakura*_past_, ia ingat ia mengabdi pada Orochimaru tanpa ragu dan menyakiti orang serta teman-temannya. "Maafkan aku Sakura-_chan_…" lirih Naruto*_past_ dengan mata yang berair

Sakura*_past_ yang melihat sahabatnya akan menitikkan air mata segera mengelus pipi Naruto dan dengan suara yang lembut mengatakan, "Semua ini bukan salahmu Naruto, dia yang mengendalikanmu, Sasuke bilang kau selalu mencoba untuk melawannya."

"Tapi…pada akhirnya aku menyerah…aku membiarkan dia menyuntikkan cairan-cairan itu kedalam tubuhku…"

"Tidak! Dia mempermainkan pikiranmu! Melemahkan semangatmu…jika bukan karena Naruto*, kau masih berada bersamanya…dan aku akan selalu mengejarmu nantinya…" Sakura*_past_ menarik nafasnya dalam, lalu mengatakan, "Kau hanya perlu tahu kalau semua ini terjadi karena siluman ular itu, dan aku tidak akan membiarkan hal seperti terjadi lagi, kau mengerti?" Naruto*_past_ tersenyum tulus melihat emosi dimata Sakura*_past_ yang mengatakan kalau gadis itu tidak main-main dengan ucapannya barusan

"_Arigatou_…Sakura-_chan_."

"Ah…soal eksperimen yang dilakukannya padamu, Tsunade-_sama_ berhasil mengeluarkan semua apappun yang dimasukkannya kedalam tubuhmu, lihatlah kau sudah kembali seperti semula." Naruto*_past_ melebarkan kedua matanya setelah mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu, untuk memastikan ucapan Sakura*_past_, ia melihat kedua tangannya yang sedikit pucat, ia meraba giginya dan melonjak senang saat tidak merasakan kedua taringnya, ia lalu melirik kebelakang tubuhnya untuk melihat kesembilan ekornya namun ia tak melihat apa-apa disana, ia menoleh pada Sakura*_past_ dan tertawa senang membuat gadis itu ikut tertawa bersamanya

.

.

.

.

Didalam ruangannya Tsunade menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya, untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa ia sangat tua untuk pekerjaannya, tidak pernah dalam hidupnya ia menyangka akan melihat Hinata yang terkenal akan sifat pemalunya marah besar padanya, setidaknya bukan Hinata yang ia kenal atau yang seharusnya ada pada masanya saat ini

"Aku tidak menyangka kau meragukan Naruto-_kun_*, kau bahkan menghajarnya dan memenjarakannya! Dia membahayakan dirinya untuk menolongmu dan kau…**memenjarakannya**!"

"Bukan salahku meragukan seseorang yang mengaku dari masa depan, dia juga terlihat mencurigakan," balas Tsunade sambil melirik Naruto*_future_ yang menahan amukan Hinata*_future_ dari atas kebawah, ucapan Tsunade barusan disambut tatapan tajam dari para remaja didepannya

"Heii…" jerit Hinata*_future_ yang berontak dipelukan Naruto*_future_

"Ayolah Hinata-_chan_*…tenanglah…Sakura menolongkukan…aku baik-baik saja," rayu Naruto*_future_ sembari member tatapan memohon pada Tsunade yang hanya mengendikkan bahunya tidak perduli

"Tsunade-_sama_, Anda adalah Hokage, harusnya Anda mencaritahu kebenaran dari ucapan seseorang sebelum Anda menghakiminya, Anda bahkan menetapkan hukuman **mati**padanya," ucap Sasuke*_future_ datar dan memberikan tatapan tajamnya yang membuat Tsunade berkeringat dingin

"Hei…ayolah…kalian tidak perlu seperti ini…" Kali ini Naruto*_future_ berusaha merayu teman-temannya agar menghentikan sikap mereka yang sayangnya tidak setuju dengannya

"Tidak!" ucap para remaja itu serentak, mereka menatap tajam Naruto*_future_ yang meringsut takut

"Bagaimana kalau Sakura tidak datang menolongmu huh? Bagaimana kalau mereka menjalankan hukuman itu padamu?" Naruto*_future_ menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali seolah itu menjawab pertanyaan Hinata*_future_. "Bukan 'mereka' yang akan menghancurkan Konoha, tapi aku yang akan membumihanguskan tempat ini." Hinata*_future_ kembali memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada Tsunade yang meneguk paksa liurnya membayangkan gadis yang seharusnya pemalu itu menghancurkan Konoha karena ia membunuh kekasihnya

'_Bukan pemandangan yang bagus.'_ Batinnya

_Klek…_

Suara pintu yang tertutup mengalihkan perhatian semua orang yang ada diruangan itu, Naruto*_future_ bernafas lega saat melihat Shikamaru*_future_ yang baru saja memasuki ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh aura mematikan itu dengan santainya sambil memasukkan ponselnya kesaku jas JMA-nya

"Shikamaru*, bagaimana?" tanya Shino*_future_ memecah keheningan diruang itu

Shikamaru*_future_ menggaruk belakang kepalanya sebelum menjawab, "Aku berhasil menghubungi Karin." Shikamaru*_future_ melihat ekspresi senang diwajah teman-temannya dengan wajah datar yang membuat mereka menjadi khawatir. "Karin bilang alatnya meledak karena ledakan robot Akamaru, dia berjanji akan memperbaikinya sesegera mungkin, jadi selama dia belum menghubungi kita, kita terjebak disini."

"Apa?!"

Shikamaru*_future_ hanya mengorek telinganya yang sakit akibat teriakan teman-temannya, Tsunade yang mendengar interaksi para remaja itu tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar karena sebuah ide terlintas dikepalanya

"Kita harus bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Ino*_future_ khawatir

"Kita tidak punya pilihan selain menetap disini untuk sementara waktu, bagaimana menurutmu Hokage-_sama_?" tanya Sasuke*_future_ dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan 'kau harus menerima kami atau…'

Tsunade hanya _sweatdrop_ melihat tatapan Sasuke*_future_. "Baiklah, karena keadaan kalian sebaiknya kalian tinggal disini untuk sementara waktu, aku akan segera menyediakan tempatnya." Para remaja itu mengangguk menerima tawaran Tsunade, mereka hendak keluar dari ruangan itu saat Tsunade menghentikan mereka. "Tunggu!" Hokage kelima itu menunduk sedikit membuat bingung para remaja didepannya. "Aku minta maaf atas kesalahanku padamu Naruto* dan pada kalian juga," ucapnya dengan nada penuh penyesalan, Shizune yang berada diruangan ikut membungkuk setelah melihat Tsunade membungkuk

"Ah…._baa-chan_ maksudku Hokage-_sama_, Anda tidak perlu seperti ini, anggap saja tidak terjadi apa-apa dan…dan kumohon berdirilah, ini tidak pantas untukmu…" ucap Naruto*_future_ gelagapan sembari membantu Tsunade berdiri tegak kembali, para remaja dari masa depan itu tersenyum melihat tindakan sahabat mereka

"Yah…kita bisa melupakan kejadian ini…ayolah berikan dia ruang untuk mengerjakan tugasnya," ucap Shikamaru*_future_ bijak, mendengar ucapan Shikamaru*_future_ para remaja itu keluar dari ruang Hokage meninggalkan Tsunade yang tersenyum

_Klek…_

Suara pintu yang tertutup kembali terdengar diruang itu, kali ini Tsunade menatap tajam pada pemuda yang berdiri dihadapannya yang menunduk menunggu hukuman yang akan didapatnya atas tindakannya beberapa tahun silam

"Kau kriminal tingkat S, seharusnya aku memberimu hukuman mati," ucap Tsunade memulai, pemuda didepannya masih menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap amarah dimata Tsunade. "Tapi para tetua desa melarang menjatuhimu hukuman mati, mereka ingin kau kembali bergabung dengan Konoha menjadi _shinobi_, tapi aku tidak setuju dengan itu," ucapnya lagi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "menurutmu apa hukuman yang pantas untukmu, Sasuke Uchiha?"

Sasuke*_past_ diam tak bergeming, Tsunade memicingkan matanya saat Sasuke*_past_ tak memberi respon padanya, karena kesal ia memukul meja kerja dibelakangnya meskipun begitu Sasuke*_past_ tak juga merespon padanya. "Mereka bahkan menolak memenjarakanmu!" teriaknya didepan Sasuke*_past_ sambil meremas kerah bajunya. "Kau tahu kau lebih rendah dari pada sampah karena meninggalkan teman-temanmu," ucapnya datar. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa Naruto sangat bersikeras membawamu kembali ke Konoha dan itu harus dibayar dengan eksperimen yang dilakukan Orochimaru padanya." Sasuke*_past_ menggigit bibirnya karena ucapan Tsunade barusan mengingatkannya akan apa yang dilakukan Orochimaru pada sahabat kecilnya itu

"Kau tidak boleh keluar dari desa apapun yang terjadi, kau akan tetap menjadi _genin_ sampai kau dipromosikan menjadi _chuunin_ atau tingkat yang lebih tinggi, kau tidak akan menerima misi diatas tingkat C, dua orang _anbu_ akan selalu mengawasimu! Itu adalah hukumanmu," ucap Tsunade tegas yang membuat Sasuke*_past_ dengan cepat menoleh padanya dengan kedua mata yang membola

"Tapi…"

Tsunade memotong ucapannya. "Terlalu ringan, aku tahu, tapi itulah adalah keputusan para tetua dan sayangnya kedua tanganku terikat dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain mengangguk setuju." Tsunade kembali mendekati Sasuke*_past_ dan meremas kerah bajunya, ia lalu mengatakan, "Aku memperingatimu Uchiha, jika kau berani menghianati Konoha lagi kau akan bergabung bersama keluargamu, ingat itu." Sasuke*_past_ mengangguk lemah menjawab Tsunade, Tsunade lalu melepaskan kerah baju Sasuke*_past_ dan berkata dengan lembut, "Kunjungilah Naruto, dia pasti sangat senang melihatmu kembali." Sasuke*_past_ hendak undur diri namun panggilan Tsunade menghentikannya. "Terima ini," ucapnya sembari melempar sebuah _haitai-ate_ padanya yang kemudian ia ikat dikepalanya dengan senyum bangga diwajahnya

"_Arigatou _Hokage-_sama_."

**Tbc**

**Waah…detik-detik menuju **_**ending**_** cerita nih, untuk chapter depan Risa usahain update cepat ya, chapter ini butuh perjuangan banget nulisnya hahaha Risa harap reader sekalian puas akan chapter ini**

**Seperti biasa, silahkan tinggalkan kritik ataupun saran kalian atau komentar apapun dikotak review dibawah ya**

**Risa ucapakan selamat tahun baru ya semoga harapan kalian untuk tahun yang akan datang terwujud (^/\^)**


End file.
